Todo ha cambiado
by Bailarina de zapatos rojos
Summary: -AU-La cacería inicia. Una extenuante persecución de razas diferentes a la saiyajin comienza, encarcelándolos y vendiéndolos como esclavos a familias puras. Bulma cae en las manos equivocadas. Una mente con recuerdos reales de un pasado mejor y, a la vez, dolorosa aparece para crear un nuevo presente. Cuando se descubra la verdad, todo cambiará...
1. Chapter 1

**La insulsa amiga de Kakaroto.**

Una voz infantil susurraba con el viento:

"_No nos niegues"._

Vegeta intentaba no escucharla, ahora no quería hacerlo. No de nuevo. Estaba en medio de algo muy importante. Volaba con rapidez atravesando gruesas ramas de árboles oscuros, adentrándose cada vez más en la espesura del bosque; tenía que encontrarla, debía hacerlo. Su capa roja de príncipe volaba con el viento, al igual que su cabello negro. No podía darse el lujo de detenerse; el tiempo estaba en su contra.

- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó mientras localizaba su ki. Debía encontrarla, tenía que encontrarla.

Pronto paró en un claro. Sus ojos negros se fijaron en ella, que yacía sentada, con su vestido rojo esparcido por el suelo. El cabello celeste cubría su espalda mientras permanecía estática, sin poder moverse. Vegeta interrumpió su vuelo y su capa roja de príncipe saiyajin bailó con el viento. El silencio helado del bosque quebraba toda la historia de muerte que envolvía a los jóvenes. La prepotencia, el orgullo y la soberbia no habían desaparecido de su alma, y por lo tanto, eso era lo que despedía al andar. Paró a unos metros de ella, mirándola inexpresivamente, como siempre; mas en sus ojos se reflejaba con intensidad un hielo implacable.

- Mujer… - dijo con aquella voz fría, mas no pudo terminar.

La hermosa joven volteó mirándolo con odio. Su rostro estaba distorsionado por la rabia y el disgusto. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras que sus manos estaban hechas puños contra la tierra.

- ¡No te atrevas a llamarme así! – gritó con ira - ¡No te atrevas a volver a hacerlo! ¡Mi nombre es Bulma! ¡Bulma Briefs!

La sangre del príncipe se congeló. Su rostro, siempre inexpresivo, se había transformado. En sus ojos negros la oscuridad solo se intensificó. Había llegado el momento; ella decidió rebelarse finalmente. Empezó a recordar, recuperó su memoria.

Vegeta soltó un grito de rabia contenida que provocó que algunas aves volaran lejos de los árboles. Sus ojos oscuros se inundaron de desesperación mientras fijaba su mirada en ella nuevamente.

- ¡Lo he hecho todo por ti! ¡Por protegerte! ¡No te atrevas a odiarme! ¡No te atrevas! – le gritó exigente.

- ¡Eres un asesino! ¡Un saiyajin! Eres… Eres Vegeta… ¡Todo este tiempo pensando que cambiaste! ¡Pensando que eras el chico que una vez se alojó en mi casa! ¡Me usaste! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Quiero que mueras!

Vegeta la tomó por el brazo, obligándola a levantarse. Sus ojos fríos se clavaron en los de la científica. Ella no podía odiarlo, no podía. Si la había arrastrado a esa oscuridad, había sido porque la necesitaba. Bulma no podía dejarlo ahora.

- Tú no puedes odiarme, y no me podrás odiar nunca – le dijo el joven apretando, sin notarlo, la muñeca de la muchacha – Gracias a mí dejaste esa insulsa personalidad que antes te caracterizaba, yo te formé y te hice lo que eres ahora.

Bulma se soltó de él con ira mientras las lágrimas seguían cubriendo su rostro.

- ¿Es eso lo que crees? ¿Crees que era una insulsa terrícola? Qué equivocado que estás... ¡Yo era un ser humano! ¡¿Crees que lo que soy ahora es algo de lo que debería sentirme orgullosa?!

Vegeta la miró incrédulo.

- Te lo di todo Bulma, absolutamente todo. Y te quité el miedo, te hice alguien fuerte – dijo el azabache mirándola fijamente – Sin ti, dejaré que todos caigan conmigo. Nada me importa, bien sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo.

- ¡Eso es lo único que sabes hacer! ¡Amenazar! ¡Destruir! – gritó Bulma soltándose de él – ¡No me toques! ¡No quiero que te me acerques nunca más! ¡Prefiero morir antes que permanecer a tu lado! ¡Entiende que te odio! ¡Te desprecio! ¡Has puesto sangre sobre mis manos!

El príncipe se mantenía firme ante ella. Sus facciones, bajo la luz de la luna, eran tan perfectas como las de un ángel. Piel bronceada, ojos negros, cabello azabache; era un ángel caído, un ángel enviado desde el infierno. La científica no podía comprender como no había sido capaz de reconocerlo. Tan mortífero, tan letal; todo aquel tiempo en sus narices y ella no había sido capaz de notar su engaño. ¡Cómo no pudo recordar al joven que vivió con ella!

- Lo que hice tuvo un por qué – dijo Vegeta penetrándola con su mirada – Pero ya todo ha cambiado.

Bulma retrocedió unos pasos, sin dejar de mirarlo con odio.

- Tienes razón, todo ha cambiado.

La voz infantil volvió a sonar, ésta vez con más fuerza.

_"No nos niegues__"._

Un año antes…

Aquella noche de enero más de 1000 seres de diferentes planetas fueron vendidos.

Sí, la guerra por el poder absoluto del universo había llegado casi a su fin. Los saiyajin estaban en su máximo esplendor; el poder oscuro llenaba todos los recónditos. Aquel que se oponía a la ley era condenado a muerte, al igual que el que la rompía; y la ley era avisar inmediatamente a algún comerciante saiyajin si veían a algún ser inferior de otra especie. Éstos los encerraran y los vendían a familias puras como esclavos. El tráfico de personas se había convertido en algo legal. Aquellos que lograban sobrevivir a la purga de su planeta tenían que vivir escondidos, con el temor de ser descubiertos por algún chismoso que llamara a los comerciantes. Ésa era la pesadilla en la cual estaba inmerso todo el universo, lugar que se estaba transformando en uno muy oscuro. Las épocas de persecuciones habían regresado, sólo que ésta vez todo parecía aún peor que antes que Freezer.

Esa noche más de 1000 seres inferiores fueron vendidos, entre ellos, Bulma Briefs.

Bulma no había visto la luz del día en meses. Había permanecido escondida en un sótano junto a otros extraterrestres durante mucho tiempo. Turles había conseguido el lugar, seguro de que jamás la encontrarían allí. Kakaroto seguía en su búsqueda de alguna cura para su enfermedad y de las fuerzas que lograron que esto sucediese, pero éstas se mantenían lejos; sabían que si Kakaroto los encontraba la profecía se haría realidad. Los días eran más oscuros para todos; saiyajines en cada esquina, dispuestos a abusar de cualquier persona sospechosa. Bulma se asfixiaba lentamente, sintiendo que la vida se le iba ahí encerrada.

- ¿Qué son esos ruidos? – dijo uno de sus compañeros.

Todos miraron hacia el techo, escuchando las fuertes pisadas de varios hombres.

- ¡No puede ser! – gritó una mujer llorando y abrazando a su hijo - ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo!

- Mamá, has que pare. ¡Has que pare! – gritaba el niño.

La puerta del sótano fue tumbada con un rayo de ki mientras al menos veinte soldados entraban y con golpes y técnicas dormían a las personas del cuarto. Los gritos inundaban el lugar y la mente de Bulma. Un hombre alto y barbudo tomó al niño del cuello y lo lanzó al otro lado del cuarto. La madre gritó y corrió hacia él, pero el hombre se lo impidió. La empujó y formó una bola de ki en sus manos.

- ¡Aprende a ubicarte, asquerosa terrícola! – gritó, pero justo en el momento en el cual iba a lanzarle la bola, Bulma intervino.

No pensaba en nada, sólo sentía la rabia de la injusticia correr por sus venas cuando se lanzó a aquel hombre tres veces más grande que ella. No era justo, ¿por qué tenían que ser tratados como animales sólo por un asunto de especies? Eran niños, eran madres, eran padres, eran ancianos, eran jóvenes… Todos tenían derecho a vivir. Y aquello era todo menos vida.

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Bulma mientras intentaba golpear al barbudo, pero éste sólo se rió y con un puño la golpeó mandándola contra la pared, obligándola a perder el conocimiento.

- ¡Asquerosos insectos! ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué se resisten a lo inevitable! – dijo el barbudo tomando el cuerpo de Bulma y juntándolo con los otros.

Esa noche fue encerrada en una pequeña cárcel como un animal y embarcada para un largo viaje en el cual no despertó. No escuchó cuando el viaje terminó, ni cuando tomaron su cárcel y la bajaron para lanzarla a la tierra. Tampoco se percató de la presencia de cientos de hombres mirando a los cautivos como en una subasta. Esa noche unos ojos negros se fijaron en ella; esa noche fue su perdición.

- Vegeta, escoge una rápido – le dijo Vegeta padre – No soporto el olor que despiden estos seres.

- Algunos llevan meses sin asearse – dijo un comerciante riéndose y mostrando su diente de oro – Estos, por ejemplo, los encontramos en un sótano. Muriendo en su propia suciedad.

Vegeta ya no escuchaba, sus ojos estaban fijos en una de las pequeñas cárceles. La inexpresión de su mirada se había evaporado por completo, y cualquiera que lo hubiera visto en ese instante habría temblado. Su rostro reflejaba el más profundo odio, y a la vez, la más profunda satisfacción.

- ¿Vegeta? – dijo su padre acercándose a él – Te dije que te apresuraras, no tengo todo el tiempo y bien sabes que hay cosas que necesitamos hacer ahora mismo.

Pero él no le respondió, ni desvió la mirada de su presa. Se inclinó hasta la altura de la pequeña cárcel y acercó su rostro a las rejas. Ahí estaba; la asquerosa, débil e insulsa terrícola estaba ahí. La mujer vulgar. Secretamente lo había esperado, sabía que como toda extraterrestre no podría esconderse por mucho tiempo. Se la había imaginado siendo ya esclava de alguna familia, restregando pisos, encadenada, como el insecto miserable que siempre fue. Pero nunca pudo imaginarse que sería él, justamente, quien la encontraría. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

- Ésta es una de las más baratas – dijo el comerciante acercándose a la cárcel – Es arisca, atacó a uno de nosotros cuando la capturamos. Por eso no creo que les convenga comprarla; sólo daría problemas.

Vegeta miró a través de la suciedad de ese rostro que tantas otras veces había visto en sus años de hospedaje en la Tierra. Miles de imágenes cruzaron por su mente en ese instante. Podía recordarla presumiendo como una sabelotodo, siendo una vanidosa, su vulgaridad, golpeándolo e insultándolo como si él fuera su igual… También recordaba su sonrisa estrepitosa que hacía estallar algo dentro de él, su suave y cremosa piel que lo incitaban a acariciarla, sus perfectas curvas, como trataba de animarlo día a día, su armoniosa voz, su aroma infiltrándose en sus fosas nasales, su cálido cuerpo bajo el suyo, sus gemidos cuando la hacía suya cada noche. Cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar aquello. Cuánto la odiaba en ese entonces; cuánto la odiaba ahora. Sus ojos oscuros la estaban penetrando como cuchillas y ella era incapaz de despertar. Vegeta sonrió, siempre quiso verla así como un animal rastrero que pedía clemencia.

Se incorporó sin dejar de mirarla ni un solo momento.

- Está herida – le dijo al comerciante – En la cabeza.

El hombre gordo del diente de oro se arrodilló en el suelo y vio la sangre que se había secado en el cabello de la muchacha, y la que por supuesto, corría por su frente.

- Le dije señor, que había dado problemas.

- No voy a dar una moneda por una terrícola problemática y además herida – dijo el Rey fijando sus ojos en el comerciante – Debería dárnosla gratis, de cualquier forma, dudo que alguien más la quiera; y en el caso de que la quisieran, sin un sujeto que revise esa herida y con esta temperatura morirá en menos de una semana.

- Gratis, señor, es imposible – le dijo el comerciante temblando ante su Rey – Al menos dos monedas cobro por ella.

- Quédesela entonces – respondió el Rey Vegeta mientras daba la vuelta.

Pero el príncipe no se movió.

- La compro.

Vegeta se volvió para mirar a su hijo incrédulo.

- ¡Estás completamente loco! ¡Tenemos más de treinta esclavas ya en la casa y quieres a otra problemática y encima enferma!

Vegeta miró a su padre inexpresivamente.

- Es Briefs papá, Bulma Briefs. La insulsa amiga de Kakaroto.

Yamcha tumbó la puerta del sótano mientras sus ojos se llenaban de gruesas lágrimas. Todos se habían ido; los comerciantes los habían encontrado. Kakaroto permanecía en silencio, con una expresión imperturbable más con una mirada sombría, como de quien de tanto recibir golpes en la vida sentía que nada más podía herirlo. Sus ojos negros recorrieron el lugar, observando los objetos regados de las personas que se habían mantenido allí escondidas durante todo ese tiempo. Las paredes estaban manchadas de sangre, sangre de seres tratando de huir de un destino fatal.

- Bulma es fuerte, sé que soportará hasta que la encontremos – sentenció Goku.

Yamcha estalló.

- ¡Maldita sea, Goku! ¡¿Cuándo es que la vamos a encontrar?! ¡Ah! ¡Dime! ¡Dime! ¡¿Y mientras tanto qué?! ¡Tendrá que sufrir como una esclava! – dijo mientras las lágrimas salían rabiosas del rostro del muchacho – ¡No debieron haberla encontrado! ¡No debieron!

- No pudieron hacerlo solos – dijo Goku inexpresivamente – Alguien tuvo que informarles que se estaban escondiendo aquí.

- ¿Dices que entre nosotros hay un traidor? – inquirió Yamcha casi sin voz.

- No hay otra respuesta – afirmó él – No fui yo, no fue Krilin, no fue Chichi, no fue Gohan, y definitivamente no fuiste tú… Pero alguien más de nuestra confianza nos ha delatado.

Yamcha lanzó golpes furiosos a la pared.

- ¿Quién pudo haber sido capaz de algo así? – dijo Gohan horrorizado, como si una acción tan vil como aquella fuera inentendible para su razonamiento leal.

- Voy a averiguarlo…. Y cuando lo haga, sea quien sea va a desear no haber nacido – murmuró Yamcha apoyado en la pared.

- Esto tiene que permanecer en silencio. No podemos comentar con nadie más acerca de nuestras sospechas. Sea quien sea el traidor, no puede saber que sospechamos de su existencia – dijo Goku mientras se arrodillaba y tomaba un oso de peluche manchado de sangre – Espero que estén todos vivos.

- Debo ir a ver a mamá – dijo Gohan con tono definitivo – Alguien debe avisarle lo de Bulma, y protegerla ahora más que nunca. Esto es una señal…

Bulma abrió los ojos lentamente. Todo estaba borroso, ninguna forma se hacía presente ante ella. Un dolor profundo en su cabeza la exaltó, y entonces escuchó una voz.

- Tranquila, tranquila – dijo la voz de una mujer.

Bulma vio cómo todo comenzaba a tomar formas correctas y reales. Pronto vio un rostro joven, como de unos 15 años. Quien le hablaba vestía harapos y su cabello verde largo estaba enmarañado. Su rostro de tez violeta, aunque muy bello, se encontraba sucio; sólo sus ojos de almendra parecían brillar.

- ¿En dónde estoy? – preguntó Bulma. Y entonces notó que su voz sonaba débil y tétrica.

- Estás en una mazmorra. Has estado inconsciente durante tres días. A mí me trajeron junto a ti. Nos compró esta familia.

Bulma estiró sus brazos para poder sentir el frío piso bajo ella. Miró a su alrededor; aquel lugar estaba hecho completamente de piedra, y casi ningún rayo de luz lograba penetrar aquellas gélidas paredes. Con horror vio al fondo de la mazmorra un sin número de jaulas, todas vacías. Sus ojos se fijaron en la joven que estaba arrodillada frente a ella. Sus manos y sus pies estaban atados con grilletes. Se apresuró a ver los suyos, y notó que también estaba encadenada.

- Mi nombre es Akala, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

Bulma no pudo responder. La puerta de hierro de la mazmorra sonó fuertemente mientras se abría y dejaba entrar a dos hombres vestidos en harapos y muy desaliñados. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos llevaba grilletes. Sus ojos se fijaron en las dos.

- ¡Levántense! ¡Ya! – gritó uno de ellos mientras tomaba a Bulma y la impulsaba hacia arriba.

Bulma sintió cómo todo dentro de su cabeza de revolvía, y le era terriblemente doloroso. Aquel hombre la conducía fuera de la mazmorra, halándola por las cadenas de su grillete. Akala iba atrás, quejándose a viva voz por el maltrato.

- Lo siento, aquí las cosas son así – le dijo el hombre a Akala.

- ¡Tú eres uno de nosotros! ¡Eres de otra especie! ¡¿Por qué nos tratas así?!

- Pronto vas a entender cómo funcionan las cosas en la Casa Real.

Bulma sintió un escalofrío al escuchar aquello y su cabeza dio aún más vueltas. Creyó que iba a desmayarse.

Pronto se vio en una amplia sala de servicios. La cocina quedaba a unos metros de donde ella se encontraba, una lavandería por la izquierda, un planchado por la derecha; aquel lugar parecía interminable. Muchas personas, hombres y mujeres, trabajaban con harapos e igual de maltratados que los otros. Unos hombres calvos, vestidos de negro y con unas miradas furibundas parecían controlarlos. Uno de ellos se acercó.

- ¿Son las nuevas?

- Sí, señor – dijo el hombre con tono dócil.

El hombre calvo dio media vuelta y desapareció por unos minutos. Bulma se dejó caer pero el chico que la había llevado hasta allí la atrapó antes de que golpeara el piso.

- Mantente firme – le dijo – Si te ven débil te mandarán nuevamente a la mazmorra y se olvidarán de ti. Posiblemente mueras allí a dentro.

La puerta se abrió y una figura imponente se hizo notar. Bulma fijó sus ojos celestes en aquel cabello negro y en esas facciones finas. Los ojos negros de aquel hombre se habían fijado en ella y no pudo más que sentir temor. Una sonrisa casi macabra se dibujó en aquel bello rostro del príncipe.

- Siempre soñé con este instante – dijo él con una voz suave y decidida a la vez. El azabache caminó hacia la científica y halándola del cabello la obligó a levantar la mirada hacia él - ¿Lista para probar el infierno?

Las piernas de Bulma temblaron mientras lágrimas de dolor caían por sus mejillas. Aquellos ojos negros la estaban matando, y no entendía por qué. El dolor se estaba apoderando de ella, y creía ser incapaz de soportarlo ni un segundo más.

- ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?! ¡¿Qué es todo esto?! ¡¿Quién eres tú?! – estalló finalmente dejando a todos perplejos; especialmente a Vegeta.

La expresión del rostro de su agresor cambió por completo. Vegeta soltó una bofetada sobre ella que la hizo caer al suelo. Todos los esclavos presentes se taparon las bocas para no quejarse. Hacerlo habría sido fatal para ellos.

Bulma alcanzó a sentarse y sintió cómo sangre salía de la comisura de sus labios. Sus ojos celestes volvieron rabiosos al pelinegro, que la miraba no menos furioso.

- ¡Hacerte la estúpida no te va a servir de nada, asquerosa terrícola! Has caído en mis manos, tus amigos no podrán salvarte, y voy a encargarme de que desde hoy, desees no haber nacido nunca – dijo lleno de ira. Sus ojos oscuros como la noche la penetraban completamente; él quería que ella sintiera todo el odio que le tenía.

Bulma pareció perder la mirada en un vacío por un instante.

- ¿Quién eres? ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!

Vegeta pareció asombrado nuevamente. Su expresión era como la de alguien que había acabado de recibir uno de los insultos más grandes de su vida. De repente, como si una luz hubiera iluminado su conciencia, pareció comprenderlo todo. Sus ojos negros tomaron otra expresión sin dejar de observar a la mujer que quizás, más odiaba en ese entonces.

- En verdad no tienes la menor idea de quién soy, ¿no es así? – dijo repentinamente, mientras una nueva sonrisa frívola se dibujaba en su rostro - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le preguntó ya seguro de la respuesta que ella le daría.

Bulma no respondió durante mucho tiempo, parecía hundida en un terrible mar de confusión y horror. Casi sin voz respondió minutos después:

- No… - titubeó – No lo recuerdo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Estás en mis manos.**

Debido a la catástrofe, Chichi debía cambiarse continuamente de hogar. A pesar de que tanto su hijo como su marido le habían recomendado esconderse junto a Bulma; ella decidió seguir a su lado sin importarle los hechos. Estaba completamente confiada en que su compañero de vida solucionaría todo. Además, Bulma le había encomendado una gran tarea, una enorme responsabilidad, una a la que aceptó gustosa.

Volteó su rostro para verificar si el pequeño de cabellos violáceos aún seguía dormido. Bulma le había pedido a ella que criara a su hijo, y que Goku lo protegiese. Sabía que al ser un híbrido, el niño, el pequeño Trunks, correría un destino atroz. Ella cuidaba de él desde que comenzó la captura de mestizos.

Aún no comprendía como el imbécil de su padre podría estar de acuerdo con todo esto. El idiota siempre odió a Trunks, o algo similar, dejando a su amiga científica con todo el peso encima y después se unió a la causa que ahora regía a todo el universo. Bulma le había confesado que siempre se sentiría culpable por haberlo dejar entrar en su casa y facilitarle todos los elementos e instrumentos necesarios para que Vegeta se hiciese más fuerte.

- Mamá… - vociferó Gohan.

Chichi lo vio entrar y una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro de su hijo.

- Gohan…

- Mamá…

Juntaron sus manos y se abrazaron con fuerza, como si en cualquier momento alguno de los dos pudiera morir repentinamente atacado.

- Me alegra tanto verte sana.

- A mí también. ¿Cómo están los demás?

El rostro de Gohan se ensombrecía lentamente.

- Mamá, de eso he venido a hablarte – el rostro de ambos se dirigió hacia el niño que se encontraba descansando mientras sus manos se separaban repentinamente, y Chichi pareció llenarse de miedo. Temía que le dijera que alguien había muerto, temía que le dijera que alguna desgracia más allá de su control los había alcanzado – Primero que nada, necesito que me escuches atentamente – dijo Gohan casi susurrando – Y que cuando te diga lo que te voy a decir, no expreses dolor ni siquiera en tu rostro. Trunks no puede sospechar que algo nos aflige – la tensión en el cuerpo de Chichi se volvía más fuerte, pero lo resistía – Sospechamos que hay un traidor cerca de nosotros, por eso necesitamos extrema cautela. Debe ser alguien que nos observa, que sabe todo de nosotros y que seguramente cuenta con nuestra confianza. Por ello, de ahora en adelante los secretos que guardemos se mantendrán entre el grupo estrictamente cerrado. No importa si existe alguien más en quien confíes hasta el punto extremo de dar tu vida. En estos terribles tiempos sólo podemos confiar en nosotros mismos. Los comerciantes han encontrado a Bulma y a los demás. Los hemos visto hace tres días. Pensábamos llevarles comida cuando encontramos todo revuelto, las puertas forzadas, y sangre en las paredes. Se los llevaron, y seguramente ya deben haber sido vendidos a familias puras. Estamos buscándola, haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarla. Ahora, sólo podemos tener fe.

Gohan no dejaba de mirar a su madre, y repentinamente había tomado su mano nuevamente, apretándola contra la suya. La mirada de la mujer parecía perdida; su rostro, inexpresivo tal y como lo pidió Gohan, sin embargo parecía más pálido de lo normal. El intenso fuego de su mirada se había apagado de repente, y el niño sabía que dentro del alma de su mamá una bomba había explotado, y que seguramente se sentía en agonía al no poder demostrar su frustración y su dolor.

- Te quiero, mamá, tenemos que estar unidos y transmitirnos fuerza. Somos fuertes, sé que lo somos. Sé que Bulma lo es… Vamos a salir de esta… Vamos a salir todos juntos.

Chichi no dijo nada. Dio media vuelta sin despedirse de su hijo, y tomó al pequeño niño que dormitaba entre sus brazos mientras éste se despertaba lentamente. Volvió junto a su hijo y ambos se encaminaron hacia un nuevo escondite y continuaron su día como si nada hubiese pasado; decidieron no comentarle nada a Trunks, todavía. Cuando fue a bañarse, se derrumbó en el suelo, sollozando mientras mordía su propia mano intentando no gritar. El dolor la consumía. Sangre comenzaba a brotar de su mano mientras ella enterraba con más fuerza los dientes sobre su piel.

Bulma había comenzado a trabajar el mismo día en el que la sacaron de la mazmorra. Estaba confundida, terriblemente perturbada. No era tonta, sabía que se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza y que seguramente eso le había hecho perder la memoria. Intentaba, hacía todo el esfuerzo posible para recordar algo de su vida, pero nada volvía a su mente. Lo único que parecía tener claro era que era una terrícola, que había sido vendida a una familia de saiyajins que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que la familia real, y que probablemente estaría condenada a ser una esclava por el resto de sus días.

Física y mentalmente estaba agotada. Había trabajado todo el día, en la cocina, la lavandería y ahora le tocaba limpiar la casa. La situación era inhumana, pero ella no tenía ni siquiera voz para quejarse. Estaba aturdida, ya no sabía ni quién era. Además, quería hacer todo para pasar desapercibida; así no la llevarían donde aquel glacial príncipe. Sentía una gran aversión hacia él. Según se había enterado su nombre era Vegeta, y era el hijo del Rey. Esa mañana, después de haberla golpeado y haberle dicho cosas que ella no entendió, se había ido sin pronunciar palabra. Tendría que buscar la forma de salir de aquel terrible lugar. Fuera como fuera.

- Tal vez mi familia me está buscando, si es que tengo una familia – pensó mientras era guiada por una esclava que parecía tener mucho tiempo trabajando en aquel castillo. Junto a Akala, subieron unas interminables escaleras, saliendo del área de los esclavos. Bulma se impactó al ver que había llegado a las salas y recepciones del castillo; que resplandecían en belleza y lujos. Nada que ver a las partes subterráneas.

- Presten atención; la comida es solo una vez al día, y es en la noche para ustedes, cuando hayan terminado de trabajar. El castillo es ilimitadamente grande, así que no se los mostraré todo el día de hoy. Este es el piso en donde se atienden a las visitas, el segundo es de los esclavos guerreros, y el tercero, el de las torres, es de los amos. Nosotros nos encargamos del aseo de la casa permanentemente. Está prohibido subir a los pisos superiores al menos que se les haya ordenado hacerlo. Si hacen todo lo que se les pide, y se portan sumisas, tal vez nunca tengan que conocer la sala de torturas.

La piel de Akala se crispó al escuchar la última frase. Había tenido la falsa esperanza de que aquella familia no tuviera una sala de torturas para esclavos. Por supuesto, había sido bastante ingenuo de su parte creer que así sería.

Caminaron durante varias horas, conociendo sólo aquel piso. Bulma no podía imaginarse cuán grande era aquel lugar.

- Tú estabas inconsciente cuando nos trajeron, pero yo no – dijo Akala casi en susurro mientras avanzaban – Nos llevaron atravesando un bosque, creo que lo conozco. Es el bosque más peligroso y grande del universo. Pude ver cuando llegamos. Estamos en un castillo enorme, con una muralla que lo separa del bosque. Creo que la familia real vive aquí para asegurarse que sus esclavos no escapen. Dudo mucho que alguien pueda atravesar ese bosque y vivir para contarlo.

Sin embargo, la atención de Bulma había pasado a través de los cristales que daban a un enorme jardín. Allí, hombres y mujeres practicaban con armas bastante extrañas, y algunos lo hacían sin armas, moviéndose metódicamente.

- Guerreros de diferentes razas – susurró Akala.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Bulma sintiendo un escalofrío cuando vio al príncipe junto a los guerreros. No podía ni sospechar que estaba en la casa de su peor enemigo, y que éste disfrutaba sabiéndolo.

- Los entrenan para usarlos contra la oposición. Nadie se atreve en estos tiempos a herir a un ser diferente, nadie excepto los mismos saiyajins.

Bulma se horrorizó.

- ¿Quieres decir que los usan como un arma?

- Claro, es una estrategia. Ellos tienen suerte… Digo que tienen suerte porque ellos tienen una mejor vida que nosotros. Ellos no viven en los pisos subterráneos, lo hacen en el segundo piso. Lo tienen todo, sólo tienen que obedecer y mientras lo hagan, su vida no será tan mala.

- No creo que estar en esas condiciones sea tener mucha suerte – dijo Bulma.

Akala tomó la mano de la peliceleste mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Mira, no sé quién eres pero tienes suerte de haberte golpeado esa cabeza y de no recordar absolutamente nada. Cuando a mí me encontraron, los comerciantes mataron a mis padres enfrente de mí y se llevaron a mi hermano enfermo. Me separaron de él, y me metieron en una jaula para animales. No tienes idea lo que yo daría por no recordar.

Bulma sintió un profundo dolor por aquella chica. Quiso poder hacer algo por ella, pero sabía que eso le era imposible. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacer por ella misma.

La risa de Lysan se extendió por la biblioteca mientras se dejaba caer en el mueble. Vegeta permanecía serio, apoyado contra la pared mientras sus ojos oscuros se fijaban en su prometida.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es que debe ser un maldito sueño! – dijo Lysan recobrando la paz aunque dejando escapar algunas risitas. Su cabello negro caía como un manto sobre ella mientras que sus ojos oscuros y seductores parecían llenarse de una maldad extrema - ¡Compraste a la terrícola! ¡A Briefs! ¡Esa asquerosa debe estar muriéndose en este mismo momento al saber que ha caído en nuestras manos!

- De hecho, no es así – respondió Vegeta sin moverse de donde estaba. Su rostro permanecía inexpresivo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Lysan la exuberante morena dejando de reír definitivamente.

- Perdió la memoria. No tiene idea ni siquiera de quién es.

Lysan no dijo nada por unos instantes. Vegeta caminó hacia el escritorio y se sentó en la silla de cuero negro mientras jugaba con una daga que yacía en el centro de la mesa.

- Si no recuerda nada no vale la pena siquiera torturarla. Mátala, y envía su cabeza a Kakaroto.

Vegeta sonrió.

- No eres nada original.

Lysan pasó su lengua por sus bellos labios.

- Soy bastante original en otras áreas mucho más interesantes.

Vegeta no dijo nada ante esto. Se mantuvo pensativo, y Lysan supo al instante que planeaba algo.

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer con la terrícola ahora?

Esa pregunta disparó los sentidos de Vegeta hacia muchas direcciones, sobre todo al pasado…

_Llevaba días, quizás hasta semanas, en las que su entrenamiento se basaba en algo más que sólo estar en la cámara de gravedad. Llevaba follando con Bulma durante varias noches desde un tiempo indefinido. Había algo intoxicante en ella que lo hacía volver cada noche religiosamente a ella, a pesar que durante el día se ignoraban… A veces…_

_Esa tarde terminó su entrenamiento antes de lo esperado y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba abriendo sigilosamente la puerta de la habitación de la humana. Sonrió al verla tan indefensa… Estaba acostada boca abajo, apoyada sobre sus codos y rodillas mientras movía sus pies a un ritmo inexistente y sumamente concentrada leyendo unas anotaciones._

_Se aproximó a ella lentamente cerrando la puerta detrás suyo y esbozando una de esas sonrisas que tanto lo caracterizaban mientras la acorralaba entre sus brazos gateando sobre la cama, cerró los ojos para sentir con más intensidad el aroma de la mujer y sus labios se aproximaron a su cuello. Ella rió encantada._

_- ¿No podías esperar? ¿Tanta urgencia tenías? – inquirió ella burlonamente sin despegar la vista de sus papeles._

_Aquella mujer lo embriagaba, no lograba comprender bien qué era lo que ocurría y por qué no podía controlarlo, sólo sabía que si no fuera por su orgullo se la raptaría y no la soltaría hasta que se encuentre completamente saciado. Y ese día no pudo esperar hasta la noche._

_Rió al sentir a la mujer reprimir un gemido de satisfacción cuando mordió el lóbulo de su oreja._

_- No pareciese que te molestara – se burló y giró a la frágil criatura bajo suyo para poder admirar su rostro – Cuando haya terminado contigo – comenzó a desvestirla lenta y tortuosamente – no podrás hablar de tanto que vas a gritar, te agotarás de gemir mi nombre, te quedarás sin uñas de tanto clavarlas sobre mi espalda y no podrás caminar por mucho tiempo, dudarás en usar un tanque de recuperación…_

_- ¿Tan seguro estás? ¿Tan grande es tu ego? – susurró casi sin voz._

_- Puedes gritar, gemir y jadear todo lo que quieras – murmuró mientras trazaba un camino de besos y mordiscos desde su mandíbula hasta sus pechos – Estamos solos – Bulma levantó una fina ceja inquisidora – Tus padres no están – soltó como si fuese a responderlo todo y atacó su labios._

- Podría mandarla directamente a la sala de torturas, y enviarle a Kakaroto una grabación con sus gritos – respondió finalmente Vegeta saliendo de sus recuerdos.

- Ni se te ocurra – dijo una voz grave proveniente de la entrada de la biblioteca. El Rey entró pero su imponente presencia no perturbó a Vegeta, quien era lo bastante pedante como para no inmutarse.

- Su Majestad – dijo Lysan inclinándose.

- Lysan, cuánto gusto verte – dijo él aunque ya sabía bien que ella había pasado la noche en el castillo, siendo más precisos, en el cuarto de su hijo.

- Supongo que ya te enteraste entonces de todo, papá – dijo Vegeta con cierto tono de ironía al pronunciar la última palabra. El Rey sonrió.

- Sí, y no podría resultar más conveniente.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó Lysan.

- Tenemos otros planes para Briefs.

Vegeta pareció interesarse repentinamente por lo que su padre tenía qué decir. Se inclinó colocando los brazos encima del escritorio y fijando sus ojos en los del Rey. Su aspecto habría sido exacto al de un ángel de no ser por aquella mirada corrompida por el odio.

- La mujer es mía – aclaró el príncipe – Quiero ser yo mismo quien me encargue de ella, de torturarla.

- Eso, mi querido hijo, no va a ser posible – dijo él tomando seriedad en su rostro – Al menos, no por ahora. Además, queremos evitar errores pasados – añadió con un deje de burla.

- ¿Qué es lo que planea entonces? – intervino Lysan.

- La pérdida de memoria no pudo ser más conveniente para nosotros.

- No me interesa – dijo Vegeta fríamente.

- Pues debería; eres un saiyajin, y ya es hora que empieces a pensar antes de actuar. ¿Qué es lo que más nos conviene ahora? Entretener a Kakaroto y a sus amigos, hacer que su atención se desvíe. Especialmente porque algo grande está a punto de comenzar.

Vegeta no preguntó sobre lo último que su padre había dicho. El Rey mantenía ese tema con discreción.

- Piensa, Vegeta, qué es lo que heriría más a Kakaroto y a los de ese grupo que tanto repudias…

- La muerte de Briefs.

- ¡Piensa con más fuerza Vegeta! La muerte es algo muy simple y poco creativo.

- Pero muy placentero.

- Hay cosas que lo son más, y con astucia podemos conseguir el infierno para Kakaroto.

- ¡Sé bien lo que pretendes! – dijo Vegeta mientras repentinamente se levantaba de la silla y miraba con odio contenido a su padre – ¡Quieres que introduzca a la muchacha terrícola entre las guerreras esclavas, quieres que trabaje para nosotros!

El Rey sonrió.

- Por un momento creí que te habías vuelto estúpido.

Vegeta entró en cólera.

- ¡Quiero destruirla no entrenarla! ¡De todas las asquerosas, débiles, inferiores e insulsas especies no hay a nadie quien deteste más que a ella! ¡Quiero tomar su cuello y aplastarlo, verla gritar y suplicar! ¡Quiero que se humille!

El Rey se sentía complacido. Su hijo parecía superarlo en ímpetu y odio contra la raza inferior. Sabía que sería un gran líder, y que llevaría la revolución en alto. Sólo tuvo un error en toda su vida con aquella humana, pero lograron corregirlo a tiempo… O al menos era lo que él sospechaba.

- Pero es así como vamos a proceder. Piénsalo cuando estés tranquilo, ¿tienes idea cuántas vidas vas a destruir cuando conviertas a Bulma Briefs en tu guerrera? ¿Qué hará Kakaroto cuando sepa que su amiga trabaja para la familia real? Y ella, Vegeta, se convertirá en lo que más odia: una simple esclava dispuesta a complacer tus órdenes.

La última frase que su padre pronunció calmó repentinamente la ira de Vegeta. _"..Dispuesta a complacer tus órdenes"_, la sola idea le era irresistible. Sus ojos se encendieron repentinamente. La mujer, siendo su mascota; la idea le era mucho más atractiva que la de torturarla. Vegeta era un ser inhumano, y la maldad que existía dentro de su alma era tan fría que podía congelar y así asesinar todo lo vivo a su alrededor. Dentro de su mente calculadora una estrategia placentera se había formado, y pretendía ponerla en práctica. De repente, comprendió la esencia de los mandatos de su padre, y no pudo más que odiarlo por no habérsele ocurrido primero a él aquella idea.

- Ni siquiera sé cómo llamarte – dijo Akala mientras engullía la poca comida que les habían dado. La noche había llegado con rapidez, y Bulma permanecía más tranquila. No recordaba quién era, ni siquiera qué era ¿cómo actuar ante aquella situación si ni siquiera podía saber cómo ella habría actuado en condiciones normales?

- ¿Sabes lo bueno de no recordar nada? – dijo Akala como si le hubiera leído la mente – Que puedes decidir qué clase de persona deseas ser. ¿Qué te parece si creamos tus características juntas?

Bulma dejó de comer por un segundo y se quedó pensativa.

- Creo que soy una buena persona, para empezar – dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Eso ya lo sabemos! Te hace falta creatividad… - dijo Akala.

- Soy fuerte – agregó la peliceleste – Inteligente…

- Obediente – dijo Akala con seriedad repentina – No sé si lo habrás sido en el pasado, pero es importante que la nueva tú lo sea en el presente. No quiero que te lleven a la sala de torturas por ningún motivo.

- Obediente… - dijo Bulma casi para sí y pensativa. Había algo que no le convencía de aquella palabra.

- Por favor, prométeme que vas a obedecer. Yo tengo fe en que el imperio saiyajin va a caer algún día, y quiero que cuando ese día llegue tú yo estemos vivas para contarlo. Vale la pena un poco de sacrificio para preservar la vida; vale la pena, humillarnos un poco para servir a estos monstruos, lo vale, porque al final seremos nosotros quienes les pondremos fin.

Bulma se acostó en el frío suelo y se durmió pensando en las palabras de su amiga. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que al día siguiente su destino cambiaría radicalmente.

Vegeta se levantó con el alba, se colocó la misma armadura saiyajin, su capa roja de príncipe, y salió de su habitación. Bajó escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso, se dirigió a la sala principal, un enorme sitio lleno de muebles y adornos lujosos y suntuosos. Uno de los sirvientes calvos se acercó haciendo una reverencia. Ellos eran quienes controlaban todo en el castillo, a los esclavos, para ser más precisos. Sangres puras desde la raíz, y orgullosos de serlo.

- Señor, buenos días ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

Vegeta no habló durante unos breves segundos. Sus ojos parecían pensativos.

- Tráeme a la esclava.

- ¿A cuál de todas, Señor?

- A la que golpeé – dijo el príncipe ariscamente.

- Pero Señor, ahora se encuentra en la lavandería.

Los ojos fríos de Vegeta se fijaron en el sirviente, y éste sintió miedo.

- ¡Tráela ya!

El sirviente dio la vuelta automáticamente y salió disparado a los pisos subterráneos. Vegeta se mantuvo sentado, con la mirada perdida. Minutos después apareció el objeto de su obsesión, y sus ojos se encendieron de odio reprimido cuando la vio ante él.

Sí, allí estaba. Sus ojos celestes se encontraban fijos en los de él, incapaces de mirar hacia abajo. Ni siquiera habiendo perdido la memoria era capaz de perder ese orgullo en su mirada. Contuvo el impulso que tuvo de levantarse y matarla con sus propias manos; sabía que debía actuar de una forma completamente distinta.

- Quítale los grilletes – ordenó.

- ¿Qué?

- Que se los quites – dijo irritado por segunda vez.

El sirviente hizo lo que su amo le ordenó. Bulma no pudo evitar reflejar en su rostro satisfacción al sentir fuera de sí el peso de aquellos aros de acero. Pudo ver que sangraba en los lugares en los que habían estado puestos los grilletes, pero se mantuvo serena. Era preferible así, se lo había prometido a Akala. Al fondo de la sala había un espejo, y por primera vez desde que tenía memoria vio su reflejo. Se sintió terriblemente disgustada: su cabello estaba completamente enmarañado, largo hasta su cintura, su rostro manchado, y las prendas que usaba estaban inclusive en peor condición. Sus labios estaban partidos y sin color, al igual que sus mejillas. Lo único que encontró reconfortante en sí misma fueron sus ojos, ojos que permanecían grandes y brillantes, acompañados de unas pestañas largas. Sus ojos le daban esperanzas.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué estás aquí? – dijo Vegeta repentinamente. Sus ojos clavados en ella.

- No – le respondió.

- ¡Insolente! – intervino el sirviente – Respondes dirigiéndote al amo como "Señor".

Bulma miró al hombre calvo con desprecio y volvió la mirada al pelinegro, pero justo cuando iba a reparar su error él levantó la mano en signo de que se callara.

- No. Está bien, no importa – dijo Vegeta, luego fijó sus ojos en el sirviente – Llévala al segundo piso y asígnale una habitación. Va a entrenar con los demás.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron como platos mientras sentía que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza. ¿Se convertiría acaso en una guerrera? ¿En un arma para saiyajins? Y si era así, eso significaba que tendría que ver más seguido a ese chico, al azabache de ojos negros. Bulma no entendía por qué sentía tanto miedo al estar cerca de él, y sin embargo, no era capaz de despegar los ojos de los suyos.

Vegeta se levantó del sillón y el sirviente intervino.

- Señor…

- No seas inepto – dijo Vegeta con tranquilidad, pero con cierto hastío en su tono. Caminó hacia Bulma y paró justo a su lado. Viéndola de perfil habló – Muéstrale cómo funciona el baño, y asegúrate que se asee – dijo mirándola de arriba abajo desdeñosamente.

Vegeta caminó hacia las escaleras cuando el sirviente lo paró.

- Señor, ella no tiene nombre… - le dijo con cierto nerviosismo.

El príncipe se volteó y recorrió el cuerpo de Bulma con su mirada. Se mantuvo pensativo durante unos segundos, como si estuviera encontrando un apelativo para ella.

- Mujer – dijo finalmente – No me interesa que nombre quiera… De ahora en adelante ese será su nombre para mí.

_Mujer_, pensó Bulma con enfado mientras subía las escaleras siguiendo al sirviente. ¿Por qué la había escogido él a ella? ¿Por qué quería convertirla en una guerrera? Todavía recordaba las palabras que él le había dirigido "¿lista para conocer el infierno?". Vegeta pareció odiarla desde el primer instante. Sin embargo, aquella mañana él no la había tratado con tanto desprecio como la primera vez. De cualquier forma, ella seguía sintiéndose terriblemente incómoda cuando estaba cerca del joven, no tenía idea por qué. Tal vez se trataba de sus ojos, esos ojos completamente fríos. No sabía por qué, pero cada vez que estaba cerca de él sentía ganas de llorar, se desesperaba, se asfixiaba; era como si en el fondo de su ser supiera lo mucho que podía lastimarla.

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso Bulma se sorprendió. Aquel lugar no era nada parecido al subterráneo. El techo era alto, suntuoso, las paredes tapizadas y con movimientos, estatuas en cada esquina de monstruos mitológicos. Era magnífico en todo sentido. Ante ella aparecía un corredor que parecía no tener fin. Caminaba siguiendo al sirviente, viendo las puertas que había a sus lados. El suelo era de mármol negro, y las puertas de color negro también con cerraduras bañadas en plata real. La elegancia era sofisticada. Bulma podía ver cómo cada puerta tenía una insignia plateada con el nombre de alguien. Debían ser los nombres de los guerreros que dormían allí.

- ¿Cómo te gustaría llamarte? – preguntó el esclavo.

- Bra – respondió luego de pensarlo. Le gustaba mucho ese nombre, por alguna razón.

Repentinamente el sirviente paró frente a una de las puertas. Con un extraño brillo saliendo de sus manos escribió dejando salir plata pura el nombre "Bra" en el centro de la puerta. Se volteó para mirarla.

- Entra, esa será tu habitación. Báñate, haz algo para parecer presentable y vendré a recogerte en una hora. Comenzarás a entrenar lo más pronto posible.

Con esto el calvo de fue, dejándola sola frente a una enorme puerta negra con su nombre en ella.

- Soy Bra – se repitió como convenciéndose de que ahora en adelante ese era su nombre. Y abrió la puerta.

Quizás Bulma no pudo notarlo, pero su boca había quedado semiabierta mientras ingresaba a lo que sería su habitación. El piso era completamente de mármol negro, y las paredes, oscuras con grandes ventanas que permitían entrar a la luz. El techo parecía tan lejano, imposible de alcanzar, como el cielo. Una cama grande cubierta con terciopelo color azul se mostraba ante ella. Hasta hace poco había estado durmiendo en el piso de una fría mazmorra, y ahora no solo tenía una cama, sino una habitación llena de lujos y comodidades.

Caminó como en un trance hasta la gran ventana que tenía frente a ella. A través de ésta pudo ver la inmensidad de las afueras del castillo, y por supuesto, del bosque. Bulma no supo cuánto tiempo observó la grandeza y majestuosidad de aquel terrible bosque; sólo supo que cuando reaccionó tenía la piel erizada y ambas manos clavadas en el cristal. Era absurdo, pero sentía como si el bosque la llamara.

Pronto descubriría que sus sospechas estaban muy lejos de ser absurdas.

Bulma se sintió una nueva persona cuando salió de la gran tina que poseía en el baño. Aquel lugar estaba completamente lleno de lujos, y aunque estaba impresionada por todo lo que la rodeaba sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. ¿Quién era en realidad? No podía recordar nada y sentía una presión en el centro de su pecho, como si algo la estuviera ahogando por dentro. Se cepilló el largo cabello celeste hasta desenredarlo por completo. Tomó una toalla negra y se envolvió en ella. El armario estaba dentro del baño, y cuando lo abrió encontró que estaba lleno de extrañas prendas idénticas. Todos parecían ser kimonos blancos, y entonces recordó que cuando había visto entrenar a las guerreras éstas usaban lo mismo. En la parte de arriba había una máscara blanca también. Bulma no se preguntó el porqué de las máscaras, y se limitó a colocarse el kimono. Cuando salió del baño se sorprendió enormemente al ver a Vegeta sentado en un sillón de la habitación.

Bulma no dijo nada, se limitó a quedarse allí, estática, sin mover un solo músculo. El príncipe fijó sus ojos negros en ella.

- Veo que ya te bañaste – dijo fríamente, sin moverse del lugar en donde estaba.

Otra vez los estúpidos recuerdos volvieron a su mente. Recuerdos que debieron haber quedado encerrados y olvidados de una vez cuando decidió irse…

_Otra vez los malditos robots de entrenamiento habían sido destruidos. Esos humanos y su tecnología inferior. ¡Sólo habían soportado dos ataques y ya estaban destruidos! Debía encontrar a esa muchacha terrícola._

_No encontraba a la estúpida humana por ningún lado, hasta que sintió el ruido de un chapuzón, caminó hasta el borde de la piscina. Allí estaba la vulgar mujer semidesnuda nadando como si no tuviese cosas que hacer. La tomó abruptamente por el hombro y la obligó a retirarse del agua sentándola al borde de la piscina._

_- ¡¿Acaso eres un idiota?! – le gritó la mujer mientras escupía agua - ¡Casi me matas del susto! ¡¿No podrías ser más civilizado, maldito mono?!_

_- ¡MUJER! – interrumpió abruptamente – Deja de gritar por un momento, me destruirás los oídos… Nada de esto hubiese pasado si hicieras tu trabajo correctamente, en vez de andar paseándote desnuda por allí. Arregla esas malditas chatarras para que continúe con mi entrenamiento._

_- ¡Acabo de repararlas y ya las destruyes! – gruñó – Eres imposible… Además, tú no me das órdenes maldito principito. Las arreglaré cuando termine mi descanso, imbécil – estaba por tirarse nuevamente a la piscina cuando la tomó por la cintura con un brazo._

_- Mujer… - siseó peligrosamente suave cerca de su oído – Mueve ese hermoso trasero que tienes y arregla de una vez por todas esas chatarras._

_- Está bien – suspiró resignada mientras él soltaba su agarre – Cuando tenga ganas – se lanzó hacia la piscina antes de que el príncipe pudiese reaccionar._

_- ¡Terrícola! – siseó molesto – Has tu trabajo…_

_- Iré después, ¡he dicho! – comentó mientras nadaba de espaldas hacia una dirección opuesta de donde se encontraba el molesto saiyajin – Si quieres que vaya, tendrás que sacarme – desafió._

_- No estoy para tus juegos estúpidos, humana. ¡Sal ahora mismo!_

_- Oblígame, princeso – lo molestó, segura de que él no se atrevería a tocarla para sacarla de allí. Pero que equivocada estaba cuando sintió un jalón hacia bajo el agua y luego, de lo que le pareció una eternidad, salieron a flote a superficie mientras era cargada al hombro de Vegeta – Maldito seas – gritó mientras él salía de la piscina para llevarla al laboratorio._

_- No me dejas opción – continúo él mientras la sentaba sobre una silla y la miraba para que se disponga a trabajar – Te di una orden simple y no cumpliste._

_- No soy tu simple lacayo, idiota._

_- Me desafiaste…_

_- Era una broma… No tenías que tomártelo tan en serio – gimió cruzando sus brazos bajo sus pechos._

_- Conmigo no se juega – susurró mientras se acercaba hacia ella y ponía sus brazos a cada lado de la silla – Si juegas con fuego, terminarás quemándote – terminó en su oído mientras sonreía al ver que la piel de la chica se erizó._

_- Aunque sea deja que me vista – dijo casi sin voz._

_- Eso… Hace el trabajo más interesante._

Torció su cabeza haciendo crujir su cuello en el movimiento. A veces era muy testaruda, pero ahora… Bulma se mantuvo en silencio. Vegeta sonrió.

- No me digas que me tienes miedo… - dijo con cierta ironía en su voz – Después de tanto tiempo, ¿no crees que ya es un poco tarde para empezar a temerme?

La científica lo miró inquisitivamente. No era ninguna tarada; él hablaba como si la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo. Y no era la primera vez que se dirigía a ella en esas condiciones. Quiso responderle que no le tenía miedo, que estaba terriblemente confundida, eso era todo. Quería decirle que lo aborrecía desde ya, por ser tan joven y cruel; por tener esclavos, y por usarlos con fines terribles. Quería decirle todo eso y más, pero había hecho una promesa a la única persona que recordaba con algo de afecto: Akala.

Se mantuvo en silencio, pues creyó conveniente hacerlo. No tenía nada que decirle a parte de lo que en efecto, no podía decirle. Así que mejor no hablaría. Además, era preferible escucharlo; tenía la clara impresión de que aquel chico sabía mucho de ella, y por eso se sentía en sus manos. Pero también tenía la muy certera impresión de que ella era más inteligente, y que si manejaba la situación con astucia, quizás conseguiría saber algo de su pasado y por qué no, escapar de aquella cárcel.

Vegeta no dejó de observarla. El odio que reprimía estaba claro en su mirada de hielo, puro, latente. Cualquiera podría haberlo visto, y por supuesto, haber temido ante él. La miraba sin poder entenderla. Estaba allí, callada, con aquel rostro de facciones finas e inocentes; y sin embargo, sus ojos, esos ojos celestes destellaban astucia y misterio. Eso le irritaba. Le irritaba el hecho de que ella no le contestara cuando le hablaba, le molestaba profundamente que lo mirara directamente a los ojos con una aparente docilidad cuando hasta un ciego podría haber notado que tras esas pestañas existía todo menos docilidad. Era una mentirosa, una terrible e hipócrita mentirosa.

Vegeta se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la cama, acariciando el borde de metal con las puntas de sus dedos.

- Quiero que me respondas cuando te hable, ¿entendiste?

- Creí que eso me estaba prohibido – respondió ella repentinamente. Y el príncipe sintió un alivio extremo cuando por fin, después de todo ese tiempo, escuchó su voz.

- Sí, está prohibido para las esclavas. Pero tú ya no eres una esclava – dijo secamente, tratando de contener las ganas que tenía de matarla en ese mismo instante.

- Soy una esclava – dijo ella – Estoy aquí contra mi voluntad, y aunque tenga una habitación con todas las comodidades en realidad no veo la diferencia entre estar aquí, o estar en la mazmorra con los demás.

Vegeta la miró con furia contenida.

- ¿Es que acaso quieres volver? Porque si así lo deseas puedo enviarte a hacer servicios domésticos nuevamente, o aún peor, a la sala de torturas. ¿Te gustaría eso?

- Lo que me gustaría, no lo puedo tener aquí – respondió mientras caminaba hacia la ventana.

Vegeta estalló.

- Creo que no te has dado cuenta de tu situación. Estás en mis manos, puedo hacer contigo lo que se me dé la gana. ¿Y aun así te atreves a responderme como lo haces?

Bulma lo miró tranquilamente. Mas sus ojos celestes tomaron cierta expresión de sarcasmo.

- Dijiste que te respondiera, ¿no es así? Eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Hablar.

Vegeta apretó los puños. Cuánto la odiaba. En ese instante no deseaba nada más que tomar aquel delicado, frágil y esbelto cuello y destruirlo con ambas manos. Verla morir ante él; ya tendría tiempo para eso. Hacía un tiempo ya que se había salido de la Tierra, y desde entonces lo único que había querido era destruirla a ella y a sus amigos. Ahora no podía echar a perder sus planes. Si quería lastimar masivamente a quienes odiaba, tendría que actuar con cabeza fría. No existía en el universo, un joven con tanta capacidad de herir como Vegeta. Ella no sabía en qué manos había caído.

- Creo que tengo que aclararte cuáles van a ser tus labores de ahora en adelante – dijo él caminando por la habitación - ¿Sabes lo que los guerreros de especies inferiores hacen?

- Tengo una leve idea – respondió ella – Somos como guardaespaldas para saiyajins, ¿no es así?

Vegeta la miró frívolamente.

- No necesitamos que nadie nos defienda pero… Los de la oposición siempre intentan interferir. Ahí es cuando entran ustedes. Su deber es impedir que ellos nos toquen, y como ellos son incapaces de tocarlas a ustedes porque saben que son inocentes en todo esto, nosotros salimos ganando. ¿Entiendes?

- Entiendo – dijo ella con sequedad. Sus ojos celestes se habían fijado en los de él, transmitiéndole con una sola mirada todo el asco que sentía hacia el uso que les daban.

Vegeta caminó hacia ella y se detuvo a unos metros.

- Pero ya debes saber que estoy aquí por algo más importante.

Bulma lo sabía. No podía ser que él hubiera entrado a su habitación sólo para explicarle lo que cualquier sirviente podría haberle explicado antes. Él quería algo, ella lo sabía.

Vegeta avanzó un poco más cerca de ella. Bulma no se movió de donde estaba.

- Akala, ¿ese es el nombre del insecto que vino contigo no es cierto?

Los ojos celestes de Bulma parecieron alarmarse. Sentía su corazón latir a un ritmo desesperado y sus labios se despegaron mágicamente los unos de los otros.

- ¿Qué van a hacerle? – dijo temiendo la respuesta.

Vegeta rió.

- ¿Qué clase de monstruo crees que soy, Bra? – ella lo miró incrédula – Sí, ya me he enterado del estúpido nombre que elegiste.

Ella no le respondió. Él suspiró molesto retomando el tema anterior.

- Tengo esclavos, sí, pero les doy donde vivir, comida, y trabajo. Otros saiyajins simplemente los matan. No soy tan terrible como te imaginas – le dijo, pero en su mente pensaba cómo la mataría a ella cuando todo aquello acabara – A Akala, pienso ponerla en libertad.

Bulma pareció impactarse ante aquella declaración. No pudo pronunciar palabra durante varios segundos y su expresión reflejaba confusión extrema. Vegeta pudo notarlo, y mantuvo una sonrisa irónica.

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella sin entender absolutamente nada - ¿Por qué harías eso?

Vegeta clavó su mirada en ella.

- Claro que lo haría; es más, lo haré – dijo con severidad – Pero no sin antes pedir algo a cambio…

Bulma lo miró temerosa.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

Vegeta sonrió. Ella parecía comprender todo a la perfección mucho antes de que él se lo explicara. No podía esperar menos.

- Lo que quiero es muy simple – dijo mientras caminaba lentamente a su alrededor, sin despegar ni un segundo sus ojos de ella – Quiero que de ahora en adelante, tu lealtad sea única y exclusivamente puesta en mí. Vas a ser mi esclava personal, y me servirás por el resto de tus días, sin atreverte a traicionarme, ni mucho menos pensar en escapar. Tu vida no tiene por qué ser difícil mientras estés bajo mi protección, que es lo que pienso brindarte si de ahora en adelante cubres todas mis órdenes. Y no sólo pienso darte mi protección, y preferencia sobre las otras esclavas, sino que también, si así lo quieres, me encargaré de averiguar tu pasado para que sepas quién eres.

Bulma pareció conmoverse de repente. Su mirada estaba fija en un punto vacío, y miles de cosas parecían pasar por su cabeza. Cuando levantó la mirada se chocó con los ojos negros de Vegeta.

- ¿En verdad puedes hacer eso? – dijo casi sin voz.

Vegeta sonrió.

- Soy el saiyajin más poderoso; puedo hacer lo que quiera. Pero como ya te dije, tengo un precio. La pregunta es, ¿estás dispuesta a aceptarlo?

Bulma lo miró fijamente.

- Si liberas a Akala, y me ayudas a recordar mi pasado, yo haré lo que tú quieras que haga por el resto de mis días. Mi único propósito en la vida será obedecerte, pero por favor, ayúdame a recordar.

Vegeta esbozó una sonrisa perturbadora. La tenía en sus manos, no podía creer lo fácil que había sido. Él se ganaría su confianza, la engañaría, le haría creer que le debía hasta el aire que respiraba para utilizarla a su antojo. Después, solo la eliminaría de una vez por todas.

**Muchas gracias por todo :) aún no sé muy bien usar esto, encima que todo está en inglés jajaja ok! Las dudas se irán resolviendo por sí solas conforme avance el fic por fis… Tengan paciencia je saludos y besos a todas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdiendo la inocencia.**

Bulma bajó las escaleras siguiendo a Vegeta. El príncipe le parecía sumamente enigmático, no conseguía entenderlo. De vez en cuando él volteaba ligeramente para observarla, y ella bajaba la mirada. Pero cuando él no la estaba viendo, ella aprovechaba para mirarlo. Su capa roja caía por los escalones mientras descendían, ¿acaso él era el mismo ser que la había golpeado el día anterior? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Ahora, repentinamente ya no le parecía tan terrible. Iba a liberar a Akala, y a ayudarla a encontrar más sobre su pasado. Había algo en él que la aterrorizaba, pero a la vez la hipnotizaba; era su voz, su piel, su porte, sus gestos… Sus ojos, sí, esos ojos que eran capaz de convertirla en piedra. Él tenía algo que la perturbaba. A veces no podía comprender cómo alguien tan joven podía ser un saiyajin. Ser un asesino. Al pensar en eso tropezó con un escalón casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

Vegeta se volteó mirándola fríamente. Bulma se sonrojó.

- Bajar escaleras no es algo tan complicado – le dijo mientras se volteaba nuevamente y seguía su camino.

Ella siguió observándolo. Pronto llegaron al primer piso, y caminaron en dirección al jardín, o patio de entrenamiento.

Cuando llegaron la puerta de cristal se abrió y el sol golpeó el rostro de Bulma. Vio ante ella un enorme campo con césped y árboles dispersos. Muchas mujeres practicaban con distintas armas. Un sirviente se acercó. Parecía ser el entrenador.

- Señor – dijo haciendo una reverencia – Bra comenzará hoy mismo.

Vegeta se volteó y caminó hacia Bulma sin detenerse. Ella retrocedió un poco pero él la sostuvo del brazo hasta que sus labios estuvieron rozando su oído derecho. La cercanía del cuerpo del príncipe hizo que la piel de Bulma se erizara. Le habló susurrándole.

- Sólo dos guerreras mujeres son mías, los demás son utilizados en ocasiones especiales. Las dos guerreras bajo mis órdenes actualmente son Arieres y Zangya. Si entrenas con fuerza pronto te verás en batalla con Zangya. Véncela y podrás ocupar su lugar.

Inmediatamente después de decirle esto se separó de ella y se dirigió a otro sirviente que permanecía en la puerta.

- Libera a la esclava que ingresó hace algunos días con ella. Su nombre es Akala.

Kakaroto entró a una especie de bar acompañado por Krilin. Ambos tenían una capa negra que los cubría, pues era preferible para su seguridad. Actualmente, había saiyajins en cada esquina, y si reconocían a un extraterrestre lo eliminaban en medio de la calle, sin importarles en lo más mínimo que otros los vieran. Después de todo, nadie podía hacer nada al respecto.

En el bar algunas personas permanecían conversando en las mesas, tratando de mantener el silencio sepulcral que actualmente se mantenía en todo. Todos echaban miradas dudosas a cualquiera que se les acercaba. Nunca antes había habido tiempos tan oscuros como aquellos.

Chaoz y Piccolo permanecían en una mesa, y reconocieron desde lejos a Kakaroto por su ki. Kakaroto y Krilin se sentaron en la mesa con ellos. Ninguno parecía estar de buen humor y nadie los culpaba.

- Sentimos lo de Bulma – dijo Piccolo – Todos estos malditos van a pagar.

- Creí que Gohan vendría con ustedes – dijo Chaoz – Era importante que estuviera aquí, no pienso contar la historia dos veces.

- Debe cuidar de Chichi y Trunks – dijo Krilin.

Kakaroto fijó sus ojos en Chaoz.

- ¿Qué es lo que saben? – dijo repentinamente.

Piccolo miró a Chaoz.

- Tenemos una gran idea de lo que los saiyajins están planeando, por eso los citamos aquí – dijo Chaoz – Se trata de un plan masivo, y que si estamos en lo cierto, ocasionará el fin de todo lo que conocíamos y el comienzo de la nueva era saiyajin.

- ¿De qué se trata todo esto? – dijo Krilin cansado - ¿Quieren explicarse de una buena vez?

- ¿Conocen ese bosque extraño? – dijo Piccolo.

Todos asintieron.

- ¿Qué pasa con ese bosque? – preguntó Krilin tratando de entender.

- Es imposible recorrerlo todo, y muchos no han regresado intentado atravesarlo. Los pocos que han conseguido salir han regresado dementes. El bosque se alimenta de sangre; es como una sanguijuela indestructible. Creemos que los saiyajins están por ofrecer sangre de otros seres en una especie de pacto para ser indestructibles… Inmortales – finalizó Piccolo.

Krilin se levantó bruscamente palideciendo.

- ¡¿Estás diciendo que esos asesinos pretenden entregar a todos los reclutados como una asquerosa ofrenda?! – dijo levantando la voz.

- Sí, eso es lo que planean. O al menos eso es lo que sospechamos. Nos internaremos en el bosque – dijo Piccolo.

- Seremos sólo nosotros. Iremos averiguando todo. Conozco a alguien que lo conoce a la perfección. Nos dará un mapa, e indicaciones necesarias.

- Entonces… No esperemos más – sentenció Goku.

El entrenador guió a Bulma a través del campo. Ella observaba todo con algo de timidez, sobre todo las distintas armas que las guerreras poseían.

El entrenador se detuvo frente a una joven que Bulma calculó tendría más o menos su misma edad. La chica entrenaba con cadenas largas de las cuales salían gruesas púas. Su cabello era negro y lacio; largo hasta pasar un poco de su cintura. Su piel era extremadamente amarilla. Y sus ojos eran azules brillantes, todo en ella parecía perfecto.

- Arieres enséñale en dónde guardamos las armas y haz que escoja una – ordenó el entrenador.

- Sí, señor – dijo Arieres inclinándose y mirándolo desaparecer. Luego miró a Bulma – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Arieres.

- Bra – dijo Bulma respondiendo a la sonrisa que aquella chica le ofrecía. Ella era una de las guerreras de Vegeta. Sin embargo, y lo recordaba bien, era a Zangya a la que debía eliminar.

- Pareces agradable – dijo Arieres – No todas aquí suelen serlo.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Bulma mirando a las demás - ¿No lo son?

- No, al menos no conmigo.

Arieres guió a Bulma a un pequeño cubículo en donde cientos de armas colgaban de las paredes. Los ojos azules de Arieres recorrieron el lugar y luego se posaron en la científica.

- Tienes unos ojos impresionantes – dijo Arieres repentinamente.

- Son celestes, no hay nada de impactantes en ellos – agregó ella.

- No, es la forma, y son grandes. Hay algo en ellos… Sólo que no sé qué es.

Bulma caminó por el lugar, observando todo tipo de armas, hasta que hubo una que llamó su atención. Una espada de Konatsai, se le hizo extrañamente familiar.

- Quiero esta – dijo tomándola.

- Bien, ya que eres nueva te va a tocar empezar por lo más bajo. Pero si aprendes rápido conseguirás ascender.

Bulma clavó sus ojos en Arieres.

- ¿Qué tal te llevas con Zangya? – le preguntó en un tono casi inocente.

Arieres entornó los ojos.

- Nada bien.

- ¿Te gustaría que la reemplace?

Arieres se mantuvo en silencio, no porque no supiera qué responderle, sino porque la pregunta la había sorprendido.

- Sí, por supuesto – le respondió finalmente bastante confundida.

- Pues bien. Lo haré.

Cuando Vegeta entró a la biblioteca encontró a Lysan sentada encima de su escritorio. Sus finas piernas quedaban al descubierto por una capa negra y esbozó una sonrisa cuando el joven príncipe ingresó. Broly y Raditz se encontraban en los sillones; ambos parecían contentos.

- ¡Miren nada más a quién tenemos el honor! ¡El príncipe Vegeta! El saiyajin más ocupado de la galaxia – dijo Broly levantándose y haciendo algunos gestos con sus manos – Tan ocupado que no se ha dejado ver en mucho tiempo.

Vegeta caminó hacia su escritorio manteniendo la inexpresividad de su rostro.

- He estado ocupado – respondió con frivolidad.

- Claro, ya sabemos sobre tu nueva… Adquisición – completó Raditz – Es el destino, ¿no crees? La terrícola en tu casa, sirviéndote. Ni en tus mejores sueños lo habrías imaginad, ¿o no es así?

- Como sea – dijo Vegeta, aunque sabía que lo que le decían era cierto, y cada segundo que pasaba sabiendo que ella estaba tan cerca lo perturbaba.

Lysan se bajó del escritorio.

Broly se acercó a Lysan y le hizo señas para que la acompañara a buscar a un sirviente. Ella lo hizo saliendo con él y dejando solos a Vegeta y a Raditz.

- ¿Cuándo te casas con Lysan? – le preguntó sentándose.

- Cuando quiera – respondió secamente el príncipe.

Raditz se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos, sin despegar los ojos de los de Vegeta. Podría llegar a entender al príncipe.

- ¿Cómo es que puedes permanecer allí sentado sabiendo que tienes en tus manos a Bulma? – le dijo finalmente - ¿Acaso el pasado sigue estando más que presente?

Vegeta lo perforó con su mirada.

- Ése no es tu problema.

- Yo ya la habría matado.

- Hay cosas que me interesan más de ella.

Raditz sonrió.

- Vegeta, dime la verdad, ¿qué es lo que quieres de Briefs?

Vegeta no se demoró mucho en responder.

- Todo.

Chichi caminaba a toda velocidad por las calles camino hacia su casa. No pudo evitar dejar salir un grito cuando encontró el cadáver de una niña sobre el suelo. Al lado de ella colgaba un cartel en el que se leía: "Aquí yace otro insecto".

- ¡Malditos desgraciados! – exclamó mientras lágrimas de ira escapaban de sus ojos.

Se inclinó y acarició los cabellos casi anaranjados de la pequeña. Al verla allí tendida, sólo pudo pensar en Bulma. Tenía que creer que aún estaba viva; tenía que creer que estaba bien. Se levantó y siguió caminando, pero no pudo avanzar mucho ya que una mano la agarró del brazo y la obligó a pegarse contra la pared.

Chichi quiso gritar como primer impulso, pero la misma mano tapó sus labios y de repente vio unos ojos brillar debajo de una capucha negra. Su respiración se tranquilizó: ella jamás podría confundir aquella mirada.

- Soy yo – le dijo Kakaroto lentamente sacando su mano de la boca de Chichi, mas no apartándose de ella o dejándola separarse de la pared.

- Lo sé – dijo la muchacha fijando sus ojos en él.

- Tenemos que hablar – le dijo él mientras se separaba de ella y caminaban de la mano hasta su nuevo hogar. Chichi estaba sin entender muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo.

Raditz sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Un olor a menta se esparció por la biblioteca. Sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en Vegeta.

- ¿Todo? – continuó Raditz – Creo que ya lo obtuviste una vez… ¿Qué es todo para ti?

- Destruirla. Es mía después de todo – le respondió el príncipe.

Broly y Lysan regresaron con un sirviente. Éste hizo una reverencia ante la presencia de su amo.

- Su Alteza – dijo el sirviente - ¿Me necesitaba?

- Sí – dijo el príncipe – ¿Ya liberaste al insecto?

- No, señor, supuse que era preferible esperar su confirmación.

- Hiciste bien – dijo Vegeta mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la ventana. Al mirar a través de ella pudo observar el bosque – Suéltala como te dije.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Lysan molesta – Entiendo que debes manipular a la terrícola pero soltar a una esclava es una debilidad.

- No he terminado – dijo Vegeta fijando sus ojos fríos en Lysan, y ella entendió que debía callarse. Luego los fijó en su sirviente – Le dije a la muchacha terrícola que la soltaría, y yo cumplo con mi palabra. Claro que, nunca le dije en dónde la soltaría…

Todos los presentes sonrieron esperando las órdenes finales de Vegeta.

- Entonces, ¿en dónde la soltamos señor? – preguntó el sirviente.

Hasta Lysan se congeló cuando escuchó a su novio pronunciar aquellas palabras.

- En el bosque.

Chichi entró a lo que parecía una cafetería. Kakaroto se sentó en una mesa y ella lo siguió sentándose frente a él. Sus ojos lo miraban inquisitivamente. Quería entenderlo.

Kakaroto se quitó la capucha dejando que algunos mechones de su cabello negro azabache cayeran por su frente.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – dijo Chichi casi en un susurro.

- Ya debes estar al tanto de todo… - respondió Goku – No van a ir con nosotros. Te quedarás aquí, y Gohan cuidará de ti y Trunks.

Chichi se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, miles de ideas cruzaban por su mente pero pronto comprendió que hablaba del viaje al interior del bosque.

- Ésa no es tu decisión – le dijo finalmente algo confundida – Gohan quiere ir y, aunque me duele admitirlo, lo necesitan. Por lo tanto, Trunks y yo iremos con ustedes.

- Si vas no te lo perdonaré nunca - dijo Kakaroto clavando su mirada en ella – No quiero que nada malo te llegue a ocurrir.

Chichi intentó controlarse. Aún no podía entender absolutamente nada. Ella tenía que involucrarse, ser parte de la solución de todo aquello. Bulma también era su amiga, y ella quería que la guerra terminara. Quería ser libre y vivir su vida plenamente.

- Tengo que ir – dijo Chichi tratando de contener las lágrimas al recordar todos sus motivos para involucrarse – Lo siento.

- Si lo haces te odiaré para siempre Chichi – la amenazó con voz estrangulada.

- ¿Es que acaso crees que no tengo derecho a luchar por aquellos que me importan y por mí? ¿Crees que podría seguir aquí, viendo cadáveres en las esquinas y preguntándome si Bulma está bien o si yo seré la siguiente? ¿Crees que puedo vivir levantándome todas las mañanas, pendiente de si sobreviviré?

- Haz lo que quieras – dijo intentando ser duro con ella. Le dolía en el alma tratarla así, pero no sabía que más hacer para protegerla.

- Tía Chichi, ¿tiene algo de comer? – preguntó un pequeño Trunks mientras se restregaba los ojos con sus manitas gorditas.

Goku aprovechó la situación para zafarse de los ojos tristes de su esposa.

- Claro, cariño – trató de sonar cálida mientras se dirigía a Trunks y lo sentaba a la mesa para ofrecerle comida.

- ¿Sabes? Tuve un sueño extraño – musitó el pequeño – Soñé con mamá… Era raro – pero desistió de seguir contando al ver que nadie le iba a prestar atención.

Trunks se despertó a medianoche ya que había vuelto a tener ese extraño sueño sobre su mamá, pero esta vez fue diferente… Lo siento real, se sentía muy débil y estaba por volver a dormirse cuando la luz de la habitación se encendió.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Yamcha mirándolo con seriedad.

Trunks trató de enfocar su mirada. Sus ojos, grandes y celestes, bailaron por el lugar como si estuvieran inspeccionando que nadie más estuviera por ahí.

- ¿Eres tú el único despierto? Ya es muy tarde deberías ir a dormir.

- Trunks, respóndeme – le ordenó – Ya estaría dormido de no ser que te escuché jadear molesto como si estuvieras dentro de una pesadilla.

- Estoy bien, sólo que muy cansado y quiero dormir.

- Te ves pálido, ¿te sientes bien? – dijo repentinamente acercándose y posando su mano sobre la frente del niño. No tenía fiebre.

- Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes sólo necesito descansar. Mañana estaré bien, lo prometo – dijo cayendo automáticamente dormido.

Yamcha lo miró preocupado pero no quiso molestar más al niño. A pesar de ser hijo de aquel malnacido, no dejaba de ser hijo de Bulma y prometió protegerlo ante todo. Esperaba que solamente sea cansancio y ya todo estaría bien mañana como dijo.

La noche llegó con rapidez en el castillo. Bulma había entrenado exhaustivamente todo el día, y se sentía bastante orgullosa de lo que había conseguido. Sólo siendo su primer día había derrotado a una de las esclavas que llevaban semanas entrenando. El uso de la espada se le daba muy bien. Tenía que alcanzar su meta y derrotar a Zangya para ocupar su puesto. Bulma le debía cosas importantes a Vegeta, y pensaba retribuirle tal y como se lo prometió.

Se dio un baño y cuando salió encontró una bandeja con comida sobre su cama. Se lanzó a ella para comer, viendo cómo gotas de lluvia caían sobre los cristales de las grandes ventanas.

- Qué horrible es no recordar – pensó bajando la mirada con tristeza. Entonces la puerta de su cuarto se abrió dejando entrar a una bella joven de cabellos negros y piel amarilla.

- Vine a comer contigo – dijo Arieres entrando con su bandeja – Es terrible comer sola.

Bulma le sonrió.

- ¿Adivina a quién vi por los corredores? – dijo Arieres mientras mordía una manzana.

- ¿A quién? – preguntó Bulma esparciendo su bata de dormir por la cama.

- Al príncipe Vegeta. Es muy extraño verlo pasearse por aquí; es más, nunca lo he visto por aquí. Me pareció que observaba la puerta de tu cuarto…

Bulma se quedó pensativa durante algunos segundos.

- ¿En serio nunca viene para acá? – dijo mirando a Arieres - ¿No habla con las guerreras?

Arieres rió como si Bulma acabara de decir una broma.

- Él jamás nos dirige la palabra al menos que sea necesario. Ya sabes, por lo que somos. Todos los de esta familia son funestos, sus amistades, etc. ¿Sabes quién es una verdadera pesadilla? – dijo Arieres casi susurrando – La novia de Vegeta, Lysan.

Bulma sintió como si aquel nombre no se le hiciera desconocido, pero ignoró aquel sentimiento.

- ¿Tiene novia?

- Sí, y es una antipática no la soporto. Pero es de sangre saiyajin pura, así que tengo que tolerar sus insultos – le dijo mientras mordía nuevamente la manzana – Me alegra que estés aquí, es difícil no tener con quién hablar.

Vegeta arrancó la blusa de Lysan y la dejó caer al suelo. Sus manos la recorrieron casi con violencia. Ella lo notó en sus besos desesperados y en la fuerza que ejercía cuando la tocaba. Bruscamente lo paró, aunque en el fondo de su ser no quería hacerlo; algo le estaba pasando.

- ¡Vegeta! – exclamó poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo del príncipe – Basta.

El príncipe golpeó con uno de sus puños la cama, aun estando encima de Lysan. Ella fijó sus ojos oscuros en los de él.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- Nada – dijo él con sequedad mientras se levantaba – Ándate no estoy de humor.

- No me iré hasta que me digas qué es lo que tienes – dijo Lysan resuelta – Es por la terrícola, ¿no es así? Estás muy extraño desde que la compraste. ¿Acaso vuelves a sentir todo eso por ella?

Vegeta la miró fríamente.

- La odio. ¿Sabes cuánto esfuerzo tengo que hacer para no correr en este mismo instante y matarla con mis propias manos? No es justo que la tenga tan cerca, hasta puedo sentir su asqueroso aroma. Es demasiada tentación y no lo soporto.

- Tienes que aprender a lidiar con ello.

- Lo sé. Ahora vete.

Lysan se vistió y salió como él se lo ordenó. Vegeta se sentó al borde de la ventana y se quedó pensando en ella, en la muchacha terrícola.

_No sabía el por qué pero se encontraba caminando hacia el cuarto de la mujer. Era una noche tormentosa, fuertes vientos amenazaban con volar todo a su alcance; aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba en aquel instante. Mucha de la mierda con la que venía cargando explotó dentro de él, no lo soportó más. Necesitaba algo cálido, necesitaba un refugio, necesitaba… La necesitaba a ella._

_Irrumpió en su cuarto y la vio allí sentada al borde de la cama, en todo su esplendor… Ella parecía una diosa._

_- ¿Podrías ser más amable y tocar…? – las palabras de la chica quedaron en el aire al verlo de aquella manera tan vulnerable, tan… Humano._

_De alguna manera cayó arrodillado ante ella, la abrazó por la cintura y hundió su rostro en el pecho de la muchacha. Ella se limitó al silencio, evitando arruinar el silencio; correspondió su abrazo y apoyo su mejilla sobre su cabeza. Empezó a acariciar los cabellos del príncipe cuando sintió sus ropas humedecerse, no lo podía creer… ¡ÉL ESTABA LLORANDO!_

_- Prométemelo – rogó mirándola a los ojos de una manera que revolvió el corazón de Bulma._

_- ¿El qué? – inquirió sin entender qué sucedía con el joven príncipe._

_- Prométeme que nunca te irás… Que nunca me dejarás… - suplicó – No serás como todos._

_- Siempre estaré contigo, Vegeta, porque te amo. Nunca dudes ni un momento de mi amor por ti._

_El príncipe se incorporó para besarla de la manera más tierna posible que Bulma casi muere de amor por la delicadez que estaba teniendo con ella. Era su forma de decirle que la amaba._

Vegeta tenía los nudillos blancos y las palmas de sus manos ensangrentadas por la presión que estaba ejerciendo con sus puños cerrados. Jamás se permitiría volver a cometer semejante estupidez, ¿cómo pudo ser tan débil con esa humana rastrera?

Era ya muy tarde. Los relámpagos caían y hacían temblar los cristales de las ventanas. Bulma estaba sumergida en un profundo sueño, pero repentinamente algo la obligó a despertar.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pensó escuchando los latidos de su propio corazón. Un olor extraño pero embriagador la había envuelto. Se encontraba completamente hipnotizada por el mismo.

Se levantó lentamente, y sus pies descalzos tocaron el frío mármol negro. Caminó hasta la puerta arrastrando la cola de su larga bata blanca para dormir. Sus ojos celestes se asomaron por el corredor oscuro.

El olor se intensificaba.

Bulma salió de su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La curiosidad que sentía era más fuerte que su miedo. Además, había algo que la estaba llamando. Sentía cómo sus pies se congelaban por el frío del piso, y los relámpagos iluminaban el pasillo mientras avanzaba hasta el final, y entonces vio las escaleras que subían.

Al llegar al piso superior el sonido de los latidos de su corazón se incrementaron. Entonces siguió el olor, que cada vez se había más fuerte. Caminó por varios minutos, hasta llegar al final del corredor. Una puerta gran puerta negra se encontraba semiabierta. Bulma empujó la puerta lentamente, asomando su mirada en el interior.

Lo que vio la sorprendió enormemente.

Frente a ella tenía una gran habitación, quizás el doble del tamaño de la suya. En una gran cama un joven permanecía atado con grilletes y cadenas. Bulma no pensó, sólo seguía aquello que la llamaba. Entró.

Los relámpagos caían con fuerza. Se acercó lentamente para poder ver bien a aquel muchacho. Las sábanas de la cama eran blancas de seda y brillantes, y su ropa también lo era, tanto así que se confundía con todo lo demás. La piel de aquel chico era extremadamente blanca, y las venas se dibujaban claramente en su piel. Su cabello era oscuro.

El chico abrió los ojos.

Bulma quiso retroceder, pero algo se lo impedía. Miró directamente a los ojos a aquel ser, y notó que su iris era completamente negro. La criatura se sentó en la cama, y las cadenas se chocaron unas con otras. Repentinamente, sin que Bulma lograra entender qué estaba sucediendo, cayó en la cama, como si sus fuerzas se hubieran desvanecido por completo. El joven se acercó a ella, y tomó su muñeca.

- Adiós y hasta siempre – le dijo casi en un susurro. Y entonces abrió su boca mostrando unos dientes enormemente largos y blancos.

Una bola de ki golpeó contra el joven, que voló hasta donde las cadenas le permitieron y chocó contra la pared para caer nuevamente a la cama.

Bulma recuperó su voluntad y se levantó espantada. Vegeta caminó enfadado hasta ella y la sacudió de hombros.

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre subir?! ¡Está prohibido! ¿Qué no te lo explicaron o fuiste demasiado estúpida como para comprenderlo?

Lágrimas habían comenzado a correr por las mejillas de la peliceleste. Se sentía aterrada. Vegeta volteó la mirada rabioso y del brazo la sacó por la fuerza.

Cerró la puerta. No soltó a Bulma, la arrastró tomando con fuerza su brazo hasta su habitación en las torres. Ella seguía llorando.

Vegeta la soltó bruscamente una vez adentro de su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Sus ojos negros la miraron con furia. Bulma lo miró sollozando.

- Perdóname, perdóname no quise…

- ¡Pero lo hiciste! ¡Siempre prometes y no cumples! ¡Nunca debí haberte sacado de las mazmorras! ¡Ni soltar a Akala! – gritó histérico mientras caminaba por la habitación – Dijiste que obedecerías… Siempre dices patrañas.

- ¡No quise! ¡No quise! – repitió ella sosteniéndose la cabeza – Ese olor me despertó, y algo me llamaba con fuerza… Y después mi corazón, que latía con ritmos acelerados… ¡No sabía lo que hacía!

Vegeta paró repentinamente. Las palabras de la terrícola lo habían sorprendido. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en ella, mirándola con detenimiento. Su cabello celeste caía largo hasta su cintura, en ondulaciones constantes. Se sintió algo estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que sucedía.

Bulma quitó sus manos de su rostro, dejando ver sus mejillas rosadas y sus ojos cubiertos por lágrimas. No entendía por qué él había dejado de gritarle. Pero se sintió avergonzada por cómo la estaba mirando. Era como si pudiera ver a través de ella.

Vegeta caminó hacia ella y paró a unos pasos de distancia. Sus ojos negros seguían clavados en su cuerpo, congelándola.

- Dices que un olor extraño te levantó – ella asintió levemente – Tienes razón no fue tu culpa.

Bulma se sorprendió ante aquello. Vegeta caminó hacia la ventana y se sentó en el borde de ésta.

- Ya puedes irte. No volverá a sucederte lo mismo.

- Pero no entiendo.

Vegeta volteó y la miró de arriba abajo. Nuevamente se sintió desnuda.

- Eres atractiva, eso es todo.

Las mejillas de Bulma se encendieron escandalosamente y bajó la mirada. Vegeta seguía observándola y notó cuán perturbada estaba debido a aquel comentario. Parecía una niña sonrojándose.

- Tarble es mi hermano. Se encuentra bajo un extraño estado en el que se alimenta de sangre, le atrae de sobremanera las jóvenes atractivas que aún no han sido marcadas por nadie… Y bueno, evoca ciertos aromas y alguna clase de control mental para que sientan la atracción de inmediato – le dijo algo malhumorado – Ahora vete.

Bulma seguía avergonzada pero consiguió levantar la mirada.

- ¿Cómo sé que no sucederá nuevamente? – preguntó casi en un susurro.

- No sucederá. Me encargaré de ello.

La científica dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta, antes de irse volteó un momento.

- Gracias por salvarme, por lo de Akala, y por lo de averiguar quién soy – dijo sintiendo que cada vez le debía más a aquel ser que parecía un témpano de hielo. Lamentablemente ella ya no lo veía con desagrado, es más, sentía que era como un protector. Qué equivocada estaba.

- No me lo agradezcas, todo tiene un precio – dijo el príncipe fijando sus ojos negros en ella.

Esa noche Bulma casi no pudo dormir.

- ¡Vaya! Se te da bien el uso de la espada, ¿no es así? – dijo Arieres mientras agitaba sus cadenas.

Bulma sonrió levemente.

- Creo que he hecho esto en mi pasado. Lo siento en mí, no hay otra explicación de que se me haga tan fácil.

- Es bastante probable – dijo Arieres haciendo volar sus cadenas en círculos alrededor de ella.

Se habían levantado temprano como siempre, y se encontraban entrenando junto a las demás. Bulma permanecía pensativa mientras movía su espada con una técnica casi profesional.

- Estás pensativa – comentó Arieres.

- No vas a creer lo que me sucedió a noche – dijo Bulma pero pronto se vio interrumpida por una voz que se dirigió hacia ella.

- Así que tú eres la nueva – dijo una mujer que poseía una espada como arma, al igual que ella. Su piel era celeste y su cabello rojo.

- Déjala Zangya – dijo Arieres interponiéndose – Ya sé lo que pretendes y no es justo.

Zangya sonrió.

- ¿Por qué no dejas que lo decida ella? – dijo señalando a Bulma.

Bra miró a su alrededor; todos los guerreros habían dejado de entrenar para observar la situación.

- Tú eres Zangya – dijo Bulma fijando sus ojos en ella – Mucho gusto.

Zangya rió sonoramente.

- Así que eres educada, Bra. Ése es tu nombre, ¿no es cierto? Como sea, usualmente reto a algunas de las nuevas guerreras a que se batan a duelo conmigo. He decidido que será divertido hacerlo con alguien que ha escogido mi misma arma…

Arieres empujó a Zangya.

- ¡Ella recién entró ayer! ¿Acaso eres tan cobarde que te quieres batir a duelo con alguien que recién empieza? ¡Por qué no me lo pides a mí!

Pero Bulma pudo su mano en el hombro de Arieres haciendo que se calmara. Sus ojos permanecían serenos, y pronto, dando unos pequeños pasos hacia delante, se vio frente a Zangya.

- Si quieres pelear, peleemos – dijo Bra mirándola fijamente – Pero debes recordar que si te venzo, automáticamente asumiré tu posición y tú descenderás.

Zangya rió con fuerza.

- Sí, claro que lo sé; pero eso no va a suceder ni en tus mejores sueños.

Vegeta se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo varias cartas que había recibido de saiyajins. Ya todo estaba preparado para llevarse a cabo. Sin embargo, entre tantos papeles, su mente se encontraba desconcentrada. Golpeó la mesa con fuerza y se recostó en el espaldar de la silla. Sus ojos quedaron fijos en el techo; brillantes, oscuros. ¿Cómo le estaría yendo a la terrícola en aquel momento? ¿Estaría entrenando con fuerza para convertirse en una de sus guerreras? En aquel momento, no había nada que deseara más que tenerla para él. Desde que Bulma Briefs había sido comprada y vivía dentro de las mismas paredes que él, se había convertido en una obsesión. No podía pasar un solo segundo sin que él pensara en ella. Por supuesto, eso se debía al odio que sentía hacia ella; la detestaba de tal manera que conseguía volverse loco cada vez que la tenía cerca. Aquel sentimiento lo estaba perturbando; quería acabar con ella de una vez y terminar con el martirio que estaba sufriendo. Respiró profundamente. ¿Y si las cosas no salían como él las planeaba? ¿Y si Bulma no conseguía derrotar a Zangya?

Si no conseguía hacerlo no podría ser su guerrera; y por más que le costase reconocerlo, deseaba tenerla cerca, lo más cerca que pudiera de él. Sólo así podría transformarla en una asesina, y ponerla en contra de sus amigos. Sólo así tendría el arma perfecta.

- Maldita sea – soltó en voz alta – Nunca debí haberte traído a mi vida de nuevo. Otra vez me estás hechizando…

Con un movimiento brusco se levantó de la silla y salió de la biblioteca. Tendría que encargarse personalmente de que Bulma venciera a Zangya a como diera lugar. Aún estaba de principiante, para llegar a luchar contra Zangya le faltaba derrotar a otras primero.

Lo que no sabía era que la batalla se había adelantado.

Vegeta salió al jardín y se quedó estático frente a la escena que tenía en frente. Todos los guerreros se encontraban en filas observando en el centro, a Zangya y a Bulma dispuestas a batirse a duelo. La terrícola se encontraba en el extremo de la izquierda, y la pelirroja en el extremo de la derecha.

El entrenador corrió directamente a donde se encontraba Vegeta.

- Señor.

- ¡Me puedes explicar qué está pasando! – exigió extremadamente irritado. Sin duda alguna aquello lo arruinaría todo.

- Zangya retó a duelo a Bra, y ella aceptó.

Vegeta se mantuvo en silencio. Cruzado de brazos desde las sombras observaba la escena. De repente, la situación no le pareció tan terrible. Zangya sin duda alguna vencería a Bulma, y él quería estar presente cuando aquella espada atravesara el pequeño cuerpo. Quería verla en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Quizás le diría después al entrenador que se demorara un poco en curar las heridas de su cuerpo, sólo para verla sufrir. ¿Por qué no? Su rostro permanecía inexpresivo, lleno de odio. Tal vez así conseguiría apaciguar sus ansias de verla agonizar, y al menos por unos instantes quitarse de encima el peso de su obsesión. Ya después vería cómo hacerla su guerrera. Por ahora, nadie podría quitarle el placer de verla al borde de la muerte.

- ¿Lista? – preguntó Zangya del otro extremo, sosteniendo su espada en forma horizontal encima de su cabeza.

- Siempre lo he estado – respondió Bulma, sosteniendo su espada verticalmente frente a su rostro.

Zangya esbozó una media sonrisa. Bra le parecía enigmática, y estaba en lo cierto. Su rostro poseía facciones finas, nada llamativas, pero sus ojos eran excesivamente bellos; grandes y celestes. Eran sus ojos, los que más la intrigaban. En su mirada, había algo bondadoso, y sin embargo, también había algo oscuro. Allí paradas en posición de duelo, mirándose fijamente, Zangya pudo ver cómo la oscuridad crecía hasta el punto de cubrir todo la bondad que había antes. Sólo entonces temió, pero sólo un poco.

- Sabes, esto va a ser corto – dijo Zangya – Voy a correr hacia ti, y voy a herirte. Vas a caer, y la batalla habrá terminado. Será cuestión de segundos.

Bulma esbozó una sonrisa infantil que petrificó a Zangya; definitivamente, aquel gesto no congeniaba con su mirada oscura.

- No voy a perder – dijo Bulma en voz alta.

Entonces Zangya corrió cortando la distancia, y Bulma hizo lo mismo. Se encontraban tan lejos la una de la otra que ambas corrieron por unos segundos hasta alcanzarse. Las pupilas de Vegeta se dilataron, las miradas de los presentes se llenaron de emoción. Pronto, Zangya y Bulma hubieron levantado sus espadas y se cruzaron consiguiendo que la terrícola terminara en el lado derecho, y la pelirroja en el izquierdo. El público contuvo la respiración.

Ambas contrincantes estaban dándose la espalda la una a la otra. Se habían cruzado solamente, pero todos habían visto cómo ambas habían levantado sus espadas y lanzado un golpe. Pasaban los segundos, y ninguna de las dos se movía. Nadie podía decir quién había herido a quién. Bulma mirada al frente con su espada en forma horizontal frente a ella, mientras que Zangya hacía lo mismo del otro lado, pero con la espada en forma vertical. Aquello no duró mucho. Los ojos de Zangya se llenaron de lágrimas y tambaleó. Vegeta dejó su inexpresividad y descruzó sus brazos para mirar con sorpresa a Zangya sostenerse el abdomen y caer al suelo en un charco de sangre. Sólo hasta entonces, las nubes se disiparon y unos pocos rayos de luz dieron contra la espada de Bulma que, horizontal frente a ella, se mantenía embarrada de sangre.

- No puede ser… - dijo Arieres casi en un susurro y sin poder respirar.

Zangya lloraba a gritos en el suelo desangrándose. El entrenador corrió hacia ella y limpió la sangre del césped, luego se marchó con la joven. Pero aún nadie se atrevía a moverse.

Vegeta no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Contra toda suposición, Bulma había ganado la batalla contra su mejor guerrera. Sus ojos negros estaban clavados en ella, sin aún poder comprender lo que sucedía. Allí estaba, parada con su blusa y pantalones blancos manchados por pequeñas gotitas de sangre. Su cabello bailaba con el viento mientras que su rostro permanecía sereno, calmado. Por unos breves momentos vio oscuridad en la mirada de la joven, pero pronto ésta se desvaneció.

Bulma miró a su alrededor y sus mejillas se encendieron. Sus ojos se chocaron con los de hielo a lo lejos. Bulma lo vio, en la entrada, mirándola fríamente. El príncipe dio media vuelta haciendo volar su capa roja e ingresó a la casa sin decir nada. Y ella sintió un extraño vacío.

Vegeta estaba furioso. Entró haciendo sonar la puerta y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala. Allí se topó con dos esclavas limpiando y un sirviente vigilándolas. Sus ojos negros estaban llenos de ira, y no pudieron hacer otra cosa que descargarse con lo primero que tenía en frente. Si no podía lastimar a la terrícola por ahora, lo haría con las demás de las otras especies.

- A ellas dos, las quiero en la sala de torturas. Permanentemente – le dijo al sirviente. Las dos muchachas sollozaron tapándose las bocas para no hacer ruido y al menos, salvar lo que les quedaba de sus tristes vidas.

Entró a la biblioteca y lanzó la puerta al cerrarla. ¡Se le había escapado de las manos! ¡Se le había escapado nuevamente! La muy estúpida, asquerosa, insulsa humana. Los deseos que rugían dentro de su pecho eran insoportables; necesitaba hacerle daño, lo necesitaba tanto como el aire para respirar. No podría soportar todo aquello durante más tiempo. Tenía que encontrar fuerzas de alguna forma, algo que aplacara por completo el intenso deseo que tenía por herirla. Al menos para estar tranquilo, para no pensar en ello todo el tiempo.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar al entrenador.

- Señor, Bra ha ganado la batalla. Sustituirá a Zangya. ¿Le hará usted la marca?

Vegeta fijó sus ojos en el sirviente.

- Sí, llévala a mi habitación.

Kakaroto estaba ansioso. Eran ya más de las doce de la mañana y aún no llegaban. Se paseó por el monte caminando en círculos. ¿Y si no llegaban? ¿Y si se habían arrepentido de venir a la misión? No, eso era poco probable. Pero definitivamente sí deseaba que al último momento Chichi hubiera reconsiderado su petición, y le hiciera el inmenso favor de no meterse en lo que no le importaba. Si ella iba…

Entonces sus ojos los divisaron. Yamcha, Gohan, Krilin, Trunks, Chichi, Piccolo y Chaoz subían la colina con sus mochilas.

- Perdona el retraso – dijo Chaoz fijando sus ojos en Kakaroto.

- No importa – respondió él, y sus ojos se chocaron con los de Chichi. Más pronto cortó el contacto. Quería olvidarse que ella estaba allí.

- Listo. Hagamos esto de una buena vez – dijo Yamcha caminando hacia la nave.

Todos se acercaron, y entonces notaron que Trunks no lo había hecho. Se voltearon para verlo allí, parado, con sus ojos celestes fijos en el cielo. Su piel nunca había estado tan gloriosamente blanca como aquel día. En ese momento todos notaron lo que Yamcha había notado antes: había algo distinto en Trunks.

- ¡Trunks! ¡Tiempo de partir! – dijo Piccolo - ¿Me escuchas?

Pero Trunks no dejó de mirar el cielo, sólo sonrió y dijo:

- Va a llover.

- Trunks, estamos en verano – refutó Chichi.

- Aquí no, en el bosque – dijo Trunks por fin fijando los ojos en el grupo – Va a ser un diluvio mortal.

Chaoz rió con un tono burlesco.

- Sí, Trunks, y cuando lleguen tus amigos saiyajins les diré que los quisiste buscar. Ahora ven, ven.

Y subieron a la nave desapareciendo pronto del lugar…

**Uno más porque tengo que rendir unos finales :S gracias por el apoyo :D besos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eres mía.**

Arieres caminaba de un lado a otro en el extremo más lejano del jardín. Bulma la observaba sin pronunciar palabra.

- Eres una genia, ¿sabes? – le dijo a Bulma – Insuperable, ¡una genia!

- No fue para tanto – dijo Bulma.

- ¿Para tanto? ¡Fue para mucho! ¡Increíble! – dijo Arieres casi saltando de la emoción.

Un sirviente se acercó a ambas y mirando despectivamente a Arieres se dirigió a Bulma.

- Acompáñeme, son órdenes del joven príncipe – se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la entrada de la casa.

Arieres le dirigió una mirada de intriga y Bulma se la respondió de la misma manera. Inmediatamente corrió para no perder de vista al sirviente.

Lo siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, y sin embargo no se detuvo. Siguió por las escaleras que guiaban al tercero.

Bulma paró bruscamente. El sirviente se volteó para verla.

- Dije que me siguieras, ¿eres tonta o qué?

La muchacha titubeó.

- No me es permitido subir – dijo casi en un susurro.

- ¡Son órdenes del joven príncipe! ¡Si él quiere que las reglas se rompan, entonces se romperán! ¡Ahora sígueme!

Bulma no tuvo más opción que continuar el trayecto. Al fondo del corredor pudo ver la puerta que daba a la habitación en donde Tarble descansaba. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, pero increíblemente la sensación de que la llamaban y el olor no aparecieron. Ya más confiada, avanzó por el corredor hasta otra puerta bastante familiar. El sirviente se la abrió haciéndola pasar y luego la cerró tras de ella.

El corazón de Bulma latía con fuerza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella en la habitación de Vegeta? Sí, la noche anterior había estado, pero sólo por una equivocación. ¿Para qué la hacía llamar y volver allí nuevamente? No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar pues divisó al príncipe junto a la ventana. Con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sus ojos negros clavándose en ella.

- Venciste a Zangya – dijo él con un tono indiferente. Su mirada la recorrió de arriba abajo, y ella volvió a sentirse desnuda – Me impresionas.

Bulma bajó la mirada. Por alguna razón se sentía mal sosteniendo la del príncipe, y lo que menos quería ahora era sonrojarse. Se mantuvo allí, en silencio. Estaba nerviosa, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué.

- Acércate – le ordenó el príncipe.

Bulma levantó la cabeza repentinamente y fijó sus ojos inquisitivos en él. No se movió de donde estaba. Vegeta sonrió frívolamente; ella parecía un animal asustado. Sus ojos celestes eran los de una niña, y a la vez, había algo de misterio en ellos.

- Entonces, sí me temes después de todo – dijo él satisfecho. Ella pudo notar esa satisfacción.

Bulma caminó decididamente y quedó a un metro de distancia del príncipe. Vegeta levantó una ceja, sorprendido. Se incorporó, pues antes había estado apoyado en la pared, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Acércate más.

- No creo que sea necesario.

- Eso lo decido yo.

Ante ésta última palabra, Vegeta tomó una expresión severa. Bulma supo que no le convenía desafiarlo, mucho menos molestarlo, así que se acercó hasta quedar a un paso de distancia.

Vegeta sintió cómo todos sus instintos masculinos gritaban en su interior. Allí, estaba, tan indefensa ante él. Ella, la maldita humana; la siempre amiga de Kakaroto y los otros insectos; la inteligente; la preferida por todos; la que lo miraba con aires de superioridad; la que lo había alojado en su casa; la que se atrevió a ver su debilidad; la estúpida humana. Podía sentir su respiración a esa distancia, su aroma femenino mezclado con las gotas de sudor del entrenamiento lo estaban enloqueciendo. Un sólo movimiento de su mano, y podría matarla. Sería tan fácil acabar con su pequeña e indefensa vida. Y el deseo regresó a él con una fuerza increíble que lo empujaba al abismo.

Bulma permanecía quieta, serena, con sus grandes ojos celestes fijos en los de él. Al principio, había sentido el frío que aquella mirada le transmitía desde tan cerca. Pero después, un miedo terrible creció en su pecho. Esos ojos tenían algo horrible, no sabía qué era, pero se sentía en peligro. Quiso retroceder, pero cuando planeaba hacerlo Vegeta colocó la mano en su cuello.

No fue un acto violento, tal vez por eso Bulma no se movió. Vegeta dejó correr sus dedos por la piel de la muchacha, y pudo sentir cómo ella temblaba. Aquel simple contacto lo estaba matando; qué fácil sería sólo apretar y ahorcarla. La piel de Bulma era tan tibia que podía sentir cómo sus dedos fríos se descongelaban. Las mejillas de la peliceleste se encendieron nuevamente, y ésta vez con intensidad casi indecorosa. Luchando contra sus deseos, Vegeta la soltó y caminó unos metros lejos de ella, luego se volteó y la miró.

- Quítate la blusa.

Las mejillas de Bulma, que habían empezado a recobrar su tonalidad natural cuando él la soltó, volvieron a encenderse mientras que sus ojos celestes se fijaron en los de él.

- No – alcanzó a decir.

- Tienes que hacerlo, debo marcarte en la espalda.

Bulma lo miró inquisitivamente.

- ¿Para qué?

- Eres mía ahora, al igual que Arieres. Voy a tatuarte un Ōzaru.

Bulma pareció confundida. No dijo nada durante algunos segundos, pero después consiguió mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

- No tengo que quitármelo todo, ¿verdad? Sólo hasta descubrir mi espalda.

Vegeta rió mentalmente ante cierto comentario. Era extraño verla tan pudorosa cuando en el pasado mientras menos ropa llevase, mejor para ella. Además, no había nada nuevo por descubrir, conocía su cuerpo a la perfección.

- Sí, es allí en donde voy a tatuártelo – dijo Vegeta enfriando aún más su mirada – Ahora, si no quieres hacerlo, mis sirvientes lo harán. Quise ser yo quien te lo tatuara para hacer que fuera menos pesado para ti, pero ya que parece incomodarte entonces que otros lo hagan por mí.

- ¡No! – exclamó Bulma, aterrada ante la idea de que los sirvientes la vieran aunque sea un poco descubierta – Lo haré…

Bulma se volteó y enroscó su cabello con una liga para que éste no cubriera su espalda. Empezó a subirse lenta y cuidadosamente la blusa, su cintura lentamente se fue descubriendo al igual que el resto de su espalda. Aunque en realidad sabía que Vegeta no podía ver más que su espalda, ya que estaba detrás de ella, sus mejillas se encendieron nuevamente. Estaba avergonzada, pero trató de ocultarlo. Sin duda alguna estaba feliz de que él no pudiera ver su rostro en esos momentos.

Vegeta paseó su mirada por aquella piel crema, sacando a relucir de su memoria cada curva que poseía; recordando cómo ésta solía arquearse ante él. Formó una bola de ki en su mano. Sólo tenía que juntar el poder necesario y matarla, pero bien sabía que no le convenía hacerlo. Ya tendría tiempo para destruirla, ahora era un arma necesaria. Trató de controlar la intensidad de su odio, y apuntó a su espalda.

- Va a dolerte – le advirtió con sequedad.

Bulma se abrazó con fuerza y cerró los ojos.

Vegeta posó la bola de ki mientras el poder se iba incrementando.

La muchacha contuvo el primer grito, pero pronto dejó salir algunos más. El príncipe movía su mano dibujando al Ōzaru mientras una especie de tinta negra salía de ésta. Bulma sentía como sí miles de agujas se clavaran en su piel, y la sensación no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Dejó salir un último grito y Vegeta terminó. Ella no se movió por unos instantes. Su respiración estaba agitada, y todo su cuerpo temblaba.

- Cúbrete – le ordenó el príncipe.

Bulma se colocó la blusa de forma normal. Se soltó el cabello dejando que cayera como un manto sobre su espalda. Entonces un intenso dolor se esparció por su espalda. Bulma gritó con fuerza mientras caía al suelo. Aquello había sido como una quemadura. El dolor había sido terrible.

- Eso te sucederá si me haces enojar, lo que espero no suceda nunca – dijo Vegeta caminando hacia ella – Sólo tengo que pensar en el Ōzaru, y él te enviará pequeñas intensidades de ki. Es un tipo de técnica saiyajin antigua, casi perdida y desconocida por todos.

Vegeta extendió su mano para que ella se levantara, pero Bulma lo hizo sola, sin tocarlo.

- Tenemos que cambiar esa actitud que tienes – dijo él reprochándole con la mirada – Actúas como si fuera a lastimarte, lo que no pretendo hacer.

- ¿No? – dijo ella – Y… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste hace un momento entonces?

- Eso fue una prueba. Necesitabas saber lo que podía sucederte en caso de que decidas traicionarme – le dijo fríamente. Sus ojos estaban penetrándola con fuerza.

- No te he dado ninguna razón para que creas que puedo traicionarte – le respondió Bulma.

No que recuerdes, se contuvo de decir Vegeta.

- Me pediste que derrotara a Zangya, y lo hice. Dije que obedecería cada una de tus órdenes sin importar cuáles fueran. Hicimos un trato, y yo no rompo promesas.

Vegeta caminó hacia ella, nuevamente quedando a sólo un paso de distancia. Claro que rompía promesas.

- Soy un saiyajin, ¿cómo puedes creer en mi palabra?

Bulma no despegó sus ojos de los de él.

- Porque no tengo nada más en qué creer.

Vegeta la miró con la misma frialdad acostumbrada y caminó hacia la ventana.

- Ya puedes irte – le dijo. Y ella caminó hacia la puerta, pero la voz del príncipe volvió a sonar y la detuvo – De ahora en adelante entrenarás como Arieres, sólo en las mañanas. En la tarde, te quiero aquí.

- ¿Perdón? – dijo Bulma sin entender lo que había escuchado.

- De ahora en adelante vas a permanecer a mi lado todo el tiempo posible. ¿Te quedó claro?

Bulma asintió tímidamente y salió.

Chichi cayó en el monte, y su cabello oscuro intenso quedó esparcido combinándose con el verde del césped. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, mirando al cielo mientras respiraba agitadamente. Se sentó con brusquedad y miró a su alrededor. Se tranquilizó cuando vio a todos a unos metros de ella. Habían tenido un inconveniente en la nave y tuvieron que saltar antes de que esta hubiese explotado.

Trunks fue el primero en levantarse, y como en un trance, su mirada quedó prendida en lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Kakaroto se levantó después, sacudiendo su ropa; Yamcha, Krilin, Gohan, Piccolo y Chaoz hicieron lo mismo. El polvo de la tierra se había alzado cuando cayeron, y por eso tosían un poco.

- ¡Cuánto polvo! – dijo Piccolo tosiendo y sacudiendo su túnica lo mejor posible – Demonios…

- El viaje tardó más de lo que esperaba. ¿Qué tan lejos está este bosque para que inclusive el traslado demore tanto? – dijo Krilin en tono burlón.

- ¿Todos están bien? – preguntó Chichi uniéndose al grupo.

- Sí, ¿y tú, mamá?

- Yo bien – respondió.

- ¿Y Trunks? – preguntó Piccolo repentinamente.

Todos miraron hacia delante. La silueta de Trunks se dibujó ante ellos. Sus ojos celestes estaban clavados en la entrada del bosque con una expresión curiosa e inocente, muy contraria a la que los demás adoptaron cuando se acercaron y vieron unas ramas negras mezclarse en el espesor de un pasaje oscuro que se abría bajo el letrero viejo y roído de madera, que colgaba encima de ellos.

- Aquí vamos – dijo Piccolo mientras ingresaba.

Kakaroto entró sin pronunciar palabra y con aire decidido.

- Supongo que hay que hacerlo… - dijo Chichi respirando profundamente y caminando tras los demás.

Yamcha fijó su mirada en Trunks, y el niño le sonrió mientras caminaba siguiendo a los demás. El ex novio de su mamá no se movió durante unos segundos, viendo al niño con una extraña actitud.

Arieres caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación de Bra. Su cabello bailaba con ella y acariciaba su piel. Parecía analizar algo haciendo uso de toda su concentración. Finalmente paró bruscamente y fijó sus ojos en Bulma.

- Bra, no me gusta para nada lo que me estás diciendo – dijo mirándola con algo de preocupación – Vegeta haciéndole favores a otros… ¿Ofreciéndote su protección? ¿Ordenándote a que pases tiempo con él? Lo siento, pero todo esto me pone nerviosa.

- Lo sé – dijo Bulma bajando la mirada – Yo también me pongo nerviosa cada vez que estoy cerca de él, pero, es que estoy atada de manos. Me ha ayudado en muchas cosas, y yo me veo obligada a retribuirle.

- ¿Retribuirle? – dijo Arieres exasperada - ¡Creo que es eso lo que quiere! Quiere que seas tan dependiente de él y por eso te ayuda, o finge hacerlo. Lo único que sé es que Vegeta no hace nada sin pedir nada a cambio, y tengo mucho miedo de lo que pretenda conseguir de ti.

Los ojos de Bulma se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no dejó salir ninguna.

- Yo sé, yo sé – dijo la peliceleste sosteniéndose la cabeza – Estoy tan aturdida. Pero no me queda otra salida; si tengo que convertirme en su esclava personal, lo que creo que ya soy, con tal de descubrir mi pasado, entonces no me importa…

Arieres tomó las manos de Bulma entre la suyas y la miró directamente a los ojos.

- Bra, quiero que tengas algo bien claro: yo ya llevo algún tiempo aquí, y cuando te conviertes en guerrera de Vegeta, le perteneces únicamente a él, y tienes que seguir cada una de sus órdenes. Quiero que sepas, que si él nos pide matar a alguien, nosotras tenemos que hacerlo. Nosotras también somos asesinas.

Los ojos de Bulma se oscurecieron.

- Lo sé, pero no me importa – respondió – No me importa matar, no me importa ni siquiera mi propia muerte con tal de saber quién soy. Es todo lo que quiero. Daría mi vida entera por sólo recordar cuál era mi verdadero nombre.

- Yo he visto cómo te mira, Bra. Y tiemblo sólo de recordarlo. Hay algo terrible en los ojos de Vegeta, algo que siempre me ha aterrado. Pero cuando fija sus ojos en ti, esa cosa que me aterra parece crecer de una forma que nunca antes he visto.

- Lo sé – dijo Bulma – Yo también lo siento. Hoy me tatuó el Ōzaru.

- El entrenador se lo sacó a Zangya hoy después del duelo – agregó Arieres – Sólo nosotras dos tenemos esa bestia en nuestra espalda. Es otro signo de que le pertenecemos a Vegeta.

Los ojos claros de Arieres se llenaron de lágrimas, y una rodó por su mejilla. Las dos entendieron que sus vidas estaban marcadas de una forma cruel. Sólo por la raza, por la estúpida raza.

Arieres miró por la ventana de la habitación, fijando sus ojos en el bosque. Entonces, Bulma creyó reconocer la tristeza de su propia mirada en la de su amiga Arieres.

- Algún día saldrenos de aquí Bra, yo tengo esperanzas – dijo acariciando con su mano el cristal de la ventana, ese cristal que le mostraba el exterior – Saldremos y ya no tendremos que servir a nadie; respiraremos sin sentir ésta presión en el pecho, sonreiremos porque de verdad lo sintamos. Seremos alegres… Sí, alegres – y otra lágrima cayó por su mejilla – ¿Pero sabes qué es lo más triste? Que aunque lo hagamos, aunque salgamos de toda ésta pesadilla, estaremos marcadas para siempre. La sangre en nuestras manos, no se borrará. La muerte deja cicatrices muy profundas, y nunca desaparecen.

- Muy bien, ¿cuál es el plan? – preguntó Chichi mientras saltaba una rama que brotaba de la tierra.

Tan pronto como se internaron en el bosque, el camino se fue desvaneciendo, y ahora seguían con ayuda de una brújula que Chaoz cargaba colgada de su cuello. Los árboles sin hojas tomaban formas macabras, y a medida que avanzaban se hacían cada vez más grandes. Algunos rayos de luz penetraban por los agujeros de los árboles, pero lo cierto era que mientras más caminaban, menos luz se presentaba. La primera impresión, con ramas negras y oscuridad había desaparecido. Ya en su interior, el bosque era extrañamente bello. Los árboles eran gigantescos, y extrañas aves volaban de rama en rama. A pesar de lo tétrico que podía llegar a ser, era hermoso. Sólo Trunks parecía poder apreciar todo aquello. Y mientras caminaba, miraba a su alrededor con una leve sonrisa inocente. Gohan lo notó, y aunque sabía que quizás por ser más pequeño podía ser más inocente, no pudo evitar resaltar lo extraño que estaba. No dijo nada, pero era una preocupación más que agregar.

- El plan es llegar a la ciudad de Enya – dijo Krilin – Allí nos esperan, nos darán información, y así podremos guiarnos mejor a través de este maldito bosque.

- ¿Y Trunks? – preguntó Yamcha bruscamente.

Todos pararon y miraron hacia atrás. El pequeño regordete se encontraba a unos metros, abrazado al tronco de un árbol.

- ¡¿Qué le pasa?! – exclamó Chaoz.

- Supongo que está drogado – musitó Gohan.

- Shhh… - dijo Trunks desde la distancia. Su oído izquierdo se encontraba pegado al tronco, y sus manos pequeñas habían comenzado a acariciar la madera de éste.

Chichi caminó hacia él y con una voz suave le habló.

- Trunks, ¿qué está pasando?

- Escucho – le respondió.

- ¿Qué escuchas? – dijo la mujer sin comprender nada.

- Los gritos.

Los rostros de Piccolo, Chaoz, Yamcha, Krilin, Gohan y Kakaroto se ensombrecieron al unísono. Caminaron hacia donde se encontraban las dos criaturas, e intentaron separar a Trunks del árbol.

- ¡No! – dijo decidido – Quieren decirme algo…

- ¡¿Quiénes?! ¡No hay nadie Trunks! – exclamó Kakaroto caminando de un lado a otro.

- Las voces que gritan quieren decirme algo – dijo el niño regordete y cerró los ojos, poniendo sobre sus labios su dedo índice en señal de que todos se callaran.

Nadie supo por qué, pero todos permanecieron en silencio. Observaban a Trunks, quien tenía sus dedos clavados en el tronco al igual que su oído. Después de unos segundos se separó del tronco. Nadie dijo nada hasta que se volteó y con sus ojos celestes, claros e intensos, los miró fijamente.

- Dicen que nos alejemos de los árboles de tronco torcido. Ellos quieren sangre.

Todos lo miraban confundidos.

- Trunks, cariño… - habló Chichi maternalmente – No es momento de juegos. Cuando… - el discurso de la mujer se vio interrumpido cuando unas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre su rostro y luego se intensificaron en miles de gotas que golpeaban ferozmente la tierra.

- Está lloviendo – dijo Chaoz mirando a todos como anonadado.

- Sí, ¿y? ¿Qué hay de extraordinario en eso? – dijo Krilin mirando a sus amigos.

- Trunks… - dijo Kakaroto fijando sus ojos el niño – Lo predijo antes.

- Un diluvio mortal… - dijo Chichi mirando al niño – Eso dijiste…

Todos lo miraban confundidos. Pero en el rostro de Trunks no parecía haber perturbación alguna, más bien, una paz terrible reinaba en cada una de sus facciones.

- Busquemos un lugar en dónde refugiarnos – dijo el pequeñín mientras avanzaba.

- Trunks, ¿qué está pasando? – dijo Yamcha obligándolo a detenerse. El niño se volteó y lo miró con inocencia.

- Nada – respondió – No pasa nada.

Y siguió caminando. Todos se miraron mutuamente, pero al ver que Kakaroto decidió seguir caminando, los demás lo hicieron también. No se detuvieron a pensar en lo que había sucedido.

Una tempestad estaba cayendo de los cielos a la tierra. Bulma y Arieres miraban tras los cristales a los demás guerreros, siguiendo con su entrenamiento bajo la lluvia helada. Su turno se acababa hasta la tarde, y ellas ya no debía entrenar; pero las otras tenían que sufrir hasta la noche en aquellas condiciones inhumanas.

- No es justo – dijo Arieres mirando por las puertas corredizas que daban al jardín de entrenamiento – No van a soportarlo. No son saiyajins.

Bulma fijó sus ojos celestes en su amiga con angustia. Tenían que soportar, tenían que hacerlo. Pero la realidad golpeó a la científica de frente y sin previo aviso: ninguna esclava era correctamente alimentada, sólo tenían permitido alimentarse en la mañana y en la noche. Una persona que trabaja días enteros sin recuperar sus energías no tenía defensas contra factores debilitadores como aquel. Bulma observaba casi sin poder respirar la escena desgarradora de más de sesenta personas entrenar con rostros pálidos por el frío y cuerpos temblorosos.

Todo tiene un límite, y es cruel sobrepasarlo cuando una persona ya no aguanta más. Bulma estaba llegando al borde de lo que como ser humano podía soportar; algo se oprimía en su pecho, algo que desconocía pero que le decía a gritos que no era justo. ¿Es que acaso eran seres tan despreciables sólo por ser diferentes? ¿Por qué tenían que ser víctimas de una forma tan terrible? Arieres gritó y se tapó la boca al ver a una de las esclavas caer al suelo desfallecida.

Bulma no pudo más.

- Bra, ¡no! – exclamó Arieres observando cómo su amiga abría las puertas corredizas y corría hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

Gotas heladas de lluvia la cubrieron empapándola al instante. Se arrodilló en el suelo, sosteniendo la cabeza de la esclava que había cedido a la intemperie. Le dio leves golpecitos en las mejillas descoloridas, pero ella no reaccionó. Los demás guerreros pararon de entrenar observando desde sus puestos lo sucedido. El entrenador caminó furioso hacia Bulma.

- ¡Tú! ¡Aléjate! ¡Vuelve al castillo! – dijo entrando en histeria. Las gotas de lluvia deformaban aún más sus facciones.

- ¡No! ¡Está grave! ¡Lo que hacen es inhumano! ¡Ninguno puede más! – le gritó la muchacha sin moverse de donde estaba.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a levantarme la voz?! ¡Asquerosa terrícola! – gritó el entrenador, formando un bola de ki la apuntó - ¡Te lo advierto una vez más! ¡Retírate! ¡Ella pagará por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir con el entrenamiento! ¡Pasará la noche aquí! ¡Bajo la lluvia!

- ¡No me iré sin ella! – gritó Bulma mientras sollozaba. La furia destellaba en sus ojos con intensidad. No podía tolerar más injusticias.

Lanzó una bola de ki directamente al pecho de Bulma.

- ¡No! – gritó Arieres interponiéndose.

Bulma vio cómo su amiga gritaba con fuerza mientras caía al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. No pudo soportarlo ni un segundo más.

Desde las puertas corredizas Lysan observaba lo sucedido, pronto corrió adentrándose al castillo y por un pasillo llegó a la biblioteca.

Vegeta no se exaltó cuando su novia penetró a la estancia con brusquedad. Ella tuvo que tomar un poco de aire antes de explicarse.

- Vegeta… Es la terrícola, ha habido un incidente – dijo recuperando el aire por haber corrido hasta llegar allí.

El príncipe no esperó detalles. Automáticamente se levantó y salió de la biblioteca a paso decidido hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento. No tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero podía oler la gravedad del asunto. Empujó las puertas de cristal para irrumpir en el jardín y entonces lo vio.

Una esclava en el suelo, completamente desfallecida bajo la lluvia; Arieres retorciéndose de dolor y Bulma, amenazando al entrenador con su espada.

- ¡Basta! – gritó el príncipe, y de sus ojos negros estallaron llamas de furia contenida.

Bulma no supo cómo ni cuándo, pero repentinamente se vio soltando su espada y cayendo al suelo mientras gritaba de dolor. Era el Ōzaru. En su espalda sentía cómo una llama y quemaba su piel, hasta llegar a sus huesos y también calcinarlos. Por supuesto, aquello no sucedía en verdad, pero el sentimiento era como si realmente estuviera pasando. Gritó como seguramente nunca nadie ha gritado.

Los alaridos helaron a Lysan cuando llegó a la escena. Su cabello negro brillante cubría su tez cálida, y sus ojos grandes y negros observaban a su novio mirar con inmensa ira a la terrícola mientras ésta se retorcía en el piso.

La lluvia caía descomunalmente. Vegeta estaba completamente empapado, con mechones cayendo por su frente llena de gotitas de agua clara. Caminó hacia la escena, al parecer sin liberar del sufrimiento a Bulma, que seguía gritando mientras clavaba los dedos en el césped.

- ¡¿Me puedes explicar qué maldita sea está pasando aquí?! – estalló Vegeta furioso.

- Mi señor, una esclava colapsó por el frío de la lluvia y Bra quiso intervenir. Le dije que saliera, que no era su asunto, pero no me escuchó. La apunté para que entendiera, pero me levantó la voz… La muy insolente. Le lancé una bola de ki, pero Arieres intervino también…

Vegeta se volteó y puso los ojos en la bella figura de Arieres, que permanecía desfallecida en el suelo, con sus mejillas rojas. Su cabello estaba esparcido por el césped como un manto.

- Siempre ha sido obediente – agregó el entrenador mirando a Arieres – Es la influencia de la nueva…

Bulma seguía gritando, ya no podía más con el dolor de su cuerpo. Colapsó allí, en el césped, desmayándose por el sufrimiento ya inaguantable. Vegeta la miró, al parecer liberándola del suplicio; no servía de nada si estaba inconsciente.

- A la esclava y a Arieres las quiero en sus habitaciones, en cama, quiero que estén sanas para el castigo que voy a imponerles – dijo el príncipe, y la sangre de todos los guerreros que estaban presenciando el evento se congeló definitivamente. Aquellos ojos negros parecían más mortíferos que nunca cuando se fijaron en Bulma – A ella la quiero en mi habitación. Encadenada en la cama.

- Vegeta ya creo que es suficiente – dijo Lysan avanzando hacia él – La terrícola acaba de perder el conocimiento del dolor. ¿Acaso piensas seguir torturándola toda la noche?

Los ojos fríos de su novio se fijaron en ella.

- ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que le pase o no a ésta?

- Desde que me doy cuenta que estás nuevamente actuando por instinto – dijo la morena hablándole bajo, pero con fuerza. No quería que los demás la escucharan – Estás aprovechando la situación para castigarla, para satisfacer tus propias necesidades. Bien sabes que el plan no es ese, no aún. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Matarla? El Rey puso en claro que no nos convenía y ahora entiendo su punto. Si queremos a la banda completa, la necesitamos a ella.

Vegeta tomó una expresión temible, sólo por lo que se reflejaba en su mirada. Se acercó a Lysan lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios, y sin despegar la mirada de ella, le habló.

- Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer, Lysan. Nunca, ¿me oíste? Nunca, vuelvas a decirme lo que me conviene o no.

Y con esto caminó hacia el castillo aún con la ira reflejada en sus ojos de cristal.

Bulma despertó abriendo los ojos lentamente. Sus pestañas largas se movieron como mariposas mientras intentaba ver en dónde estaba. A su mente regresaron las imágenes de lo sucedido; el dolor, y la fría lluvia. Sin embargo, ahora no sentía nada, sólo un terrible cansancio. Su cabeza le pesaba, y estirando sus manos notó que estaba en la comodidad de una cama. Ya no había frío, no; todo era tibio a su alrededor, cálido. Movió sus piernas y sintió la suavidad de la sábana contra su piel. Era exquisito. Intentó restregarse los ojos para poder ver con claridad en dónde se encontraba…

Entonces lo notó.

Sus muñecas estaban aprisionadas con unos gruesos grilletes a ambos lados de la cama, al igual que sus talones. Trató de soltarse, pero lo único que sintió fue dolor. Estaba encadenada en esa cama que no era la de ella, según notó cuando las imágenes se fueron haciendo más claras. Las mantas eran azules, y mucho más suaves que las de su cuarto. Los bordes que sostenían el colchón eran negros. Sí, ella reconocía aquella cama.

No era la suya.

Era la del príncipe saiyajin, Vegeta.

Trató de sentarse pero las cadenas se lo impidieron, y cayó acostada, retorciéndose, intentando liberarse. Sus ojos celestes se habían llenado de lágrimas y lanzaba ligeros alaridos de frustración. Todavía podía recordar el dolor de la mordida en su espalda, y también recordaba las palabras del príncipe, cuando le dijo que sólo la lastimaría cuando ella lo hiciera enojar. Tal vez lo había conseguido, había sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para enojar a un asesino, a un saiyajin.

Perdóname Akala, perdóname pensó sin parar de retorcerse, aún con la vana esperanza de poder liberarse.

Miró al frente, y por los cristales de la ventana pudo observar cómo la lluvia seguía cayendo, más el día había acabado, y ahora era de noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? Quizás unas cuatro horas, se dijo a sí misma.

La puerta del cuarto sonó al abrirse, y volteando la cabeza a su derecha pudo ver la capa roja mientras el príncipe ingresaba cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sus ojos negros se fijaron en ella inexpresivamente, más un frío la recorrió entera cuando éstos se posaron en ella. El dolor por el Ōzaru volvió a su mente, y temió, sí, temió; volteó la cabeza hacia el otro lado y continuó retorciéndose mientras halaba las cadenas.

- Veo que ya despertaste – dijo secamente mientras caminaba hacia el armario y colgaba su capa – Mejor; quiero que estés conciente.

La respiración de Bulma se volvió agitada. Él quería que ella estuviera conciente, ¿para qué? ¿Para torturarla? Cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar en cómo salir de aquella terrible situación. ¿Qué quería hacerle aquel ser cruel? Sí, ella le había desobedecido, y era de una especie diferente; ¿acaso iba a torturarla nuevamente? Bulma hubiera preferido cien veces ser enviada a la sala de torturas antes que sentir nuevamente al Ōzaru. Hubiera preferido morir antes que volver a experimentar un dolor semejante. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Vegeta se apoyó en la pared justo al lado de la larga ventana. La luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro y le daban un nuevo brillo a sus ojos negros. La recorrió con la mirada, allí, temerosa, en sus manos. Su cabello celeste, lleno de ondulaciones, estaba esparcido por sus sábanas. Sus piernas, casi descubiertas ya que el vestido se había abierto considerablemente, ahora permanecían estáticas al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Ella había comprendido que no podría liberarse. Allí estaba, entera; y él podía hacer todo lo que quisiera con ella menos lo que realmente deseaba…

Matarla.

El deseo se incrementaba cada vez más mientras la observaba. Aquella tarde él había disfrutado al torturarla con el Ōzaru. Su satisfacción había sido tan grande y placentera, que todos sus sentidos habían explotado y la adrenalina lo había dominado por completo. Y sin embargo… No había sido suficiente. Sabía que se estaba dejando ganar por sus instintos, y por sus más intensos deseos personales. No entendía qué era aquello que lo estaba obsesionado con tanta fuerza, pero podía sentir cómo esa obsesión comenzaba a controlar cada parte de sí.

- Abre los ojos – le dijo el príncipe con frialdad – Quiero que me mires mientras te hablo.

Bulma abrió los ojos tiernamente, sus pestañas dejaron de acariciar su piel y se elevaron mostrando la grandeza de unos ojos celestes brillantes. Ella lo miró, el miedo sólo se incrementó dentro de su ser. La crueldad de aquella alma joven le aterraba. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan joven, tan bello, y tan cruel? Vegeta tenía la apariencia de un ángel maligno. Sus facciones eran perfectas, y sin embargo, había algo terriblemente oscuro en él. A pesar de esto no retiró la mirada; no iba a ser tan estúpida como para desobedecerlo otra vez.

- Rompiste mis reglas – dijo él sin moverse de donde estaba - ¿Tienes idea de lo grave que es romper las reglas de un saiyajin?

Bulma respiró profundamente y con voz temerosa pero firme le respondió:

- ¿Vas a matarme?

Vegeta esbozó una media sonrisa irónica. No hay nada que desee más que eso, pero automáticamente recuperó la inexpresividad de su rostro.

- No. Muerta no me sirves para nada.

Bulma estiró las cadenas levemente. ¿Entonces qué iba a hacerle? ¿Torturarla de nuevo?

Vegeta se despegó de la pared y caminó hacia ella. Los latidos de la chica se aceleraron a un ritmo inverosímil, pero no se movió, temiendo enfadarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Él se sentó a su lado, mirándola profundamente. Con su voz fría le habló de forma tranquila, pausada; y eso la asustó más.

- Intenté hacer de ti una excepción, tratarte de forma privilegiada sobre las demás esclavas. Pero tú lo único que haces es desobedecerme e irritarme – le dijo, y con su mano derecha rozó la mejilla de Bulma.

Al principio ella tembló, creyendo que iba a lastimarla como antes. Sin embargo, pronto notó que no era eso lo que él estaba haciendo; el príncipe acariciaba su mejilla corriendo hasta su cuello, como si estuviera tocando a una de sus mascotas. Bulma temblaba, ya no de miedo, sino por algo más grande que no sabía qué era. A pesar de estarla acariciando, ella pudo ver en sus ojos negros un intenso odio. Todas las acciones en él eran contradictorias; a veces creía que iba a lastimarla, pero no lo hacía. ¿Era acaso que se equivocaba viendo sentimientos oscuros en sus ojos? No, había algo negro en aquellos ojos, algo que la hacía sentirse amenazada a tiempo completo.

Vegeta continuó.

- He sido más que condescendiente contigo Bra, algo que no he hecho con ninguna de mis esclavas. Si fueras otra, ya estarías muerta; o en la sala de torturas. Y sin embargo, tú estás aquí, viva, en mi cama….

Los ojos de Bulma se llenaron de lágrimas, y una cayó por la comisura de su ojo. Era tan desdichada, ¿por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué?

- No llores – le ordenó con frialdad el príncipe. Su mirada se secó aún más, de tal manera que la peliceleste automáticamente se prohibió a sí misma seguir llorando. Tenía miedo de lo que él pudiera hacerle si ella continuaba haciéndolo – De ahora en adelante vas a aprender a no llorar.

- ¿Vas a castigarme? – le preguntó ella repentinamente, casi en una súplica. Sus ojos celestes estaban fijos en los de él.

- Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo – le dijo Vegeta, y sus ojos negros fueron iluminados por algo potente que la hizo temblar por completo.

¿Una buena razón? ¿Qué tal la de que ella era un ser humano? Pero eso no funcionaría con él; para los saiyajins ella era menos que un insecto. ¿Qué podía decirle? Tendría que ser rápida, si es que pretendía escapar de esa. Bulma humedeció sus labios y cerró sus ojos por unos breves instantes, no pudo ver la sonrisa tétrica que se dibujaba en el rostro de su enemigo.

- Haré lo que quieras que haga, lo que sea: es todo lo que puedo ofrecer.

Un fuego interno invadió el pecho de Vegeta al escuchar aquellas palabras. No podía creer lo placentero que estaba resultando todo aquello.

- ¿Lo que sea? Estás prometiendo mucho – le dijo con una voz suave, casi seductora.

- Lo sé – respondió ella, abriendo sus ojos celestes y clavándolos en él.

Bulma lo miró suplicante. No podría soportar más dolor. Pero entonces dos imágenes volvieron a su mente: Arieres y la esclava desmayada. No pudo contenerse, tenía que preguntar por ellas.

- ¿Arieres? ¿Está bien? ¿Y la esclava que se desmayó? ¿Cómo están ellas?

Vegeta sonrió secamente.

- Me sorprendes; te estoy dando la oportunidad de liberarte del castigo y tú preguntas por dos esclavas que hicieron lo mismo que tú… Desobedecer – dijo con frialdad, mas manteniendo aquella tranquilidad que tanto asustaba a Bulma – No puedo ser condescendiente con tantas esclavas, sólo contigo. Así que está en tus manos, o ellas sufren el castigo, o lo sufres tú.

Repentinamente el miedo se desvaneció del cuerpo de la muchacha. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no soltó ninguna.

- Castígame entonces, pero que ellas estén bien – dijo y cerró los ojos volteando la cabeza, esperando en cualquier momento aquel terrible Ōzaru.

Pero aquello no sucedió. Después de unos minutos ella abrió los ojos nuevamente, y volteó mirando a Vegeta, quien la miraba fijamente, sin hacer nada contra ella.

- No sé si eres una filántropa, o extremadamente tonta – le dijo él esbozando una sonrisa irónica – No voy a castigarte, ni a ellas, por esta única vez; pero voy a tomar tu palabra. Harás todo lo que yo quiera de ahora en adelante, sin preguntar por qué, sin cuestionar mis métodos. Debes prometerme que de ahora en adelante vas a obedecerme ciegamente. Quiero poder confiar en ti, pero tú no estás poniendo de tu parte.

- Puedes confiar en mí, jamás he hecho nada en contra de ti. Hasta ahora, he hecho lo que me has pedido, sin preguntar por qué, sin pensarlo dos veces… Lo de ésta tarde, fue un impulso, una debilidad. Estaban entrenando bajo la lluvia helada, era inhumano.

- ¿Y quién te dijo que nosotros, los saiyajins, tenemos algo de humanos? – dijo Vegeta con seriedad.

Él volvió a acariciar su piel. Era extremadamente suave, tersa, la más delicada piel que sus manos hubieran tocado jamás. Ninguna de las mujeres que habían pasado por sus manos eran tan deleitablemente suaves. Jamás se pudo saciar de ella y jamás encontró a alguien que lo hiciese sentir igual. Cada vez que la tocaba, una corriente eléctrica encendía su cuerpo, y no podía hacer más que seguir tocándola; porque lo disfrutaba. Se decía a sí mismo que le gustaba acariciarla porque sentía su posesión sobre ella. Ella era suya, allí encadenada, como un objeto. Sí, ella era su objeto; su más preciado objeto. La obsesión crecía aún con más fuerza.

- Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir – pronunció ella con suavidad – Yo hice una promesa, y voy a cumplirla. Voy a obedecerte siempre, siempre.

Aquellas palabras encendieron con más fuerza el sentimiento que crecía en el pecho del príncipe.

- Lo harás, porque eres mía.

- Lo soy – dijo ella.

- Yo cumplo con mi palabra, Bra – dijo venenosamente – Si digo que lo haré, es porque lo haré. Pero tú debes también satisfacerme.

- Haré lo que sea. Lo que sea.

- Bien entonces – dijo Vegeta sonriendo – Te soltaré e irás a descansar. Te quiero con energías mañana por la mañana. Tú y Arieres me acompañarán.

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó Bulma mientras él la soltaba de las cadenas.

Pero después de que él le respondió, por alguna extraña razón, deseó no haber preguntado.

- Al bosque.

**Chan chan chaaan! Qué sucederá ahora? Qué pasa con Trunks? Estará drogado o simplemente se le chifló el moño? Adiós!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zolarius.**

Chichi exprimió su cabello dejando que el agua cayera sobre la tierra. La noche estaba terriblemente oscura, y la lluvia parecía tomar más intensidad a medida que las horas pasaban.

Habían caminado durante horas buscando refugio, todos estaban totalmente empapados y tiritando por el frío hasta que Kakaroto logró ver un árbol con un agujero bastante grande. Entraron en él como si fuera una cueva, y en realidad bien lo parecía. Definitivamente los árboles del bosque eran los más grandes. Krilin encendió una fogata en el centro que conseguía mantenerlos tibios.

- ¿Qué tan lejos estamos de Enya? – preguntó Chaoz.

- Según mis cálculos a un día más. Suponiendo que no nos detengamos. Hasta ahora hemos tenido suerte – dijo Piccolo – Nada inusual ha sucedido en el bosque.

- No creo que hayamos tenido suerte… - dijo Yamcha – Creo que tenemos que tener más cuidado que nunca. El hecho de que no hayamos encontrado hasta ahora interrupciones es bastante sospechoso.

- Tiene razón – dijo Chichi – Mejor será que intentemos dormir para levantarnos temprano mañana.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se recostaron como pudieron, apoyados en las paredes del gran tronco. Trunks estaba empapado e intentó dormir. Justo cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo la voz de Chichi le susurró.

- Trunks, quiero saber qué está pasando…

El regordete entendió las palabras, pero el sueño le venció y quedó profundamente dormido.

La luz del alba roció su frescura sobre el rostro de Trunks. Sus ojos celestes se abrieron antes que los de nadie, y pudo ver que el diluvio había terminado. Una sonrisa infantil se dibujó en su rostro. Su primer impulso fue despertar a todos, pero los vio tan profundamente dormidos, que decidió que una media hora más de sueño no les caería mal. Se levantó silenciosamente. Cuando salió del tronco las extrañas aves cantaron y volaron de algunas ramas a otras. Era como si la sola presencia de Trunks los espantara. El niño respiró estirando sus brazos y sonriendo mientras algunos rayos de luz caían sobre sus facciones.

No podía sospechar siquiera lo cerca que estaba del peligro.

Trunks vivía en un estado de elevación mental, por eso no estaba en su naturaleza sentir miedo sino a la maldad misma. Inocentemente decidió caminar por los alrededores del bosque, para así estirar sus gorditas piernas. Algunas hojas caídas volaban a su paso, o se pegaban en los bordes de su ropita. La ligera brisa del bosque rozaba sus mejillas y les daba una tonalidad rosa. Humedeció sus labios e inmediatamente, tras escuchar el llanto de un joven, se escondió tras un roble. Lentamente, asomó sus ojos celestes para observar lo que estaba unos metros.

Un joven de cabello negro y piel bronceada sollozaba sentado en una piedra. Sus manos cubrían su rostro. Cargaba una camisa blanca y una capa morada, su pantalón era negro, al igual que sus botas. Parecía sufrir un gran dolor, y Trunks poco a poco fue saliendo de su escondite, caminando hacia aquel hombre.

- Perdón, ¿puedo ayudarle? – preguntó el pequeño parando a unos pasos de él.

El joven retiró las manos de su rostro, y unos ojos negros profundos se clavaron en los del niño. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y como lleno de un sentimiento se levantó y caminó hacia él.

Trunks no comprendió hasta que vio al joven caer al suelo como desmayado. Quiso acercarse para ayudarlo, pero entonces vio cómo se retorcía en el piso, gimiendo, sacando gritos que se convirtieron en los rugidos de una bestia.

- No… - susurró Trunks mientras veía cómo los huesos de aquel hombre se ensanchaban, estirándole la piel, y cómo pelos comenzaban a crecer de cada poro de su cuerpo. Su boca fue cambiada por un hocico monstruoso, y sus manos por garras enormes y espeluznantes. Un último rugido espantó a todos los cuervos que volaron asustados. Trunks retrocedió tapándose los oídos y tropezó con una piedra, cayendo para atrás.

La bestia respiraba con sonidos espantosos, y de sus afilados dientes caían hilos de saliva. Se volteó para ver a Trunks, quien se arrastraba lentamente de espaldas, intentando alejarse de él.

La bestia gruñó acercándose peligrosamente hacia el infante, lanzando rayos de ki por su boca con cada grito.

Trunks recordó lo que Chichi le había contado de los saiyajins y su cola, que al mirar la luna se transformaban en Ōzaru cuyas acciones terminaban en finales sangrientos y sumamente peligrosos. Sin embargo, no comprendía como hizo aquello en pleno día, quizás fuese las extrañas fuerzas oscuras de aquel bosque.

La bestia paró de caminar hacia el infante bruscamente cuando, contra todas sus suposiciones, Trunks dejó de retroceder. Con sus manos gorditas y pequeñas se apoyó hasta ponerse de rodillas, y con sus ojos celestes fijos en los negros de la bestia, estiró su mano sin temor, hasta tocar aquel rostro temible. La bestia no de movía, sólo lo miraba con una extraña curiosidad.

- ¡Aléjate de él! – gritó Chichi mientras lanzaba piedras con tanta potencia, que le dio en la espalda a la bestia.

Un gruñido terrible golpeó al bosque mientras la bestia empujaba a Trunks y lo obligaba a caer al suelo.

- ¡No! – gritó el niño cuando vio al monstruoso animal correr hacia su protectora. Chichi consiguió esquivar el ataque de sus garras, y entonces se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

- ¡Chichi! – gritó Kakaroto mientras le lanzaba una bola de ki a la bestia.

Los ojos de la fiera se fijaron por última vez en los de Trunks, y salió corriendo lejos de ellos, dejando sólo sus enormes huellas en la tierra.

- ¡¿Están bien?! – dijo Chaoz corriendo hacia el grupo.

- ¡Mamá! – Gohan se abalanzó sobre la mujer.

- Sí, no me hizo nada – respondió Chichi mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

- ¡Trunks! ¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensado cuando decidiste salir sin compañía?! – exclamó Krilin caminando hacia él.

- Lo siento… - dijo él levantándose del suelo – Pero no era tan peligroso como parecía.

Yamcha entró en cólera.

- Trunks, ¡esa bestia casi te mata! ¡Todavía no estás lo suficiente bien entrenado para combatir! ¡Creo que no te has dado cuenta de lo peligroso que es éste lugar!

- De hecho, yo creo que es el único que se ha dado cuenta de lo peligroso que es el bosque – dijo Piccolo mientras caminaba – Tiene razón, esto no fue tan peligroso. Habrá cosas mucho peores.

Goku movió la cabeza de un lado al otro.

- Genial, lo único que nos faltaba: un Ōzaru obsesionado con Trunks.

Bulma despertó al sentir un soplido en su rostro. Abrió los ojos y vio a Arieres frente a ella, sacudiéndola.

- ¡Levántate ya! ¡Debes hacerlo! ¡Vegeta nos está esperando! – dijo la muchacha llena de vitalidad.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te han hecho daño? – preguntó Bulma incorporándose y restregándose los ojos.

- ¡Estoy bien! ¡Pero no lo estarás tú si no te vistes ahora mismo!

Bulma se levantó y caminó hacia el baño para colocarse un kimono.

- No puedo entenderlo aún, creí que ambas íbamos a ser enviadas a la sala de torturas después de lo sucedido – dijo Arieres mirándose al espejo que había en el tocador del cuarto – Contra todo lo esperado, estamos vivas, sin un rasguño, y Vegeta actúa como si nada hubiera sucedido… No lo comprendo.

- Tal vez no es tan despiadado después de todo. Tengo que admitir que yo también esperé lo peor, pero no fue así. Me prometió no hacerte daño, ni siquiera castigarte, y está averiguando sobre mi pasado.

Arieres fijó sus ojos en Bulma.

- Bra, hay veces que en verdad pienso que tu olvidas quién es Vegeta, y eso me preocupa.

- ¡Es que él conmigo es diferente! No puedo evitar sentir gratitud…

- ¡Es eso precisamente lo que me angustia! ¡Que sea tan diferente contigo! Vegeta jamás habría perdonado lo sucedido a otra esclava, pero como eres tú, lo hizo. ¿No te parece extraño que tenga tantas atenciones contigo?

Bulma bajó la mirada colocando el cepillo en el tocador.

- Sí, creo que es muy extraño.

- ¿Qué te pidió a cambio de liberarnos? – preguntó Arieres con inquietud.

- A cambio tengo que hacer todo lo que quiera que haga – dijo Bulma casi inocentemente.

- No me gusta nada esto – dijo Arieres – Eso de que debes hacer todo lo que te pida...

Ambas salieron del cuarto y entonces Arieres fue la primera en detenerse bruscamente. Bulma chocó con la espalda de su amiga al intentar avanzar, y luego notó lo que la había parado. Vegeta se encontraba apoyado en la pared del corredor, justo a fuera del cuarto. Sus ojos fríos pasaron de Arieres a Bulma, y se quedaron clavados en ella con tanta intensidad que provocaron que se sonrojara de tal manera, que no pudo evitar bajar la mirada.

- Señor… - dijo Arieres bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

- Arieres, contigo no he hablado, pero supongo que Bra te explicará lo que discutimos ayer. No quiero que vuelvas a desobedecerme, lo esperaba de ella, pero no de ti. No perdono dos veces, la próxima no seré indulgente – dijo Vegeta fijando su mirada glacial en Arieres – Tú sabes bien que no lo seré.

Arieres asintió en señal de comprensión.

Vegeta caminó a lo largo del pasillo y ambas amigas lo siguieron de cerca.

Bajaron las escaleras siguiendo los pasos del príncipe. Bulma estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, en su vida pasada, en aquella que no recordaba. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo fría, pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras de mármol negro? Había herido a Zangya sin remordimiento alguno, sólo para complacer las órdenes del príncipe Vegeta. Ella sabía que tenía motivos, que debía obedecerlo porque era la única forma de establecer esa conexión que tanto deseaba con su pasado. Y sin embargo, ¿hasta qué punto era capaz de llegar con tal de recuperar su memoria?

Hasta adonde tenga que llegar, se dijo.

Bulma nunca había salido del castillo, mucho menos por la puerta principal. Tras cruzar la enorme estancia de la sala, las puertas negras de la entrada se abrieron y ella pudo observar el exterior. Frente a ella había una gran muralla que los separaba del bosque, una fuente con demonios esculpidos, y un camino que daba a la gran puerta que les permitiría salir de las murallas que los resguardaban.

Un sirviente cercó a Bulma y le entregó su espada, después caminó hacia Arieres y le proporcionó sus cadenas.

- Apresúrense… No hay tiempo que perder – dijo fríamente y caminó hacia la puerta.

Bulma junto a Arieres se encaminaron a la puerta de la muralla, que ahora se encontraba abierta.

Una gran espesura se abrió ante sus ojos.

Vegeta estaba al frente, y sin voltear para mirarlas les ordenó:

- Colóquense las máscaras.

Arieres sacó del bolsillo de su kimono un antifaz blanco y se lo colocó. Bulma metió la mano en el suyo, rogando porque estuviera allí la mascarilla. Sus dedos finos acariciaron el material del antifaz. Lo sacó y se lo puso al igual que Arieres.

El sonido de las aves que se posaban en los grandes robles de la entrada, a una gran profundidad, le dijeron que estaba frente al bosque. Vegeta siguió como si nada, y Arieres la miró antes se seguirlo.

- Cuando entremos, debes caminar con rapidez. Sólo no pierdas de vista a Vegeta.

- Está bien – dijo Bulma.

Vegeta volteó ligeramente y las miró a ambas con frialdad. Las dos bajaron la mirada. Luego volvió a mirar al frente, y continuó su camino. Arieres y Bulma hicieron lo mismo, esquivando árboles y ramas angostas.

Caminaron con extrema rapidez, y Bulma no comprendió cuál era la prisa hasta que vio las siluetas de cosas monstruosas a su alrededor quedar atrás mientras avanzaba. Esas figuras le eran bastante conocidas. A un lado vio un río oscuro con un hombre en una barca, y entonces supo qué era lo que estaban cruzando con tanta prisa.

El infierno pensó.

Caronte, aquel que llevaba las almas en pena a lo largo de un río quedó atrás. Claro, aquel era el infierno de La divina comedia. Recordó haber leído el libro en algún momento de su existencia. Pronto las siluetas y las sombras desaparecieron, y el bosque se convirtió en lo que era: un bosque. Vegeta paró bruscamente frente a un gran árbol. Una mujer de cabellos largos y verdes con piel morena y ojos verdes claros se encontraba frente al roble. Arieres miró a Bulma.

- Ella fue capturada hace tiempo y con su ayuda nos puede transportar a cualquier parte en cuestión de segundos – le explicó Arieres – No sé de qué planeta habrá sido pero su poder es increíble.

- Cállense – ordenó Vegeta al oírlas susurrar y se dispuso a hablar con el otro ser.

La bella mujer tocó el árbol con sus manos, y éstas se hundieron en él. Un gran agujero se abrió en el tronco, lo suficientemente grande como para que Vegeta entrara. El príncipe penetró en el roble. Arieres hizo lo mismo. Bulma, antes de seguir a su amiga miró a la criatura, que la observaba con algo tétrico en su rostro, y aun así, hermoso.

La científica entró, y la oscuridad se apoderó de su alrededor.

Bulma se vio pronto en un lugar que, a pesar de estar casi desierto, se le hacía bastante familiar.

Había calles, tiendas, letreros… Pero las pocas personas que transitaban permanecían en silencio, y cuando vieron la presencia de Vegeta se alejaron casi corriendo. El príncipe se volteó y mirando fijamente a Bra habló.

- No quiero que te separes de mí ni un instante, ¿entendiste?

- Sí – respondió.

Vegeta avanzó por la calle. Arieres miró a su amiga y en un susurro le dijo:

- Qué protector…

Ambas caminaron, siguiéndolo. Bulma vio algunos cuerpos en el suelo, gente asesinada seguramente por saiyajins. Sin embargo, guardó la repulsión que sentía y permaneció fría. Tal vez sí estaba aprendiendo a ser insensible después de todo.

Es necesario para sobrevivir pensó mientras avanzaba.

Algunas personas miraban a Arieres y a Bulma por los cristales de las ventanas, y parecían verlas con lástima. Sabían lo que eran, y habrían dado cualquier cosa por poder identificar sus rostros. Sin embargo, el antifaz las volvía irreconocibles, ni aunque sus propios progenitores pasaran ante ellas las reconocerían.

Vegeta se desvió por un callejón. Ambas los siguieron de cerca, pero pronto se detuvieron ante una señal de su parte. El príncipe se pegó a la pared y las obligó a hacerlo. Algo le impedía voltear en aquella esquina.

Vegeta había alcanzado a ver antes de voltear a Dende, Oolong y Ten Shin Han por el callejón diagonal. No podía ni iba a permitir que Bulma estuviera siquiera cerca de ellos. Con mano derecha agarró a Bulma por la muñeca, asegurándose de que ella estuviera ahí, con él, y no con ellos. Sus ojos negros se llenaron de odio mientras escuchaba las voces de aquellos insectos que tanto detestaba.

- ¡Ya basta! Buscar culpables no va a solucionar nada – dijo Oolong. Su voz sonaba exhausta.

- ¡Están solos! ¡Solos en ese bosque maldito! Y no quisieron pedirnos ayuda – se quejaba Dende.

Ya váyanse, asquerosos insectos, pensaba Vegeta con ansiedad tras el muro. No se percataba de lo mucho que apretaba la muñeca de Bulma.

- Lo peor de todo esto no es que hayan entrado al bosque, sino que se llevaron a Trunks y a Chichi con ellos – dijo Ten Shin Han colérico – Han llegado muy lejos.

Vegeta notó que las voces comenzaban a desvanecerse hasta desaparecer. Lentamente soltó la muñeca de Bulma y asomó sus ojos negros para ver nuevamente el callejón desierto.

- Por fin – dijo como para sí mismo.

Arieres miró de reojo a Bulma, quien le devolvió la mirada de desconcierto total. No tuvieron tiempo de pensar más; Vegeta comenzó a caminar nuevamente y con bastante rapidez, dejándolas atrás.

- Ya no puedo más… - dijo Yamcha apoyándose en una roca – Descansemos aunque sea dos segundos.

- ¿Saben? Ésta es la pérdida de un tiempo precioso…

- Hemos caminado sin parar ni un solo segundo, Piccolo, ya cállate – dijo Krilin tomando aire.

- ¡Como quieras! – le respondió Piccolo molesto y cerrando el mapa.

Kakaroto permanecía callado, apoyado en un árbol, con sus ojos fijos en la nada. Chichi intentaba no mirarlo. Desde el incidente con la bestia aquella mañana, el moreno no había hecho otra cosa que mirarla con reproche. Chichi estaba en peligro con ellos. La bestia había estado a punto de herirla. Él la necesitaba lejos, y ella, sabiendo que era así, había ido al bosque.

Gohan caminó hacia unos arbustos. Parecía inhalar con fuerza, como absorbiendo el aroma de algo. Miró a su alrededor, arriba, abajo, y luego a sus amigos. Sus ojos se clavaron en ellos y no dijo nada sino después de unos segundos.

- ¿No huelen eso?

Todos comenzaron a inhalar, pero ninguno pareció sorprenderse.

- No – respondió Chaoz – Tal vez es un truco del bosque.

- O se está volviendo loco como Trunks – dijo Krilin entornando los ojos.

Trunks, por el contrario, permanecía con sus ojos celestes fijos en los arbustos que estaban detrás de su amigo. Chichi lo notó y lo miró confundida.

- ¿Pasa algo, Trunks? ¿Tú también lo hueles?

- Aléjate de ese arbusto – dijo Trunks suavemente. Su rostro estaba sereno, como si nada estuviera sucediendo en realidad.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Gohan aturdido.

- Porque detrás de ellos hay cadáveres.

La respuesta de Trunks fue tan perturbadora que Yamcha cayó de la roca en la cual había estado sentado. Piccolo y Kakaroto se alejaron de los árboles en los que habían estado apoyados y miraron al niño. Chichi ahogó un grito. Krilin se mantuvo estático. Chaoz caminó hacia Trunks sin poder creer aún que aquellas palabras tan macabras hubieran salido de aquellos labios con tanta tranquilidad. Tomó su brazo derecho con algo de fuerza sin darse cuenta de ello y lo reprendió con la mirada.

- Trunks, ¡¿tienes alguna idea de lo que estás diciendo?! – dijo Chaoz con un tono de voz bastante severo.

- ¡Se está volviendo loco! ¡Loco! – dijo Yamcha levantándose del suelo – A él sí le está afectando el bosque.

- ¡Cállense! – vociferó Piccolo – Creo que ya todos nos hemos dado cuenta que Trunks tiene facultades especiales en este bosque, para ver y sentir cosas que nosotros no percibimos. Cómo y por qué las tiene, eso no lo sabemos y dudo que él lo sepa. Podemos desesperarnos y asustarnos ante lo que no comprendemos, o aprovechar que tenemos a alguien que sabe cosas que nosotros desconocemos para avanzar y sobrevivir en este maldito bosque.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio durante varios minutos. Trunks entornó los ojos y caminó bruscamente hasta el arbusto mientras se soltaba de Chaoz.

- ¡Véanlo ustedes mismos! – dijo y con una mano apartó la maleza antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo.

La imagen que se apareció ante ellos fue repugnante. Ante ellos estaba una carnicería humana, y pequeñas hormigas recogiendo los fragmentos podridos de quienes alguna vez estuvieron vivos. El escenario estaba lleno de moscas, y el olor a putrefacción comenzó a expandirse en el preciso instante en el que Trunks apartó la maleza.

- Oh, Dios… - dijo Chichi dándose la vuelta para vomitar cerca de un árbol.

Piccolo se tapó la nariz y la boca al igual que los demás, que parecían tener el estómago más fuerte que el de Chichi. Trunks sonrió satisfecho, Kakaroto lo miró espantado.

- ¿Cómo puedes sonreír en un momento como éste? – le dijo molesto.

El rostro de Trunks se ensombreció.

- Perdón – dijo casi en un susurro, y bajó la mirada.

- Sigamos. La próxima vez yo escogeré el lugar en el cual paremos a descansar – sentenció Piccolo.

Vegeta entró a un especie de bar completamente vacío a excepción por la presencia de otros saiyajins y alguno que otro borracho en la esquina. Arieres dejó salir un leve grito al ver al cantinero muerto en el suelo, pero no dejó que ello la perturbara. Vegeta se sentó en la mesa en la cual los otros saiyajins se encontraban. Arieres se quedó parada a su lado izquierdo, y Bulma a su derecho. El príncipe fijo su mirada al frente. Sus facciones eran tan finas y frías; sus ojos tan implacables. Bulma se vio hipnotizada mirándolo, sintiéndose incapaz de comprender cómo un ser tan perfecto podía ser un asesino. ¿Cuántas vidas se habían ido gracias a aquellas manos bronceadas que ahora se cubrían bajo aquellos guantes de cuero negro?

- ¿Era necesario traer a tus esclavas? – preguntó un saiyajin bastante joven también – Me da asco su sola presencia.

- Pues tendrás que tragártela – dijo Vegeta con frivolidad – Habla de una buena vez, no tengo tiempo.

El saiyajin dio una mirada despectiva Arieres y a Bulma.

- El gran jefe quiere verte – dijo con seriedad.

- Pues tendrá que esperar – contestó agresivamente el príncipe.

Bulma tembló. ¿Hasta qué punto podía llegar Vegeta con su arrogancia? ¿Era acaso tan petulante como para ni siquiera ceder ante su amo?

El saiyajin también pareció palidecer ante la respuesta de Vegeta. Otro saiyajin intervino.

- Vas a enojarlo. No abuses de la preferencia que tiene contigo.

- Poco me importa su preferencia – respondió Vegeta – Él y yo hicimos un trato; yo me unía a él porque ambos buscábamos el mismo fin: poder, y eliminar a los insectos. Pero si me unía, no iba a ser uno de sus tantos lamebotas. A él le convenía tener algo con la familia real.

- En fin – dijo otro saiyajin – Cuando decidas hablar con él, nos avisas. Recuerda solamente el plan inicial. Será fácil, sólo hablar del bosque y del festín de sangre que ofreceremos con los asquerosos seres inferiores, me excita.

La respiración de Bulma se hizo pesada. ¿Acaso iban a sacrificar a todos los no saiyajins para alimentar al bosque? ¿Eso la incluía a ella? Y entonces, increíblemente, se dio cuenta de algo terrible: ya no le importaba su vida. Si moría en ese mismo momento, no le importaría en lo más mínimo. ¿Acaso era tan infeliz que ya ni ganas de vivir tenía?

Si recordara, entonces tendría razones para existir pensó.

- Por supuesto que no lo me he olvidado, pedazo de idiota. ¿Por qué clase de imbécil me estás tomando, insecto? – dijo Vegeta.

- No sé cómo puedes llevar esas cosas repugnantes a cuestas – dijo un saiyajin mirando a Arieres y a Bulma.

Un borracho en una esquina derramó algunas botellas que se quebraron en el suelo interrumpiendo la conversación. Vegeta fijó los ojos en aquel anciano decrépito, y luego posó sus ojos de puñales en Arieres.

- Mátalo – le ordenó.

Arieres no dudó ni un instante, pero Bulma pudo ver que mientras caminaba hacia el anciano, una lágrima corría por su mejilla. La joven sacó su cadena con púas y con un sólo movimiento lo destrozó. Bulma sólo pudo ver la sangre chispear contra las paredes y esparcirse en el suelo. Arieres limpió la cadena con la manga de su kimono blanco.

Vegeta fijó sus ojos negros en los saiyajins que estaban en la mesa con una fría sonrisa en sus labios.

- Por eso cargo a cosas repugnantes.

Vegeta salió del bar y caminó por varios callejones hasta llegar al punto de partida. Bulma y Arieres lo seguían siempre de cerca, y ésta vez sin decir nada. Al llegar al mismo lugar por donde habían entrado, aparecieron nuevamente en el interior del viejo tronco. Arieres salió, y Bulma estuvo a punto de seguirla, pero entonces sintió una mano que rodeó su cintura y la pegó contra las paredes del interior del tronco. El lugar era oscuro, pero los ojos negros de Vegeta brillaban muy cerca de ella, y podía sentir su aliento embriagador mezclándose con su propia respiración. Vegeta la pegó con más fuerza contra el tronco, y ella soltó un ligero gemido.

- Lo que hizo Arieres hoy, lo tendrás que hacer tú algún día – le dijo, y aunque ella ya no intentaba moverse, apretó más sus manos contra su cintura.

- Ya sé eso – dijo Bulma con voz débil. No sabía por qué, pero tanta cercanía la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

Vegeta permanecía frío.

- Bien.

Con esto la soltó y salió del tronco. Bulma caminó lentamente hacia fuera. La extraterrestre permanecía apoyada en el árbol, y no dijo nada cuando los vio salir. Arieres le lanzó una mirada de curiosidad y temor a Bulma, pero tampoco se dijeron nada.

Vegeta caminó por un lugar diferente al cual habían atravesado antes. Bulma miró preocupada a Arieres, y ella entendió de inmediato.

- No te preocupes, es que el bosque a veces cambia los caminos para confundirnos. Vegeta sabe lo que hace, estaremos en el castillo antes de lo que esperas.

- Él parece saber todo sobre las cosas macabras y oscuras – dijo Bulma mientras caminaba al lado de Arieres.

- No tienes ni idea… - completó.

Siguieron a Vegeta muy de cerca, pero ya no iban con rapidez. Poco a poco el príncipe iba descendiendo la velocidad, hasta que de repente se detuvo con brusquedad. Arieres se detuvo a tiempo. Bulma hizo lo mismo. Vegeta se mantuvo en silencio y sin moverse, sus ojos negros recorrían los alrededores, sin mirar a sus esclavas. Aun dándoles la espalda, habló con voz gélida.

- No estamos solos.

Bulma sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza incontenible. ¿Cómo era posible que él lo hubiera percibido con tanta facilidad? ¿Era acaso que el mal solo podía ser sentido por aquellos que pertenecían a su misma especie? ¿Era por eso que el bien siempre era corrompido? Porque no podía sentir llegar a su enemigo… Hasta que la realidad la golpeó, había sido una idiota, los saiyajins podían sentir los ki.

Unas ramas se quebraron haciendo un sonido fuerte.

Era la señal.

Arieres corrió al frente de su amo, Vegeta, y sacando su cadena estuvo pendiente a cualquier movimiento. Fue entonces cuando Bulma recordó que era guerrera de Vegeta, y que su deber era protegerlo como pudiera. Colocándose atrás del príncipe sacó su espada y comenzó a inspeccionar alrededor. Tenía que descubrir qué era lo que estaba escondiéndose en el bosque, debía hacerlo porque había jurado servicio a Vegeta, y él sí estaba cumpliendo su parte al ayudarla a recordar.

Sin embargo, Vegeta parecía cualquier cosa menos asustado. ¿Cuán frío podía llegar a ser? Sus ojos negros permanecían tranquilos, con una paz casi demoniaca. Sus facciones mantenían la misma inexpresividad de siempre, y había oscuridad en ellas. A Bulma se le erizó la piel cuando lo vio formar una bola de ki. Sí, después de todo le temía.

Entonces pudo percibir a su lado izquierdo un movimiento. Antes de que ni ella misma comprendiera qué sucedía había sacado una de sus dagas y la había lanzado directamente, sin siquiera ver bien qué era, al tronco de donde había provenido el movimiento. Vegeta y Arieres se voltearon, y vieron a una mujer con cientos de cabezas atrapada con la daga en el árbol, sangrando.

- Qué rápida – dijo Arieres sonriéndole.

Pero la mirada furiosa de Vegeta borró su sonrisa y la obligó a bajar la cabeza. El príncipe miró a Bulma clavando sus ojos en ella y con impaciencia habló:

- ¿En dónde aprendiste eso? – le dijo con sequedad.

- No lo sé… Creí que era mala con las dagas – respondió ella bajando la mirada.

Vegeta no dijo nada más. Sentía una ira interna y debía descargarla con alguien, así que le lanzó a la criatura una bola de ki. No sabía por qué, pero el hecho de que Bulma Briefs hubiera podido atrapar más rápido que él a aquella criatura del bosque lo enfurecía.

Creyó que el tenerla en sus manos sería suficiente para aplacar su ira, pero no era así, y ahora comprendía por qué: era porque a pesar de su inferioridad, era insoportablemente perfecta en cada una de sus acciones, para compensar la imperfección de su especie. Lo enfurecía aún más el hecho de que fuera tan excelente en todas las áreas de desempeño: inclusive siendo su guerrera y esclava, era perfecta. En ese momento se sintió notablemente irritado, y trató de no mirarla, de no dirigirle la palabra siquiera; porque tenía miedo de perder el control y torturarla en ese mismo lugar.

- ¿Qué era eso? – preguntó Bulma mirando el cadáver de la mujer de cientos de cabezas.

- Ni idea – respondió Arieres.

Vegeta siguió sin mirarlas, y ellas caminaron cerca de él, pero manteniendo la distancia debida.

- Mataste a alguien – dijo Bulma repentinamente, en voz muy baja.

Arieres no la miró, mantenía su vista al frente.

- Sí, eso es lo que somos ahora Bra: asesinas.

Bulma no dijo nada el resto del camino, y también ignoró esa pequeña vocecita infantil que escuchó en los matorrales y repetía continuamente:

"_No nos niegues"._

Chaoz caminaba al frente con Piccolo, siguiendo la brújula y el mapa. Kakaroto iba detrás de ellos, y a unos metros Chichi con Gohan y Tunks. Yamcha iba al lado de Krilin, siendo ellos los últimos. La luz de la tarde cada vez era más débil, algunas sombras se comenzaban a formar por las figuras del bosque. Nadie había pronunciado palabra desde el incidente, y tal vez era mejor que así fuera.

De repente, se detuvieron frente a una muralla de piedras blancas, un poco cubiertas por plantas trepadoras. Se quedaron allí, mirando la grandeza de las paredes. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Chaoz.

- Amigos, hemos llegado a Enya.

Bulma abrió la puerta del cuarto de Vegeta y entró. Respiró aliviada cuando vio la habitación vacía. No entendía bien por qué el príncipe le había ordenado pasar las tardes en su cuarto, pero suponía que era para mantenerla vigilada con facilidad. La joven humedeció sus labios y recorrió el lugar con la mirada. No sabía por qué todo aquello que rodeaba al príncipe la embelesaba de alguna extraña manera. Caminando por el sitio, pasó sus manos por los bordes de la cama, acariciando la seda. Llegó a un aparador, en donde descansaban algunos objetos. Pasó su mano derecha también por ellos, y luego se concentró en uno de los cajones. Volteó para comprobar que estaba sola, y luego lo abrió.

Con la curiosidad de una niña sacó una caja de madera con signos tatuados. Acarició con sus dedos la tapa, y luego la abrió con delicadeza. En ella habían algunas fotografías. Hubo uno en especial que llamó su atención, pues tenía en la portada a una mujer sumamente hermosa. Su cabello era rojo, casi negro, lacio con leves bucles al final, su piel extremadamente blanca, y con facciones angelicales le recordaron a las de Vegeta. Sus labios estaban pintados de carmín, y contrastaba con su piel y su vestido negro. Fue entonces cuando vio que su nombre detrás de la misma, era "Zolarius Ouji".

- Es su madre… - dijo casi en un susurro.

Pero no pudo pensar en ninguna otra cosa. Pues sintió una mano agarrándola por el brazo con brusquedad y lanzándola al otro lado de la habitación. Bulma tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no caer, y se sostuvo a la pared golpeándose un poco. Cuando miró al frente deseó no haberlo hecho, pues la ira de los ojos negros de Vegeta era tan grande como jamás la había visto. Su cuerpo tembló, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mucho antes de que los gritos estallaran por la habitación. Sólo él tenía la capacidad de hacerla sentir así con una sola mirada.

- Nunca, ¿me oíste? ¡Nunca te atrevas a tocar mis cosas! – gritó Vegeta con furia lanzando la caja con las fotografías al suelo.

Bulma se pegó a la pared y cerró los ojos con fuerza por el ruido que hizo la caja al caer.

- ¡Perdón! No pensé… - dijo ella temblando.

Vegeta caminó hacia ella y la acorraló en la pared. Sus manos atraparon el cuello de la centífica, aún con los guantes blancos puestos, y ella soltó un gemido mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por las comisuras de esos ojos.

- No te atrevas a seguir llorando, te lo he prohibido ya – dijo con voz tétrica, que sólo consiguió alterar más a la chica - ¡Qué pares ya!

- No puedo… - dijo ella sollozando. Se sentía tan estúpida. Sus pequeñas manos estaban aferradas a las de él, mientras Vegeta sostenía su cuello con fuerza, pero sin apretar aún.

El príncipe se pegó a ella, y Bulma soltó un leve grito. Sus narices se rozaban, y el aliento que salía de su boca se mezclaba con el de ella. Bulma podía sentir los mechones del príncipe que caían de su frente rozar la suya.

- Eres mía, y harás lo que yo quiera que hagas. Quiero que de ahora en adelante aprendas lo que es obediencia, y obedecerme en éste instante es dejar de llorar como un estúpido animal asustado. Tus lágrimas me fastidian, y van a desaparecer porque así lo he decidido – Vegeta apretó el cuello de Bulma levemente, y ella soltó un quejido – El llanto es de los débiles, y ninguna de mis guerreras va a ser débil. Lo terrícola no puedo quitártelo, pero sí la debilidad y el miedo. Así que para de una buena vez.

Bulma quería parar, en verdad quería hacerlo, pero las lágrimas seguían fluyendo y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. El hecho de que aquellos ojos negros estuvieran tan cerca de ella, y que su cuerpo estuviera atrapado en el de él sólo empeoraba las cosas. Desde su llegada a aquel lugar, en muy pocas ocasiones había llorado, mostrando una gran frialdad; pero ella no era de piedra ¿cómo esperaba él que lo fuera?

Vegeta la soltó con brusquedad, dejándola caer al suelo. El príncipe no se quitó la capa, ni los guantes; sólo caminó hacia una silla tapizada en la cual se sentó y con ojos frívolos la miró secamente.

- Precisamente por esto te quiero cerca mujer; para enseñarte lo que debes aprender para seguir a mi lado. Nada es gratis, y ahora vas a aprender tu primera lección: ser fuerte – dijo mientras ella lo miraba sollozando en el suelo – Esto va a dolerte, pero sólo así podré enseñarte. Lo haremos hasta que de tus ojos no salga ni una sola lágrima, así que dependerá de ti.

Bulma no entendía lo que él estaba diciendo hasta que lo vio formar una bola de ki. Trató de levantarse y correr hacia la puerta, pero la bola llegó antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse.

Un grito de dolor se esparció por el lugar. Bulma se retorció por el piso, mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas rosadas. Vegeta la observaba inexpresivamente, no entendiendo por qué ya no sentía placer al verla sufrir. No sentía nada en su interior, absolutamente nada. Sin embargo se sentía con el repentino deber de hacerle ver la realidad, y ésa era que el universo sólo era para los fuertes. Él se iba a encargar de moldearla, de convertirla en un ser fuerte que trabajara bajo sus órdenes. Ella tenía que aprender, a cualquier costo. Y de paso, pagar por haberse atrevido a tocar sus cosas. Él iba a cambiarla para siempre.

Fueron cinco golpes de ki, uno tras otro, en los que Bulma había deseado morir. Sin embargo, pronto una oscuridad comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo, la misma que la había acompañado cuando derrotó a Zangya. Su mirada se nubló, y las lágrimas dejaron de salir. Vegeta lo notó inmediatamente, y retiró la tortura.

Bulma se mantuvo inmóvil en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y respirando agitadamente por el dolor que aún sentía en su cuerpo. No quería moverse, no quería hacer absolutamente nada. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, pero ya ninguna lágrima salía de sus ojos. El príncipe caminó hacia ella y al llegar, se arrodilló a su lado, acariciando la mejilla de Bulma con sus manos ahora desnudas. Ella abrió los ojos, y éstos se chocaron con los gélidos de Vegeta.

- Has aprendido una lección importante – le dijo – Considéralo como un favor.

Vegeta la tomó en sus brazos y la cargó, colocándola en su cama. Caminó hacia su aparador, tomando una poción en un frasco.

- Tómate esto y el dolor se irá – le dijo dejándosela en la mesita de al lado – Te quedarás dormida por unas horas, cuando te levantes podrás irte a tu habitación.

Y con esto se fue.

- Enya… ¡Increíble! – dijo Gohan mirando la estructura de la gran ciudad protegida por las murallas - ¿Y ahora cómo entramos?

Chaoz caminó cerca de la muralla y dio tres golpes en una de las piedras; ésta se movió mostrando la cara de un enano barbudo.

- ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! – exclamó molesto. Parecía estar borracho.

- Venimos a buscar a Mehiel.

- Mmm… - dijo sobándose la barbilla – Si eso es cierto entonces les tuvo que haber dicho la contraseña secreta.

Chichi miró a Chaoz.

- Sabes la contraseña, ¿no es cierto? – le preguntó dudosa.

-No. Porque no existe ninguna contraseña. Si fuera así me la habrían dado.

- ¡Exactamente! – dijo el enano, y un hipo salió de su boca - ¡Un momento queridos visitantes!

El bloque de piedra se cerró. Los amigos estuvieron parados en la entrada por varios minutos, pero luego notaron cómo los bloques de la muralla se fueron desplazando hasta formar un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que ellos entraran a la ciudad.

- ¡Bienvenidos a Enya!

Trunks corrió hacia la entrada e ingresó perdiéndose de vista.

- ¡Trunks! - exclamó Chichi corriendo tras él.

Los demás los siguieron.

Al entrar, un mundo nuevo apareció ante sus ojos. Habían dejado atrás la tierra por un piso de piedras, caminos, calles con fuentes, personas transitando, y edificaciones en donde había farmacias, herbologías, librerías, etc. Estaban en una ciudad similar a las del planeta Tierra, a excepción de que todos eran enanos. Trunks caminaba seguido por sus amigos embelesado. Pero entonces un enano realmente fornido, vestido como un gitano lo detuvo.

- Ustedes no son de aquí – dijo con voz ronca y gruesa.

- ¡Qué observador! – dejó escapar Kakaroto sonriendo, pero Piccolo le lanzó un codazo en el estómago y lo calló.

- Venimos a ver a Mehiel – dijo Trunks.

- ¡Ja! Quieren hablar con Mehiel, eso pocos lo consiguen. No sé si querrá recibirlos.

- Nos recibirá – dijo Goku decidido – Dígale que "el que ya tú sabe y sus amigos" la buscan, y que necesitamos su ayuda para detener el festín sangriento.

El tono serio de Kakaroto sorprendió a todos. El enano tosco dio media vuelta y tras un "síganme" se encaminó por las calles de la ciudad.

Bulma despertó en la cama de Vegeta. La seda de las sábanas acariciaban su piel, y el olor masculino del príncipe irrumpió sus sentidos. Inconscientemente se abrazó a la almohada, aspirando el aroma que ésta despedía. Cuando notó lo que había acabado de hacer, se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacia la puerta para ir a su habitación.

Ignoró el aroma cuando pasó por la puerta de Tarble y bajó los escalones de mármol negro. La familia real tenía muchos misterios, especialmente Vegeta, quien era sumamente enigmático. Bulma sabía que el bosque tenía mucho que ver con lo que le sucedía a esa familia. Tanto la madre como el hermano de Vegeta habrían sido víctimas de aquel lugar. En el fondo, él tenía que odiar ese bosque más que a nada en el mundo.

Al llegar a su corredor se chocó con Arieres, quien la miró angustiada.

- ¡Hasta que apareciste! – le dijo – Estaba preocupada.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Bulma sin comprender.

- Bra, ya sabes que no me gusta para nada la idea de que Vegeta tenga tantas preferencias contigo. Y no sólo es el hecho de que te trata diferente, sino la forma en la que te mira. Me produce escalofríos. Además, aun no entiendo para qué te tiene en su cuarto. A ninguna otra guerrera le ha permitido ni siquiera subir a las torres.

Mientras Arieres hablaba, ambas caminaban por el largo pasillo.

- Arieres… - interrumpió la científica - ¿Sabes algo de la Reina Zolarius?

La muchacha se detuvo repentinamente ante la pregunta, justo al lado de una ventana. Por los cristales penetraba la luz de la luna, que hacía ver la piel de Arieres luminosa y plateada.

- Si, pero porque he escuchado muchas conversaciones de los sirvientes.

-Cuéntame.

Arieres humedeció sus labios rosa.

- Muy bien, parece que la señora Zolarius siempre ha vivido un infierno. El Rey Vegeta la golpeaba y la humillaba diariamente. Por la época en la cual aún no pasaba nada de esto, justo cuando la raza saijayin se volvió a alzar, se mudaron del antiguo castillo a aquí; al castillo del bosque. Seguramente lo hicieron porque ya estaba comenzando la guerra. Supongo que por ese entonces ya empezaron los saiyajins a tomar control del universo, pero en fin, eso no importa. Lo que importa es que parece ser que el bosque enloqueció a Zolarius, ella sentía voces que la llamaban, y un día, escapó y se internó en el bosque para nunca más volver.

- El bosque se la tragó viva… - susurró Bulma casi para sí.

- Quizás, o tal vez aún ande por ahí rondando. Pero dudo mucho que ésta familia vuelva a escuchar de ella.

Bulma sintió lástima hacia Vegeta por alguna extraña razón. Él guardaba las fotografías de aquella mujer, así que era indudable le importaba. Aquel ser enigmático no era tan frío después de todo.

Su madre parecía ser su punto débil.

La noche había caído cuando llegaron a las entradas de una torre inclinada con muchas ventanas. El gran enano tocó la puerta con sus nudillos ásperos y ésta se abrió. Una enana anciana con joroba y nariz excesivamente grande apareció en el umbral. Trunks retrocedió y se abrazó al brazo de Chichi.

- ¿Qué quiere? – preguntó la anciana con voz aguda.

- Yo nada – dijo el enano – Ellos sí.

La anciana pasó la mirada por cada uno de los amigos con algo de escepticismo.

- Ellos no son de aquí – dijo recelosa.

- No, no lo somos señora – dijo Goku dando un paso adelante – Somos del mundo exterior, fuera del bosque. Venimos en busca de Mehiel.

La anciana sonrió, mostrando unas grandes encías y unos dientes amarillos y chuecos.

- Lo sé, tengo órdenes de llevarlos hacia ella.

La anciana tomó una lámpara de fuego y salió de la torre.

- Puedes irte ya – ordenó mirando al enano.

El hombre hizo una pequeña inclinación por cortesía y se fue. La anciana se colocó una capa verde de terciopelo y los miró con sus ojos vidriosos y hundidos.

- Los llevaré…

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Hay que caminar más? – dijo Yamcha mientras avanzaban.

- Ella no me agrada – dijo Trunks sin desprenderse del brazo de Chichi.

- No te hará nada Trunks, es solo una anciana – trató de tranquilizarlo Chichi.

- Trunks tiene razón, hay algo raro en ella – dijo Gohan.

Caminaron por algún tiempo por las calles ahora desiertas de Enya, manteniéndose a cierta distancia de la anciana. Parecían estar alejándose del centro de la ciudad, y acercándose a algún lugar privado y recóndito. Pronto se vieron frente a un castillo blanco, y un viento frío hizo que sus huesos se congelaran. Un relámpago cayó con fuerza.

- Justo antes de la tormenta – dijo la anciana sin voltearse – Síganme.

Caminaron por un puente de piedra. Las puertas del castillo se abrieron de par en par y la anciana ingresó sin siquiera anunciarse. Chichi y los demás hicieron lo mismo, y la luz cegadora del interior los obligó a restregarse los ojos. Pronto vieron la inmensidad de una sala totalmente blanca. La anciana había desaparecido, y ante ellos estaba una mujer de cabellos largos y castaños, de piel tersa y brillante, y con ojos completamente negros. De su cuello caía un collar de una estrella encerrada en un círculo, y una gema cubría su frente.

- ¿Quién es usted? – dijo Chaoz preparándose para un ataque.

- ¡Para Chaoz! – dijo Chichi levantando su mano para detenerlo – Es la anciana, mira… Tiene su capa verde.

El guerrero Z lo notó de inmediato, y con la boca abierta se tranquilizó. La mujer los observaba con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

- Bienvenidos a Enya. Mi nombre es Mehiel; los he estado esperando.

Vegeta empujó la puerta de la biblioteca y entró, detrás de él lo siguió Broly. El príncipe se volteó cuando el último en entrar cerró la puerta y lo miró con severidad.

- ¡Puede irse al mismo diablo! Él tampoco es de nuestra raza, así que no le debo el menor respeto.

- No puedo creer que estés hablando así – dijo Broly mirándolo incrédulo – Le debemos esto; le debemos que nuestra raza se volviese a alzar.

- Él y yo hicimos un trato, y en él yo no me convertía en su sirviente, sino en una herramienta más. Él es para mí un medio que necesito para conseguir lo que quiero, y lo mismo significo para él. No le debo nada. Iré a verlo cuando me dé la gana.

Con esto se sentó en uno de los muebles negros. Broly se apoyó a la pared y durante unos minutos no dijo nada. Finalmente fijó sus ojos verdes oscuros en Vegeta y habló:

- Vine por otra cosa además – dijo Broly ahora menos agitado – Necesito un buen revolcón.

Vegeta levantó una ceja sin decir nada. Lo miraba escéptico. Broly prosiguió.

- No hablo de ti, idiota. Habría escogido a una por la calle, o a una de mis mismas esclavas pero se me antojó otra cosa – dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro - ¿Qué mejor que sea la terrícola?

Vegeta lo miró con frialdad y hubo un destello en sus ojos negros.

- Olvídalo. No tocarás a Briefs.

Ésta vez Broly levantó una ceja.

- Vamos, no la voy a desangrar…

- Ya dije que no – dijo con voz firme y levantando un poco el tono – No me ganaré su confianza, haciendo que te acuestes con ella.

- Por cierto, ¿cómo va todo con ella?

- Resultó ser más útil de lo que creí – dijo Vegeta secamente – Es una gran aprendiz.

Esto último lo dijo con un tono escalofriante. Broly rió con fuerza.

- Te conozco Vegeta, ¿qué piensas hacerle a esa pobre criatura infeliz?

Vegeta fijó sus ojos negros en los de Broly, y éste pudo sentir la oscuridad que salía de ellos.

- Lo mismo que con Arieres; voy a convertirla en una asesina.

Mehiel los hizo sentar y una sirvienta trajo unas bebidas y bocadillos a la sala, que era iluminada con velas puestas en candelabros plateados.

- ¡Comida! – exclamaron Gohan y Goku mientras se lanzaban a devorarla.

- Siento haberme presentado como una anciana ante ustedes, pero como ya saben, ni siquiera Enya es segura en estos tiempos. Debo protegerme ya que muchos quieren hacer uso de mis poderes. Todos creen que vivo aquí encerrada desde hace años, pero en realidad vivo en la torre, con mi disfraz de anciana. Vengo al castillo pocas veces, sólo cuando es necesario.

- Debe tener un poder increíble para convertirse en una anciana con tanta facilidad y después, en una mujer tan hermosa… - dijo Chaoz con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa astuta en sus labios.

Chichi le dio un golpe disimulado, pero Mehiel solo sonrió.

- Yo los vi llegar a Enya, preguntar por mí, e inclusive mantener la conversación que estamos teniendo ahora mismo – se hizo un silencio, pues Mehiel levantó la mirada para fijarla en Trunks únicamente – Es curioso que, haya visto en ese entonces a todos menos a este niño rechoncho. Por eso quise comprobar el asunto en este mismo instante, pensando que había cometido un error. Pero mi visión sigue mostrándome a todos ustedes, excepto al niño.

Trunks bajó la mirada y no dijo nada. Todos lo miraban sin comprender lo que sucedía. Mehiel rompió el silencio.

- En fin, quizás esté muy cansada. El poder oscuro incrementa, y mis facultades comienzan a fallar. Porque no hay duda alguna de que Trunks está aquí, la equivocación viene de mi parte.

Trunks sonrió levantando la mirada disimuladamente. Mehiel prosiguió:

- Todos deben estar cansados, sigan a Makim que los llevará a sus respectivas habitaciones para que descansen. Mañana trataremos sobre los temas que nos interesan.

Todos se levantaron para seguir a Makim, pero sólo Chichi pudo percibir la extraña mirada que Mehiel le envió al retirarse. Había algo en ella, que se le hacía bastante familiar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ángeles caídos, monstruos…**

Esa mañana Bulma se levantó con las órdenes de ir con Arieres a la entrada principal del castillo. Ambas corrieron apresuradamente, y vieron que Vegeta las esperaba en la gran puerta abierta que daba al bosque. El príncipe no les dijo nada, sólo dio media vuelta y voló al interior.

- ¡Vamos que nos deja! – dijo Arieres acelerando el paso hasta empezar a correr.

Bulma corrió a la par de Arieres, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Acaso volverían a aquel lugar de la vez pasada? O tal vez irían a algún otro lugar. Vegeta definitivamente era el ser más enigmático que conocía. A veces, estando cerca de él sentía miedo, pero otras sólo curiosidad casi infantil. Sí, sentía curiosidad hacia él como un extraño magnetismo hacia el único ser que conocía y le era extrañamente familiar. Bulma estaba estableciendo en su interior un lazo hacia Vegeta sin que él lo supiera, y lo hacía inconscientemente, porque era él el que la guiaba en esos momentos de oscuridad, el que la ayudaba a encontrar su pasado...

¿Cómo podía ser un saiyajin y a la vez, ser quien ella tanto necesitaba en esos momentos? Quería serle útil, y ya no lo despreciaba. A pesar de saber que él siempre la despreciaría a ella.

Pronto se vieron frente a la extraterrestre de la vez pasada nuevamente. Vegeta bajó de su vuelo y sus guerreras terminaron la carrera. Ni Arieres ni Bulma dijeron algo, Vegeta tampoco se volteó a mirarlas. Caminó hacia la bella mujer de cabellos verdes y la miró ácidamente.

Hizo algunos intercambios de la palabra con la extraterrestre y entró al agujero del tronco. Arieres tomó la mano de Bulma y la llevó con ella al interior también. Pronto la luz los tragó.

Se vieron en un callejón. Al final Bulma vio una calle transitada por saiyajins. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza; así era el mundo exterior. Vegeta las miró a ambas y se colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios, indicándoles así que guardaran silencio. Arieres se colocó la máscara, y Bulma hizo lo mismo. El príncipe caminó fuera del callejón.

Tan pronto como la luz de la mañana le dio en la máscara a Bulma, pudo ver cómo todos los que transitaban en la calle se alejaban espantados. Supo que era por la presencia de Vegeta, que hasta por su vestimenta era fácil de identificar como príncipe saiyajin. Ella caminó a su lado, un poco más atrás de él, paralela a Arieres. Se sintió mal, por estar trabajando a las órdenes de un saiyajin. Pero ella no tenía vida, y la poca que existía no era de ella, sino de él.

Subieron unas escaleras de mármol, acercándose a un edificio grande con estructura típica de los saiyajins, con columnas enormes. Todos quienes estaban cerca corrían espantados, Vegeta ni siquiera los miraba, sólo se abría paso entre la multitud.

Vegeta entró al edificio y las recepcionistas gritaron aplastando botones en sus escritorios brillantes. Cientos de guardianes pertenecientes a la oposición aparecieron repentinamente empuñando distintas armas al invasor. Vegeta esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Arieres, mátalos.

Arieres sacó su cadena y caminó lentamente hacia los guardianes, agitando la cadena larga y con púas a su alrededor. Los miembros de la oposición retrocedían sin saber qué hacer: tenían órdenes expresas de no agredir a las esclavas de los saiyajins, ellas no tenían la culpa de nada. Bulma miraba cómo su amiga avanzaba peligrosamente. Entonces sintió una mano posarse en su hombro por detrás, y el aliento de Vegeta en su cuello la hizo temblar. Los labios del príncipe rozaban su oreja, enviando ondas de electricidad por todo su cuerpo. Se mantuvo inmóvil, viendo a Arieres lanzar su primer ataque a los guardias, y con solo un movimiento de cadena destrozar a por lo menos cinco hombres.

- Me debes todo, mujer, yo soy el único ser que se preocupa por ti, recuérdalo siempre. Podría haberte destruido, podría haberte dejado en las mazmorras para que murieras de frío y hambre; pero no lo hice, te acogí como nadie más sería capaz de hacerlo. No sólo te he brindado protección, sino que te he puesto por encima de todas mis otras guerreras, y pienso ayudarte a recordar tu pasado – le dijo susurrándole despacio, convenciéndola de que cada una de sus palabras eran ciertas.

Sus oraciones eran venenosas, tan letales que se inyectaban en los tímpanos de la inocente Bulma hasta manipularla por completo. Los ojos celestes de la peliceleste se humedecieron: Vegeta tenía razón, ella estaba sola, sólo lo tenía a él, su amo. Increíblemente, no pudo soltar ni una sola lágrima. ¿Significaba que se estaba volviendo fuerte o que su alma se estaba convirtiendo en piedra? Se mantuvo estática, y no pudo percibir la perversa sonrisa que Vegeta esbozó mientras le susurraba rozando sus labios en su cuello.

- Mátalos. Es una orden, mujer, yo sé que puedes hacerlo mejor que Arieres.

Bulma volteó su cabeza levemente, y sus ojos celestes se chocaron con los de hielo del príncipe. No supo cómo, pero encontró una fuerza oscura en la mirada de Vegeta que movió algo desconocido en su interior. Y supo qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

Bulma sacó su espada y caminó tranquilamente hacia donde se desataba la batalla con los miembros de la oposición. Todos intentaban detener a Arieres sin lastimarla, pero nadie podía acercarse a ella y vivir para contarlo. Cuando vieron a una nueva guerrera aproximarse, le suplicaron que se detuviera, que ellos no podían herirla. Bulma no escuchó, y con su espada lanzó un primer golpe fatal.

Vegeta observaba la escena con frialdad, sin moverse del lugar en donde se encontraba. Todos salían corriendo por las grandes puertas, y él se abrió paso a los elevadores.

Debía encontrar a Ten Shin Han.

Chichi se despertó agitada. Había tenido un sueño sumamente extraño, una serie de imágenes sin sentido y sin orden metódico. Ante sus ojos se había aparecido un tronco grande y torcido, con ramas monstruosas; luego un caballo negro con ojos inyectados de sangre; un río de cadáveres; un campo de lirios rojos intensos y al final. Ella misma, pero era diferente, se había visto a sí misma y sin embargo, no se identificaba. Su cabello estaba convertido en rizos perfectos, y en sus ojos había algo hueco, algo maligno. El sólo recuerdo le provocó un estremecimiento. Entonces notó que la puerta de su habitación estaba semi abierta, y que unas voces que provenían del pasillo penetraban con claridad. Notó que Trunks no estaba durmiendo con ella.

Chichi se levantó desclaza y caminando muy lentamente se acercó a la puerta, escuchando dos voces que reconoció como la de Mehiel y Trunks.

- Siento haberte expuesto la noche anterior, esa no fue mi intención Trunks – dijo Mehiel con sinceridad – Es sólo que debes comprender que, para mí es una impresión sumamente grande ver que la profecía se está cumpliendo. Nunca creí que sucedería, pero creo se ha escogido a la persona correcta.

- Espero poder ser útil – dijo Trunks con voz suave e insegura.

- Hay cosas que suceden por algo. El destino nunca se equivoca, y si te ha elegido a ti para ésta misión, no tengas duda que eres el indicado – Mehiel colocó su mano en la barbilla de Trunks – Eres un ser puro todavía, y eso emana por los poros de tu piel y por tus ojos de cielo. En verdad siento que tengas que llevar una carga tan pesada, en verdad siento que hayas tenido que ser tú.

Chichi se mantuvo en silencio. Definitivamente Trunks tenía un secreto. ¿Pero por qué no se lo contaba a ellos? ¿Qué tan terrible podría ser?

Mehiel tocó con el puño la puerta de Chichi que se abrió de par en par.

- ¡Oh! Ya estás despierta, mejor aún. Es hora de que todos se levanten, tenemos que hablar.

Chichi volvió a sentir que Mehiel le mandaba una mirada extraña, como de cierto odio escondido, o rencor. Sin embargo, en sus palabras sentía sinceridad. ¡Cuántas contradicciones!

Ten Shin Han caminaba por el pasillo cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, y la figura de Vegeta se vio ante él. Sus ojos se abrieron por el asombro aún más de lo normal, y por unos segundos no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna. Fue después de que Vegeta dio unos pasos hacia él cuando pudo hablar.

- Los saiyajins no son bienvenidos aquí – dijo con seguridad, sin demostrar ni un poco de miedo.

- Tengo entendido que tampoco los delatores, ¿o no es así Ten Shin Han?

Ten Shin Han se mantuvo firme.

- No sé de qué hablas.

Vegeta esbozó en su rostro una sonrisa perturbadora. Ni Ten Shin Han fue capaz de evitar ponerse nervioso ante aquello.

- Ah, ¿no? – dijo Vegeta con sarcasmo – Me pregunto ¿qué dirían tus amigos si supieran que fuiste tú quien denunció a los comerciantes el lugar en donde ocultaban a Bulma Briefs y a otros más?

Ten Shin Han dio un paso adelante amenazadoramente.

- Encontraron a un numeroso grupo de mi raza y me encontraba bajo a una amenaza superior. Lo siento mucho por Bulma, pero mi prioridad es proteger a los míos. Así es la vida.

- Lo que hiciste fue bajo, muy bajo, incluso para un tríclope como tú. Pero ¿sabes? Debo agradecerte haberlo hecho, porque gracias a tu denuncia, el destino me guió a Bulma Briefs y ahora está en mis manos.

Ten Shin Han bajó la guardia, su expresión cambió automáticamente a una de culpa. Ya era suficiente saber que le había desgraciado la vida a una amiga como para que ahora se viniera a enterar que no sólo había hecho eso, sino que se la había puesto en bandeja de plata a Vegeta.

- ¡Maldito! – gritó Ten Shin Han imaginándose lo peor - ¡¿Qué hiciste con Bulma?!

- Lo que haya hecho o no, es gracias a ti. Vine a agradecértelo personalmente.

- Tú no eres capaz de hacerle daño… ¡Tú la amas! – trató de razonar – Ella te dio un hijo, ella…

Vegeta le lanzó una bola de ki con rapidez, harto de su monólogo. Ten Shin Han cayó al suelo gritando por el dolor.

- Vine a hacerte pagar el haber vendido a la mujer con tanta facilidad. Aunque no lo creas, me da lástima saber que haya tenido tan mala suerte al caer en mis manos. Alguien debe enseñarte algo de lealtad. Gracias a ti, ella es mía, y créeme que lo que le espera no es nada agradable.

Vegeta lanzó otro poder. Si había algo que detestaba era la traición, y cuando se enteró por medio de los comerciantes que Ten Shin Han había denunciado el lugar en donde Bulma se escondía, no pudo evitar sentir ira en su sangre.

Arieres llegó por el ascensor y se detuvo a unos metros de Vegeta.

- Señor, Bra ha acabado con todos.

Vegeta miró a Ten Shin Han, quien se encontraba en el suelo inmovilizado.

- Si le dices a alguien que tu amiguita está en mis manos, yo mismo me encargaré de acabar con todos, y por qué no, con ella también. Preferible tenerla muerta, que no tenerla en lo absoluto.

Con esto dio la vuelta y se fue seguido por Arieres. Ten Shin Han se mantuvo en el suelo, y después de varios minutos de no moverse comenzó a sollozar como un niño.

- ¡¿Qué he hecho?!

El regreso al bosque fue silencioso. Vegeta no pronunció palabra alguna, y Arieres, aunque intentó dirigirse a Bulma, no consiguió que ella le respondiera. La científica estaba confundida, aturdida, y de repente no tenía ganas de volver a hablar por el resto de su vida. Había matado a muchas personas, demasiadas. ¿Por qué no sentía nada? Era un vacío terriblemente grande, y no sabía qué hacer con él.

Pronto salieron del tronco, y la extraterrestre esbozó una sonrisa tétrica que Arieres detestó al instante. Vegeta colocó brevemente su mirada en Bulma, pero no la sostuvo por mucho tiempo. Sí, la había convertido en una asesina. Era lo mejor, ella tendría que aprender que la vida consistía en matar para sobrevivir. Él le iba a enseñar cómo defenderse de ahora en adelante, le estaba haciendo un favor.

Vegeta estaba a punto de volar cuando una serie de saiyajins salieron por detrás de los árboles, rodeándolo a él y a sus guerreras. El príncipe fijó sus ojos negros en ellos, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Un saiyajin habló:

- El gran jefe nos ha enviado a buscarte, debes venir con nosotros.

- Eso no lo decide él – dijo Vegeta con firmeza – Dije que iría cuando quisiera.

- Tenemos órdenes explícitas, lo sentimos pero debemos llevarte con él – el saiya posó su mirada en Arieres y Bulma – Éstas deben venir también.

Vegeta lanzó una mirada de odio a uno de los saiyajins y luego miró a sus guerreras.

- Sólo necesito a una, a la otra la mandaré de regreso al castillo – dijo el príncipe decididamente.

- Como quieras – dijo el saiyajin.

Vegeta caminó hacia Bulma y luego se dirigió a Arieres despectivamente.

- Tú ve al castillo. Conoces bien el camino. Bra me acompañará.

Los ojos azules de Arieres se abrieron de par en par con pánico evidente. ¿Qué era lo que él pretendía?

- Señor, Bra aún no está bien preparada. Yo podría acompañarlo…

- No. Bra irá conmigo – dijo Vegeta con firmeza, y fijando sus ojos glaciales en Bulma – Ella tiene que aprender.

Bulma no se perturbó ante lo último pronunciado. Había acabado de matar, ¿a qué más podría tenerle miedo sino era a ella misma?

Bulma no iba a engañarse: tenía miedo. Pero su exterior no lo demostraba. Caminaba siguiendo a Vegeta con la mirada altiva y una expresión seria en sus facciones delicadas. El príncipe se volteó unas cuantas ocasiones para observarla, y en ella notó todo menos miedo. Bulma permanecía inexpresiva, y desde el cruento asesinato que había provocado no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Habían estado caminando a través del bosque durante algún tiempo, y aún no llegaban a su punto de encuentro con el gran jefe.

Vegeta, quien estaba algunos metros delante de Bulma, habló repentinamente.

- ¿Qué sentiste al matarlos a todos?

La joven levantó la mirada, y sus ojos celestes se fijaron en la espalda del príncipe, que permanecía firme, sin siquiera mirarla mientras avanzaban.

- Nada – mintió.

- Mientes – le respondió él abruptamente.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – dijo Bulma con voz suave.

- Te conozco – fue allí que otro recuerdo vino a su mente.

_La humana se encontraba escuchando emocionada esa chatarra llamada radio sobre una lluvia de estrellas y se la pasaba gritando._

_- ¡Mujer! Deja el escándalo – gruñó mientras engullía su desayuno._

_- Para tu información, éstas son cosas que no se ven todos los días… O mejor dicho, noches._

_- He estado en una lluvia de asteroides y, créeme, no hubieses querido presenciarla._

_- ¿Siempre eres tan antipático? No me importa lo que digas, yo la veré._

_- Es tu tiempo el que perderás, no el mío._

_- Oh, vamos a verla – rió la muchacha – Te gustará._

_- No, debo entrenar – respondió fríamente._

_- Princeso… - suspiró ofuscada - ¿Haces otra cosa aparte de comer y entrenar? – inquirió mientras apoyaba sus manos en la mesa frente a él._

_- Follar… - contestó cruzándose de brazos y dedicándole una sonrisa sexy mientras ella se sonrojaba._

_- Hablo de otras actividades – balbuceó._

_- Mujer, ¿no me digas que después de todo te sigues sonrojando?_

_- ¡Eso no es cierto! – gritó avergonzada._

_- Mientes – concedió mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa y descansaba su mentón sobre el dorso de sus manos – Si tanto te interesa ese espectáculo patético, lo veremos – Bulma se volteó a verlo sonriente, a pesar del aire aburrido que él fingía darle a la conversación – No quiero que mi cena se vea interrumpida, así que lleva comida – se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su espalda en la silla – Y podrás apreciarla mejor si vamos sobre la terraza._

_Los ojos de Bulma se llenaron de lágrimas._

_- ¿Estás pidiéndome una cita? – preguntó rebozando de felicidad._

_- Yo nunca dije eso – contestó mientras se ponía de pie, dispuesto a salir de allí._

_- Entonces lo veré desde el balcón – fingió indiferencia – No me importa tu presencia._

_- Mientes – susurró al voltearse al verla y con aquella sonrisa en su rostro._

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – se molestó._

_- Porque te conozco y sé que te mueres por estar conmigo._

_- Quizás seas tú el que se muere por estar conmigo – jugueteó ella seductoramente mientras se acercaba a él._

_- Puede ser – se encogió de hombros – Hago esto porque no me quiero perder la cena._

_- Entonces buscaré otro que quiera ver conmigo – se soltó abruptamente de él._

_- La pasarás mal… Pensarás en mí todo el tiempo. Estás emocionada porque llegue el momento y tengamos esa "cita"._

_- No te creas tan importante, princeso. La paso bien sin ti._

_- Mientes. Si fuese así, no estarías ansiosa pensando en que usarás esta noche._

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Bulma lo miró incrédula y con su perfecta boca formando una "O"._

_- Hmp… Es simple, te conozco…_

- No me conoces – sentenció la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Vegeta paró y la científica hizo exactamente lo mismo, y sin moverse esperó alguna reacción por parte de él.

- Estoy esperando, mujer – dijo él con voz severa.

- ¿Esperando qué?

- Tus disculpas

- No he hecho nada por lo que deba disculparme.

Vegeta ferozmente se dio media vuelta y quedando de frente a ella. Sus ojos negros la miraban con ira, y ella sólo mantenía la misma mirada con altivez.

- No estoy de humor, no voy a soportar nada que venga de un ser como tú – le dijo el príncipe.

- ¿Un ser como yo? – dijo Bulma con rabia – Dejemos algo en claro, señor: yo soy tu esclava porque no tengo otra opción, porque tú me quitaste la libertad, no porque sea un ser inferior. Si te sirvo, es porque entre tú y yo hay un trato. En ese trato no consta que deba decirte lo que siento o no, que en todo caso, no debe importarte en lo más mínimo.

- Eres tan estúpida – dijo el príncipe con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Extrañaba estos pleitos – Yo soy dueño de hasta lo que sientes…

La conversación se cortó con un frío que heló hasta la sangre de la terrícola. Lo sabía, aquello tenía que ser una presencia sobrenatural del bosque. Bulma vio un ave negra de tamaño considerable volar con rapidez y ella consiguió colocarse frente a Vegeta justo antes de que atacara. El ave lanzó de sus alas una púa larga plateada, y ésta se clavó directamente en el pecho de Bulma.

- ¡Mujer! – exclamó Vegeta al verla caer al suelo.

Bulma intentaba mantenerse conciente, pero todo le daba vueltas y sus ojos sólo miraban al cielo cubierto por las ramas largas de los árboles. Pronto vio el rostro de Vegeta y sus ojos negros mirándola.

- No te duermas – le dijo el príncipe.

- Lo siento – dijo Bulma casi sin respirar. Cerró los ojos.

- ¡Maldición! – gritó Vegeta mientras arrancaba la púa del pecho de Bulma.

- Siéntense – dijo Mehiel.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa larga y con candelabros en el centro. Todo, absolutamente todo en aquel castillo tenía un aspecto medieval.

- Es hora de que hablemos – dijo Chaoz.

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Mehiel – Hay mucho de qué conversar.

- Díganos entonces lo que debe decirnos – dijo Trunks mientras tomaba una taza de leche.

- Bien, tengo buenas y malas noticias para ustedes. Comenzaré por las buenas les daré un artefacto que brillará cada vez que se encuentren en peligro en el bosque. Ahora las malas: su amiga aquí es un ser peligroso.

El último comentario perturbó a todos en la mesa. Mehiel lo dijo con tanta serenidad, con tanta tranquilidad, que eso sólo consiguió impactar más a los presentes. Todas las miradas se centraron en Chichi, y ella miró a Mehiel confundida.

- ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo? – dijo Chichi ofendida – Desde que llegué no deja de observarme de una forma despectiva y ahora dice que soy peligrosa. ¿Qué es lo que tiene en contra de mí?

- No tengo nada en contra tuyo, pero tantos años me han dado sabiduría suficiente como para saber cosas que ni imaginas. Ahora todos deben escucharme, porque lo que les voy a contar no es agradable y quiero que lo entiendan bien. Hace mucho tiempo, demasiado diría yo, una visión se me fue revelada, por una mujer de mi raza llamada Ione: _"Mehiel, tú no comprendes la grandeza del poder que poseo. Me van a matar. Dejarás que pasen trescientos años Mehiel, y escúchame bien, al cumplirse la cantidad exacta de 300 años de mi muerte, mi descendiente puro entrará al bosque, y yo volveré"._

Todos permanecían en silencio. Mehiel se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia la pared.

- Creo que es necesario que vean a Ione para que entiendan – dijo ella, y con su mano derecha retiró una tela negra que cubría el cuadro de una hermosa joven de piel blanca y cabellos oscuros. Cargaba un vestido negro y de su cuello colgaba un collar idéntico al de Mehiel. Aquella joven era idéntica a Chichi.

Todos en la mesa estaban impactados. No podían respirar de la impresión. Chichi se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

- ¡Qué demonios! – gritó Gohan sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos – Es mi mamá.

Mehiel volvió a cubrir el cuadro. Sí, aquella mujer era idéntica a Chichi, a excepción de su mirada. La mirada de Chichi era transparente, la de Ione producía temor.

- Me temo que el poder que existe en el bosque hará que Ione reencarne en Chichi – sentenció Mehiel.

- ¿Cómo puede decirme eso tan tranquilamente? ¡¿Usted tiene alguna idea de lo que eso significa?! – dijo Chichi exaltada, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¿Hay alguna forma de detenerlo? – preguntó Goku.

- Me temo que no tengo esa respuesta. Ahora los dejo para que discutan lo que van a hacer.

Mehiel se retiró del salón y cerró la puerta. Un silencio inundó el lugar durante varios segundos.

- Mmm… Esta leche es muy rica – comentó Trunks captando la atención de los presentes que lo miraban confundidos.

Vegeta permanecía sentado en el sillón del cuarto de Bra. Observaba en silencio mientras Bulma dormía, ahora tendida en la cama con una pijama blanca de seda. Su cita había sido interrumpida por el incidente, apenas la muchacha quedó inconsciente, él voló con ella de regreso.

Había veneno en su sistema. Luego de dejarla un tiempo en el tanque de recuperación, logró extraerlo completamente pero decidió dejarla descansar.

Vegeta no se movió del sillón, miraba el pequeño cuerpo de Bulma aún dormido sobre la cama. ¿Que no la conocía? ¡Qué estúpida! No había nadie que la conociera mejor que él en el universo. Los recuerdos en la Tierra aún regresaban a su mente con frecuencia, recuerdos de ella.

_Esa noche se encontraban sobre la terraza, estaban sobre una manta, habían terminado de cenar y la famosa lluvia de estrellas fugaces no había llegado. Vegeta se estaba aburriendo, había recostado su cabeza sobre los muslos de Bulma mientras ella acariciaba su cabello como si estuviera en una especie de trance._

_Vegeta estaba tan aburrido que iba a hacer alguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos para que la mujer le diera un poco de pleito verbal, pero al levantar su mirada las palabras murieron en su boca. Sí, la mujer había elegido un vestuario vulgar como siempre; pero no se quejaba. Sus ojos celestes brillaban con la luz plateada de la luna, su cabello regado sobre sus hombros, y su boca levemente abierta le daban un aire casi indefenso. Vegeta se inclinó sobre ella, y respiró el aroma del cuello de Bulma rozando la nariz con su piel. Ella tembló un poco. Vegeta acercó sus labios a los de ella._

_- Sea lo que sea que estés pensando, hazlo ya – suplicó ella mientras llevaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello._

_El príncipe esbozó una media sonrisa; se acercó aún más, absorbiendo el aliento cálido de Bulma. Lo besó. Ella no pudo esperar más y se adelantó._

_Quizás no vio la lluvia de estrellas pero al sentir el calor de sus labios sobre los suyos, bastaba para ver estrellas y fuegos artificiales. Ella abrió su boca sólo para ayudar a Vegeta a introducir su lengua en ella. Bulma soltó un gemido, y Vegeta hizo lo mismo. Aquello era excitante, y nunca había imaginado que lo fuera tanto. Con su brazo izquierdo la tomó de la cintura y la pegó contra sí mientras ella hundía los dedos en el cabello de él. Bulma había parado para conseguir un poco de aire y apoyó su frente sobre la de él, intentando acompasar su respiración._

_- Te amo, Vegeta – confesó._

_Y la lluvia de estrellas fugaces había comenzado, pero ambos estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro como para prestarle atención._

- Mmmm... - gimió Bulma desde la cama, sacando al príncipe de sus recuerdos. Movió su cabeza un poco hacia el lado izquierdo, y la dejó caer quedándose nuevamente dormida.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió bruscamente. Los ojos negros de Vegeta se fijaron en la silueta de Lysan, quien lo observaba severamente desde el umbral.

- ¿En qué diablos estás pensando? – gritó Lysan histérica.

Vegeta la miró que severidad mientras se levantaba y caminaba rápidamente hacia la salida para sacarla del cuarto. Una vez que la empujó hacia fuera cerró la puerta para que los gritos de su novia no llegaran hasta donde estaba descansando la terrícola.

- ¡No me empujes Vegeta, no soy tu estúpida esclava! – gritó Lysan furiosa.

Vegeta la miró con ira, y con esa sola mirada ella entendió que debía callarse. El príncipe posó su dedo índice en sus labios indicándole que hiciera silencio. Con un movimiento de cabeza le ordenó que lo siguiera.

Chichi permanecía ante el cuadro. Cuando Mehiel desapareció y los dejó solos, ella caminó nuevamente hacia el retrato y lo destapó. La sorprendente similitud helaba su sangre; era ella, y sin embargo, no era ella para nada. Un cuerpo no es nada sin el alma, unos ojos no son iguales sin la mirada. Ione tenía una mirada coqueta, astuta, fría, y seca a la vez... No se parecía en nada a la suya. La expresión de su rostro era irreconocible en Chichi. No era ella... No.

- Chichi deja de ver ese maldito cuadro – dijo Goku mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza – Sabía que no debíamos de haberte traído.

Chichi se volteó violentamente para enfrentar a su marido.

- ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! Yo también me entrené en artes marciales. ¡No te atrevas a decir que no debí venir! ¡Vine porque quise! ¡Y no voy a dejar que una extraterrestre oscura que murió hace más de 300 años venga a tomar mi cuerpo!

- Ah, ¿sí? ¡Mamá! ¡Me encantaría saber cómo piensas impedirlo! – dijo Gohan empujando una silla – Creo que debemos regresar.

- Eso es imposible – dijo Yamcha.

- Allá estará lejos de este maldito bosque. Ione necesita del bosque para tomar el cuerpo de Chichi, ¿no es así? Debemos sacarla – dedujo Krilin.

- ¡Ya dije que es imposible! – gritó Yamcha – Entiendan que no conocemos el camino de regreso. El bosque no tiene los mismos caminos de entrada que de salida, es imposible retrasarnos, imposible buscar una salida, imposible sacarla de aquí.

- ¡Al demonio con todo esto! – gritó Chaoz.

Un silencio imperó en la sala por algunos segundos.

- Sus comentarios son inútiles – dijo Trunks repentinamente mientras seguía tomando su leche – Hablan, pero no dicen nada. Es una pérdida de tiempo.

- ¡Bueno pues! Querido Trunks. Ya que tú pareces saberlo todo dinos cómo diablos hacemos que nuestra amiga no sea poseída – dijo Chaoz molesto.

- ¡No necesito que me busquen una solución! – gritó Chichi desesperada. Algunas lágrimas aún caían por sus mejillas y unos mechones de su cabello cubrieron su frente – No voy dejar que nadie use mi cuerpo, ¿entendieron? Soy fuerte, no necesito que me cuiden. Mehiel no sabe cómo detener lo que me va a suceder, pero yo sé que podré. Soy dueña de mí, ella no podrá tomarme.

- Entonces nos vamos – sentenció Trunks.

Vegeta entró a su habitación seguido por Lysan. La morena azotó la puerta y nuevamente comenzó a gritar.

- ¡No te entiendo, Vegeta! ¡No te entiendo para nada! ¿Es que acaso quieres que el gran jefe se enoje contigo y te destruya? ¡Qué es lo que sucede contigo!

- Ya cállate de una vez – dijo el príncipe molesto.

- ¡No me callo! ¡No te tengo miedo Vegeta! ¡Tú no me mandas ni me ordenas! Si obedezco ciertos de tus mandatos es únicamente porque te respeto, pero cuando pasas el límite yo...

- ¡¿Tú qué?! – dijo Vegeta caminando amenazadoramente hacia ella. Lysan retrocedió hasta golpearse contra la pared.

- Tú no me respetas – dijo Lysan – Soy tu futura esposa.

- Eres una cualquiera, y mi futura esposa, y un objeto, y la futura madre de mis hijos. Nada de eso merece respeto.

Lysan lanzó una bofetada sobre Vegeta.

- ¿Es así como me vas a tratar siempre? ¿Me vas a tratar como tu padre trataba a Zolarius? ¡Así que te vas a convertir en él después de todo!

- ¡Cállate! – gritó Vegeta tomándola del brazo y lanzándola al suelo – No me provoques Lysan, porque puedo ser mucho peor que mi padre.

Lysan no se levantó. Se acostó boca arriba en el suelo, su vestido corto negro se levantó un poco más, mostrando sus hermosas piernas. Tenía todo su cabello negro regado por el piso, y sus ojos negros mirando al techo. Pronto estalló en risas.

- Estás desquicidada – dijo Vegeta mientras caminaba hacia la ventana.

Lysan se sostenía el estómago y continuaba riéndose.

- No, es que es tan cómico. ¿Tú de verdad crees que estoy contigo porque te tengo miedo verdad? Déjame seguir riendo.

- No, nunca he creído eso – dijo Vegeta apoyándose en la pared y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho – Estás conmigo porque soy poderoso, porque tengo dinero, porque siempre he sido tu mayor obsesión y porque eres masoquista.

Lysan seguía riéndose.

- Por supuesto Vegeta, me encanta que me trates como una ramera. Soy feliz sufriendo.

- Así son las mujeres como tú.

- Sí, tú me conoces bien.

- Mejor que nadie.

- Pero no me amas.

- Nadie ama lo que conoce bien.

Lysan se volteó en el suelo, ahora boca abajo y sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos. Miraba a Vegeta fijamente.

- Pero sí me quisiste alguna vez.

- Te deseaba, era distinto.

- Eso aún lo haces.

- Eres hermosa, eso ya lo sabes. Es obvio que te deseo.

- ¿Qué va a suceder cuando nos casemos y el deseo termine?

- Vamos a ser una pareja común.

- Nunca seremos una pareja común Vegeta, los dos estamos dañados y vacíos, por eso no nos complementamos bien, necesitamos alguien que nos llene.

- Tal vez.

- Pero no lo merecemos – dijo Lysan sonriendo – Porque somos lacras sociales, somos asesinos, ladrones, mentirosos, torturadores, etc, etc, etc. El problema es que sólo podemos querernos entre nosotros. Nadie nos va a querer jamás.

Vegeta no dijo nada, la observaba en silencio. La morena continuó:

- El jefe está furioso porque no llegaste a la cita. Por supuesto, le dije que Briefs había sido herida y que para ti era más importante atender a una terrícola sin memoria que al ser más poderoso del universo. No te preocupes, él se rió y dijo que admiraba tu buen corazón… Y que por eso un día de estos te lo sacaría con sus propias manos.

Vegeta esbozó una media sonrisa.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste realmente?

- Que no sabía, y que le informaría en cuanto supiera. Que estaba segura de que había sucedido algo grave.

- Hiciste bien.

- Debes citarte con él de inmediato.

- Lo haré.

Lysan se levantó del suelo y arregló su vestido.

- Me voy, tengo algunos asuntos qué resolver. Vendré mañana. Nos vemos, querido novio mío.

- Adiós.

La morena salió cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Vegeta se quedó solo.

- Ha sido un honor tenerlos durante este poco tiempo en nuestra ciudad. La misión que van a completar es terriblemente dura, el destino de todo está en sus manos… - encomendó Mehiel.

- Y no pensamos defraudarlos – dijo Yamcha.

Mehiel sonrió, mas sus ojos negros se posaron en Trunks repentinamente. El regordete niño parecía perdido, como si estuviera en otra parte. Mehiel se acercó a él, y le susurró al oído.

- Encontrarás fuerza en donde menos lo esperes; recuerda, estás hecho de lo que no puede ser destruido jamás – le dijo y caminó nuevamente hacia el frente del grupo – Muy bien – dijo en voz alta – Adiós.

Las grandes puertas de la ciudad medieval Enya se abrieron, dejándolos salir para siempre.

Minutos después, mientras Mehiel caminaba a su castillo, uno de sus sirvientes trajo en brazos a una chica de cabello casi blanco. Estaba algo rasguñada y sucia, como si hubiera estado caminando perdida en el bosque durante mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué le ha sucedido a esta pobre niña?

- No lo sé – dijo el sirviente – La encontré mientras hacía mi ronda matutina por las afueras de la ciudad.

- Aún vive, pero debemos atenderla. Sea quien sea, tiene suerte. No todos consiguen salir vivos del bosque.

- Cuando la encontré estaba delirando, pero alcanzó a decirme algunas cosas sin sentido

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Algo de unos ángeles caídos, monstruos, y me dijo su nombre…

- ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

- Si recuerdo bien, dijo que se llamaba Akala.

Bulma intentó abrir los párpados, pero éstos se le hacían demasiado pesados. Movió la cabeza un poco al otro lado de la almohada y volvió a intentar abrir los ojos. Todo estaba borroso, abría los párpados y nuevamente los cerraba; como si no pudiera mantenerlos abiertos. Finalmente consiguió vislumbrar que estaba en su cuarto: vio su cama, la ventana, su sillón, su cómoda, y al lado de ella en la cama, a Vegeta.

Instintivamente se empujó a sí misma al otro extremo de la cama. Sus ojos celestes estaban fijos en los de él sin poder decir nada. Se miró a sí misma, estaba con un pijama blanca y larga. Lo último que recordaba era el ataque de aquella ave, y los ojos negros del príncipe mirándola y pidiéndole que no se durmiera.

- No te asustes – dijo Vegeta.

- No estoy asustada – mintió ella.

Vegeta levantó una ceja.

- ¿Ah no? Perdóname, no sé de dónde saqué esa idea tan absurda. Quizás haya sido porque casi te caes de la cama cuando me viste cerca, o tal vez porque hasta aquí te siento temblar. Pero no importa, deben haber sido impresiones mías.

Bulma no respondió a esto. Se mantuvo en donde estaba, mirando hacia abajo.

- ¿Puedes creer que traje un tanque de recuperación para que te sanes? – dijo Vegeta esbozando una media sonrisa algo tétrica – Como si fueras importante...

Los ojos de la peliceleste se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Yo tengo más importancia en un centímetro de mi piel que tú en todo tu cuerpo – le dijo mordazmente.

- ¿Si? – preguntó Vegeta – Pruébalo.

Antes de que ella pudiera preverlo, Vegeta se movió hasta ella y la tomó de las muñecas. Bulma lanzó un quejido mientras caía en la cama con el peso del príncipe encima de ella. El aliento de Vegeta se mezcló con el suyo, y aquello la hizo temblar. Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, y sus cuerpos totalmente juntos. La científica viró la cabeza hacia un lado cuando sintió la boca del príncipe rozar la de ella. Aquello lo molestó profundamente.

- Suéltame – dijo ella con firmeza, aunque en el fondo quería echarse a gritar.

- Importante, ¿eh? ¿Sólo porque eres tibia, pequeña, inteligente, egoísta, vanidosa y egocéntrica crees que eres mejor que yo? Siempre caminabas como si estuvieras pisando aire, muy por encima de los otros, muy por encima de mí. ¿Te creías mucho mejor? ¿Y ahora? Ahora no eres más que un objeto de mi pertenencia. ¡Me perteneces! Y ya no puedes atreverte a negarme poseerte.

Bulma no entendía nada de lo que él le decía. Hablaba como si la hubiera conocido antes, pero eso era imposible.

- Por favor, suéltame – volvió a repetir.

- No. Pídeme cualquier otra cosa, menos que te deje libre – le dijo Vegeta – Antes no podía siquiera pensar en rozarte, y ahora, puedo hacer mucho más que eso…

Vegeta pasó su lengua por el cuello de Bulma hasta su oreja. Ella arqueó la espalda y dejó salir un gemido. Él sonrió. La científica volteó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos pero no tuvo tiempo para decir nada, el príncipe automáticamente aprovechó la acción para besarla.

Bulma lanzó otro gemido al sentir la lengua de Vegeta irrumpir dentro de ella.

¿Qué era lo que él estaba haciendo? ¿Hasta dónde quería llegar?

El beso de Vegeta era todo menos frío. Bulma no pudo dejar de sentir una corriente poderosa que la recorrió completamente para luego explotar en el centro de su vientre. Su cuerpo la estaba traicionando terriblemente, y él lo había notado. La joven sintió cómo el príncipe sonrió mientras la besaba, besaba como si conociese de memoria su boca. Las manos de Vegeta agarraron las muñecas de Bulma, aprisionándolas arriba de su cabeza.

Ella era justo como él la recordaba. Suave; deliciosamente tersa. Intoxicante para todos sus sentidos…

Soltó su boca solo para recorrer el cuello de la muchacha, pasando su lengua por él y mordiéndolo. Ella soltó un gemido. Recordó el especial cuidado que siempre tuvo de evitar morderla como suya, de reclamarla para su unión.

Rompió el beso sin separarse mucho de ella, aun sintiendo el fuego de su cuerpo ardiendo debajo del suyo. De repente, sintió un calor insoportable; era como si en cualquier momento fuera a prenderse en llamas. Casi podía sentir el dolor sobre su piel, y entonces lo comprendió; era ella.

Era la mujer, era Bulma... Ella lo estaba quemando.

Bulma abrió los ojos y se chocó con aquellos negros que siempre conseguían hacerla temblar. Vegeta la miró sin decir nada. Había algo en la mirada del príncipe que aterró a Bulma. En él había un mar de confusión, algo de ira, furia, odio y a la vez... ¿Placer? Ella sentía miedo. Aquel ser que la despreciaba por su raza se acercaba a ella con un propósito; no era tonta, entendía que él la necesitaba para algo, ¿pero para qué?

El príncipe no pudo desprender sus ojos de noche de los claros de Bulma. Le era imposible; en ellos vio nuevamente aquella mezcla de inocencia y de frivolidad a la vez. Era como si en el interior de la muchacha terrícola coexistieran dos personas diferentes, una débil, y otra temible. Recordaba haber percibido esa letal mixtura antes, cuando combatió con Zangya y la derrotó sin ningún inconveniente. Sí, había algo oscuro en la mirada de Bulma.

Vegeta volteó su rostro y dejó salir un grito casi inaudible de rabia, como si hubiera cometido el peor de los errores. Se levantó con brusquedad y caminó hacia la puerta. No podía dejar que el fuego lo consumiera, no podía permitirlo. Paró justo antes de salir, y un tono fuerte y firme dijo:

- Te quiero esta noche en mi habitación. Sabes bien lo que te sucederá si no vienes.

Pues bien; él congelaría el fuego.


	7. Chapter 7

**Un extraño visitante.**

Kakaroto caminaba lentamente a la cabeza del grupo. Los amigos avanzaban en silencio, imperturbables; o al menos así querían aparentarlo. Yamcha había notado desde hacía ya algunas horas que una neblina se avecinaba, y sabía que los demás lo habían notado también. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, la neblina subía y ya no se podía ver el suelo.

- Voltea a la derecha, Goku – dijo Trunks mientras tarareaba una canción.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo el moreno.

- Porque a unos cinco metros hay un pozo sin fondo y si continuamos caeremos.

- Es una buena razón – dijo Piccolo.

- El artefacto que nos dio la anciana no se ha encendido – dijo Chaoz mirando el objeto.

- Dudo mucho que pueda ver el peligro con esta neblina – argumentó Krilin.

- Opino lo mismo – dijo Kakaroto – Confío más en los instintos que últimamente Trunks ha desarrollado que en el objeto que nos dio Mehiel.

Kakaroto avanzó a la derecha, seguido por Chaoz, Piccolo, Gohan, Yamcha y Krilin. Trunks no volteó ni continuó, se quedó estático. A unos metros Gohan giró para observarlo, y los otros lo imitaron.

- Trunks, ¿qué estás esperando? – dijo Piccolo.

- Un momento... - dijo Chaoz tomando un semblante pálido - ¿En dónde está Chichi?

Trunks volteó y los miró fijamente con sus ojos grandes y celestes.

- Oh, oh... - dijo el pequeño como si acabara de cometer una travesura – Chichi está acercándose a los árboles de tronco torcido...

Bulma se sentía bien, pero sus fuerzas fueron decayendo en cuanto la luz del sol se fue poniendo. Pronto oscureció, y el llamado de Vegeta se le hizo cada vez más poderoso. Tenía que ir, no le quedaba opción alguna. ¿Qué querría? Era imposible adivinarlo. ¿Por qué la había besado tan ferozmente? Nadie lo sabía. ¿Estaba jugando? Claro, no podía ser otra cosa. Ella era una asquerosa esclava, y quizás era así como se divertía. Entonces, ¿la estaba usando para divertirse? ¿Y qué debía hacer ella? ¿Reclamarle? ¡Como si pudiera! Jamás, tendría que soportar ser utilizada. Sólo Vegeta podía ayudarla a recuperar la memoria, y por lo tanto, ella estaba en sus manos.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? – susurró para sí misma.

Vegeta era un joven sumamente atractivo, inteligente, talentoso y poderoso; entonces ¿por qué era tan vil y cruel? ¿Qué le había hecho el mundo a él para que guardara tanto odio hacia todo y hacia todos?

- No, no odia a todos – se dijo, recordando la pequeña caja que había encontrado poco tiempo atrás.

Él guardaba fotos de Zolarius, su madre. ¿Significaba eso que, quizás, después de todo, había algo de bondad en él? Vegeta era un misterio, un enigma temible y a la vez impresionantemente interesante. Bulma no quería admitirlo, pero en aquel mundo de oscuridad, en donde ella no recordaba a nadie a quién querer, él era la única persona a la cual le debía más que un favor, y por la que estaba empezando a sentir más que respeto.

El reloj tocó la media noche. Bulma tembló de pies a cabeza, pero sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer.

- Tengo que ir.

Chichi no sabía en qué momento se había alejado del grupo, sólo sabía que ya la luna había aparecido, que la niebla había subido a tal nivel que no le permitía ver absolutamente nada, y que estaba empezando a sentir frío.

La morena avanzaba lentamente, la niebla le nublaba toda la vista y le impedía observar lo que se encontraba cerca. No hay nada peor que no saber lo que hay alrededor, por eso para los niños, la oscuridad es el elemento más peligroso que existe.

- ¡Goku! ¡Gohan! ¡Trunks! ¡Krilin! ¡Yamcha! ¡Chaoz! – gritaba escuchando su propio eco - ¿En dónde están?

Chichi volteó la cabeza bruscamente cuando escuchó una rama romperse a sus espaldas.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntó con voz baja pero firme.

No hubo respuesta.

La morena caminó lentamente hacia donde había escuchado el sonido. La niebla no le dejaba ver nada, pero pronto pudo ver lo que el manto de nubosa no le permitía. Un árbol no muy grande con tronco torcido estaba a unos metros de ella.

Un árbol... Quizás sólo el viento provocó el sonido – se dijo en voz alta mientras se acercaba. Con su mano derecha acarició el tronco – Es increíblemente suave...

De repente algo sucedió. Chichi no pudo separar su mano del roble, y aunque lo intentó desesperadamente le fue imposible. Su mano, blanca y tersa, tomó forma de madera mientras que su brazo lentamente se convertía en parte del tronco.

- ¡No! – gritó Chichi aterrada.

Pero entonces, el tronco cambió de color. Su tonalidad antes fuerte y vigorosa, palideció como si se tratara de una persona. Escupió la mano de la joven mientras Chichi caía al suelo aterrada. Sus ojos observaron al árbol palidecer como si estuviera enfermándose, y luego torcerse aún más de lo que ya estaba.

La morena se arrastró para alejarse del horrible árbol, pero pronto se vio obligada a detenerse. Una terrible punzada en el centro de su cabeza la hizo retorcerse del dolor y gritar agudamente mientras se sostenía la cabeza en el suelo. Imágenes sin sentido llegaron mezcladas en su cabeza: un campo lleno de lirios rojos, sangre, calaveras, gritos, niños, ella misma sonriendo, riendo a carcajadas… Y una voz...

"He vuelto"

- ¡Noooooo! – gritó desesperada. Y abrió los ojos. Goku la apretaba contra su pecho con fuerza mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los de ella.

- Soy yo, tranquila; todo estará bien.

Vegeta estaba sentado en el borde de la ventana de su cuarto, observando la neblina que cubría el bosque aquella noche. Sus ojos negros brillaban con el plateado reflejo lunar. ¿Se atrevería a no venir? No, no era tan tonta como para desafiarlo de tal manera. Esperaría unos minutos más; y si no aparecía, él iría por ella personalmente.

Pero entonces el sonido de la puerta entreabriéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Bulma asomó sus ojos celestes por la apertura de la puerta, y vio al príncipe sentado, majestuosamente, frente a la ventana. La habitación estaba oscura, la única luz que penetraba era la de la luna por medio de los cristales de las ventanas.

- Entra – dijo Vegeta secamente.

La muchacha entró y cerró la puerta. Se mantuvo allí, estática, mirando hacia abajo. Vegeta la observó desde la ventana. Cuánto la detestaba; era tan insignificante. Entonces, ¿por qué la quería tener cerca de todo momento? Necesitaba observarla, tenerla bajo su comando. ¿Qué era lo que le atraía tanto de ella? ¿Era acaso el deseo indomable de poseerla por completo?

El pasado que tenían juntos, se dijo.

- Acuéstate.

Repentinamente la peliceleste levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos celestes en los negros que la miraban desde lejos.

- ¿Perdón? – dijo asombrada.

- Que te acuestes – dijo Vegeta con severidad mirando hacia su cama.

Bulma bajó la mirada sin comprender en lo absoluto lo que el príncipe pretendía. Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó primero en ella. Su cuerpo temblaba, había algo que no le agradaba de todo aquel asunto.

- Quiero que te acuestes, no que te sientes – ordenó Vegeta.

Bulma se fue acostando poco a poco, hasta que todo su cuerpo por completo estuvo reposando sobre la gran cama del saiyajin.

Desde allí, Bulma sólo podía observar el techo. Pero aun así escuchó la voz de Vegeta.

- Ahora respóndeme, mujer: ¿te sientes protegida junto a mí?

- No siento nada – respondió ella fríamente.

Un silencio se esparció por la habitación. Bulma permanecía estática sobre la cama, mirando al techo. Entonces escuchó nuevamente la voz del príncipe, pero esta vez provenía de un sector mucho más cercano a donde ella se encontraba. Tuvo que haberse movido ya de la ventana.

- ¿Qué sucedería si te digo que me cansé de ayudarte a recordar tu pasado sin pedir nada a cambio? – demandó el príncipe.

- Te diría que me digas qué quieres de mí – respondió ella.

Bulma sintió que Vegeta se había subido a la cama. Sin embargo, ella no movió la vista del techo.

Su corazón bombeaba con rapidez y sentía que pronto explotaría en mil pedazos.

Pronto sintió el calor del aliento del príncipe en su cuello, y luego ascender hasta su oído.

- Y si te digo que a cambio de mi ayuda, quiero que estés conmigo.

Ni todos los sabios del universo podrían haber convencido a Vegeta de que escucharía por boca de Bulma Briefs lo que escuchó.

- Te diría que lo haría.

Vegeta no pudo decir nada, aún no podía creer lo que ella le estaba diciendo. Bulma se mantuvo en silencio y mirando al techo, dentro de sí estaba convencida de que lo más importante era descubrir su pasado; poco le importaba ya lo que le sucediera. Lo que no conseguía comprender era por qué un saiyajin joven y letal como Vegeta quería poseer el cuerpo de una especie inferior. ¿Por qué quería tenerla precisamente a ella?

Pero mientras Bulma analizaba su situación, Vegeta la observaba en la oscuridad con un placer egoísta y macabro. No podía creerlo; Bulma Briefs estaba en su cama, y él podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella. La fiel amiga de Kakaroto le pertenecía, y ¿qué podía ser más placentero que eso? Lo había decidido en la tarde, cuando la besó y una viva llama intentó quemarlo: tenía que poseerla totalmente, de nuevo. Vegeta tenía tantos deseos de destrucción que no conseguía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera herir a Bulma.

Y lo haría, apagaría esa llama peligrosa de una vez por todas. No sin antes hacer un pequeño viaje por su memoria… De la primera vez que estuvieron juntos…

_Era extraño que haya ido a buscar un poco de paz cerca de la piscina, pero lo último que quería era volver a encontrarse con aquella mujer escandalosa. Sin embargo, tenía tan mala suerte que la vio sentada allí, al borde de la piscina con una rodilla flexionada y una pierna en movimiento bajo el agua. Su melena jugaba con el viento, dándole ese toque de presa indefensa._

_- Lugar al que voy, lugar en el que apareces – chasqueó la lengua mientras tomaba asiento al borde de la piscina – Deja de llorar – ordenó molesto._

_- Ojala pudiese – respondió secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano - ¿Tan mal estoy? – musitó encarándolo._

_- Eres una estúpida mujer – soltó molesto._

_- Y tú un idiota – gruñó – Lo último que necesito es que me insultes._

_- Es la verdad. ¿Cómo puedes preguntar semejante idiotez? Si aún sigues pensando en la sabandija que te fue infiel, es la única razón por la que te volviste una estúpida. Él es el que está mal aquí, no podrá encontrar nunca algo mejor, él se lo pierde._

_Ella sólo pudo mirarlo con sus enormes ojos celestes tratando de expresar una especie de gratitud; él trató de ser amable, a su manera, pero lo intentó._

_- Gracias – sonrió._

_- Como quieras – bufó y se estaba levantando para irse cuando ella lo detuvo sosteniendo su mano. Ésa era la razón por la que huía de ella, los últimos días se estaban acercando mucho, demasiado para su gusto; no quería que ella confunda las cosas._

_- ¿No hay beso de despedida? – coqueteó la muchacha terrícola._

_- Estás invitada – respondió restándole importancia mientras se sentaba nuevamente._

_- De acuerdo – sonrió mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Vegeta y dio un casto y corto beso sobre sus labios, casi imperceptible – Buenas noches._

_- ¿A eso le llamas despedida? – refunfuñó molesto._

_- Entonces demuéstrame como es – jugueteó._

_- Con gusto – sonrió divertidamente. Bulma apenas tuvo tiempo para parpadear antes que su boca descendiera hacia la de ella con fuerza y lentitud, mientras sus manos tomaban su cintura con abandono y evidente posesión._

_Después de eso, sólo pudieron sentir y ambos se dejaron llevar. Vegeta le permitió a su curiosa lengua entrar en las profundidades de la boca de Bulma, deleitándose con su sabor y la sumisión de ella. Instantáneamente se volvió adicto al aroma, al sabor y al gusto mientras batallaban con sus lenguas juguetonamente, sus labios se movían suave y hambrientamente sobre los de ella._

_De un momento a otro, la esfera en la que estaban inmensamente sumergidos se rompió tras el sonido de un maullido, el grito de susto de Bulma, un enorme chapuzón y las carcajadas de la terrícola._

_- ¡Tama! – retó sin dejar de reírse la muchacha – Shu, shu – lo espantó – Eso no se hace – rió mientras Vegeta se mantenía a flote con evidente molestia._

_- ¿Has aprendido lo suficiente? O tengo que darte una demostración más intensa – preguntó con voz ronca mientras rozaba sus labios con los de la chica. Bulma atrapó su boca con otro profundo beso en respuesta, esta vez tratando de ser ella quien dominase._

_Él la tomó por la cintura, se hundieron bajo el agua sin cortar el beso y salieron a flote contra la pared de la piscina aun sin romper el beso. Bulma gimió de dolor al chocar contra esta pero todo pensamiento insultante hacia el príncipe se desvaneció mientras su visión se nublaba por el placer._

_Ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para estar un poco más por encima de él y puso sus manos a cada lado de su rostro. Rompió el beso y apoyó se frente sobre la suya sin abrir los ojos mientras regulaba su respiración._

_- Buena chica – felicitó el orgulloso saiyajin y abrió los ojos. La muchacha estaba ligeramente sonrojada, se habían acercado a la luz y podía ver su cuerpo, sus pezones excitados se podían ver con mayor claridad ahora que su camisa blanca y sostén estaban mojados. Era evidente, ella lo deseaba y él a ella. La volvió a besar._

_Dejó que sus manos vagaran hasta llegar a la parte baja de su camisa y comenzó a retirársela lentamente mientras delineaba cada parte de su piel, sintiendo todo el recorrido de sus curvas. Hundió su nariz en sus cabellos, aspirando su aroma y se acercó al lóbulo de oreja._

_- Perfecta – musitó mientras lo mordía._

_- Vegeta… - jadeó – Por favor… - gimió._

_- Por favor, ¿qué? – rió haciéndole cosquillas detrás de su oreja._

_- No lo sé – se sinceró._

_- Pronto lo descubriremos._

_Bulma tembló de ansiedad y una ola de placer recorrió su cuerpo cuando lo sintió aferrarse aún más a su cuerpo y notó su evidente excitación golpeando contra ella. Pronto la liberó de su brassier, acarició sus generosos senos deleitándose con sus formas, calidez y suavidad; tenían toda la noche por delante._

_Ella no se quiso quedar atrás, por lo que bajó sus piernas para quedar suspendida en el agua, quitó su camiseta blanca mandándola a flotar al otro extremo de la piscina, mientras se dedicaba a recorrer su deliciosa musculatura con sus uñas y sonreía victoriosa al sentirlo temblar ligeramente. Él lo notó por lo que se dedicó a devorar sus senos; Bulma se mordía el labio inferior tratando de evitar soltar algún gemido._

_- No te resistas – Vegeta separó su labio – Te quiero escuchar._

_- Pero no quiero que mis padres lo hagan… ¡Oh, por Dios! – gritó al sentir unos dedos en su interior._

_- No, soy yo – sonrió arrogantemente – Pero casi se le parece._

_- ¿Pero en qué momento…? – susurró Bulma al ver que ambos estaban completamente desnudos._

_Volvió a besarla para que se callara de una vez y fue levantando sus piernas hasta enrollarlas alrededor de su cadera para tener más acceso hacia su entrada. Jugueteó un poco con la punta de su miembro antes de penetrarla lenta y completamente. Ambos gimieron ante la unión. Ella era tan apretada, estrecha, húmeda y cálida._

_Las embestidas no se hicieron esperar, primero lentas y luego rápidas y desenfrenadas. Una última estocada y ambos llegaron a la cúspide del placer. Bulma gritó tan fuerte que hasta los dinosaurios debieron escucharla y Vegeta soltó un gruñido animal._

_La científica dejó descansar su cabeza contra el borde de la piscina, sintió unos pasos y abrió sus ojos de repente. La mirada asesina de su papá no auguraba nada bueno._

_- Hola, "suegrito" – se burló Vegeta._

_- ¡VEGETA! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a deshonrarme así? – gritó el Dr. Briefs y soltó otra sartas de insultos. Bulma sólo quería que el agua se la tragase._

Y ahora ella estaba nuevamente dispuesta para él…

Antes de que Bulma pudiera prepararse sintió la fuerza de los labios del príncipe sobre los suyos. La lengua de Vegeta penetró en su boca, dejándola lanzar un gemido mientras él paseaba sus manos por su cuerpo, sabiéndoselo de memoria. Su mano derecha irrumpió en la apertura de la bata, tocando así los muslos de la muchacha, y subiendo. Bulma arqueó su espalda al sentir el cuerpo del príncipe sobre ella, sus manos seguían tocándola toda como si conociera su cuerpo mejor que ella, intentando encontrar aperturas en la bata que le permitieran más contacto. Pronto sintió la erección del príncipe golpear su pelvis, y un electrizante sentimiento llenó su vientre de algo extraño. Lujuria.

Vegeta mordió el cuello de ella mientras seguía reexplorando aquel cuerpo que tanto deseaba. Sí, tenía que tomar todo lo que pudiera, todo. Bulma corrió sus manos por la espalda atlética del príncipe.

Vegeta arrancó la bata de Bulma, dejando el cuerpo de la muchacha completamente expuesto. Cada centímetro de la piel que él tocaba era una llama ardiente de fuego que lo quemaba. Bulma observó cómo él se despojaba de su capa de príncipe, y luego de su armadura. La piel bronceada de Vegeta brillaba como la de un ángel, y en aquel momento no le habría sorprendido para nada que le salieran alas de la espalda. El príncipe no despegaba sus ojos negros de ella, quería rememorar cada centímetro del cuerpo que siempre le perteneció. Era hermosa, y eso por alguna extraña razón lo enojaba. No quería que fuese hermosa, quería que fuera repugnante, justo como él la consideraba.

Justo antes de penetrarla le susurró al oído:

- Siempre mía.

Trunks tarareaba una canción. La neblina no les dejaba ver nada, pero esto parecía no importarle en lo absoluto al niño. Era como si esa clase de problemas no estuvieran a su altura. El bosque era aún más peligroso y tenebroso que nunca en aquella oscuridad. Era imposible ver más allá de lo que permanecía cerca, y aquello significaba una desventaja terrible en comparación con las otras criaturas monstruosas que podían estar escondiéndose tras la neblina.

- No puedo creer que nos hayamos separado de los demás – dijo Gohan molesto – Ahora no sólo hay que encontrar a mamá, sino a papá, Piccolo, Yamcha, Chaoz y Krilin. Encima este bosque no me deja sentir sus ki.

- Los encontraremos – dijo Trunks sonriéndole.

- No comprendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo – dijo Gohan.

Pero Trunks no respondió, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en un punto lejano, como si pudiera ver algo impresionante.

- ¿Trunks? – preguntó Gohan extrañado.

El niño se alejó y corrió a través de la niebla.

- ¡Trunks no! – gritó Gohan - ¡Diablos!

Gohan intentó seguirlo, pero la neblina provocó que lo perdiera completamente de vista.

- ¡Trunks!

Kakaroto abrazaba a Chichi contra su pecho mientras sus ojos se mantenían clavados en el roble de tronco torcido. Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Trunks. Ahora más que nunca confiaba en sus predicciones.

- Creo que los árboles de tronco torcido se tragan a las personas – dijo el moreno – A eso se refería Trunks todo este tiempo.

Chichi sollozaba silenciosamente, aún aterrada por las imágenes recientemente vistas. Era Ione, lo sabía; era Ione anunciando su llegada.

Chichi empujó a Kakaroto se levantó sola, secándose las lágrimas antes de que el moreno pudiera verlas. Tiró piedras al árbol. Varios gritos se escucharon cuando la piedra atravesó la madera.

- Asquerosa naturaleza, nunca me gustaste – susurró para sí misma.

Al voltearse se encontró con los ojos severos de Goku.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando alejándote de nosotros? Mucho peor con lo que nos dijo Mehiel hoy.

Chichi lo miró sumamente molesta.

- Mira Goku, yo no me desaparecí porque me pareció divertido vagar sola por un bosque asesino. Sí, me encanta arriesgarme a la muerte como ya lo sabes, pero esta vez, no lo hice por placer – dijo sarcásticamente mientras se daba la vuelta, pero Kakaroto la tomó por el brazo y la obligó a voltearse, quedando ambos tan cerca el uno del otro que pudieron sentir sus alientos mezclarse.

- Deja el sarcasmo Chichi, no te queda bien. Te lo dije antes de entrar al bosque, te dije que no quería que vinieras. Debiste escucharme desde un principio, ahora eres una carga más que soportar en este camino.

- En todo caso no seré tu carga – dijo Chichi soltándose con brusquedad.

Piccolo, Yamcha, Krilin y Chaoz gritaban los nombres de sus amigos para intentar encontrarlos, mas con la neblina les era imposible. Ya llevaban una hora perdidos, y estaban comenzando a desesperarse.

- ¡Maldición! Tenemos que encontrar a los demás ahora mismo – dijo Yamcha molesto. Su cabello estaba disperso con algunos mechones cayendo por su frente - ¿Qué sucede Piccolo?

Piccolo se había detenido bruscamente, y miraba a un punto fijo en la niebla. En su rostro había entre emoción y melancolía. Tardó unos minutos en responder.

- Chaoz, creo que esta no es una neblina normal….

Todos se acercaron a Piccolo, y entonces, ya cerca de él, pudieron ver que al frente, no muy lejos, en la neblina se levantaba la imagen clara de Bulma Briefs, sonriendo y llamándolos.

- No es ella, es un truco del bosque.

- Es la niebla.

- Nos hace ver lo que queremos ver, lo que más extrañamos – dijo Chaoz por fin comprendiéndolo todo – Piccolo, tenemos que encontrar a los demás ahora mismo. Ellos no lo saben, podrían confundirse…

- Y no quiero saber qué sucede si nos acercamos a esas alucinaciones – argumentó Piccolo temeroso.

- Yo menos.

Pero no pudieron ver a Gohan, que caminaba no muy lejos de donde ellos habían estado, buscando a Trunks entre la niebla.

- Maldito bosque – dijo mientras caminaba.

Fue entonces cuando, atravesando la neblina, vio a Trunks tirado en el suelo.

- ¡Trunks! – gritó Gohan corriendo hacia él - ¿Qué te sucedió Trunks?

- ¿Por qué dejaste que se llevaran a mi mamá?

La pregunta golpeó al moreno con fuerza. La miró extrañado y le costó responder.

- Yo…

- ¡No! – gritó una voz a lo lejos.

Gohan volteó y vio al verdadero Trunks a unos metros. Cuando regresó la mirada se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía al frente era un espectro. La criatura gritó agudamente, obligando a Gohan a taparse los oídos.

- ¡Vete ya! – gritó Trunks corriendo hacia Gohan, y en cuanto se acercó, el espectro huyó lejos.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – exclamó Gohan.

- Es la niebla, nos hace ver cosas que deseamos o queremos, hasta que tememos para engañarnos – dijo el pequeñín – Lo supe en cuanto vi a mi mamá por la niebla. Supe que no era ella.

Gohan no dijo nada. Se levantó bruscamente.

- Quiero irme de aquí – musitó.

Bulma sintió cierta familiaridad cuando Vegeta la penetró, y aún más cuando lo sintió moverse dentro de ella. Era como si hubiesen sido hechos el uno para el otro, como si esto fuese algo de todos los días. Muy por el contrario a lo que ella esperaba, una explosión de placer llenó cada parte de su cuerpo. Y por alguna extraña razón sintió que aquello lo había vivido antes de alguna manera, y aunque sabía que aquello era imposible porque no tenía nada que ver con Vegeta, era como si el cuerpo del príncipe y su cercanía le fuera familiar. Sin duda alguna estaba loca, aquello era simplemente imposible.

Vegeta sentía un placer inexplicable cada vez que entraba en ella. Con un gemido terminó encima de ella, y aspiró su aroma, el olor a triunfo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Kakaroto y Chichi caminaban sin decirse nada el uno al otro. La niebla no había cedido en lo absoluto y el frío comenzaba a golpear sus cuerpos con fuerza.

- Necesitamos encontrar un lugar para dormir – dijo Chichi.

- Primero tenemos que encontrar a los demás – dijo Kakaroto.

- Pero están perdidos.

- Y lo seguirán estando si dejamos de buscar – argumentó el moreno.

- ¡Chichi! ¡Kakaroto! – dijo Trunks apareciendo entre la niebla seguido de Gohan - ¡Por fin los encontramos no puedo creerlo!

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¿Están bien? – preguntó Gohan mientras se lanzaba contra ellos.

- Sí estamos bien, no pasa nada. ¿En dónde están Yamcha, Krilin, Piccolo y Chaoz?

- Se perdieron también – dijo Trunks – Escuchen, la niebla, es peligrosa. Nos hace ver lo que más queremos ver para atraernos. Así que no crean en nada de lo que ven por favor.

- Eso es un poco complicado – dijo Chichi pasando su mano por el cabello de Gohan.

- Allí están – dijo Kakaroto caminando a través de la niebla.

El moreno llegó a un claro, y allí vio a Yamcha, a Krilin, a Piccolo y a Chaoz. Los amigos se voltearon y miraron aliviados al resto del grupo.

- Al fin – dijo Krilin suspirando – Estaba comenzando a aterrarme. Un momento, ¿son ustedes verdad?

- Sí, somos nosotros – dijo Gohan.

- ¿Ya descubrieron que la niebla crea alucinaciones? – preguntó Piccolo.

- Sí, ya lo descubrimos – dijo Gohan mirando a Trunks.

- Tengo una pregunta, Yamcha – dijo Krilin.

- Dime – respondió Yamcha.

- Yo vi a Bulma, pero ¿quién era esa chica de cabello negro y ojos azules que viste entre la niebla? ¿La conozco? – inquirió en tono burlón.

- No, y nunca lo harás – dijo Yamcha con una seriedad poco característica de él.

Krilin no siguió preguntando, sintió muy dentro de sí que el recuerdo de aquella chica, fuera quien fuese, lastimaba a Yamcha de una forma bastante peculiar.

Bulma abrió los ojos con la luz del sol brillando sobre su rostro. Al principio no pensó en nada, pero pronto recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y que estaba en la cama de Vegeta. Se sentó en la cama con brusquedad: no había nadie. Tomó su bata y se la colocó debidamente. Necesitaba salir de allí inmediatamente, por alguna razón no quería ver a Vegeta.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y sus ojos celestes de chocaron con los negros del príncipe. Vegeta la miró con un semblante indiferente, cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó hacia su closet para sacar su capa.

- Ve a la sala y quédate junto a Arieres – le ordenó el príncipe sin siquiera voltear a verla. La trataba igual que antes, o quizás con más frialdad.

- Está bien – dijo ella.

Bulma caminó hasta la puerta y salió. Al cerrarla se apoyó en ella ya afuera y se tapó la boca para no gritar. Sí, tenía un grito ahogado en la garganta, y le dolía.

Trató de despejar su mente y tranquilizarse. Bajó las escaleras de mármol negro arreglándose el cabello en una rosca y cuando llegó a la majestuosa sala vio a Arieres parada en la entrada.

- Hoy no va a ser un buen día – dijo Arieres mirando a Bulma.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Quiero que te encargues de él, será tú responsabilidad de ahora en adelante – dijo el Rey bajando las escaleras seguido por Vegeta.

- No soy un maldito guardespaldas. El idiota sabrá cuidarse perfectamente por su cuenta. Es un saiyajin, sabe estar a la altura.

Vegeta y el Rey atravesaron la sala y salieron por la puerta. Vegeta ni siquiera volteó a mirar a Bulma.

- Bueno – dijo Arieres – Ahora sabemos que viene un visitante, hombre y saiyajin.

Bulma miró hacia fuera. Vegeta y el Rey continuaba discutiendo.

- Puede ser que sea un saiyajin, Vegeta, pero no posee altura eso te lo aseguro. Olvida ya que es tu compañero favorito. Las cosas han cambiado, y él reniega de su raza y por lo tanto, de nosotros – dijo el Rey molesto – Si lo traemos aquí, es porque lo que ya te expliqué. Hay que tenerlo vigilado.

- Tendrá que entender en algún punto que esta guerra es necesaria – dijo Vegeta - Él es inteligente, lo comprenderá en algún momento.

De repente, las grandes puertas que daban al bosque se abrieron de par en par.

- Llegó – dijo Arieres observando con curiosidad.

Los ojos celestes de Bulma brillaron cuando un enorme y hermoso joven apareció mostrándose como si fuese alguien familiar para ella, cabello negro, y ojos negros que inevitablemente lo identificaban como parte de la raza saiyajin. El muchacho miró la inmensidad del castillo que tenía al frente con el rostro totalmente inexpresivo, y luego posó la mirada en el Rey mirándolo con desagrado.

- Bienvenido, Turles – dijo el Rey haciendo una reverencia algo irónica.

**Lemon VxB :P será qué les gustará? Jeje eso espero :S cada vez hay más intrigas y muchas quieren saber por qué Vegeta odia tanto a Bulma, pues eso aún es un misterio por resolver e.e ja y me preguntaron por la edad de Trunks… decidí que sea un niño muy pequeño como de unos 3, 4 años aunque es increíblemente maduro… lo sé! Ja! Pero decidí que sea así porque está actuando extraño y porque está creciendo en un mundo realmente duro, espero que se entienda… Ah! También preguntaron por la raza saiyajin que está viva, pues eso también se enterarán conforme vaya avanzando la historia… También se verá más adelante algo de Chichi y Goku, no se impacienten jeje… Saludos!**

**PD: Espero no haberme salteado alguna duda :S**


	8. Chapter 8

**El bosque nos juega malas pasadas.**

Bulma vio cómo el joven mantenía su rostro totalmente inexpresivo, más en sus ojos negros había algo reprimido que estaba esperando por explotar y destruir todo a su alrededor.

- Es tan hermoso – dijo Arieres observándolo algo anonadada.

Pero Bulma no dijo nada, estaba demasiado concentrada observando la situación. Aquella llegada no parecía ser nada cómoda ni para el huésped ni mucho menos para los anfitriones.

- Bajen el equipaje y llévenlo a la habitación que le asignamos – dijo el Rey a varios sirvientes. Después volvió a fijar sus ojos en su huésped – Has crecido rápidamente, a pesar de que aún sigues siendo un niño. Me encargaré de que la pases lo mejor posible en nuestro castillo.

La comisura del labio de Turles se movió levemente, como esbozando una media sonrisa llena de ironía.

- Dudo mucho que pueda pasarla bien en esta cárcel – dijo con un tono tranquilo, mas lleno de odio reprimido – Puedes obligarme a estar aquí, pero no podrás jamás convencerme.

- Pretencioso, como siempre. Terminarás entendiendo que todo esto es por el bien de todos – argumentó el Rey con una sonrisa ácida. Se acercó a Turles lo suficiente como para susurrarle al oído: - Y si no lo terminas entendiendo, me encargaré personalmente de obligarte a hacerlo.

Con esto Rey caminó hacia el interior del castillo. Turles cerró los ojos por unos instantes, como queriendo con todas sus fuerzas abrirlos y ver un escenario diferente. Lamentablemente, cuando los abrió, solo se encontró con aquella terrible realidad. Vegeta lo miró y con un gesto de cabeza le ordenó que lo siguiera.

Ambos caminaron y pasaron la puerta del castillo sin observar ni a Arieres ni a Bulma.

- No lo comprendo, ¿es que lo están obligando a estar aquí? – dijo Arieres.

- Al parecer sí – dijo Bulma pensativa.

- No parece tener el carácter de los saiyajins.

- Pero sin duda alguna lo es – dijo Bulma - ¿Observaste sus gestos, su forma de mirar y de caminar? Es un saiyajin, no hay duda.

Mehiel abrió la puerta e ingresó a la amplia habitación. La luz apenas penetraba por los vitrales de forma tenue. En la cama, Akala yacía sumergida en el delirio. Una joven criada humedecía un pañuelo blanco en agua y se lo colocaba en la frente.

- Está ardiendo, majestísima.

- ¿No ha abierto los ojos? – preguntó Mehiel mientras la observaba. Su cabello estaba totalmente blanco y su piel palidecía y se volvía traslúcida.

- No, majestísima. Sólo lanza quejidos de vez en cuando. Ha permanecido así demasiado tiempo.

- Y continuará así hasta que la transformación se complete…

Mehiel sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un frasco con un líquido color plata y lo dejó sobre la mesa de noche.

- Voltéala, que esté boca abajo. El dolor en su espalda debe ser terrible. Úntale un poco del líquido de este frasco cada dos horas.

- Sí, su majestísima.

La joven criada tomó a Akala y la fue volteando lentamente.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó cuando vio que dentro de su espalda dos huesos largos a los lados de su columna estiraban la piel hacia afuera creándole una especie de joroba - ¿En qué se está convirtiendo esta chica?

Mehiel caminó hacia la salida y se detuvo justo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

- En una especie de ángel oscuro.

Turles cerró la puerta tras de sí y respiró profundo. A su alrededor, la habitación se le presentaba suntuosa, con candelabros de plata y una cama amplia, con cobertores aterciopelados. Caminó hacia la ventana y a través de ella vio el bosque.

La puerta se abrió y Turles vio a Vegeta cerrarla con seguro. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en los de él, y él le devolvió la mirada de la misma forma.

- Turles, sabes que esto tiene que ser así.

- No, no tiene que ser así – dijo él clavando sus ojos en él nuevamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado contigo? ¿Es que acaso han conseguido ablandarte? – rió Vegeta sarcásticamente - ¿Se te olvidó lo del pirata espacial? – terminó cruzándose de brazos.

- Quizás un golpe por otro golpe… Ya no estoy de acuerdo con muchas cosas.

- No sigas. Tú también eres un saiyajin. No seas hipócrita.

- Si eso significa ser un asesino nuevamente y sacrificar a tanta gente inocente, pues renuncio a esta raza – le respondió con dureza - ¿Tan rápido olvidaste todo lo que han hecho por ti? ¿Tantote dañó ella? – ni un sola respuesta salió de Vegeta – Tú y el Rey pueden forzarme a estar en este castillo, forzarme a ser un prisionero; pero no me van a obligar a unirme a su causa. Prefiero morir antes que levantar un sólo dedo para que se siga regando sangre.

Vegeta enfrió su mirada y rió a carcajadas limpias.

- Espera, espera… ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Turles? – rió mientras se sostenía el estómago – Te has convertido en un perfecto imbécil – dijo burlonamente mientras extendía los brazos - ¿Acaso cambiaste de lugar con Kakaroto? – rió estrepitosamente – Vamos… Los insectos no son importantes en esto. Ellos son simplemente víctimas que deben ser sacrificadas por algo más grande. Es todo.

- ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?! ¡Estás hablando de otros seres! ¡Dices que no son importantes pero es por ellos que se está armando toda esta guerra!

- Para el idiota que tenemos por jefe son importantes. Él los odia, siente que debe hacer una limpieza. Y así mismo muchos saiyajins comparten ese sentimiento. Yo estoy envuelto en esto por otras circunstancias; los insectos para mí, no merecen el más mínimo intento de esfuerzo.

- Vaya, la terrícola sí que te marcó…

Vegeta permaneció en silencio y su semblante se mantuvo imperturbable, frío, severo, oscuro.

- Sean cuales sean tus motivos para estar envuelto en todo esto, deberías analizar en lo que te estás convirtiendo.

Vegeta miró a Turles de forma vacua y luego caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de salir se detuvo y de espaldas, sin voltear, le dijo:

- Si necesitas algo, llámame.

Y desapareció por el corredor.

Al bajar las escaleras se topó con uno de los sirvientes y le habló sin detenerse.

- Cuando termine de entrenar, asegúrate de que Bra vaya a mi habitación.

- Sí, señor.

- Según mis cálculos, nos queda aún un día más de viaje para llegar a Arsen. Allí debemos hablar con Ensisnes. Tiene información fundamental sobre el plan saiyajin – dijo Piccolo, pero fue interrumpido repentinamente por Trunks, quien había clavado sus ojos celestes en Chichi.

- Ha comenzado, ¿no es cierto?

Todos miraron a Trunks intrigados y el silencio se prolongó por unos segundos.

- No te entiendo… - dijo Chichi confundida.

- Lo que ves… - dijo Trunks con una voz casi compasiva – Estás viendo cosas horribles…

- ¿Qué está pasando, Chichi? – dijo Goku un tanto molesto.

Chichi bajó la mirada. Kakaroto tenía sus ojos clavados en ella.

- Habla de una buena vez – le dijo secamente.

Chichi levantó la mirada.

- ¿Quieren saber lo que veo? Está bien, se los diré: veo sangre, lirios manchados, infectados por ella, calaveras y escucho gritos, y la veo a ella….

- A Ione… - completó Trunks.

- ¿Está tomando a Chichi? – dijo Krilin preocupado, y luego miró al niño - ¿Cómo supiste esto, Trunks?

Pero Trunks no respondió, sus ojos celestes seguían fijos en Chichi.

- No sé por qué le preguntas; ni él sabe por qué sabe todo lo que sabe – dijo Piccolo.

- Nadie va a tomarme – respondió la morena – Voy a luchar contra esto – Goku se retiró molesto ante la declaración.

- Silencio – sentenció Trunks.

- ¡Goku no te alejes demasiado! – le gritó Piccolo.

- No… - dijo Trunks de repente.

- ¿Pasa algo, Trunks? – dijo Gohan preocupado.

- No llames a Goku… Ya no nos escucha.

Un crujir entre las ramas los alertó. Chichi se levantó bruscamente.

- Trunks… - dijo Chichi angustiada – Tenemos que encontrarlo…

- Tranquila – dijo Trunks con voz serena y suave – Él está bien… Pero nosotros, no.

Arieres y Bulma caminaban hacia el interior del castillo después de las prácticas cuando un sirviente se les acercó.

- Bra, debes ir directo a la habitación del joven príncipe.

Arieres le dirigió una mirada que Bulma interpretó de preocupación.

- Voy a dejar nuestras armas. Tú ve. Cuidate.

- Arieres… - dijo Bulma en voz baja – Hay algo que debo contarte…

- Lo harás después. No hagas esperar a Vegeta; lo que menos quiero es que tome represalias contra ti.

Y con esto Arieres caminó hacia el jardín.

Bulma respiró hondo. Su corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza. Aquella mañana, la reacción de Vegeta había sido la misma de siempre, quizás un tanto más frío en su trato; pero las cosas eran distintas. Bulma se preguntaba si era la primera vez que él tenía relaciones sexuales con una de sus esclavas. Quizás no. Quizás aquello era normal para él, teniendo en cuenta que para los saiyajins personas como ella eran sólo objetos, piezas que podían mover donde quisiesen. Lamentablemente no tenía muchas opciones: o se sometía a Vegeta, o nunca podría saber quién realmente era, y el desconocimiento de su pasado era probablemente lo que más dolor le causaba.

Entró al castillo.

Sin embargo, había algo que no alcanzaba a entender. ¿Por qué un saiyajin como Vegeta tenía tanto interés en ella? ¿Por qué no Arieres, que era mucho más bella, y tenía más tiempo bajo su mandato? Había algo detrás de todo aquello, y ella tendría que buscar la forma de descubrirlo.

- Tú…

Bulma se detuvo al escuchar aquella voz, dura, masculina, desconocida… Se volteó: frente a ella, justo al final del corredor que llevaba a la gran sala, estaba un joven por su ropa dedujo rápidamente, un saiyajin, quizás amigo de Vegeta, y había algo en su mirada, algo que la obligó a ponerse en guardia.

Raditz caminó hacia ella. No lo podía creer: Bulma Briefs estaba frente a él. Sonrió mientras caminaba alrededor de ella. Había pasado un tiempo ya desde la última vez que la había visto. Seguía igual que siempre, igual de insignificante.

- No sabes el gusto que me da verte aquí… - le susurró maliciosamente al oído – Supongo que Vegeta te está dando el trato de una princesa.

Pero una voz nueva lo interrumpió.

- ¡Raditz! – gritó Broly con furia – Aléjate de ella. Es de Vegeta.

Y Raditz se apartó con las manos levantadas en el aire y manteniendo su sonrisa maliciosa.

- Eres libre – le dijo a Bulma.

Bulma cruzó el pasillo caminando lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y desapareció.

Broly miró con ira a Raditz.

- ¿Qué era lo que pretendías hacer, Raditz? – le dijo amenazadoramente mientras caminaba hacia él – Te recuerdo que ella es el juguete de Vegeta; y nosotros no tocamos los juguetes de Vegeta, ¿entiendes?

Raditz borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Tranquilízate Broly. Briefs no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

- ¡Cállate imbécil! Ese nombre está prohibido dentro de éstas paredes. ¿O es que quieres arruinarlo todo y que ella recuerde lo que no debe?

- Como quieras – dijo Raditz mientras se retiraba.

Bulma tocó la puerta y al no recibir respuesta entró. La habitación estaba vacía. Suspiró aliviada, pero pronto la voz fría de Vegeta la sacó de aquel ligero momento de serenidad.

- Entra.

Fue entonces cuando vio la puerta del baño abierta. Jamás había estado allí antes. Caminó lentamente y se detuvo justo en el marco. El lugar era tan grande como la misma habitación; las paredes eran blancas y el suelo recubierto por mármol negro. Los espejos que decoraban la mayor parte de las paredes tenían marcos plateados, y justo en el centro del lugar había un jacuzzi lleno de burbujas; y en su interior, Vegeta, recostado, con los ojos cerrados. Bulma lo observó un tanto hipnotizada. Su cabello estaba húmedo, y tenía algunos mechones sobre su frente. Su piel bronceada parecía porcelana, y la perfección de sus brazos, fuertes. Vaciló. Había algo diferente en la expresión de Vegeta…

Entonces abrió los ojos.

Cuando él posó su mirada en ella, Bulma tembló. No había nada violento en el gesto que tuvo al verla, simplemente fue la profundidad, la oscuridad de aquellos ojos negros lo que la perturbó y lo que había pasado entre ellos. Imágenes, sensaciones de la noche anterior regresaron a ella en una oleada. Trató de ocultarlo, aunque a veces sentía que él podía adivinar sus pensamientos, y eso la angustiaba.

- Acércate.

Bulma caminó hacia él y se detuvo justo frente al jacuzzi.

Vegeta se sentó despegando su espalda de la tina. Bulma contuvo su aliento: en la espalda del saiyajin había una cicatriz corta, vieja, quizás de algunos meses, pero parecía profunda y causarle dolor. La muchacha se inclinó y pasó sus dedos por ella en una caricia. Vegeta sintió el calor de la mano de Bulma incendiar su piel y la tomó por la muñeca bruscamente.

- No me toques – le dijo clavando su mirada en ella de forma amenazadora.

Y la soltó.

- ¿Sabes hacer masajes?

Por supuesto que sabía, siempre le daba unos después de entrenar.

- No lo sé…

- Hazlo… Me duelen los hombros – contestó.

Ella se acercó temblorosa y posó sus manos suavemente sobre sus hombros. Se enfocó en los puntos que producían dolor en Vegeta al presionarse. Volvió a colocar sus manos sobre ambos hombros, sosteniéndolos levemente. Posó el talón de sus manos en una pequeña curva en la parte superior del hombro. Pasó los dedos por debajo de los hombros. Vegeta tembló imperceptiblemente.

Empujó hacia abajo con una mano, aflojando la presión y repitió con la mano opuesta, alternando en un movimiento como de amasado. Deslizó sus manos por la parte superior de la espalda con la palma hacia arriba. Amasó la piel y dio leve pellizcos para finalizar haciendo vagar sus uñas por esa espalda que tanto la atraía.

Vegeta contuvo un gemido y luego se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el respaldar de la tina con los ojos cerrados. Su respiración era pesada. El cuerpo de Vegeta se dibujaba bajo el agua, un cuerpo masculino, fuerte, excesivamente bello. Bulma parecía aturdida, tenía sus ojos fijos en el príncipe, pero no por su belleza oscura, sino por lo que acababa de suceder.

- Tú sabías que iba a poder hacerlo… - le dijo casi en un susurro.

Vegeta abrió los ojos.

- ¿Cómo podría haberlo sabido? – le respondió él en un tono oscuro.

- No lo sé. Dímelo tú – dijo ella poniéndose justo de frente a él – Porque dudo mucho que arriesgaras tu salud de tal forma en manos de una esclava como yo. Una supuesta desconocida.

El rostro de Vegeta se ensombreció. Sus ojos negros brillaban letalmente mientras la miraba. La había subestimado: seguía siendo igual de astuta e inteligente. Claro que sabía que podría con aquello: Bulma siempre lograba todo aquello que se empeñaba. Había cometido un error; no podía permitir que ella se diera cuenta de la verdad.

- En primer lugar, creo que debes medir tus palabras cada vez que te diriges a mí. No te permito hablarme como un igual; sabes bien que no lo eres – le dijo mientras salía del jacuzzi – Y sí; yo sabía que podrías con eso: recuerda que estoy averiguando tu pasado.

Bulma se sonrojó y volteó al verlo desnudo y goteando. Vegeta tomó una toalla y fijó sus ojos en ella.

- Has hecho más que verme desnudo. No sé de qué te avergüenzas.

La científica se sonrojó aún más y volteó para mirarlo de frente.

- ¿Y qué es lo que sabes de mi pasado que te hace pensar que sé de esto?

Vegeta se colocó la toalla y dándole la espalda le respondió:

- Eras una mujer talentosa. La más inteligente y hermosa de la Tierra. Una excepcional científica.

- ¿En qué laboratorio?

- Eso qué importa.

- Sí importa.

Vegeta volvió a fijar sus ojos en ella.

- Mantenme contento, y quizás te lo diga.

Y salió.

Bulma permaneció unos segundos inmóvil, pero pronto, incapaz de contener la frustración que sentía, salió también del baño casi corriendo tras de él.

- ¡He hecho todo lo que me has pedido! ¡No comprendo qué hay de mí que ya no hayas tomado! – le gritó furiosa.

Vegeta esbozó una media sonrisa sin dejar a un lado la oscuridad de su mirada. Tenía razón: de Bulma lo había tomado todo. Pero aun así quería más. Ya la había hecho suya, su cuerpo, su vida le pertenecían; todo aquello que deseó intensamente incluso desde la Tierra ahora era realidad: la tenía a sus pies como el ser insignificante que era, como el objeto descartable que era.

- Vaya, vaya… Así que por fin sacas al aire tu verdadera personalidad – dijo Vegeta caminado hacia ella. Bulma no retrocedió ni un paso, ni siquiera cuando ya no hubo espacio entre los dos – Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras y hacer todos los berrinches que te dé la gana; pero si piensas que así vas a conseguir lo que necesitas de mí, piénsalo dos veces.

Y con esto se alejó. Vegeta caminó hacia el armario y sacó su ropa. Se deshizo de la toalla y la arrojó a la cama. Esta vez Bulma no se dejó intimidar y se mantuvo firme.

- ¿Quién eres? – le dijo casi en un susurro y Vegeta se petrificó. Fijó sus ojos negros en ella y se hundió en los suyos, unos ojos celestes inquisitivos que intentaban escudriñar en él.

- Soy tu dueño.

- Eso lo sé – dijo Bulma mientras caminaba hacia la cama sin cortar el contacto visual – Lo que no sé, ni entiendo, es por qué estoy aquí. Por qué si soy una esclava como cualquiera tengo un trato que ninguna otra posee. Por qué cuando llegué por primera vez me golpeaste. Por qué en numerosas ocasiones dices cosas que me hacen pensar que me conoces. Por qué tanto interés en que sea leal a ti...

- Me estás cansando y créeme, tú no quieres verme de mal humor.

- ¡Quiero respuestas!

Vegeta caminó hacia ella y la empujó sobre la cama. Antes de que pudiera escapar se colocó sobre ella y la tomó por las muñecas impidiéndole así cualquier movimiento.

- No eres especial. Eres una asquerosa e insignificante terrícola, de otra especie, igual que todas las demás esclavas en esta casa. Que te escogiera fue pura coincidencia, nada más.

Bulma se mantuvo en silencio. Estaban demasiado cerca. ¿Cómo era posible que aquellos ojos tan jóvenes, fueran a la vez tan oscuros? No pudo sostenerle más la mirada y giró la cabeza a un lado. Vegeta cortó la distancia y cayó justo en el cuello de Bulma; dejó que su nariz lo acariciara mientras aspiraba su aroma. Era un olor embriagante. Pronto sintió deseos de besarla y estar dentro de ella una vez más, sintió ansias de apretarla contra él, de penetrarla con furia, y aquello lo disgustó.

Se incorporó rápidamente, alejándose de ella, recomponiéndose; y al hacerlo dejó caer del velador un cuaderno de cuero negro. Caminó hacia el espejo y se colocó la camisa.

- Recoge el cuaderno – le ordenó secamente.

Bulma se levantó de la cama y tomó el cuaderno con ambas manos. Éste había caído abierto, y estaba completamente escrito con unos signos que para su sorpresa, podía entender a la perfección.

- "No nos niegues".

Vegeta se volteó bruscamente y la observó confundido.

- ¿Qué es lo que acabaste de decir? – le preguntó alterado.

- Es lo que está escrito… - dijo señalando el cuaderno.

- ¿Puedes leer lo que está en ese cuaderno? ¿Lo entiendes?

- Sí. Lo entiendo.

Vegeta caminó hacia el velador y casi empujándola tomó el cuaderno y se dejó caer sobre la cama, primero sentado, sin despegar sus ojos negros del cuero negro, y luego cayó recostado, mirando al techo sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Bulma.

Tras unos breves segundos de silencio, Vegeta respondió.

- Era de mi madre.

Chichi mantenía su guardia y piedras listas para ser disparada mientras Piccolo caminaba alrededor del grupo con una guardia cautelosa junto a Gohan. Yamcha y Krilin estaban en pose defensiva, mientras Trunks miraba aburrido.

- ¡¿Quién está ahí?! – gritó Yamcha.

- ¡Sea quién seas, da la cara! – le acompañó Krilin.

- Trunks dinos qué está pasando… - dijo Chichi fijando sus ojos en el niño.

- No lo sé… - dijo Trunks con la tranquilidad de siempre. Sonrió – Pero si de algo sirve, sé que estamos atrapados.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Yamcha.

Una voz áspera los interrumpió.

- Así es… Están atrapados.

Todos voltearon, y vieron ante sí a un saiyajin gordo. Sonreía y mostraba su falta de dientes; su aspecto era desaliñado y desaseado. Cargaba una bolsa consigo, y la apretaba con fuerza.

- ¡Identifícate! – gritó Gohan.

- Quién soy es lo menos importante… - dijo sonriendo. Chichi notó algo malvado en su mirada que la hizo temblar – Lo que importa, es que están dentro de mi burbuja, y ahora tendrán que jugar.

- O podemos matarte si no nos dejas salir – dijo Yamcha avanzando hacia él pero Piccolo lo tomó por el brazo y lo detuvo.

- ¡Deja de ser tan impulsivo! Si lo matas quizás nunca salgamos de esta prisión.

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera veo la prisión! – dijo Yamcha fastidiado.

Trunks levantó el dedo señalando hacia arriba y todos miraron: varias aves descansaban paradas en el aire a unos metros de altura.

- Es verdad lo que dice – dijo Chichi – Estamos en una burbuja gigante.

- Qué lista. Bueno, hay una forma de salir…

- ¡Pues dila ya! – respondió Krilin furioso.

- Tendrán que encontrar a los niños... Ellos les darán la solución… Sino, seguirán andando en círculos por este sector para siempre… Y bien, que comience el juego.

El saiyajin dio dos palmadas y de repente la tierra tembló. Todos cayeron al suelo, incapaces de mantener el equilibrio, y pronto se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban juntos.

Vegeta entró al cuarto de estudio y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sentía su cabeza a punto de explotar con tantas ideas confusas asaltándolo. Acababa de dejar su habitación y a Bulma en ella. Había sido claro: "Traduce el cuaderno." Recordaba los ojos grandes y celestes de la chica, mirándolo con profundidad, dispuesta a obedecer. No podía concebir que de todas las personas a las que había consultado, reconocidos por sus conocimientos, fuera Bulma Briefs la única capaz de entender aquel idioma. No debía sorprenderle, después de todo, Bulma siempre fue una persona con conocimientos elevados, pero le asombraba lo inesperadamente útil que estaba resultando ser para él.

Cerró los ojos. Todavía recordaba aquella noche en la Tierra, los primeros días, cuando se había internado en el jardín durante la noche para tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos…

_Escuchó el crujir de una rama. Se volteó instintivamente hacia el lugar de donde había escuchado el ruido con una bola de ki en mano. Silencio. Entonces escuchó el arranque de huida de aquella persona. Sí, no era una criatura. La vio saltar y atravesar los arbustos corriendo lejos. Vegeta corrió tras su presa._

_No tardó en alcanzar a divisarla: sí, era una persona, una chica… Era Bulma Briefs. Al ver su cabello celeste e identificar su silueta aceleró con todas las posibilidades que su físico le proporcionaba: no se le iba a escapar. Pronto la alcanzó y tomó del brazo. Ambos cayeron al piso por la brusquedad del encuentro. Bulma gimió, pero pateó a Vegeta tan fuerte en el estómago que éste lo hizo mucho más. La muchacha se arrastró por la tierra alejándose del príncipe, pero el orgulloso saiya la tomó por el tobillo y violentamente la empujó hacia él. Bulma se golpeó de frente con la tierra y la fuerza con la que fue arrastrada le elevó la falda y le raspó las piernas. La científica volvió a patearlo con la pierna que le quedaba libre, esta vez en el pecho, con una fuerza que ella misma desconocía que poseía. Vegeta dejó salir un gemido de furia, pero no soltó el tobillo de Bulma, por el contrario, subió su mano hasta agarrar su pantorrilla y la volvió a empujar hacia él, luego la agarró arriba de la rodilla y con esto la colocó justo debajo de él. Bulma levantó su rodilla y logró darle justo entre las piernas. Vegeta cayó al lado, liberándola por unos breves segundos. Vegeta se incorporó para caer encima de ella nuevamente. Esta vez puso todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de Bulma, imposibilitándola. La peliceleste retorció su cuerpo debajo del de Vegeta, arqueó su espalda, movió sus piernas, pero era imposible; el peso del príncipe no le permitía defenderse. Entonces formó puños cerrados y comenzó a golpearlo. Vegeta logró asirla de las muñecas y las clavó en el suelo. Sus alientos se mezclaban; ambos respiraban con agitación._

_- Dame una razón para no lastimarte en este mismo instante – le dijo él._

_- Que no vas a poder._

_Bulma levantó la cabeza y alcanzó el brazo de Malfoy, mordiéndolo y succionándolo con fuerza. Vegeta gritó y la soltó, tratando de quitársela de encima. Dio la vuelta en la tierra y Bulma quedó sobre él. Ella montándolo, con las piernas abiertas sobre su pelvis, y él debajo. Los dos se mantuvieron así durante varios minutos. Sus miradas eran intensas, sus respiraciones agitadas. Ambos estaban cubiertos de tierra, con raspaduras que sangraban._

_- Puedo aniquilarte en menos de un segundo, terrícola… Así que quítate._

_Lentamente Bulma se levantó, y de igual manera lo hizo Vegeta._

_- No vuelvas a seguirme, mucho menos espiarme._

_- Hago lo que crea conveniente, princeso._

_- Insulsa terrícola._

_-Sí, pero esta insulsa terrícola te ha ganado el día de hoy._

_Bulma fue retrocediendo hasta llegar a un roble que le sirvió de escudo y corrió lejos, dejando a Vegeta solo._

_Durante varias noches tuvo sueños con el cuerpo de Bulma debajo del suyo; primero luchaban como aquella vez en el bosque, pero luego él la tomaba, y la hacía suya sin importarle nada más que el placer._

La repentina presencia del Rey en el estudio lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

- Vegeta, tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó fríamente.

- Es hora de usar a Briefs.

Vegeta fijó sus ojos negros en su padre con un destello de interés oculto.

- ¿A qué te refieres con usarla?

- Sabes que Briefs está viva aún porque te dije que la íbamos a necesitar, y eso va mucho más allá de molestar a Kakaroto y a sus amigos.

- Ve al grano – dijo Vegeta impaciente.

- Es hora de probar la fidelidad de Daiz.

Rey caminó hacia la ventana y miró a través del cristal.

- No veo qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto.

- Mucho, Vegeta. Quiero que la lleves a la próxima reunión de saiyajins.

Vegeta se levantó bruscamente de la silla en la que había permanecido hasta entonces sentado.

- ¿Quieres que la lleve a la boca del lobo?

- Precisamente.

- No voy a llevarla – le respondió Vegeta de forma absoluta – Sobre mi cadáver la mujer se acercará a los saiyajins.

- ¿Desde cuándo te importa la seguridad de Bulma Briefs? ¿Aún sigues enamorado de ella? ¿Aún sigues siendo así de débil? – gritó molesto – Sabía que por algo la estabas tratando así, eres un imbécil… Será que debo darte otra paliza como ese día en el que te encontré.

_Vegeta se encontraba a pleno día sobre la terraza de la Corporación Cápsula. Acaba de enterarse que iba a ser padre, la humana contándole sus secretos a Kakaroto y hablando con la sabandija que tenía por ex. Sufría por el engaño._

_De repente sintió un ki impresionante acercársele y un puño colapsando sobre su rostro haciéndolo barrer el piso de aquella terraza con su espalda._

_- ¡Eres una vergüenza para la raza saiyajin! – otro golpe le fue asestado - ¡No mereces ser llamado príncipe! – una patada en la boca del estómago - ¡No mereces ser de la familia real! – una pisada sobre su espalda - ¡No mereces ser mi hijo! – fue arrojado a varios metros de allí._

_- ¿Padre? – logró articular - ¡Demonios! ¡Tú estás muerto!_

_- Hijo… - escupió en su rostro – Estoy más vivo que nunca, pero ahora quisiera muerto de nuevo al ver la deshonra que has hecho hacia tu raza, hacia tu pueblo, ¡hacia tu familia! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a follar con una humana?! Eres despreciable._

_- No te atrevas a decirme nada, asqueroso insecto – se le enfrentó – Tú me diste a la sabandija de Freezer en bandeja de plata, ni se te ocurra mencionar nada al respecto – habló con dientes apretados – Ahora dime… ¿Cómo puta es que estás vivo? ¿Y quién fue?_

_- Todos lo estamos gracias al gran jefe…_

_Vegeta lo interrumpió con una carcajada._

_- ¿De qué te ríes pendejo de mierda?_

_- Después el débil es uno… ¿Le sigues rindiendo culto a otro sujeto? Y el hipócrita acá eres tú… Tú das vergüenza._

_- Tenemos un enorme plan para hacernos con el universo y recuperar todo el honor. Te necesitamos._

_- Olvídalo._

_Ahora fue el turno del Rey reír a carcajadas._

_- ¿Tan buena es en la cama? Dime, hijo, ¿tan bien la chupa? Es la única explicación lógica que encuentro para tu obsesión con ella… ¿O es algo diferente? ¿Tiene una vagina que habla?_

_Vegeta no lo soportó más y asestó un golpe sobre el rostro de su padre haciéndolo tragar sus propias palabras._

_- Escúchame bien, maldito insecto, porque no lo volveré a repetir… A mí nadie me domina, esa terrícola no significa nada para mí y si no me uno a la causa es porque no quiero andar de lamebotas detrás de otro ser con complejos de súper villano… ¿Me oíste?_

_- Estamos purgando planetas – respondió Vegeta padre ignorando todo lo que dijo su hijo – Ya vamos más de la mitad de la zona norte e hicimos grandes progresos en el oeste… Sin embargo, no somos aún lo suficientemente fuertes como para alzarnos completamente, ya sabes… El imbécil de Kakaroto… Tenemos planeado alcanzar la inmortalidad._

_- No tienen las esferas del dragón – dijo Vegeta aburrido mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fijaba su mirada intimidante en su padre._

_- Ahí es donde te equivocas, hijo – sonrió ante el rostro de confusión de su primogénito - ¿Recuerdas el bosque? – su hijo abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos – Oh, sí… Ese bosque que se llevó a la insulsa de tu madre, por culpa de ella eres tan débil – sentenció con un brillo macabro en sus ojos._

_Por alguna razón, Vegeta aceptó a unirse a la causa de exterminación de las otras razas._

- Eso no te interesa. Descubrí que tenías razón; terminó por ser útil – dijo Vegeta con sequedad.

- De cualquier forma no correrá peligro, Vegeta. Todos tienen esclavas.

- ¡Pero ninguno se atreve a llevarlas a una reunión de saiyajins!

Hacía poco él mismo había estado dispuesto a llevarla, pero pensaba mantenerla escondida. Aquello traspasaba los límites.

- Irá en calidad de tu guardaespaldas, ya se los he comunicado: que llevarás a una mocosa que te protege de la oposición. Lo único que no saben es que se trata de Bulma Briefs.

- Adviérteles que si levantan un sólo dedo hacia ella me encargaré de ellos personalmente.

- No lo harán, Vegeta. Están avisados de que se trata de un caso especial, incluso Daiz. Necesito que lleves a Briefs porque quiero ver su expresión al verla, y más aún; si después de la reunión Kakaroto y sus amigos se enteran de que ella se encuentra en nuestras manos… Está claro que tenemos a un informante inmiscuido entre nosotros.

- Dudas de Daiz…

- Nunca confié en él. No pienso permitir que se corra riesgos. Aparte se juntaba con Turles. Haz lo que te digo.

- ¿Cuándo es?

- Mañana por la mañana. Y llévala lo mejor vestida que puedas. Que Daiz se lleve la mejor impresión.

Chichi cayó sobre la tierra y rodó hasta que una roca la detuvo. Miró alrededor; no sabía en qué parte del bosque se encontraba, pero estaba sola. Sus amigos probablemente habían sido enviados a otros sectores.

- El bosque trata de separarnos – se dijo a sí misma en voz alta.

Primero la niebla, luego aquello. Era obvio que el bosque hacía todo lo posible para desunirlos. Tenía que hallarlos. Se levantó y sacudió su ropa. Entonces una risa infantil la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ahora lo recordaba: el enano les había dicho que tenían que jugar, debían encontrar a los niños y obtener la salida de aquel juego.

Chichi volvió a escuchar la risa, pero esta vez desde otra dirección. No podía ser: ¿eran dos niños? Las risas habían salido de lugares distintos. Otra vez una nueva risa, pero del costado. Luego otra, más allá. Chichi volteó a todas partes dándose cuenta, con preocupación, que el bosque, desde todos sus lados, estaba plagado de risas.

- ¿Arieres?

- Bra, ¿qué haces aquí? – respondió Arieres levantándose de su cama – Creí que debías estar en la habitación de Vegeta.

- Sí, pero se fue y necesitaba hablarte – dijo Bulma cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Bra te estás arriesgando demasiado, ¿tienes idea de lo que te hará si sabe que desobedeciste?

- Necesito que hablemos.

Bulma se lanzó a la cama junto a Arieres.

- Debo preguntarte algo… Vegeta, ¿qué tan cercano es a sus esclavas?

Arieres frunció el entrecejo.

- Ya te he dicho que no es cercano a ninguna. Yo, que he sido su esclava personal desde casi siempre, a duras penas he cruzado diez palabras con él a lo largo de mi estancia aquí. Contigo ha sido la excepción a toda regla.

Bulma mordió su labio inferior.

- Arieres, ayer él y yo tuvimos relaciones sexuales.

- ¿Que tú y Vegeta qué? – gritó Arieres levantándose de la cama – No puede ser cierto…

- Lo es. No sé cómo pasó – dijo Bulma con una voz suave pero intensa.

- ¿Te obligó a hacerlo? – preguntó Arieres ofendida – Sé que Vegeta es muchas cosas, pero jamás lo creí capaz de forzar a una chica a…

- No me forzó.

Arieres se quedó boquiabierta.

- ¡¿Quieres explicarme lo que está sucediendo?! ¡Creo que preferiría escucharte decir que te obligó a acostarte con él! ¡Es un saiyajin no lo olvides!

- Arieres, no sé qué está pasando – dijo Bulma sumamente confundida – No comprendo por qué él si desprecia tanto a los de otras razas, quiere tenerme a su lado a todo momento. Ayer por la noche… Sentí que me deseaba…

- Eso es evidente.

- Pero no era un deseo normal… Era como si quisiera que yo le perteneciera por completo, era un deseo lleno de frustración.

- Y tú correspondiste.

- No sé por qué – dijo Bulma levantándose también de la cama – Pero él es lo único que siento familiar. Hay algo que no puedo explicar… Que me une, que me atrae de él. No lo comprendo. Quisiera ser indiferente pero no lo soy. Cuando me toca, algo pasa conmigo.

- No puede ser que estés desarrollando sentimientos por tu captor.

- Al principio, sólo le temía. Ahora le temo, pero hay algo más que no consigo entender.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que esto es más que sólo peligroso? – dijo Arieres sin poder ocultar su estado de alteración – Es evidente que te desea, y eso explica por qué quiere tenerte en su habitación la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero buenos sentimientos hacia ti, eso es lo único que sabes que no puedes esperar de un saiya.

- Lo sé – dijo Bulma – Pero entiende que se me hace imposible de comprender por qué me trata de esta forma tan distinta.

- Bra, se siente atraído hacia ti. Desde que llegaste todo ha sido diferente. Él te mira de un modo devastador, incluso me asusta. No hay que olvidar que aunque es un saiyajin, también es un hombre, y joven. Sus hormonas pueden estarle jugando pasadas.

- ¿Con una terrícola? Y aceptémoslo. No soy la más bella aquí.

- Lo único que no me cuadra es que sienta atracción hacia otra raza. Esto no debe saberlo su padre, por supuesto.

- ¿Y por qué dice que quiere ayudarme? – dijo Bulma acercándose a la ventana y luego regresando – No soy una tarada. Hay algo que me oculta, y es algo que debo saber.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

- Nada. Permitir que las cosas avancen, estar pendiente a cualquier gesto, cualquier cosa que me dé una pauta, una pista hacía dónde investigar. Por lo pronto seguiré siendo obediente.

- Bra, ¿vas a seguir acostándote con él?

- Cuantas veces él quiera. Lo dejaré usarme como quiera. Entiende que es lo único que puedo hacer si pretendo conseguir algo de él. Hay algo más que debo decirte.

- ¿Hay más?

Bulma sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su kimono blanco un cuaderno de cuero negro.

- Es el cuaderno de Zolarius.

Trunks llevaba caminando una hora sin hallar pista alguna ni de sus amigos ni de los niños que debía conseguir para ganar el juego del saiya. Suspiró. Sentía el pecho pesado y su respiración estaba agitada. Miró sus manos: irradiaban. _¿Podré yo con este poder?_, pensó, ¿_podré yo con todo este peso?_ Respiró profundo. Tendría que poder.

Siguió avanzando, y entonces vio algo que rodaba unos metros más allá. Era una pelota marrón. Trunks caminó hacia ella y se agachó, y entonces vio unos pies. Levantó la mirada: una niña con un vestido y un gorrito blanco que cubría su rostro permanecía quieta frente a ella. Trunks le sonrió.

- ¿Es tuya?

La niña rió, y la risa se expandió como un eco. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la niña había salido corriendo.

- ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No puedes irte! – gritó Trunks. Y salió detrás de ella.

La niña iba a una velocidad exacerbada, a veces aparecía, otras parecía esfumarse. Trunks no se daba por vencido. Pronto se vio entrando entre unas rocas, y allí, en la oscuridad, una luz penetraba justo sobre un pequeño estanque. Frente a éste, estaba ella.

Trunks caminó lentamente, lo que menos quería hacer era espantarla. Se detuvo justo cuando alcanzó el pie del estanque.

El rostro de la niña seguía oculto en las penumbras. Se inclinó y empezó a chapotear en el agua. Trunks hizo lo mismo. Los dos se echaban el agua, riendo a carcajadas hasta que la niña se detuvo y se incorporó.

- ¿Deseas ver mi rostro? – dijo la niña con una voz suave y delicada.

Trunks asintió y se fue acercando lentamente. Sentía que aquello era parte del juego, que debía ver el rostro, sus instintos se lo decían. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la niña se deshizo del gorrito. Ella era idéntica a su madre pero como una niña. Trunks gritó y la niña rió estruendosamente mientras lo lanzaba al estanque.

En cuestión de segundos Trunks cayó, pero no sintió el agua, sino el vacío. Se aferró a una rama y pudo ver que ya no estaba en donde antes; sino colgando de un precipicio. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo que estaba a punto de soltarse. Entonces una mano firme la agarró de la muñeca. Trunks levantó la mirada y vio el cielo y a Krilin, sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

- No te soltaré – le dijo para tranquilizarla, y poco a poco lo fue subiendo hasta que ambos llegaron a tierra.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste? – le preguntó.

- No, estoy bien. Le vi la cara… Era como mamá pero con un aspecto horrible – dijo Trunks – Como si estuviese muerta.

- Yo también vi una niña similar a tu madre pero horrorosa. Creo que de eso se trata el juego: encontrarlos, y mirar directamente a sus rostros.

- ¿Crees que los demás consigan hacerlo? – preguntó Trunks.

- No lo sé. A mí se me complicó mucho forzarla a mostrarse.

Trunks frunció en entrecejo.

- ¿Te costó?

- Sí.

- A mí me lo mostró de forma voluntaria…

- Bueno Trunks, contigo todo es diferente en este bosque.

Bulma corrió subiendo las escaleras al tercer piso. Su conversación con Arieres le había servido para desahogarse, y no sólo eso, sino también para poner en claro sus prioridades. Había cosas que no podía entender que la ataban a Vegeta, pero habían otras que sí entendía: él era el único ser que podía ayudarla, y destruirla a la vez. Tendría que jugar muy bien sus cartas si quería recuperar lo que más le importaba: sus recuerdos.

"_Traduce el cuaderno, tal y como él te lo pidió. Con esto tienes una ventaja, Bra: si hay algo que le importa a Vegeta, eso es su madre. Te necesita. Quizás puedas sacar algo bueno de todo esto."_ Aquellas habían sido las palabras acertadas de Arieres. Sí; si alguna vez se había topado con una especie de sensibilidad en Vegeta eso había sido cuando encontró la caja, y aquel día, con el asunto del cuaderno. La armadura fría, violenta y oscura parecía bajar la guardia cuando se trataba de ese tema. Era el lado "humano" del joven saiyajin.

Bulma corrió por el pasillo y abrió la puerta de la habitación, entró, y la cerró tras de sí. Su sangre se congeló cuando se chocó de frente con los ojos negros de Vegeta.

- ¿En dónde estabas? – le preguntó con una voz baja, pero lo suficientemente oscura como para producirle escalofríos.

Bulma no dijo nada durante algunos segundos. Ya había oscurecido; sin embargo la habitación estaba iluminada por la luz plateada de la luna que atravesaba los cristales de las ventanas. Aquella luz hacía brillar aún más el negro de los ojos de Vegeta, y su piel bronceada parecía tersa. Parecía increíble que alguien con apariencia tan angelical despidiera tanta oscuridad por cada poro de su piel.

- Yo… - comenzó a decir, pero no terminó, porque a Vegeta no le importó escucharla y la empujó contra la pared, aprisionándola con su cuerpo, y la besó.

Bulma sintió la lengua del príncipe irrumpir dentro de su boca y no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido. Otra vez esa oleada de pasión que la embargaba y le hacía olvidar quién era él. Trató de contenerse, de no responder más que con frialdad a las caricias que el príncipe le proporcionaba. Vegeta sintió aquel intento de rechazo, y le pareció por demás absurdo. Se pegó aún más contra ella, obligándola a sentir su erección y luego bajó hasta su cuello para besarlo, succionando partes claves que derrumbaron todos los esfuerzos de la chica por reprimir el placer que sentía. Bulma clavó sus dedos en la espalda del príncipe y éste la colocó sobre la cama.

Vegeta se deshizo de su armadura y luego le quitó el kimono a Bulma casi arrancándoselo. Se colocó encima de ella sin quitarse los pantalones y comenzó a besar su seno derecho mientras masajeaba el izquierdo. Bulma no pudo contenerse y lanzó un gemido bastante sonoro. Cada sonido que emitía ella tenía un efecto irrefrenable en Vegeta; lo excitaba aún más saber que ella lo disfrutaba, que gemía de placer ante sus caricias. Vegeta introdujo dos de sus dedos en Bulma, y ella lanzó un nuevo gemido. _Todavía está apretada_, pensó, y sin retirarlos succionó el cuello de la muchacha y pasó su lengua por su clavícula. Siempre se contuvo de marcarla en el cuello, ahora aquello le estaba siendo difícil. Tomó una de sus piernas e hizo un camino de besos y mordiscos desde el talón, pasando por sus carnosas pantorrillas hasta finalizar en la cara interna de sus muslos. Repitió lo mismo con la otra. Él siempre había adorado sus largas y esbeltas piernas, 30 besos medían y en el pasado, él se encargaba todas las noches de medirlas. Sentía un deseo irrefrenable, unas ganas de ella que debía saciar al instante. Pronto se deshizo de sus pantalones, y sin más preámbulos la penetró.

Bulma gimió clavando sus uñas en la espalda de su amante. Vegeta comenzó a moverse rítmicamente dentro de ella. Tomó las piernas de la muchacha y las abrió lo más que ella podía aguantar, para ganar mayor acceso, y continuó penetrándola y sintiendo en su cuerpo una oleada de placer que jamás había experimentado antes con ninguna otra chica. Era un placer no sólo físico, sino psicológico: era una victoria de los sentidos. Siempre fue así con ella.

Bulma no podía evitar hacer sonidos de placer, por más que intentaba retenerlos en su garganta. Después de algunos minutos sintió la oleada final, y Vegeta cayó sobre ella, ambos con la respiración agitada.

- ¿En dónde estabas? – le volvió a preguntar. Esta vez no había nada oscuro en el tono de su voz; era un tono firme, pero notablemente afectado por el acto que acababan de llevar a cabo.

- Arieres…. En su habitación… - le respondió ella, aún con la respiración agitada.

Vegeta besó la oreja de Bulma, pasando su lengua por ella. La terrícola contuvo la respiración. De pronto Vegeta se levantó y caminó hacia el baño.

- No vuelvas a salir sin mi permiso.

Y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Chichi llevaba horas caminando. Ya había oscurecido y ni rastro de los niños. Había escuchado sus risas, pero cada vez que intentaba seguirlas se encontraba con el vacío total y el bosque, más grande que nunca. Pensó en que tendría que buscar algún sitio en donde pasar la noche, y entonces se vio frente a una pequeña laguna cercada por árboles. Nunca se alegró tanto de ver agua frente a ella. Caminó directo a la laguna y se inclinó para humedecer su rostro. La sensación fue refrescante. Entonces sucedió…

Al ver su reflejo en el agua notó que algo era distinto: sí, era ella, pero su mirada era diferente, y había una ligera sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios. Chichi soltó un pequeño grito y golpeó el agua alejándose de ella. Una pequeña ardilla pasó cerca de sus pies.

- Asqueroso roedor… - dijo pateando al animal de forma despectiva.

Le costó unos segundos notar lo que había hecho, y lo que había dicho. Esa no era ella. Su rostro adquirió un matiz de preocupación y se dejó caer al suelo, justo frente al cadáver de la ardilla. No, no podía estarse convirtiendo en Ione. Ione no podía estar tomándola.

- ¡Qué quieres de mí! ¡Qué quieres! – gritó llorando. Se sentía desolada. Entonces vio que del otro lado de la laguna un niño permanecía parado con una máscara.

- Tú no necesitas jugar: estás libre, Ione – le dijo y todo tembló.

Chichi intentó aferrarse a la tierra, pero la tierra también cambió, pronto se vio en otro terreno, rodeada de árboles, pero en otro sector del bosque. Se incorporó con dificultad.

Una bola de ki apareció frente a ella pero logró esquivarla justo a tiempo.

- Creí que eras… ¿En dónde se metieron? ¡Los busqué por todas partes! – exclamó Goku.

Chichi exhaló tranquila. Había vuelto a sentirse segura.

Bulma seguía echada en la cama, mirando al techo, recomponiéndose. Su cuerpo aún temblaba, y en su cabeza trataba de recordarse a sí misma que no podía involucrarse sentimentalmente con un saiyajin, con alguien que carecía de cualquier tipo de humanidad. Sin embargo, cuando estaba en sus brazos parecía olvidar todo aquello. ¿Qué bueno podía ella hallar en Vegeta? Aquel ser parecía carecer de sentimientos; pero no, ella misma había comprobado con asombro que los tenía cuando se tocaba el tema de Zolarius. Sin embargo, aquellos eran momentos efímeros y el mismo príncipe se encargaba de aniquilarlos de inmediato.

Vegeta seguía en el baño. Bulma aprovechó para vestirse y pronto escuchó la voz fría del príncipe atravesando la puerta.

- Vete a tu habitación.

Bulma se levantó sin titubear y caminó hacia la puerta, pero justo en ese instante ésta se abrió.

Lysan se quedó estática por unos minutos en el marco de la puerta, pero luego la cerró tras de sí y caminó hacia Bulma con una expresión de indiferencia.

- ¿Tú qué haces aquí? – le preguntó con desdén.

Antes de que Bulma pudiera contestar Vegeta salió del baño cubierto por una toalla.

- Te dije que te fueras – le dijo el príncipe mirando a la científica fríamente e ignorando la presencia de su novia.

Bulma pasó al lado de Lysan y caminó hacia la puerta, desapareciendo.

Lysan fijó sus ojos oscuros en Vegeta.

- No voy a preguntarte qué hacía Briefs aquí, a estas horas – dijo Lysan venenosamente.

- Te prohíbo pronunciar ese nombre – le respondió Vegeta, evidentemente fastidiado – No dentro de estas paredes.

- Me resulta claro que estás divirtiéndote con tu nuevo juguete – dijo la morena caminando alrededor de la cama y viendo la ropa de Vegeta regada por el suelo.

- No estoy de humor para una escena.

- ¿Una escena? – Lysan rió - ¿Crees que estoy celosa, amor? Si me pusiera celosa por cada estúpida con la que te has revolcado, creo que ya estaría en un tanque de recuperación.

Lysan se acercó a él por detrás y pegó su cuerpo al de él. Con sus brazos rodeó su cintura, y pegó sus labios a su oreja.

- No, querido. No estoy celosa – le dijo casi susurrando – Tú eres mío, nos pertenecemos. Tus deslices o diversiones sádicas me tienen sin cuidado.

Vegeta caminó lejos de ella.

- ¿A qué viniste?

- Vine porque me enteré de los planes del Rey – dijo Lysan echándose a la cama – Así que el primer uso de Briefs será ser carnada para Daiz.

- No quiero tener que repetírtelo otra vez Lysan.

- Está bien, está bien: Bra – se corrigió a sí misma en tono de burla - ¿Te das cuenta de que tu padre no soporta que Daiz haya subido tanto de nivel a los ojos del jefe? Es por eso que quiere tenderle trampas y demás. Para mí Daiz ha probado hasta el final ser uno de nosotros. Francamente, no entiendo qué es lo que el Rey busca.

Vegeta desarregló un lado de la cama y se acostó. No podía tenerle más sin cuidado las razones de su padre para desconfiar de Daiz. Los planes no le importaban en lo absoluto: las ideas del "gran jefe" le eran indiferentes. Había otras cosas que ocupaban su mente, otros planes, otros asuntos por resolver. Pero Lysan no se rindió a la falta de interés de Vegeta y se trepó encima de él, y sentada sobre su abdomen le dijo:

- Así que Bra va a hacer su presentación en público – le dijo de forma venenosa, y recibió de parte de Vegeta una mirada gélida – Tranquilo; también me informaron que Bul… Bra, es intocable. Todos los saiyajins citados a la reunión saben que no deben pronunciar ese nombre que tanto detestas; saben que es la amiga de Kakaroto, y que ha perdido la memoria, y que es tu esclava. Tienen claro que deben respetar… Su seguridad: por ahora.

- Quiero dormir, Lysan. Quítate, o lárgate.

- Te advierto que después de la reunión Broly te llevará con el jefe. Tranquilo, yo me encargaré de regresar a tu esclava sana y salva al castillo. Ya no puedes seguir evadiendo al gran jefe.

Con esto Lysan rodó al otro lado de la cama y se puso cómoda.

- Buenas noches, amor.

Cuando Trunks abrió los ojos, se sentó y se estiró extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba como el niño que era. Una brisa la refrescó y sintió el aire penetrar sus pulmones con brío. Sentía al bosque palpitar en él mismo; cada día sus sentidos se agudizaban aún más, tal y como le habían advertido en uno de sus sueños.

- No quise despertarte. Creo que la mejor solución a todo esto es avanzar hasta Arsen. Allá irán los demás, estoy seguro.

- Sí, tienes razón – dijo Trunks poniéndose de pie – Sólo hay que cuidarnos de los niños…

- Trunks, ya terminamos ese juego. Estamos libres.

- Sí, ya nos liberamos de la burbuja y podemos seguir hasta Arsen – dijo Trunks caminando hacia Krilin – Pero no estamos libres de peligro. Seguimos en su jurisdicción. Éstas son sus tierras.

- Pues bien, ya veremos qué tan fuertes son.


	9. Chapter 9

**La reunión y el pacto.**

Bulma abrió los ojos con pesadez al escuchar ruido dentro de su habitación. Se restregó los ojos y pronto vio a Vegeta, corriendo las cortinas para que la luz entrara. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y no atinó a decir nada, así que se mantuvo en silencio, observándolo. Vegeta fijó sus ojos negros en ella y caminó hacia la puerta.

- Sígueme.

Bulma se levantó y corrió para alcanzarlo. Una vez que estuvo en el pasillo iba atrás de él, siguiéndolo a un paso apresurado. Se mordió los labios y se recogió el cabello torpemente. Pronto se vieron subiendo las escaleras al tercer piso. La científica se percató que de la impresión, había salido de su cuarto sin siquiera colocarse los zapatos y ahora estaba descalza. Se detuvo un instante, aturdida, y Vegeta lo sintió. Se volteó y la miró inexpresivamente.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- Es que estoy descalza… Y ni siquiera he podido arreglarme…

- Ya nos encargaremos de eso – dijo Vegeta volviendo a caminar de forma apresurada. Bulma lo siguió. No comprendía nada; era muy temprano, tan temprano que ni siquiera era la hora de que las esclavas guerreras se levantasen y todas permanecían aún en sus habitaciones, durmiendo.

Una vez en el pasillo, a Bulma le sorprendió que Vegeta pasara y dejara atrás la puerta de su habitación. _No vamos a su cuarto, ¿entonces a dónde?_, se dijo a sí misma hasta que él se detuvo cuatro puertas más allá. Tocó tres veces con el puño.

- Soy yo, ábreme.

La puerta se abrió y Vegeta ingresó. Bulma se mantuvo estática.

- Entra – le ordenó él.

La muchacha entró lentamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se encontraba en una habitación tan grande como la del príncipe, con los mismos lujos pero con toques femeninos. En la gran cama estaba sentada una sirvienta.

- Trata de hacerlo rápido – dijo Vegeta – Estaré listo en veinte minutos.

Y con esto Vegeta salió sin siquiera mirar a la joven.

Chichi y Kakaroto se habían levantado con el alba y ya caminaban hacia Arsen. La morena había despertado con dolor de cabeza, pero no creyó conveniente mencionarlo. De vez en cuando, Kakaroto volteaba a verla y notaba que se sentía algo mal. Sus ojos la examinaban cautelosos, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó de repente, quebrando el silencio.

- Como si te importara – dijo Chichi de forma seca. Ella misma había optado por ponerse a la defensiva en cualquier situación.

- Olvida que te lo pregunté – le dijo Goku notablemente molesto y aceleró el paso dejándola un poco atrás.

Chichi se detuvo de repente al escuchar ligeramente un sonido especial: como de pequeñas campanas sonando con el viento. La brisa movió su cabello negro y algunas hojas secas se levantaron acariciando su cuerpo. Kakaroto, al no sentirla, se volteó y la miró fastidiado.

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

- Escucha… - le dijo sin mirarlo. Seguía con sus ojos clavados en la espesura de una enramada, de dónde provenía aquel sonido.

Kakaroto se acercó y lo escuchó. Automáticamente se puso frente a Chichi.

- Quédate detrás – le ordenó.

- No necesito que me protejas, gracias – le respondió Chichi mientras avanzaba hacia la enramada. Kakaroto la tomó por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí.

Ninguno de los dos calculó la fuerza, y quedaron frente a frente rozando sus narices. A pesar de esto Kakaroto no la alejó, sino que rodeó la cintura de la morena con un brazo, pegándola más a él.

- Estamos solos, eres mi responsabilidad. No pienso permitir que te ocurra nada.

Chichi se sentía a punto de desfallecer entre los brazos del moreno. Aquellos ojos la penetraban con fuerza, y estaban tan cerca. Podía sentir su aliento mezclarse con el suyo. Imágenes de otros tiempos golpearon su memoria. Kakaroto todavía tenía - y probablemente siempre tendría- un poderoso efecto sobre ella.

- Libérate de esa carga: yo no necesito que me salves, no soy tu responsabilidad. Sé que te encanta cargar con el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros, con el destino de miles de seres porque eres el único que puede acabar con lo que sea; desde que lo sabes, te agobias con el peso de esa responsabilidad. Pero despierta: yo no estoy entre el grupo que necesita ser salvado, yo soy de las que combate a tu lado, quieras o no. Ya no soy la niña que conociste hace tiempo. Soy mucho más que eso.

Y con esto se soltó. Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose de forma firme, como si ninguno estuviera dispuesto a ceder. Las campanas seguían sonando.

- Hagámoslo juntos – dijo Kakaroto sin ganas de tocar temas pasados. No podía darse el lujo: había cosas más importantes.

- Está bien – dijo Chichi.

Los dos caminaron y se adentraron en la enramada con dificultad. Tras unos minutos de atravesarla, por fin lograron divisar lo que había al otro lado. Kakaroto tomó a Chichi por la muñeca y la forzó a detenerse. La morena, esta vez, le hizo caso. Los dos tenían ante sí a por lo menos veinte niños con los rostros cubiertos y con globos en sus manos, todos globos transparentes con un líquido rojo espeso en su interior. Ninguno de los niños parecía haberse percatado de la presencia de los jóvenes.

- Eso es… - susurró Chichi.

Y Kakaroto completó la frase:

- Sangre.

De repente todos los niños se detuvieron, y voltearon a la vez hacia donde Chichi y Kakaroto se escondían. El corazón de Chichi se detuvo. Ya no se escuchaban campanas.

- Corre – le dijo Kakaroto y la tomó con fuerza mientras se empujaban fuera de la enramada.

La morena sintió, con pánico, muchos pasos detrás de ellos.

Vegeta llevaba diez minutos esperando en la sala de la mansión. Todo aquello, la reunión, la cita con el jefe, le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. A pesar de ello tenía que seguirle la corriente a su padre; era lo conveniente.

Bulma dio pasos cortos, acostumbrándose aún a los zapatos de tacos que la sirvienta le había colocado, y se detuvo al inicio de las escaleras. Vegeta contuvo la respiración. Sus recuerdos se encendieron: recordó las veces que salía de fiesta en la Tierra. También entonces había sido sorprendido. Cuando usaba vestidos, cuando usaba joyas y su cabello estaba recogido de aquella forma tan elegante, Bulma mostraba un porte, una postura, con clase.

Bulma cargaba un vestido lila largo, que caía en forma rectilínea, y dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y parte de su espalda. La sirvienta le había colocado una gargantilla y unos aretes de plata, y recogido el cabello. El maquillaje era suave, suficiente y nada exagerado. Bulma miraba a Vegeta sin pronunciar palabra. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Vámonos – le dijo Vegeta cortando el contacto visual y caminando hacia la puerta. Dos sirvientes la abrieron de par en par.

Bulma bajó las escaleras con cuidado y aceleró el paso para alcanzar al príncipe. Ya afuera el sol la mareó un poco.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – le preguntó finalmente.

- A una reunión de saiyajins – le contestó él, y notó que el semblante de la científica empalideció – No tengas miedo. Eres mía; nadie te tocará.

Bulma rió irónicamente.

- No tengo miedo, te equivocas. Después de todo, vivo en una casa llena de saiyajins. Y más aún: convivo contigo, ¿no es así?

Vegeta ignoró aquel comentario.

- Te regresarás con Lysan a la mansión. Hay cosas que debo resolver.

Bulma no dijo nada.

- ¿Entendiste? – insistió Vegeta, esta vez con fuerza en el tono de su voz.

- Como digas; se hará lo que tú digas. Como siempre – dijo Bulma con un tono de resentimiento y sin mirarlo.

Vegeta no necesitaba preguntarle qué le pasaba; era evidente, y la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saberlo. Bulma estaba incómoda con la situación de tener que encontrarse cara a cara con saiyajins, con seres que la odiaban por su raza, y que tanto daño le causaban a otros. ¿Era acaso aquel sentimiento el que tenía para con él? Después de todo, él también pertenecía a ese grupo. No le respondió. Era increíble cómo incluso en aquellas circunstancias ella no podía controlar su carácter. Cualquier otra en su situación, jamás se habría atrevido a contestarle a un saiyajin de aquella manera. Pero estaba claro que ella no era cualquier otra.

Kakaroto corría halando a Chichi consigo lo más rápido que podía. La morena volteaba de vez en cuando para confirmar, aterrada, que los veinte niños corrían tras de ellos, esquivando árboles, saltando; y había algo oscuro, algo que le erizaba los vellos de la piel. Sentía temor; sentía en lo más profundo de sus instintos que nada bueno pasaría si ellos los lograban alcanzar.

De repente las risas pararon, y ya no se escuchaban pasos siguiéndolos. Sin embargo, Kakaroto y Chichi siguieron corriendo unos metros más allá, hasta que por fin pararon, exhaustos, y trataron de recuperar el aire mientras miraban a su alrededor asegurándose de que habían desaparecido.

Kakaroto se apoyó en sus rodillas. Respiraba de forma agitada y le dolía el pecho.

- ¿Sentiste eso? – le preguntó fijando sus ojos en ella – Esa sensación oscura…

- Sí… - le respondió Chichi.

Entonces un niño cayó de la rama de un árbol aledaño. Chichi y Kakaroto lo miraron aterrados. Era igual a Gohan pero más oscuro. Luego otro cayó al suelo, parado, de otra rama. Éste era igualito a Goku de niño. La morena y el moreno voltearon a verlo. Otro volvió a caer, similar a Trunks; y así fueron cayeron de los árboles cercanos, todos con globos llenos de sangre entre sus manos, rodeándolos. No había dónde escapar.

Kakaroto y Chichi estaban preparados para pelear. Los niños iban acercándose, haciendo el círculo cada vez más pequeño. De repente, cuando estaban a punto de alcanzarlos con sus manos diminutas, todos pararon. Kakaroto y Chichi no se movían, los niños tampoco. Una niña igual a Bulma que estaba justo frente a la morena dio un paso hacia atrás.

- Ione – dijo casi en un murmullo.

Entonces uno de los niños que estaba cerca tomó a Chichi por la muñeca. La morena sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza y un rayo de luz que la cegaba. Pronto se vio en un campo que no le era desconocido, estaba lleno de lirios blancos y árboles grandes. Ella estaba en el césped; la brisa del bosque era fresca, y aquel bosque, a pesar de tener la esencia del bosque de antes, no se parecía en absoluto. Había paz. De repente, de una de las ramas de los árboles grandes cayó un niño igual a Gohan colgado del cuello y rebotó en el aire mientras sus piernitas temblaban en el aire. Chichi gritó con fuerza. Luego otro, y otro, y pronto el escenario se fue llenando de cadáveres convulsionantes de niños colgando de las ramas de los árboles. Chichi lloraba aterrada. En el centro del escenario, surgiendo de la tierra, salió un cuerpo femenino: un vestido blanco, como los lirios, una cabellera negra con perfectos rizos de espaldas a ella. Poco a poco se fue volteando: unos ojos la miraron de frente, era ella misma, Ione.

- Estoy dentro de ti, Chichi. No puedes negarme.

De cada cuerpo colgante caían gotas de sangre a la tierra, al principio eran pocas, luego se volvieron muchas cayendo como lluvia sobre el suelo. Chichi sintió la tierra palpitar, absorbiendo la sangre. Los lirios fueron cambiando de color a un rojo oscuro, y el vestido se Ione se oscureció también. Los árboles, antes blancos, se volvieron negros y negros, y se torcieron mientras las hojas iban cayendo de sus ramas, muertas. Chichi iba retrocediendo mientras gritaba.

Un rayo de luz la volvió a cegar.

Sintió los brazos de Kakaroto alrededor de ella, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos: los niños seguían allí pero Kakaroto los amenazaba mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos. Chichi había dejado de gritar, pero lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos. Uno de los niños, similar a Goku, se acercó demasiado.

Kakaroto le lanzó una bola de ki pero no funcionó y el niño lo empujó, quemándolo al contacto.

Goku cayó al suelo soltando a Chichi. Una de las niñas, de cabello y ojos negros, se acercó a ella:

- Ione – le volvió a decir. Y le tiró el globo encima.

Chichi gritó mientras el globo se rompía sobre ella y la bañaba en sangre. Tras esto, los niños desaparecieron.

Cuando Bulma se vio frente a un camino de piedras que daba a la suntuosa entrada de una mansión. Miró hacia atrás: unas puertas negras con placas de color dorado brillaban, y tras ellas, una especie de ciudad en donde circulaban personas con vestidos o ropas elegantes. _Arsen, _recordó que había oído. Supuso que era una ciudad fortificada dentro del bosque, en donde vivían saiyajins de clase alta.

- No te separes de mí – le ordenó Vegeta mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la mansión.

Bulma lo siguió.

Adentro, había un salón amplísimo, con decoración mezclada entre dorado y negro. Vegeta y Bulma ingresaron y la muchacha sintió todas las miradas sobre ella, mas no bajó la cabeza ni un sólo instante. Todos eran saiyajins, seres despreciables; ella no tenía por qué someterse. Podían tomar su vida, pero jamás su dignidad. Pronto se percató de que no era la única de otra raza en el salón. Varios saiyajins habían llevado a las suyas de compañía, y estaban, al igual que ella, adecuadamente arregladas más había una diferencia notable: aquellas esclavas tenían grilletes alrededor de sus muñecas y permanecían mirando al suelo. Algunas temblaban espasmódicamente mientras sus dueños conversaban con otros saiyajins riendo, completamente indiferentes al dolor o sufrimiento de sus acompañantes.

Bulma se percató de que había comenzado a temblar, pero no por miedo; lo que sentía era algo muy distinto. Se sentía agredida, insultada, ofendida hasta lo más hondo. Apretaba los dientes y los labios, intentaba mantenerse como una piedra ante aquel escenario cruel, de gente tan despreciable. Podía sentir las miradas de los saiyajins pasearse por ella de forma despectiva, mirándola como un bicho, como algo asqueroso que sólo puede causar repudio. Sentía el odio de todos en aquella sala sobre ella, un odio infundado, un odio que no tenía razón de ser; estaba segura de que nunca en su vida se volvería a sentir tan despreciada, tan odiada como en aquel instante. Pero debía ser fuerte; debía poder con todo aquello. Las cosas en su vida habían cambiado y por lo tanto ella se había visto forzada a cambiar también. Había matado ya junto a Arieres para defender los intereses de Vegeta. Después de todo, ella ya no era la chica inocente que cayó por desgracia en manos de la familia real. Ya no podía considerarse, ni podría considerarse jamás, inocente.

Vegeta fijó sus ojos negros en ella y notó la tensión que corría por el cuerpo de la muchacha. Se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para hablarle en un tono bajo y disimulado.

- Tranquilízate. No estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo.

Bulma le devolvió la mirada como un golpe, y Vegeta sintió por un momento que sería capaz de agredirlo frente a todos. Sí, conocía aquella mirada perfectamente: estaba indignada. Nadie la conocía mejor que él. _No debí traerla_, pensó. Aquel plan ridículo de su padre, todo aquello era innecesario. Reuniones de aquel tipo lo disgustaban. El ambiente estaba afectando a Bulma, y él podía sentirlo. Tenía que sacarla lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar: hacer que Daiz la viera, y enviarla a casa con Lysan.

- Te olvidaste de los grilletes – le dijo Bulma de repente.

- Eso es para que veas la suerte que tienes de estar conmigo – le respondió el príncipe ácidamente.

Vegeta vio a su padre a unos metros, hablando con Kale, dueño de la casa, y otros saiyajins; más allá estaba Lysan y Raditz. Pronto vio a Broly acercársele; ni siquiera miró a Bulma.

- Tu padre va a hacer un anuncio importante, por eso todo esto de la convocatoria – dijo Broly sosteniendo entre sus manos una copa – Inmediatamente después del anuncio iremos con el gran jefe. Ya no puedes seguir evadiéndolo.

- No lo evado. He tenido otros asuntos qué resolver.

Entonces Vegeta vio, a unos metros junto a una columna, a Daiz. Sus ojos oscuros, negros y profundos, estaban clavados en Bulma, y no parecían soltar la visión de ella. Instintivamente, Vegeta se colocó delante de ella, y con un gesto casi imperceptible de la cabeza, saludó a Daiz. Él le devolvió el saludo.

El sonido de una cuchara chocando contra una copa llamó la atención de todos los que permanecían en el salón. En el centro, el Rey Vegeta había optado por tomar la palabra. Sonreía triunfante.

- Queridos amigos. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo de permanecer entre la oscuridad, de haberlo perdido todo, estamos aquí, más fuertes que nunca, apoyando al gran jefe en su propósito, siéndole más fieles que nunca y en camino hacia la victoria – el Rey hizo una pausa en la cual todos los saiyajins aplaudieron y asintieron a cada una de sus palabras. Vegeta permanecía indiferente, al igual que Daiz – Kale y yo los hemos convocado porque ya es tiempo de dar inicio a una nueva época, de comenzar con el plan: el festín sangriento.

Los saiyajins volvieron a ovacionar.

- Para ello, los roles deben ser repartidos. Y es eso lo que haremos hoy. Cada familia de saiyajins se encargará de juntar la mayor cantidad de criaturas cada especie, y dar inicio a la nueva era. El bosque se encuentra más sediento que nunca, y está dispuesto a cumplir su parte si le damos lo que desea. Nos bastó lo suficiente la vez pasada con la sangre de híbridos, ahora está dispuesto a darnos más.

Bulma permanecía quieta, pero por dentro todo tremulaba: ¿era ese plan, acaso, el que daría fin a todas sus esperanzas?

A Vegeta una nueva duda lo había asaltado, una posibilidad que hasta entonces jamás había considerado: ¿y si su padre estaba en lo cierto? ¿Y si Daiz fuera en realidad un traidor? ¿Y si informaba a Kakaroto y a sus amigos del paradero actual de Bulma? Fijó sus ojos negros en la muchacha. Ella permanecía silenciosa, tensa, ofuscada. De repente algo le oprimió el pecho: no, no quería que Kakaroto y los demás supieran de Bulma. No quería que supieran que estaba con él; el que se enteraran, el que supieran en dónde buscarla sólo hacía más fuerte la posibilidad de que la hallaran y se la quitaran. Qué estúpido había sido. Se pasó la mano por el cabello. ¿Por qué no lo pensó antes?

De cualquier forma no podía dejar de sentir que había puesto todos sus planes con Bulma en peligro. ¿Pero cuáles eran sus planes? Al principio, simplemente humillarla, y humillar a Kakaroto al humillarla a ella. Después había cambiado de parecer: quería hacerla su esclava y convertirla en un arma contra sus propios amigos. Si se la quitaban, de cualquier forma ya había conseguido bastante: humillarla, convertirla en una asesina. ¿No era eso lo único que quería de ella? ¿Entonces por qué la idea de que se la arrebataran lo disgustaba de tal modo?

-Vegeta, ¿te pasa algo? Te noto extraño, más de lo normal – le dijo Broly.

Sólo había una cosa que podía explicar tal disgusto: el diario de su madre. Claro, ahora lo comprendía: si Bulma era arrebatada de sus manos para siempre, jamás podría conocer lo que su madre había escrito en aquellas páginas. Necesitaba de Bulma. No podían quitársela ahora.

- No me pasa nada – le respondió de forma casi agresiva.

Daiz terminó de un solo trago el champagne de su copa. La veía, y no podía creerlo. ¿Tan mala suerte tenía Bulma Briefs que había llegado a parar a manos de la familia real? Era casi inconcebible, y sin embargo allí estaba. ¿Qué se suponía debía hacer? _Kakaroto es tan estúpidamente impulsivo que es capaz de dejar a un lado su búsqueda del gran jefe con tal de sacar a su mejor amiga del aprieto,_ pensó. Y a pesar de ello: ¿podría él quedarse en silencio, después de conocer el peligro que corría Bulma Briefs? _Tu deber es con Kakaroto, y nada más que con Kakaroto_, pensó. _¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué demonios hacer?_

Sus ojos negros se despegaron de Bulma y pasaron a los de Vegeta. El joven príncipe tenía sus ojos negros clavados en él con intensidad. Daiz se sorprendió: aquellos ojos negros lo miraban amenazadores, como enseñando las garras. Ya antes había tenido una actitud bastante peculiar: se había colocado frente a la muchacha, como diciéndole: "no te atrevas a acercarte a ella", como diciéndole "ahora es mía".

De repente Vegeta hizo a un lado a Broly y tras susurrarle algo a Bulma, la dejó en esa esquina y caminó hacia él. Daiz estaba intrigado. ¿Qué vendría a decirle?

Mientras Vegeta caminaba hacia Daiz, tenía en claro que debía hablarle. No sabía de qué, pero debía analizarlo, corroborar su lealtad, borrar aquella repentina duda que había surgido algunos minutos atrás. Aplastarla y aniquilarla.

- Vegeta, tanto tiempo – dijo Daiz como si nada – Disculpa la pregunta, pero ¿cómo la conseguiste?

- Suerte – le respondió el príncipe manteniendo la distancia, desconfiando más que nunca – Un golpe de suerte del que salí afortunado.

- Ciertamente – dijo Daiz manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo – Me enteré de lo de Zolarius. Qué tragedia.

Vegeta se perturbó notablemente ante aquel tema tan sensible. Daiz continuó:

- Por otra parte, veo que tus relaciones con el Rey han mejorado.

- Así es – dijo Vegeta – Las cosas cambian, y a veces nos sorprenden.

Daiz desconfió. Notó una oscuridad, una niebla en la mirada de Vegeta al pronunciar aquellas últimas palabras, sin embargo fue incapaz de descifrar lo que se escondía tras ellas. Le había bastado intercambiar unas cuantas oraciones con Vegeta para darse cuenta de que había cambiado. Ya no era un niño; era un hombre. Un hombre marcado por una tragedia, por un dolor que intentaba ocultar, más lo tenía tatuado en la mirada como una cicatriz. Todo en él era duro, de acero, había algo peligroso en él, algo que sólo se percibía, según su experiencia, en un hombre que no tiene absolutamente nada más que perder.

Al igual que él lo había sido, Vegeta no era nada más que un chico confundido, cuya familia le inculcaba el odio sin fundamentos. Daiz sabía que Vegeta no era como el Rey; y el joven se lo probó cuando estuvo con aquella terrícola. Eso le dio esperanzas de que tal vez Vegeta no cometería los errores que él cometió. Confiaba en que Zolarius lograra influenciar más en él que el Rey. Pero ahora no sabía qué pensar; no había sabido nada de Vegeta desde hace tiempo. Ahora lo veía cambiado, mucho más duro y frío que antes; congraciado con su padre, y sometiendo a Bulma Briefs, una inocente. Quizás el lado oscuro había podido sobre él. Volvió a fijar sus ojos en Bulma que a unos metros permanecía quieta, esperando el regreso de su amo. _¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué diablos hacer?_

Krilin y Trunks pararon frente a una gran puerta dorada en cuyos lados se erigían dos estatuas majestuosas de lo que parecían ser un rey y una reina. Trunks observaba la entrada con sus grandes ojos celestes y sonrió.

- Arsen… ¡Llegamos, Trunks! ¡Hemos llegado! – dijo Krilin.

Un ruido y la figura de Piccolo, Chaoz, Yamcha y Gohan saliendo de atrás de la estatua del rey los forzó a mirarlos.

- ¡Hasta que por fin! – dijo Chaoz caminando hacia ellos – Me quedé dormido de tanto esperarlos. Bueno, a decir verdad pensé que Goku llegaría primero. Recuérdenme humillarlo por esto.

- Te lo recordaré, no te preocupes – dijo Krilin.

- Aquí afuera es muy aburrido. Opino que entremos a la ciudad y los esperemos adentro –motivó Yamcha.

En la puerta había una corona en relieve, y de ella pendía una cadena. Piccolo tiró de ella.

- Buenos días, se encuentra usted en Arsen. Si es usted residente, diga la clave y tire nuevamente de la cadena. Si es usted un visitante con intenciones no agresivas, jure solemnemente que sus intenciones son buenas y tire la cadena. Si es una criatura maligna, dé la vuelta y retírese. Si es usted un visitante pero con intenciones bélicas, haga lo mismo. Gracias.

- Vaya, qué políticos – dijo Gohan con ironía.

- Nuestras intenciones son buenas – dijo Piccolo, y tiró la cadena.

Las doradas puertas de Arsen se abrieron.

Bulma permanecía quieta, justo en el sitio en donde Vegeta le había indicado que se quedara. Broly estaba a un metro de ella, pero parecía evitar mirarla. La muchacha fijó sus ojos celestes en el príncipe, a lo lejos hablaba con un hombre alto, de cabello negro y piel pálida. Algo se movió en su interior, pero no supo por qué. Pronto lo vio alejarse de aquel hombre y caminar nuevamente hacia ella. No quiso admitírselo a sí misma, pero sintió un gran alivio.

- ¿Estás listo? – le preguntó Broly a Vegeta.

- Antes debo hablar con mi padre – le respondió el príncipe fríamente.

- Salió, debe estar en el centro de Arsen. Estaba acompañado de Kale, supongo que querían hablar en otro ambiente.

Vegeta permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, como si estuviera analizando qué hacer.

- Ven conmigo – le dijo a Bulma y dio la vuelta hacia la salida de la mansión.

- ¡Vegeta! – gritó Broly mientras corría hacia él y lo detenía - ¿Qué haces? En todo caso déjala con Lysan para que la regrese de una buena vez.

- No. Viene conmigo – dijo Vegeta soltándose bruscamente de Broly – Dile a Lysan que me espere a las afueras de la mansión. Estaré allí con la mujer en menos de diez minutos.

Y con esto salió, sintiendo a Bulma atrás de él. No podía dejarla en la mansión mientras Daiz estuviera allí. Lysan no era ninguna garantía.

Las calles de Arsen eran suntuosas, con esculturas de mármol y de jardinería. La gente caminaba de un lado a otro, saliendo de tiendas o entrando a ellas. Más allá vio al Rey junto a Kale. Ambos parecían estar del mejor de los humores. Vegeta caminó hacia ellos.

- ¡Vegeta! ¿Qué sucede, hijo?

-Necesito hablarte.

El Rey le entregó una mirada de espera a Kale y caminó con Vegeta unos pasos más allá. De repente fijó sus ojos de víbora en Bulma, mirándola con un desprecio tal que ella sintió como si le estuviera escupiendo. Vegeta miró a la muchacha.

- Espérame en esa esquina – le dijo.

Bulma caminó hacia la esquina en donde comenzaba un callejón que lejos de ser oscuro, estaba lleno de luz y de estatuas, al igual que la ciudad entera.

- Necesito que me mantengas al tanto de todo lo que tenga que ver con Daiz – le dijo Vegeta con insistencia.

- Creí que no estabas interesado en Daiz, Vegeta.

- Cambié de parecer – le respondió secamente el príncipe – Si es un traidor; quiero saberlo.

El Rey le dedicó una mirada escrutadora a su hijo.

- Bien – le respondió con escepticismo – Te mantendré informado, si es lo que deseas.

Tras éstas palabras el Rey dio la vuelta y regresó con Kale. Los dos se dirigieron a la mansión dejando a Vegeta solo en la avenida. Permaneció unos instantes en donde estaba, organizando sus ideas, tratando de despejar su mente. Su padre tenía que estar equivocado; nunca antes había deseado tanto que lo estuviera. Se sentía ofuscado. Había tantas cosas por hacer, tantos asuntos que él debía resolver según sus planes… Y ahora aquello; un peso más sobre su cabeza.

Pensaba en esto cuando la multitud pareció abrirse ante sus ojos como una ilusión visual, y vio de forma inconfundible una calva. Sus ojos negros se paralizaron en la imagen: una brillosa calva, una piel blanca con mejillas rojas, una sabandija, el hijo de un imbécil y su niño. Sentados a unos cuantos metros de él junto a una fuente. Reían y hablaban entre ellos. No, no podía ser. Vegeta no se movía, no respiraba, ni siquiera podía reaccionar; Krilin, Chaoz, Yamcha, Gohan y Trunks estaban en Arsen.

De repente sintió un estallido en su pecho y dio la vuelta bruscamente caminando directo hacia Bulma mientras empujaba a varias personas que transitaban con tranquilidad por la calle. Cuando llegó hasta ella la tomó violentamente del brazo, obligándola a soltar un quejido, y la arrastró por el largo callejón, alejándola velozmente del centro de Arsen.

Bulma no ponía resistencia al avanzar, pero intentaba soltarse por el dolor que sentía en su brazo. No entendía qué estaba sucediendo. Notaba a Vegeta sumamente alterado. Pronto llegaron a un sector en donde estuvieron rodeados de esculturas hechas con plantas y el príncipe se detuvo, soltándola. Bulma lo vio caminar hacia un muro y golpearlo. Luego pegó ambas manos en éste, apoyándose en él, respirando. Bulma estaba confundida.

- ¿Qué está pasando? Por favor dime qué sucede… - le preguntó olvidando su disgusto de hace unos minutos.

Vegeta no le respondió. Había estado tan cerca; demasiado cerca. Si no los hubiese visto, quizás ellos lo hubiesen visto a él, y por consiguiente, a Bulma. _¿Qué están haciendo ellos aquí?,_ pensó. Kakaroto y la escandalosa esposa de éste no debían estar lejos. Entonces recordó: aquella vez había escuchado a Dende, Oolong y Ten Shin Han hablar acerca del viaje que todos ellos habían emprendido a Bosque. No cabía duda: ellos sabían sobre el festín sangriento. Eso significaba que estaban todos en la ciudad, incluso Kakaroto. Tenía que sacar a Bulma de allí lo más pronto posible.

Volvió a golpear el muro. No se entendía. Pocas veces en su vida había sentido miedo, el verdadero miedo. Aquella mañana lo había sentido dos veces: con Daiz, y el peor de todos, cuando vio a aquellos insectos sentados a unos metros de él. ¿Por qué sentía tal desesperación en su interior de sólo pensar en volver a perderla? _Vegeta, contrólate_, se dijo a sí mismo. Entonces sintió la mano de Bulma en su brazo.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – le preguntó ella nuevamente, casi en un susurro.

Vegeta se soltó de ella bruscamente y la pegó contra el muro, poniéndola frente a frente con él. La muchacha respiraba de forma agitada y lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos negros eran siempre un misterio para ella, pero ahora lo eran más que nunca; no podía comprender lo que pasaba por su mente, mucho menos lo que sentía. Él la miraba, tan cerca, sin decir ni hacer nada.

Algo le preocupaba al príncipe, eso era evidente; pero no iba a decírselo a ella. En todo aquel tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo había entendido que Vegeta no compartía sus problemas con nadie; ni siquiera con aquellos que parecían ser cercanos a él.

Vegeta la mantenía aprisionada con los brazos apoyados en la pared a su lado derecho e izquierdo. La observaba en silencio, con un sin número de sensaciones encontradas. Estaba confundido. ¿Qué era aquella angustia? Desde ya detestaba aquel sentimiento. Entonces Bulma habló, y sus palabras lo ayudaron a recomponerse de inmediato:

- Por favor, sácame de aquí – dijo ella casi en un susurro.

La muchacha vio cómo el semblante de Vegeta cambió al instante. El príncipe no dejó de mirarla ni por un segundo. Su mente se había despejado: el camino a seguir era evidente.

- Sí, te voy a sacar de aquí – le dijo con un tono de voz suave; tono con el que jamás se había dirigido antes a Bulma. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser frío y distante, como si en realidad hablara para sí mismo – Te voy a alejar de ellos.

Otra vez estaba pensando calculadoramente. Las palabras de la muchacha lo habían hecho volver a la realidad, y la realidad era que él la poseía, y ellos no. Ella era de él, todavía era de él y pensaba mantenerlo así por tiempo indefinido. Conocía otro camino hacia la entrada de la mansión de Kale; tenía que llevar a Bulma allá y hacer que Lysan se la llevara de inmediato.

Tomó la mano de la muchacha y la condujo a través de un camino de piedras. El corazón de Bulma se detuvo. ¿Estaba agarrándola de la mano? Estaba segura de que ni él mismo se había percatado de ello. Parecía estar en otra parte, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Sin embargo, la estaba agarrando de la mano y de una forma suave, gentil. Aquel era el primer contacto amable que recibía de él, aunque no fuera consciente. No entendía nada; aquella había sido una mañana demasiado confusa. Ni siquiera sabía qué sentía en ese preciso instante; se sentía insultada, agredida por las miradas crueles de las que había sido blanco, molesta con él por haberla llevado allí, por ser un saiyajin también, y con ella misma, por olvidar que él lo era. Lo cierto era que aquella reunión le había hecho recordar quién era Vegeta y que estaba en sus manos. Dependía totalmente de él. Hacía mucho tiempo que ya no sentía más que soledad. Ni siquiera experimentaba más la desesperación inicial, cuando despertó en el castillo real. Muchas cosas habían sucedido desde entonces. ¿Es que acaso ella se estaba volviendo tan fría como él? _Es fácil volverse de piedra cuando no hay un pasado ni un futuro_, pensó. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de llorar. Entonces recordó aquella experiencia en la habitación de Vegeta, cuando él la castigó hasta que aprendió a no llorar más, a soportar el dolor sin derramar una sola lágrima. Sí, él estaba siendo su maestro: le estaba enseñando a someterse a todo aquello, a volverse tan fría como él ._No, no quiero morirme por dentro_, se dijo a sí misma.

Pronto se vio nuevamente en la entrada de la mansión. Vegeta abrió la puerta. Lysan estaba en el interior.

- Tranquilo, me encargaré de todo – dijo la morena, y sus ojos oscuros se desviaron a la mano de Vegeta, que seguía inconscientemente sujetando la de Bulma.

- Nos veremos allá – le dijo de forma fría a la muchacha, y la soltó aún sin percatarse de lo que había hecho todo el camino.

Después de revisar y asegurarse de que el sector era seguro, Kakaroto caminó de regreso al estrecho río que habían encontrado minutos atrás. Chichi se había quedado allí, limpiándose la sangre que le habían lanzado dentro del globo como una bomba que la dejó atónita. En vano el moreno había intentado hablar con ella, preguntarle qué había sucedido durante esos instantes en los que pareció estar lejana, en otro mundo, y él tuvo que tomarla entre sus brazos para defenderla de los niños que la llamaban Ione. Sí, lo recordaba bien; tras haber sido tocada por uno de ellos, Chichi cayó al suelo y pareció suspenderse en un trance. Al volver en sí estaba alterada, y luego la sangre. La morena no había querido pronunciar palabra tras el incidente. Kakaroto estaba preocupado.

Caminó entre árboles y maleza, hasta que llegó al punto exacto en donde había dejado a Chichi. Allí estaba ella en la orilla del río, con sus cabellos totalmente mojados, la blusa en el suelo, lavándose la cara, el pecho y los brazos; restregándose con fuerza a pesar de que ya no quedaba rastro de sangre. Kakaroto se detuvo. La luz del sol golpeaba sobre Chichi y las gotas de agua que corrían por su cuerpo. Sí, conocía bien esa piel tersa, por algo ya tenían un hijo.

La morena sintió el calor de su mirada, y fijó sus ojos en él. Los ojos de Kakaroto le sostuvieron la mirada durante algunos segundos, y luego volteó.

- No tienes que voltear. Me has visto más expuesta que esto – dijo Chichi con una voz cansada, casi ausente.

Chichi seguía mirando a Kakaroto, quien aún permanecía volteado.

- Claro que también puedes quedarte así y fingir que nunca pasó nada entre nosotros – le dijo de forma ácida – Estoy más que acostumbrada a tu patética actuación.

La morena se colocó la blusa nuevamente sin percatarse de que Kakaroto caminaba hacia ella, mirándola con cierto enojo.

- Nunca he actuado como si nada hubiera pasado – le dijo el moreno ofendido – Fue un error. ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

- No. Francamente no – dijo la morena enfrentándolo – Ya no me importa entenderlo tampoco. Lo único que me importa es detener esta matanza y recuperar a Bulma. Es todo.

- ¡Por supuesto que no te interesa entenderlo! ¡Eres incapaz de ver más allá de las cosas que tienes enfrente! – le dijo Kakaroto furioso. Sus ojos lanzaban chispas – Te pedí que te quedaras en casa, pero no me hiciste caso; viniste, y ahora una hechicera del pasado está tomando tu cuerpo. ¿Crees que puedo concentrarme de esta manera?

Chichi lo miró entre confundida y molesta.

- ¿Concentrarte? ¡Entiende que no es tu problema! Yo lo resolveré, es mí asunto.

- ¿En verdad eres tan ilusa para pensar que puedo enfocarme en destruir todo este mal cuando estás a mi lado? ¿De verdad lo crees? – dijo Kakaroto ignorando lo que ella le había dicho - ¿En verdad eres tan estúpida como para pensar que puedo preocuparme por alguien más que no seas tú?

Chichi se quedó en silencio. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. Kakaroto continuó:

- Tú ocupas todos los espacios dentro de mí – le gritó – Estás adentro, quemándome ¡No puedo tenerte cerca porque amarte me hace olvidar que tengo que salvar a miles de personas! ¿Ahora lo entiendes? ¡Amarte me hace ponerte por encima de todos los demás y yo no puedo darme ese lujo! Soy el único que puede destruirlo; no tengo nada que ofrecerte.

Los dos callaron y el silencio del bosque los envolvió; lo único que podía percibirse era el ruido del río corriendo.

El suspiro de Chichi cortó la magia.

- Arsen está a cinco minutos. Nos hemos retrasado, los demás ya deben estar allá.

Vegeta y Broly entraron dentro de un armario de la mansión de Kale que pronto se descubrió ante ellos como un pasadizo secreto. El príncipe siguió al joven mientras avanzaban por aquel túnel oscuro. Broly abrió la puerta.

- Te esperaré acá afuera – le dijo Broly – Quiere hablar contigo en privado.

Vegeta le dirigió una mirada fría y entró. La puerta se cerró tras de sí. Se encontraba en una habitación pequeña con una mesa central y varias sillas. Al igual que el salón de la mansión de Kale, todo era suntuoso. En una silla de respaldar elevado, una figura que reconoció al instante lo observaba fijamente. Sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna vertebral, pero no permitió que se reflejara en su rostro; el jefe tenía una presencia poderosa y amenazadora, incapaz de pasar desapercibida. Sin embargo, Vegeta no podía verlo como algo más que un sádico, un ser que a pesar de su inteligencia y habilidad disfrutaba demasiado de ejercer dolor en otros únicamente por el placer mismo que tal acción le causaba. No veía en él un propósito más allá que el de conquistar el universo, no sólo para imponer sus leyes, sino para poder destruir como si fuera una especie de dios; era pues, igual que un niño que lo único que buscaba era satisfacer sus más primitivos impulsos.

- Vegeta… ¡Cuánto tiempo! – dijo el jefe con una voz que volvió a perturbarlo en lo más hondo – Soy afortunado de que por fin acudieras a mi llamado.

Vegeta no pronunció palabra. Podía notar el sarcasmo mortal y sabía que debía medir muy bien cada una de sus palabras.

- Supongo que recuerdas nuestro trato… Vegeta – le dijo tras una pausa fría, casi insoportable.

- Sí, lo recuerdo – le respondió el príncipe.

- Quiero confirmar que no te has retractado, por supuesto.

- No. Soy un hombre de palabra – dijo Vegeta con firmeza – Pero antes debo vengarme, y tú debes encontrar a mi madre.

El gran jefe esbozó una sonrisa tétrica.

- También soy un hombre de palabra, Vegeta. Encontraré a tu madre, y una vez que hayas llevado a cabo tu venganza – aquellas últimas palabras las pronunció de forma pausada – Nuestro pacto se llevará a cabo. Y tú, me darás lo que me prometiste.

Los ojos negros de Vegeta brillaron de forma oscura.

- Lo tendrás.

**Hola! En un comentario me habían hablado sobre los cambios de escenas jeje siendo sincera no me di cuenta ya que mientras escribía, los separaba con una línea pero por lo visto, no se publicó :S lamento las molestias ocasionadas ;) de todas formas seguí el consejo de aquella lectora :D por cierto, muchas gracias! Saludos a todas! Y no tengan miedo de comentar :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**El secreto.**

Había pasado ya media hora desde que abandonaron Arsen y se internaron en el bosque. Lysan no pronunciaba palabra, pero la miraba de pies a cabeza de una forma vacua. Bulma prefería evitar sus ojos negros así que cerró los suyos deseando llegar a la mansión lo más pronto posible. Entonces recordó a ese hombre de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros. ¿Por qué la miró de tal forma? Pero sobre todo, ¿por qué le resultaba tan extrañamente familiar?

De repente Lysan paró tan bruscamente que Bulma sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo por la mirada de preocupación de la saiya. No se escuchaba nada.

Bulma sólo vio mucho viento y las hojas del suelo levantándose antes de que la morena se alejara un poco. No se escuchó nada, sólo los pasos de Lysan en el exterior. De repente se detuvo todo sonido. Bulma ni siquiera escuchó el ruido del viento.

Bulma sintió un feroz golpe, algo que la sacudía con fervor de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo, y la muchacha gritaba con fuerzas mientras intentaba asirse de algo. Entonces ocurrió: el causante de su dolor la lanzó lejos y Bulma sintió el dolor de irse golpeando contra todo; por un momento ella creyó que ahí iba a acabar. La muchacha, casi desfallecida, escuchó a lo lejos los gritos de Lysan, y todo se puso negro.

- ¡Allí están! – gritó Trunks saltando sobre el mismo sitio y luego corriendo hacia Chichi y Goku.

- Hasta que por fin, Goku. Te tardaste demasiado; hasta éstos dos te ganaron – dijo Yamcha riendo y señalando a Krilin y a Trunks.

Trunks tenía sus ojos celestes clavados en la morena. Su rostro poco a poco fue borrando todo rasgo de sonrisa y pareció adquirir un tono de preocupación, mas no dijo nada.

- ¿Qué tienes, mamá? Pareces enferma – dijo Gohan mientras caminaba hacia ella y estiraba su mano para posarla en la frente de la morena, mas ella se hizo para atrás, rechazando el contacto de su hijo.

Piccolo miró a Chichi con preocupación.

- Gohan tiene razón. No te ves nada bien.

El estado de Chichi era evidente; tenía ojeras profundas y había perdido el color en sus mejillas. Sus labios estaban algo partidos y pálidos, y había algo en su mirada, cierta oscuridad.

- Es el bosque… Está afectándome – dijo la morena con una voz pesada que casi ninguno reconoció.

- Nos afecta a todos – dijo Chaoz – Pero no así. Esto se trata de Ione.

- Esa perra – dijo Yamcha pasándose la mano por el cabello – Está debilitándola.

- Por favor, no hablemos de eso ahora – dijo Chichi – Dije que me encargaría de esto.

- Chichi tiene razón – dijo Trunks interviniendo repentinamente – Es algo de lo que ella debe encargarse.

Todos miraron a Trunks sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Bien sabes que no es algo de lo que ella se puede encargar. Esa cosa está poseyéndola – dijo Krilin alterado.

- Hay que confiar en Chichi. No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer… - dijo Trunks con firmeza.

- Ya no puedo más con tu ingenuidad – dijo Yamcha dando media vuelta.

- Tranquilo – dijo Piccolo posando su mano en el hombro de Yamcha – En algo Trunks tiene razón: no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer. Lo mejor es que nos encaminemos a lo que sí podemos hacer, y si surgen problemas, los iremos resolviendo en el camino.

Kakaroto permanecía silencioso.

Ninguno sintió cómo Daiz los observaba de lejos, escondido tras un sobretodo negro. Eran ellos. Habían llegado ya a Arsen; eso significaba que se estaban defendiendo bien en el bosque. Miró a Trunks; lo veía bien, no parecía estar afectada por los cambios que seguramente estaba experimentando. A Kakaroto lo notaba afligido, pero íntegro en su físico. Chichi, por el contrario, parecía encontrarse en terribles condiciones. Los demás se veían como siempre: altos (por Yamcha), fuertes y vigorosos. Una sensación de tranquilidad lo embargó; para llevar más de un mes en el bosque, estaban en excelentes condiciones, grupalmente hablando. Los vio moverse, caminar por las calles del centro de Arsen. De repente, los ojos de Trunks se chocaron con los de él; lo había visto. El niño siguió caminando para no llamar la atención de sus amigos, pero inclinó levemente la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible, como saludándolo. Daiz hizo lo mismo, y lo vio desaparecer con sus amigos. Esa habría sido su oportunidad: pudo haberle hecho alguna señal para que lo buscara o se acercara e informarle del paradero de Bulma Briefs. Pero no, eso habría sido imprudente. La decisión estaba tomada: si los demás se enteraban de que Bulma estaba en manos de Vegeta, toda la atención se desviaría hacia este hecho, desconcentrándolos. Aquello no podía suceder, había demasiadas vidas en riesgo; el destino del universo en riesgo. Si quería velar por la seguridad de Bulma Briefs, tendría que buscar otro modo.

_Maldita sea_, pensó.

Bulma abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía los párpados y la cabeza pesada. Con esfuerzo se sentó y se acarició el brazo derecho, adolorido. Se tocó la barbilla; tenía sangre. Le ardía el pómulo izquierdo, así que estaba segura de haberse golpeado en el rostro también. Era imposible para ella calcular cuánto tiempo había permanecido desmayada. Afuera todo estaba tranquilo; las copas de los árboles estaban iluminadas por un sol incandescente y ella lo observaba todo desde el suelo, aún incapaz de levantarse. _Tengo que moverme_, se dijo a sí misma. Tomó sus zapatos de taco y los lanzó lejos; se le haría mucho más fácil caminar descalza. El peinado elegante que llevaba había desaparecido y su cabello caía desordenado por doquier. Algo mareada se incorporó y tambaleó, pero pudo recuperar la postura. Estaba sola, en el bosque, ni siquiera tenía su espada… Estaba indefensa, totalmente indefensa.

_Tranquilízate Bra, lo que sea que pasó ya no está aquí,_ se dijo a sí misma, pero sus manos temblaban, _vamos Bra, tienes que ser valiente_. Lo único sensato parecía ser caminar, moverse, no estar quieta porque era como esperar a que algún peligro llegara a ella. Sí, debía avanzar y si corría con suerte encontraría algún lugar conocido. El castillo no podía estar tan lejos, estaban camino hacia allá. ¿Pero cómo hallarla si aquel bosque le era completamente desconocido?

Bulma comenzó a caminar alejándose del lugar del incidente. Sus pies aplastaban hojas secas mientras que la pequeña cola de su vestido iba llevándose algunas consigo. De repente, escuchó un gruñido y se paralizó. Aquel sonido era similar al de un animal rabioso, pero mucho más grave y oscuro. La respiración de Bulma se volvió agitada mientras que todos sus músculos se tensaban en alerta. Lentamente fue dando la vuelta, y entonces lo vio: no era un animal cualquiera, era mucho más grande y más peligroso… Era un Ōzaru. Bulma retrocedió despacio sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la bestia. El mono era dorado como el oro, pero sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre. No, no podía ser aquel su fin. Bulma dio la vuelta y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron; inmediatamente después sintió al mono tras de ella. Debía correr y no mirar atrás, correr hasta las últimas consecuencias, aunque sabía de sobra que la batalla la tenía perdida.

_Voy a morir, y ni siquiera puedo recordar a quienes me amaron_, pensó mientras saltaba un tronco caído. Pocos metros más adelante, tropezó con una roca y cayó al suelo golpeándose la cara contra la tierra. La frente le ardió como si fuego se hubiera encendido cerca de ella. Se sentó y pudo ver al mono llegar y detenerse formando un círculo; rodeándola. _Este es el fin_, pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y se colocaba en posición fetal, dispuesta a recibir los ataques en cualquier instante. Sin embargo, eso no sucedió nunca. Pronto escuchó golpes y gritos. Se incorporó y la luz del sol la cegó por unos instantes. Todo brillaba demasiado pero pudo distinguir una figura masculina encargándose del mono. Poco a poco la figura fue haciéndose nítida; sí, reconocía aquel cabello oscuro, aquel cuerpo joven y fuerte y aquellos ojos negros.

Era el príncipe…

Era Vegeta.

- Vegeta… - murmuró Bulma para sí misma de forma inaudible. Allí estaba él, a unos metros de donde ella se encontraba, apuntando con su bola de ki al mono que se mantenía amenazador frente a ellos. La muchacha respiraba agitadamente, casi no pudo ver de dónde apareció un nuevo mono que atacó la espalda del príncipe, sin que él pudiera preverlo.

El animal cayó con todo su peso sobre Vegeta, haciéndolo rodar sobre la tierra y levantar consigo un manto de hojas secas. El príncipe acertó a agarrar al mono por la cola y así evitar que la bestia lo atacara. Sin embargo, su fuerza era descomunal; Vegeta se debatía en el suelo con el mono sobre él, haciendo todo lo posible por acertar y matar a su enemigo de una buena vez. Vegeta lanzó un golpe al mono, obligándolo a soltar un grito de dolor. Vegeta poseía reflejos rápidos; conseguía esquivarlos, patearlos, golpearlos… Pero siempre al librarse de uno venía el otro, y así formando una cadena que estaba agotándolo. Justo cuando sintió que el golpe llegaría, logró cortar la cola de uno y lo lanzó lejos.

El mono cayó un metro más allá, tieso como una tabla, con los ojos abiertos. Vegeta levantó la mirada y vio a Bulma parada cerca de un árbol. Pronto reaccionó y apuntó al otro mono con una bola de ki, quien al ver lo sucedido con su compañero entendió que no tenía oportunidad alguna de ganar, y fue retrocediendo hasta que se dio la vuelta y corrió lejos.

Vegeta estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado con ambas manos en la tierra. Su ropa estaba completamente desgarrada y con manchas de sangre, mas su rostro no expresaba ningún rastro de dolor; permanecía imperturbable, con sus ojos negros fijos en la muchacha. Allí estaba ella, lo miraba también, y sus ojos celestes eran profundos, insondables. Su cabello estaba despeinado, su vestido rasgado, en su brazo había un gran hematoma y su rostro estaba marcado por algunos golpes y rasguños. Aun así, Vegeta no pudo evitar pensar que jamás la había visto tan bella como en aquel instante. La muchacha caminó lentamente hacia él, su mirada había soltado la de Vegeta para fijarse en sus heridas. Se arrodilló a su lado y sin decirle nada fue viendo la ropa rasgada del príncipe.

- Te hirieron… - le dijo casi en un susurro.

Una vez que su torso estuvo al descubierto, Bulma pudo ver las heridas que la pelea había causado; ninguna era grave, todas eran superficiales. _Esto fue por salvarme_, pensó. Y pasó su mano por el pecho desnudo de Vegeta, esquivando las heridas, acariciándolo. Esta vez, él no la empujó ni la obligó a alejarse. Sus ojos negros estaban clavados en ella de forma intensa, tanto que ella sentía que la quemaban por dentro, que la penetraban y que podían ver todo su interior. ¿Cómo podía él ser su captor y a la vez su único protector y salvador? A veces, junto a él, sentía miedo; y otras, como en aquellos instantes, que sólo podía estar segura en sus brazos. Él la miraba de aquella forma tan intensa y ella no sabía qué pensar; los pensamientos de Vegeta eran para ella un misterio. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con él era confuso y desconocido. Sin embargo, la había salvado; había arriesgado su vida por la de ella. Tuviera las razones que tuviera para hacerlo, aquello jamás lo habría imaginado de él, Vegeta. Ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta de que no lo conocía para nada, de que había tantas cosas en él que ella no veía, tantas cosas tras esa armadura de hierro, tras el saiyajin.

La muchacha se incorporó y Vegeta hizo lo mismo. Los dos quedaron frente a frente, a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Allí estaba ella. Había podido escapar, matarlo, vengarse por su maltrato en el pasado, pero no. Lo que le preocupaba ahora eran otras cosas: todo lo que había pasado aquella mañana, y su actitud de defenderla. _Has estado a punto de dejarte matar por ella,_ pensó. Tenía que ser lo de Zolarius, no cabía duda alguna. Los eventos de aquella mañana lo habían perturbado. Necesitaba descansar.

Vegeta levantó su mano con un poco de ki hacia el rostro de Bulma sin distanciarse de ella. Las heridas en el rostro de la muchacha desaparecieron. Y luego apuntando a su brazo.

El príncipe dio dos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de ella, y silbó tres veces. Vegeta le extendió la mano a Bulma.

- Ven – le ordenó.

Y ella obedeció, pero justo antes de partir volando escuchó un leve canto, casi imperceptible pero claramente reconocible:

"_No nos niegues__"._

Los sirvientes se apresuraron en abrir las puertas del castillo para dar paso a Vegeta, el primogénito. Lysan se encontraba sentada en uno de los muebles. Sus ojos oscuros pasaron de Vegeta a Bulma, quien permanecía a unos pasos de él con el vestido rasgado y sucio de tierra. Turles miró la camisa desagarrada del príncipe.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó protocolarmente.

- Por supuesto, no olvides con quien estás hablando – respondió Vegeta mientras caminaba hacia Lysan - ¿Todo bien?

La morena esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica.

- Como siempre – le respondió – Veo que se te hizo fácil hallarla.

Vegeta ignoró aquel último comentario y volteó hacia Bulma. La miraba fríamente.

- Sube y prepárate para entrenar. Has perdido ya demasiado tiempo – le ordenó con indiferencia – Y esta tarde no quiero verte. Quédate en tu habitación.

Bulma no comprendía. Hacía poco tiempo, allá en el bosque, la mirada de Vegeta hacia ella había sido intensa, y ahora era como un témpano de hielo; dura, fría, sólida e indestructible. Era la primera vez que le ordenaba alejarse; siempre estaba buscando tenerla consigo. _¿Acaso está molesto conmigo?_, pensó. _Debe estarlo, le he causado demasiados problemas en menos de cinco horas,_ se dijo a sí misma. La había salvado, sí, ¿pero por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de ir en su búsqueda cuando lo que más le sobraban eran esclavas? La respuesta vino a la mente de Bulma de forma abrupta: el cuaderno de Zolarius.

Turles intervino repentinamente.

- Vegeta, ella necesita descansar; acaba de ser atacada por Ōzarus no puedes…

- Se hará lo que yo diga – lo interrumpió – Y no estoy de humor para discutir.

Vegeta dio unas cuantas órdenes más y subió las escaleras. Turles guardó silencio. No conseguía entenderlo en lo absoluto. Hacía unas cuantas horas había llegado y hallado a Lysan en el salón, herida, y ella le había explicado lo ocurrido; cómo había sido atacada y se había visto en la necesidad de huir, y cómo los monos habían intentado atacar a Bulma. Vegeta se desesperó, ¿pero por qué se preocupó tanto si lo que peligraba era tan sólo una de sus esclavas? Turles no conseguía entenderlo. Él mismo lo vio insistir con angustia a Lysan para que le indicara exactamente el sitio, y cuando la morena lo hizo, salió velozmente volando sin decir más. Turles fijó sus ojos en Bulma; no, aquella no era una esclava común, ni una chica común. El pasado se repetía.

En la sala sólo quedaron los tres: Turles, Lysan y Bulma. Todos se mantenían en silencio. Bulma se dirigió a las escaleras para subir a su habitación y prepararse para el entrenamiento, pero justo antes de que las alcanzara escuchó la voz de Lysan:

- Ojalá hubieras muerto.

Turles miró a la morena con una indignación absoluta, casi no podía creer que aquellas palabras hubieran salido de esos labios rosa pálido. Bulma no volteó a verla, sólo se mantuvo estática, como una pared, y tras unos segundos de recuperarse de aquel golpe se dirigió al segundo piso.

Turles fijó sus ojos negros en los negros de Lysan.

- Al parecer tú también has cambiado – le dijo de forma distante.

- No te imaginas cuánto.

Turles subió las escaleras sin decir nada más.

Broly caminó hasta el centro de la sala y miró a Lysan de arriba abajo.

- ¿Qué te pasó?

- Larga historia. ¿Me ayudas a levantarme?

Broly avanzó hacia ella y le extendió la mano. Lysan la tomó y de un solo impulso se puso de pie. Ambos quedaron frente a frente, y Broly notó, así de cerca, que ella lo observaba directamente a los ojos de forma detenida, casi precisa.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – le preguntó él sonriéndole, curioso.

Lysan permaneció seria.

- Tus ojos.

- Como siempre.

- Debo admitir que son cautivadores – dijo Lysan y cortó el contacto visual.

Broly avanzó hasta el bar y llenó una copa de vino tinto.

- Admítelo Lysan; me quieres.

- Nunca, Broly. Nunca me escucharás decir eso – Lysan le sonrió y caminó hacia la salida.

- Hey, ¿a dónde vas? – dijo Broly notando que cojeaba.

- A mi casa.

- Te llevo. Y así me cuentas qué sucedió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, Vegeta bajó al estudio y se encerró. Necesitaba estar solo y pensar. Kakaroto y su grupo estaban allí; lo sabía desde hace algún tiempo, pero sólo aquella mañana después de verlos había caído en cuenta de lo que significaba. Sólo podían estar en el bosque por una razón: el festín sangriento. Tenían que saberlo, y seguramente estaban internados allí para impedir que se llevara a cabo, y para destruir al jefe. Vegeta sabía que debía meditar fríamente su siguiente paso; tenía dos opciones, decirle a su padre que los había visto en Arsen, o callar. Lo más sensato era advertirle al Rey para que él se encargara de informar a los saiyajins del hecho; no podía darse el lujo de que Kakaroto consiguiera encontrar al jefe y enfrentarse a él. Vegeta necesitaba del jefe, lo necesitaba vivo. No podía permitir que Kakaroto lo encontrase, no lo iba a permitir.

La puerta se abrió y el Rey Vegeta entró. Se sentó en el sillón de cuero negro que se encontraba justo frente a la ventana. Sus cristales proporcionaban una clara visión del jardín, y de las esclavas entrenando. A una gran distancia estaban Arieres y Bulma. El Rey ni siquiera lo notó.

- Analizaste a Daiz y te percataste de lo mismo que yo, ¿no es así? – dijo el Rey mientras clavaba sus ojos en Vegeta.

- Creo que todo sentido común te desmiente.

- Pero aun así lo sentiste… Sentiste que algo no encajaba.

Vegeta se mantuvo en silencio. El Rey había dado en el clavo; sí, había sentido algo extraño en la mirada de Daiz, algo inexplicable, y que ciertamente, aunque no lo hacía culpable de nada, había sido suficiente para despertar en él una duda peligrosa.

- Bien, pero no vine a hablarte de eso – continuó Rey – Sino de Turles, y su situación.

Vegeta no reprimió su hastío.

- Turles no quiere colaborar. Ya no es lo que era.

- Eso es lo que menos nos importa. No vengo a discutir sobre ello; de una u otra forma, así sea a la fuerza, deberá unirse a nuestra causa. Eso no me preocupa en lo más mínimo. Vengo a hablarte de otra situación.

Vegeta, por primera vez desde que su padre ingresó a la estancia, pareció intrigado.

- ¿A qué situación te refieres?

- Creo que desconoces ciertas cosas que rodean a la necesidad de tener a Turles en esta mansión. Pero ya es tiempo de que las conozcas; Turles no sólo fue traído aquí para que podamos tener control sobre sus acciones, sino también porque sepa de una cura.

Vegeta pareció perder la paciencia.

- ¿Quieres dejar de dar rodeos y decirme de qué se trata todo esto de una buena vez?

El Rey hizo una pausa, disfrutando de la pérdida de la paciencia de su hijo, antes de dar el golpe final.

- Que Turles, sabe sobre lo que le sucede a Tarble.

Vegeta no se movía, tenía sus ojos negros fijos en los de su padre. Su mano, que hasta entonces había estado jugando con cosas sobre el escritorio se detuvo abruptamente. Todo él parecía una estatua de marfil; dura, inquebrantable. El Rey continuó.

- No sé exactamente cómo ocurrió, ni desde cuándo.

Vegeta seguía sin moverse.

- No quiero presionarlo porque necesitamos de su equipo para esto. Sobre todo que nos facilite alguna de sus antiguas tretas, no nos conviene dejar a un lado. Como puedes ver, se trata de un asunto delicado.

Vegeta se paró bruscamente de la silla y pegó al escritorio dos golpes. Su cuerpo temblaba de ira que a duras penas podía contener. El Rey permanecía impasible.

- A lo que voy con todo esto es que Turles tiene que estar bajo tu responsabilidad; queda en tus manos obligarlo a que colabore, y vigilarlo. Está involucrado con la gente que le hizo eso a tu hermano.

Aquel fue el golpe final. Los ojos de Vegeta parecieron incendiarse de algo peligroso y amenazador. Velozmente se aproximó a la puerta y de un empujó la abrió, saliendo del estudio con una rapidez excepcional, y atravesando la gran sala hasta llegar a las escaleras. Fue empujando a algunos sirvientes que se colocaban accidentalmente en su camino, y nadie se atrevió a intentar detenerlo; Vegeta emanaba un aire de furia desmedida, y quien fuere que estuviera cerca lo podría sentir y temer lo peor. El príncipe llegó al tercer piso en un santiamén. Avanzó por el pasillo como si estuviera poseído por alguna fuerza oscura, y al llegar a la puerta de Turles la abrió y dio un portazo al cerrarla. Turles vio con cierto temor al príncipe: algo había en Vegeta, algo oscuro y terrible, algo que instintivamente lo obligó a retroceder hasta golpearse contra el cristal de la ventana.

- Vegeta… - dijo Turles casi en un susurro, pero el príncipe no le permitió decir más.

Vegeta caminó peligrosamente hacia Turles y de un golpe lo mandó al final del pasillo.

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa? – gritó molesto Turles.

Vegeta abrió una puerta y de una patada lo arrastró hacia adentro, a esa oscuridad por la que no podía ver absolutamente nada. Escuchó las puertas cerrarse y no vio nada más. Estaba en el suelo, y sentía todo frío bajo sus manos. Pronto se adaptó a aquella oscuridad y las luces de la habitación se fueron encendiendo, iluminando la estancia con una luz cálida pero artificial. Sí, estaba en un cuarto, y pronto entendió de quién…

- Tarble… - musitó.

Turles se enteró de la tragedia de Tarble hacía ya algún tiempo, sabía que por su propio bien lo tenían encerrado, pero no lo había visto desde entonces. Tarble permanecía sentado en el centro de la cama, sus ojos negros estaban fijos en los de él. Sí, la transformación lo había cambiado: su piel era casi transparente, pálida. Los colmillos asomaban por sus labios.

Turles continuaba en el piso. Tarble no parecía reconocerlo, simplemente lo veía como un alimento, y poco a poco el negro de sus ojos se iba inyectando de un rojo sangre. De repente, Tarble se levantó bruscamente de la cama y saltó hacia Turles, pero las cadenas lo retuvieron y lo devolvieron a la cama, mas siguió forcejeando, soltando gritos bestiales.

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? ¿Por qué me has obligado a verlo? – le preguntó Turles a Vegeta.

- No, ¡tú no te atrevas a preguntarme nada! – gritó Vegeta en histeria - ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?! ¡Después de lo que esos malditos le hicieron a Tarble! ¡¿Cómo pudiste involucrarte con ellos?!

Turles conocía bien aquella historia. Tarble había viajado a aquel planeta, conoció a alguien y se frecuentaban en el bosque; al final lo usaron como alimento, y terminó convertido en uno de ellos. De esos nunca se supo nada más, sólo que lo abandonaron a su suerte.

- No todos son…

Pero Vegeta no le permitió terminar la frase. El príncipe golpeó la pared con su puño y Turles guardó silencio.

- ¡Míralo! – le gritó a Turles – Mira a Tarble, ¡míralo bien! ¿Sabes por qué te observa de ese modo? ¡Porque no te reconoce! ¡No te recuerda en lo absoluto! ¿Sabes por qué? Porque lo que le hicieron lo trastornó: está loco, no escucha, no entiende, no puede coordinar razonamiento alguno. Tarble, mi hermano, tu amigo… Él está muerto. ¡Lo que ves aquí, es el monstruo que ellos hicieron de él! ¡Y tú te atreves a involucrarte con ellos!

- ¡Para! – gritó Turles - ¡Basta ya!

- ¡No pienso parar! ¡Ellos lo destruyeron! ¡Y con él a mí! – la voz de Vegeta adquirió una oscuridad aún más insondable. Turles sabía muy bien que aquello le dolía al príncipe más que a nada en el mundo.

- Tú estás vivo Vegeta, y no tienes la culpa de nada de esto…

- Te equivocas; todo es mi culpa. No defendí a mi familia: el bosque se llevó a mi madre, y permití que eliminaran a mi hermano – esto lo dijo con una frialdad de hierro – Voy a tener sirvientes en la puerta de tu habitación y te seguirán a donde quiera que vayas dentro de la casa – dijo Vegeta recuperando un poco su temple – Y si logro averiguar que alguno de esos han estado cerca… No dudes que te eliminaré con mis propias manos, junto con ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma miró por la ventana y notó que la tarde se le había escurrido de las manos más rápido de lo que pensó. Ya había oscurecido, y ella ni siquiera lo había notado: toda su concentración estuvo en el cuarderno de Zolarius. Llevaba horas traduciéndolo, y estaba sorprendida con lo fácil que le resultaba comprender aquella lengua. Sin embargo, la traducción era compleja; no se trataba de la extensión, pues el cuaderno era grande más lo que Zolarius había escrito no debía ir más allá de unas diez páginas. Lo que era problemático era encontrar los términos precisos, aquellos que encajaran con el idioma (cualquiera que fuese) en el que estaba escrito.

Al notar que ya era de noche, Bulma volvió en sí y se percató de que había traducido perfectamente tres páginas. Las releyó:

"_No nos niegues__…_

_Esas voces no paran, las escucho siempre dentro de mi cabeza. Me llaman, y sé que en algún momento tendré que acudir. Escribo porque necesito creer que no es cierto lo que mi esposo dice, que no es cierto que esté loca; hay algo terrible allá afuera, entre esos árboles de copas altas, en esa tierra oscura e indomable. No me gusta este lugar; he hecho lo imposible por convencer al Rey de que volvamos a nuestra antigua residencia y nos alejemos de este bosque. Sin embargo creo que me he acostumbrado ya a las voces, así como me he acostumbrado a muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida. ¿Es esto lo que quiero para mis hijos? ¿Para mi pequeño Tarble? ¿Para mi amado Vegeta? ¿Es que acaso quiero que se conviertan en seres que se acostumbran a lo que está mal, a la maldad, y a la infelicidad? Cuando los veo siento que les fallo constantemente, que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte ni valiente para ellos… Y que el Rey acabará por arruinar sus vidas igual que lo hizo con la mía, y yo no podré hacer nada porque el miedo seguirá dominándome"._

"_Otra vez me encuentro escribiendo. Las voces continúan. He tenido una pesadilla. Yo corría fuera de la mansión arrastrada por alguna fuerza desconocida y lograba internarme en el bosque. Alguien o algo me perseguían. Yo corría sin parar. Me desperté agitada. No nos niegues… ¿A qué se refieren?"_

"_Hoy, mientras cenábamos, tuve una revelación: vi al Rey y noté el ser monstruoso en el que se ha convertido. Si alguna vez lo amé, eso murió con su maltrato y la deshumanización de su alma. Entendí de inmediato que mi hijo necesitaba una guía desesperadamente, que estaba en una época decisiva de su vida, y que si no encontraba rápidamente alguien que lo guiara por el camino correcto acabaría como el Rey, por el camino que él mismo le seleccionara. No puedo permitirlo. He decidido actuar._

_Todavía no es tarde para Vegeta"._

"_Sé que debo manejarme con cuidado. Es inútil hacerle ver al Rey que el Dr. Gero es un ser vil y que las acciones contra esas pobres desafortunadas especies es un crimen abominable. Antes yo también los despreciaba; fui educada bajo esos preceptos. Ahora comprendo que pasé toda mi infancia y juventud despreciando lo que desconocía, actuando sin pensar. Desperté ya de esa enajenación: pienso, pienso y entiendo que nada justifica tanto odio y tanta violencia. Vegeta es noble, lo sé; conozco su corazón. Le sucede lo mismo que a mí: fue educado para odiar. Yo no tuve nadie quien me abriera los ojos, pero puedo hacer esto por Vegeta. Él hasta ahora no ha cuestionado los motivos del Rey, ni los del festín sangriento. Estoy segura de que en el momento en el que las cuestione, el momento en el que piense al igual que yo lo he hecho, comprenderá la abominación de todo esto, y despertará._

_No permitiré que el Rey lo convierta en él: mañana es el día"._

"_He hablado con Vegeta. Creo que he llegado a su alma. Tuvimos una discusión. Le pregunté si creía que el amor era más grande que el odio, me respondió que sí, que me amaba más de lo que odiaba o creía odiar a las otras especies. Le pregunté por qué los odiaba. No supo responder. Le pregunté si creía que eran intelectualmente inferiores. Pensó antes de responder: dijo que no, que había una chica en la Tierra que era brillante, la más brillante que hubiese conocido. Parecía confundido, admitió que jamás se había cuestionado aquello; que simplemente lo había aceptado porque era eso lo que el Rey y yo le habíamos enseñado. Le pregunté si realmente quería ser un saiyajin, si realmente quería matar a tantas personas. Me confesó que no, que no tenía interés alguno en nada de aquello, pero que lo había aceptado al igual que todo lo demás. Le pregunté si tenía sueños, si alguna vez había soñado hacer algo diferente. Vegeta me sonrió, (cuando lo hace recuerdo cuando tenía tan solo cinco años y era mi niño, mi pequeño), dijo que eran sólo ideas sueltas, utopías, cosas irrelevantes que jamás consideró seriamente como opciones de vida. Le pregunté por qué. Me dijo: porque eso no es lo que quieren para mí. Me acerqué a él y pasé mi mano por su cabello, tan suave, -ya eres un hombre, le dije, lo que quiere el Rey es que seas un asesino; lo que yo quiero, es que seas lo que realmente eres, y tú no eres un asesino. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, quiero que seas feliz-_

_Al menos, he sembrado la duda en su mente. Espero que el resto venga por cuenta propia"._

"_Hoy ha sido terrible. Vegeta y Vegeta han tenido una pelea. Vegeta entró a nuestra habitación justo cuando el Rey intentaba golpearme; se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo. El Rey le devolvió el golpe y le rompió la nariz, pero Vegeta era imparable, y mucho más joven y fuerte, así que inmovilizó al Rey en el suelo. Intervine, y logré que lo soltara. Vegeta lo miraba con desprecio. Gritaron. Vegeta le dijo que no pensaba unirse a la causa, que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo convertirse en él. Le dijo que los insectos no le interesaban; vivos o muertos, le daban igual. Ni siquiera los odiaba, simplemente le eran indiferentes. Que tenía otros planes para su vida. El Rey entró en cólera. Vegeta lo amenazó y le advirtió que él ya no era un niño, y que haría todo por defenderme, y que ya no estaba más bajo su comando. El Rey salió furioso._

_Lo he conseguido. Mi Vegeta… Eres libre"._

Bulma se vio obligada a detener su lectura cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió bruscamente, dando paso al joven que hace pocos segundos aparecía en las páginas recién traducidas. Vegeta cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. No parecía fijarse en Bulma, ni siquiera la miraba; simplemente permanecía apoyado, con los ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente. La muchacha no se movía, estaba en el centro de la cama con el cuaderno y unas hojas regadas sobre la sábana. No le costó nada entender que algo le sucedía al príncipe. En su rostro se reflejaba una preocupación, y a la vez, un dolor profundo. Sin embargo, continuaba con aquella armadura de hierro, impidiéndose a sí mismo mostrar lo evidente. Bulma podía verlo; podía ver a través de él… Sí, algo le dolía. Aunque no podía comprender la mente de Vegeta, algo le hacía entender sus sentimientos, o al menos percibirlos. La muchacha se sintió de repente, conmovida. Hacía pocos segundos había leído las palabras de Zolarius, palabras que describían a un Vegeta con ideales, que iba por el camino incorrecto, sí, pero que todavía parecía tener posibilidades de rectificación. Lo que tenía al frente era otra cosa, un ser muy distinto al que Zolarius conoció en ese entonces; era un joven marcado por eventos trágicos que lo habían convertido en lo que era, un ser con propósitos oscuros, frío y distante. Una persona insondable, interpretable, impredecible. Aun así, Bulma pudo ver, por primera vez en Vegeta lo que Zolarius veía: tan sólo un joven que estaba por el camino incorrecto, antes porque había sido educado para ello; ahora porque ya no tenía nada. Su madre estaba desaparecida, su hermano convertido en un monstruo. Bulma sintió una inmensa ternura hacia aquel ser que permanecía como en otro mundo a unos metros de ella.

Vegeta no abría los ojos. Se sentía abstraído, obnubilado por los recuerdos de un pasado oscuro y doloroso, un pasado que lamentablemente continuaba siendo su presente. Le había dolido recordar la situación de Tarble y por tanto, la de su madre. Su vida era aquello, era esa oscuridad interminable, esa que no pudo detener a tiempo.

Al cerrar la puerta del cuarto de Turles, instintivamente, sin saber por qué, había avanzado por el pasillo, bajado al segundo piso, y entrado a la habitación de Bulma. No se preguntaba por qué, simplemente necesitaba paz, no estar solo, no estar consigo mismo y recordar lo mucho que le había fallado a todos aquellos que alguna vez significaron algo para él. Cuando abrió los ojos, notó en dónde estaba, y vio a Bulma caminar hacia él lentamente, sin decirle nada. Vegeta permaneció en donde estaba, y pronto sintió la mano de la muchacha tomar la suya con delicadeza, y llevarlo hacia la cama. Vegeta no opuso resistencia.

Bulma retiró el cuaderno y las hojas de la sábana. Entendía que las palabras en aquel momento eran innecesarias. Lo hizo sentarse, y se colocó atrás de él. Sus manos se colocaron en la espalda del príncipe, y comenzó a darle un masaje. Vegeta cerró los ojos; era la segunda vez en el día que le permitía tocarlo. El príncipe echó la cabeza hacia atrás, aún con los ojos cerrados, y mientras Bulma continuaba masajeando su espalda ella pudo ver sus facciones perfectas, casi angelicales, irse relajando. ¿Cómo podía alguien con aquel aspecto, ser un asesino, un déspota, un saiyajin? Ahora parecía tan consumido por el dolor que sentía, un dolor que no quería compartir con nadie.

Poco a poco, el príncipe fue dejándose caer en la cama, en los brazos de Bulma, y ella lo abrazó, y así, con el rostro hundido en su cabello celeste, aspirando el único olor que ahora podía reconfortarlo, Vegeta se quedó apaciblemente dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llevaban días alojados en la casa de Ensisnes. Habían dormido, comido y recuperado las energías suficientes para continuar, Trunks bajó por las escaleras que daban de su cuarto temporal, y encontró a todos sentados ya en la mesa central de la sala, decidió unírseles.

Ensisnes comenzó la plática.

- Bien, como bien ustedes saben, está el plan sangriento de los saiyajin que les garantizará la victoria.

Todos parecieron estremecerse al escuchar una vez más el nombre de la guerra que se les venía encima. Era su deber detenerla, pero no sabían absolutamente nada de aquel plan. Lo único que podían sospechar era lo evidente: los saiyajins pensaban obtener la inmortalidad gracias al bosque. ¿Pero qué era lo que planeaban hacer después? ¿Cuál era el propósito de aquella alianza oscura? Esas preguntas rondaban en la cabeza de Kakaroto, Chichi, Gohan, Krilin, Yamcha, Trunks, Chaoz y Piccolo desde que se internaron en el bosque. Y por fin, gracias a Ensisnes, tendrían respuesta.

- El bosque es complejo y peligroso; si se unen a los saiya será porque su propuesta es lo suficientemente atractiva y conveniente para ellos. Y el asunto más terrible, es que lo es.

Los amigos se quedaron en completo silencio. Sí; Ensisnes poseía información poderosa. Era increíble cómo aquel hombre de aspecto aristocrático tenía tantos conocimientos sobre la guerra.

- Usted sabe lo que están ofreciendo… - dijo Chichi.

- Lo sé. Es lo lógico; no creo en las casualidades. Se trata únicamente de atar cabos sueltos – dijo Ensisnes mientras se ponía de pie y apoyaba ambas manos sobre la mesa – Se han cumplido ya 300 años desde que Ione convirtió el bosque en una fortaleza oscura. 300 años desde el sacrificio de aquellos 4500 niños híbridos.

Todos voltearon hacia Chichi, observando su semblante pálido y débil. La morena tenía sus ojos apagados, fijos en Ensisnes y no prestó atención a las miradas de sus amigos y familia. Sus manos tremolaban bajo la mesa. Se humedeció los labios antes de hablar.

- Sacrificio… De niños – dijo casi en un murmullo - ¿Qué sacrificio?

Ensisnes bajó la mirada.

- Hace 300 años Ione era poderosa, y el bosque era un bosque bendecido por diversos dioses y santos. Era conocido como el bosque blanco, por la blancura de sus árboles y de sus plantas en general. Las criaturas vivían en paz – Ensisnes hizo una pausa, como ordenando sus ideas – Ione ambicionaba un poder mayor al que poseía, y encontró una forma oscura para conseguirlo.

- Cuál – dijo Chichi bruscamente. Ni siquiera le dio tonalidad de pregunta a la palabra; la afirmó como un golpe lanzado, algo directo y crudo.

- El bosque – respondió Ensisnes – Intentó fusionarse con el bosque para convertirse en una sola materia, una sola cosa. Su poder habría sido desmedido si lo hubiera conseguido. Pero Mehiel la detuvo a tiempo, aunque tarde a la vez – Ensisnes hizo una nueva pausa, era como si explicar aquello le costara en demasía – La única forma de comenzar el ritual de fusión era liberando al bosque de la bendición. Si el bosque permanecía protegido, su plan habría sido imposible. De modo que encontró la forma de ensuciar la pureza del bosque, y así romper con la bendición sagrada: con sangre.

- La sangre de híbridos – completó Trunks ensimismado. La historia era la que sus sueños le revivían una y otra vez. Permanecía con la mirada perdida. Parecía escuchar y a la vez no; como si aquella historia le doliera, pero no le sorprendiera.

- Sangre de inocentes – dijo Ensisnes – Pero no eran niños cualesquiera. Ione escogió muy bien su carnada. Era común que éstos niños fueran de peregrinaje una vez al año al corazón del bosque, el centro, un lugar amplio cubierto por lirios blancos, y rodeado de gruesos robles del mismo color. Era un ritual de arrepentimiento y perdón por ser de un linaje distinto. Ese año fueron 4500 niños. Ione los eliminó a todos.

Chichi cerró los ojos mientras ponía todo de su parte para no temblar. Recordaba perfectamente su visión; ella estuvo en el corazón del bosque, ese campo de lirios blancos… Y luego, los niños, colgando de las ramas de los árboles mientras la sangre corría de sus cuerpos al suelo, esparciéndose por la tierra; la tierra succionando el mal, palpitando como un monstruo que despertaba de un largo sueño. Ahora entendía porque vio a Gohan y a Trunks en el bosque, ellos eran híbridos. ¿Los otros niños? ¿Eran híbridos? ¿Por qué se les hacía familiar?

- Los desangró, y el corazón del bosque, como una enorme boca, bebió la sangre de inocentes. Sangre que rompió todo. Sangre que volvió al bosque, lo que es hoy.

Todos guardaban silencio. Aquella historia era demasiado cruel y oscura. Había tantas cosas que desconocían del bosque, y aquel hombre, Ensisnes, iba a por fin llenar esos vacíos.

La charla apenas había empezado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para Bulma era imposible conciliar el sueño. Vegeta había caído rendido en sus brazos, y dormía como un ángel sobre su pecho, pero ella no podía sacar de su mente el cuaderno de Zolarius: tenía que seguir traduciéndolo. Volteó la cabeza y lo vio en la mesa de noche. No se atrevió a despertar a Vegeta, así que estiró el brazo y agarró el cuaderno de un solo movimiento. Pasó las tres páginas que ya había traducido y con impaciencia llegó a la cuarta. Leyó:

"_No consigo comprender qué es lo que sucede conmigo. Hoy pasé horas frente a la ventana, mirando el bosque como si estuviera hipnotizada. No recuerdo nada de aquellas horas, sólo que cuando volví en mí, noté que había dejado pasar la mayor parte de la mañana._

_El Rey está furioso. Dice que es mi culpa que Vegeta se haya desviado del camino a seguir que él le había trazado, que debo hacerlo volver en sí, que es mi deber como madre. Ya no respondo a sus quejas ni a sus insultos. Sólo ahora estoy cumpliendo mi deber; durante años he sido la peor madre de todas… Por fin estoy haciendo algo por mis hijos. El Rey no puede dañarme ya. Lysan, Broly y Raditz vinieron en la tarde y se encerraron con Vegeta en el estudio. Los escuché: intentaban disuadir a Vegeta de abandonar la causa. Vegeta les dijo que no tenía interés en servir a nadie, y que las otras razas, aunque le seguían pareciendo despreciables, bien podían vivir como morir; le daba lo mismo. No tenía pasión por aquellas causas políticas, y no estaba dispuesto a involucrarse en algo que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. "Todo esto me parece vacuo y absurdo." Les dijo._

_A Tarble lo siento cada vez más lejano. Sale a menudo al bosque, me preocupa. Dice que Vegeta le enseñó el camino indicado, libre de peligros, y que sólo viaja de vez en cuando. No me agrada. Siento que me oculta algo"._

"El _Rey y Vegeta han tenido un nuevo enfrentamiento, y esta vez no ha sido con los puños. El Rey le lanzó bolas tras bolas de ki, pero Vegeta se defendió e hizo lo mismo. Fue terrible. Ver a padre e hijo en tales circunstancias… No es lo que deseé nunca para mi familia. Si tan sólo las cosas pudieran ser distintas, pero el Rey es como es, y el que Vegeta sepa darse su sitio y defenderse de sus ofensas y agresiones me hace sentir orgullosa. Mi hijo no es como yo, no se dejará jamás someter por nada ni nadie"._

"_Otra vez las voces, esas voces infantiles. Esta vez he caminado dormida y he avanzado hasta la pared fortificada que separa la mansión del bosque. Desperté justo antes de intentar abrir las puertas. ¿Qué me está sucediendo?"_

"_Hoy ha venido Nappa. La guerra ha iniciado, los saiyajins han comenzado a reclutar gente de otras razas. Trajo consigo a unos diez terrícolas que fue asesinando uno tras otro en el jardín de la mansión junto con otros saiyajins. Festejaban con el Rey el primer reclutamiento masivo. Bajé a tiempo para evitar la muerte de la única chica que quedaba. Supe lo que debía hacer, la única forma de evitar que la asesinaran igual que a los otros; le dije a Nappa que la quería como esclava. Ella accedió, por supuesto; la idea de tal degradación le fascinaba"._

"_Hoy estuvieron a punto de matar a Nappa. Lo impedí, creo que asesiné a uno de ellos. Siento que no puedo salir de este mundo oscuro, de este mundo de asesinos porque ya tengo las manos manchadas de sangre, y esas manchas son indelebles. No podía permitir que mataran a Nappa, es casi de mi familia. Incluso en conocimiento de que todos los que me rodean son seres con pensamientos e ideas oscuras, y que sus enemigos son los que están en la luz, los que intentan acabar con tanta violencia; no puedo darle la espalda a mi familia. Sí, estoy atada a esta negrura. Pero mis hijos, Vegeta y Tarble, ellos aún están limpios. Tengo que sacarlos de esto"._

El corazón de Bulma dio un vuelco. Debía seguir leyendo, ya sólo le quedaba una página.

¿Qué otros secretos revelados podrían surgir en aquel cuaderno?

Bulma volteó la página, la última, y continuó leyendo:

"_Las voces se hacen cada vez más fuertes. Siento que necesito ingresar al bosque. Es un llamado al que no puedo resistirme._

_Hay peligro. No puedo abandonar a mi familia._

_¿Qué son esas voces?_

_Ese bosque es lo peor que me ha sucedido en la vida"._

Entonces, para sorpresa de la muchacha, lo único que quedó por traducir eran dos líneas confusas que parecían no tener sentido.

"_Los niños… La sangre… Dicen ser mis nietos… Cuánta sangre… El bosque, una boca, un hocico, ¿estoy soñando? ¿Estoy escribiendo o descanso sobre una piedra?"_

Bulma cerró el cuaderno y sintió una angustia profunda en el centro de su pecho. Sí, Zolarius había sido perturbada por una fuerza oculta del bosque; pero al contrario de lo que todos decían, ella no creía que la madre de Vegeta hubiese enloquecido. No; no se trataba de locura. Se trataba de que Zolarius hubiera sido capaz de percibir cosas del bosque que nadie más, escuchar esas voces… El bosque la había perturbado. Aquel cuaderno no era el de una loca; la coherencia de los pensamientos, de las ideas, era demasiado clara para pertenecer a una persona mal de la cabeza.

Bulma cerró los ojos. Recordó que ella también había escuchado esas voces en el bosque. Por un instante sintió un miedo terrible, abrumador, pero el sueño la venció y todo continuó en pesadillas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Así que la sangre de inocentes rompió la bendición que protegía al bosque – dijo Chaoz – Pero, ¿qué pasó con las especies?

- Las especies que vivían dentro del bosque fueron contaminadas con éste cambio de hábitat. Los árboles, las plantas, los espíritus del bosque… Todo.

- Ahora comprendo muchas cosas, pero aún no hemos vuelto sobre el tema que más nos interesa – dijo Piccolo.

- Sí, lo sé – respondió Ensisnes – Como dije, han pasado 300 años desde aquello. Ya casi nadie recuerda cómo era el bosque antes. Pero el bosque, al transformarse, comenzó a necesitar sangre para sobrevivir. Por eso se convirtió en una planta carnívora que ha devorado a cientos de viajeros y peregrinos, pero no es suficiente. El bosque necesita un sacrificio masivo; necesita sangre en enormes cantidades para que su poder no se extinga. Si el bosque pierde su poder y muere, todos quedaremos desamparados.

De repente todos guardaron un silencio oscuro, como si hubieran comprendido al fin una verdad terrible. Los ojos de Kakaroto estaban perdidos en un punto distante. Humedeció sus labios antes de hablar, con el corazón palpitándole a mil dentro de su pecho.

- Los saiyajins ofrecen salvar al bosque… - dijo Kakaroto en voz baja, pero todos lo escucharon – Les va a ofrecer el sacrificio de sangre que necesita… - continuó mientras cada uno de sus músculos se tensaba – Les va a ofrecer la sangre de las otras especies….

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Tenemos que hablar de cosas importantes – dijo Cacao irrumpiendo en la habitación de Turles al entrar por la ventana.

- Espero que no hayas hecho mucho escándalo – sonrió Turles.

- Un par de inofensivos sirvientes y unos sujetos que se creen guardias, no son enemigos para mí – contestó Cacao – Debo decirte algo… Creo que sé en dónde podemos conseguir a los aliados ideales.

Turles avanzó hacia la cama y se sentó en el centro de ella. Estaba interesado.

- Dime, ¿a quiénes has descubierto?

- A un grupo de guerreros Z que han irrumpido en el bosque, y estoy seguro que con el afán de destruir a al gran jefe – dijo Cacao, su voz era pesada y oscura, grave, y a la vez seria – Los vi en Arsen.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que están de nuestro lado?

Cacao movió ligeramente la comisura de su labio. Jamás sonreía.

- Porque con ellos, estaba Kakaroto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nadie en la mesa de Ensisnes se atrevía a pronunciar palabra. Tras la revelación de los oscuros planes, todos habían quedado petrificados por el horror. Krilin fue el primero en levantarse empujando la silla y golpeando la mesa con las manos. En su rostro había una contorsión extraña, entre indignación, temor, y odio.

- ¡¿Cómo puede existir un ser tan despreciable?! ¡¿Sangre de otras especies?! ¡La sangre de nuestros amigos! ¡De seres inocentes!

Ensisnes miró a Kakaroto, quien permanecía quieto, con la mirada perdida, más en sus ojos había una nube espesa, oscura, y sus manos sobre la mesa estaban apretadas en un puño, y temblaban.

- Precisamente, porque son inocentes… Víctimas, son perfectos para el sacrificio – dijo Ensisnes – El bosque requiere sangre masiva de inocentes. No puede ser cualquier sangre; debe ser la que esté purificada por una limpieza de espíritu.

- Mamá… - dijo Trunks cerrando los ojos.

- ¡Evitaremos esto a cualquier costo! ¡La vida de la gente que amamos depende de ello! – dijo Gohan, aún en su efervescencia.

- ¡¿Ah, sí?! – gritó de repente Chaoz - ¡¿Cómo lo vamos a impedir, ah?! ¿Cómo vamos a evitar lo inevitable? ¿Qué tenemos nosotros para ofrecerle al bosque? ¿Qué tenemos que ofrecerle que sea más atractivo que la ofrenda saiyajin?

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio.

- Es inútil – dijo de repente Chichi en voz baja. Su mirada también estaba pérdida, y su semblante, más pálido que nunca – No importa cuánto hagamos… Ni qué hagamos; no hay esperanza alguna.

Entonces Trunks se levantó de su silla y miró a todos de forma firme.

- Sí hay esperanza. Siempre hay esperanza – dijo con una voz sólida, manteniendo su tono suave, como una brisa que corría por los oídos de sus amigos – Hemos recorrido tanto y no vamos a rendirnos. Así nos parezca imposible, tenemos que confiar. Tenemos que confiar el uno en el otro. Confíen en mí cuando les digo que hay esperanza.

- Quizás ya es hora de que nos digas, entonces, de qué se trata todo esto de las percepciones que tienes del bosque y que nadie sabe ni entiende – dijo Piccolo mirando a Trunks directamente a los ojos – Si se trata de confianza, demuestra que la tienes en nosotros.

Chichi se levantó de su silla.

- Es probable que ni él mismo sepa por qué tiene esas facilidades, Piccolo. El bosque nos afecta a todos de forma distinta – dijo la morena quitándole un peso de encima a Trunks.

Kakaroto se levantó también, saliendo de su abstracción, y miró a sus amigos.

- Trunks tiene razón – sentenció – Así tengamos todas las de perder, lucharemos hasta el final. No nos podemos rendir; por Bulma, por todos, y por el universo.

Todos asintieron; estaban de acuerdo, si lo que les esperaba era incluso la muerte, intentarían hasta el último minuto de sus vidas defender la causa que los congregaba.

La noche había terminado.

**Hola! Muchas gracias a la chica YAN que me hizo notar mi error jeje ya lo he arreglado :3 sucede que también puse esta historia en otra página y otro fandom, por lo que hubo errores de tipeo :S lamento las molestias ocasionadas u.u espero ya no seguir cometiendo errores… Saludos!ágina y otro fandom, por lo que hubo errores de tipeo :S lamento las molestias ocasionadas u.u espero ya no seguir cometiendo errores… Saludos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kakaroto es el enemigo.**

Vegeta sintió el calor de los rayos del sol sobre su rostro, y abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue la piel de Bulma y la tela de su ropa. Debajo de su cabeza sentía la suavidad de los senos de la muchacha, y el palpitar relajado de su corazón. El príncipe se levantó bruscamente, sin lograr despertarla. Bulma seguía, plácidamente, dormida. Vegeta se levantó y la observó confundido. Sí, recordaba lo que había sucedido ayer a la perfección. La noticia de Turles lo había dejado mal y agobiado. Pero ¿acaso era aquello una excusa para haber ido al cuarto de la muchacha y dormir en sus brazos? La noche se le hacía difusa, lejana. Lo que recordaba bien era que ella lo había hecho sentarse en la cama, y sus manos habían corrido por su espalda y él se había sentido, de pronto, como hipnotizado; como si sus problemas se hubiesen vuelto livianos. Y luego el olor del cuerpo cálido de Bulma lo había llamado, pero no de una forma sexual y violenta como otras veces; aquella vez había sido diferente. Se había quedado dormido en sus brazos, en esos brazos frágiles; jamás se lo perdonaría a sí mismo. De pronto la observó de forma implacable. Estaba allí, dormida, sin mover un sólo músculo. Vegeta sentía que si despertaba, no podría controlarse y la maltrataría de la peor forma. Sintió una rabia que creyó era odio, un odio profundo hacia aquel ser casi indefenso que descansaba sobre la cama. Aquel ser que lo había visto en su debilidad. Si Bulma hubiese despertado en aquel instante, se habría chocado con los ojos negros de Vegeta mirándola de forma despectiva e iracunda, con una frialdad y un desprecio inmedibles. El príncipe se sintió sofocado; debía salir de allí en ese mismo instante, no verla, estar lejos de su presencia.

Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Al salir se encontró frente a frente con Raditz, quien se encontraba apoyado en la pared justo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Bulma. En su rostro había una sonrisa burlona, su cabello negro caía sobre la piel de su frente mientras se mantenía cruzado de brazos. Vegeta cerró la puerta tras de sí, quedando frente a él.

- Vaya. Sí que te diviertes – dijo Raditz mirándolo peligrosamente. Continuaba sonriendo de forma venenosa – Mira que pasar la noche en el sector de insectos no es de gente como nosotros, Vegeta.

Vegeta tenía sus ojos negros clavados en él. No dijo nada, su expresión era más bien de fastidio e indiferencia. Se dispuso alejarse y caminar hacia las escaleras para el tercer piso cuando escuchó nuevamente la voz de Raditz como un eco en el pasillo:

- Tal vez debas dejarme divertirme un poco a mí también con la terrícola científica de Corporación Cápsula.

Vegeta avanzó amenazadoramente hacia Raditz y lo empujó contra la pared aledaña. Lo sostuvo por el cuello, y lo mantuvo así mientras lo miraba fijamente, con furia desmedida. Raditz no dejó de sonreír ni por un instante, ni siquiera al ver la oscuridad en los ojos de Vegeta.

- No vuelvas a mencionar esa corporación ni nada que tenga que ver con el pasado de la mujer en este castillo. ¿Entendiste? – dijo Vegeta con una voz negra y espesa que cayó como un golpe sobre Raditz.

- ¿Seguro que es eso lo único que te molestó de lo que dije? – dijo Raditz empujando a Vegeta y soltándose de él. Esta vez su sonrisa desapareció – Nos conocemos desde siempre; no somos amigos, somos hermanos. Los hermanos también se odian y se desprecian. Y no olvidemos que es en todas las culturas, incluso en esa historia fantástica de Caín y Abel que una vez nos contaron. Sé que podrías matarme, al igual que yo podría hacerlo contigo, pero Vegeta; no pretendas que te tema. La sola idea me produce risa.

Vegeta desgarraba a Raditz con la mirada.

- No soy un enemigo que quieras tener, Raditz.

- Lo sé, y de sobra – dijo Raditz caminando por el pasillo, alejándose – Tranquilo, no tengo el menor interés en tu terrícola. Pero a Lysan no le gustará… No le gustará nada.

Y con esto desapareció.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- Entonces, hija, ¿qué dices al respecto? – inquirió el Dr. Briefs mientras se acomodaba sus gafas._

_Se encontraban todos reunidos alrededor de la mesa, almorzando. La mamá de Bulma había preparado un delicioso banquete que se extendía a lo largo de dos mesas. Habían decido almorzar en el patio debido al hermoso día soleado que se les presentaba._

_Ante la pregunta de su padre, Bulma decidió dejar de lado el tenedor mientras se limpiaba sus labios rosas con una servilleta; su sublime rostro adquirió una mueca pensativa mientras el sol iluminaba sus facciones._

_- Luego de mucho pensarlo… He decidido que lo correcto sería ir para tener una idea de cuando me toque llevar las riendas de la corporación – finalizó con una sonrisa la muchacha, mas ésta no llegó a sus ojos._

_- ¡Perfecto! Entonces puedo quedarme tranquilo, confío en ti – dijo el Dr. Briefs mientras tomaba la mano de su hija – Le avisaré a Leo, una de las asistentes, para que te entregue un programa con todas las reuniones detalladas. No te preocupes, sólo serán unos días._

_- ¡Ay! ¡Bulmita, cuánto te extrañaremos! – exclamó la señora Briefs con una tristeza fingida - ¿No es así, Vegeta?_

_Los ojos celestes de Bulma se clavaron en los negros de Vegeta, tras ellos se escondía una frialdad insondable y no se podía entender que trataba de expresar._

_- Como sea… - chasqueó la lengua finalmente cruzándose de brazos._

_- Permiso, debo ir a preparar las maletas – suspiró la muchacha ofuscada mientras lanzaba la servilleta sobre la mesa y se dirigía hacia dentro de su casa._

_Su huésped llevaba días actuando extraño… Bueno, más de lo normal. Había momentos en que la trataba como una reverenda mierda, y otros en los que era un poco gentil. Solía confundirla constantemente, sobre todo desde que ella le había pedido ser algo "más"._

_No lo negaba, el sexo con él es fantástico pero ella quería algo más; debía admitirlo estaba enamorada. Él le había dicho que no podía ofrecerle nada más, sin embargo ella se las había empeñado para que no fuese así. A veces se reprendía mentalmente y se decía que no podía ser tan idiota por dejarse llevar así, él sólo la veía como un cuerpo bonito, un lugar en donde pasar las noches. Otras veces la confundía simplemente, tenía gestos considerados hacía con ella inclusive podía jurar que tiernos. En ocasiones, era realmente atento cuando tenían relaciones, como si le estuviese haciendo el amor y últimamente se quedaban hablando hasta el amanecer._

_Suspiró ofuscada mientras abría la puerta de su habitación. Al cerrarla se apoyó sobre esta, y dejó vagar a su espalda sobre la misma hasta caerse sentada en el suelo._

_¿Cómo es que se enamoró de semejante imbécil?, se preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos. Quizás el tiempo en el que no esté en su casa le vendría bien, podría poner su mente en orden._

_Y con este pensamiento optimista se levantó del suelo para preparar sus maletas._

_Cuando se marchó, Vegeta ni siquiera se dignó a despedirse de ella. Una vez instalada en su nueva suite de hotel, se puso al día con la agenda de reuniones y eventos que debía llevar a cabo durante su estadía._

_Curiosamente, sospechaba que se estaba empezando a volver loca; sí, definitivamente loca. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que nunca estaba sola, como si la observasen o la siguiesen a cada lugar en el que se presentaba, hasta en su propia habitación. Por las noches se despertaba agitada, sudorosa y con el corazón completamente desbocado. Sí, estaba loca. La única persona que se había convertido en su sombra era Leo. La asistente que le ofreció su papá, resultó ser realmente eficiente, demasiado… Cuando se pasaba un segundo de la hora establecida, ella ya se encontraba allí frente a la puerta de su habitación tratando de derribarla para llevarla a rastras hasta el próximo evento; como ahora._

_- Señorita Briefs, llevamos retrasadas unos dos minutos – comentó la asistente. Era una chica de unos 27 años, de estatura baja, piel morena, ojos color miel cubiertos por unas gafas y el cabello rizado hasta los hombros; llevaba puesto un traje gris que la hacía lucir como una ejecutiva._

_- Entonces es momento de marcharse – suspiró mientras tomaba su cartera de mano._

_El salón estaba repleto de gente snob; reunidas en pequeños grupos mientras reían, charlaban temas triviales, fumaban, bebían o simplemente negociaban. Bulma puso su mejor sonrisa y empezó a actuar, no tenía ganas de estar allí; quería hacerse bolita y acostarse en su cama._

_Habló y rió con cada uno de los presentes. Hizo nuevas amistades y creó lazos poderosos con otros proveedores, presentó los productos de la empresa de su padre y consiguió jugosos contratos tecnológicos. Se desempeñó exitosamente en aquel mundo de negocios, y ahora se encontraba bailando con un sujeto. Un muchacho simpático y caballeroso, que la había hecho reírse toda la noche como no lo hacía desde hace tiempo._

_- Aún no puedo creer que una muchacha como tú esté tan sola en una noche como esta – le sonrió el pelirrojo – Y en esta ciudad… Si quieres puedo mostrarte los terrenos más impresionantes de este distrito. Llámame – le entregó una tarjeta._

_Era un sujeto encantador, pero debía admitirlo aunque le doliese… Él no era Vegeta. Y el engreído príncipe era en el único que pensaba._

_- Claro – trató de devolverle la sonrisa._

_¿Qué tenía él de especial que no la dejaba disfrutar de otros hombres más simpáticos y que tenían más para ofrecerle que él?, se preguntó mientras iba rumbo a su suite. Ella le había dicho muchas veces que lo amaba pero él nunca nada… Y cuando se atrevió a preguntarle, él le dijo que no podía darle lo que ella pedía; se sintió tan desdichada. Su amor no era correspondido._

_Cerró la puerta tras de sí y vio al sujeto de sus pensamientos parado en la mitad de su cuarto. ¡Demonios! Lucía condenadamente bien cuando se colocaba ropa de humanos, la camisa blanca y aquellos pantalones… Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, debía ser fuerte._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió la muchacha realmente molesta, y un tanto sorprendida, clavando sus celeste ojos en él._

_- ¿Qué se suponía que hacías tú con ese sabandija?_

_- No me vengas con que estás celoso – rió mientras se quitaba sus aretes y pasaba por su lado._

_- No me gusta que toquen lo que es mío – sentenció mientras se giraba a mirarla._

_- ¡No soy de tu propiedad! – chilló. Sus ojos chocando con los de Vegeta, trata de entenderlo pero nunca podía descifrar lo que aquellos ébanos expresaban – Tú mismo dijiste que no hay nosotros… Que esto no funcionaría._

_- No funcionaría como tú quieres – replicó – Tú quieres un cuento de hadas como de esas películas humanas que me hace ver… Pero yo no soy así, esto es lo que soy; no puedo darte lo que quieres – hizo una pausa tratando de controlar su respiración – Sin embargo, estamos perfectos cuando estamos juntos… Te adaptas perfectamente a mí; tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro._

_- Vegeta… No todo es sexo – finalizó con un deje de voz al sentarse en la cama – Yo no puedo vivir solamente con eso, necesito más, necesito…_

_- No lo digas – la cortó elevando una mano al aire._

_- ¡AMOR! – vociferó para llevarle la contra – Te amo, maldito imbécil… ¿Es tan difícil de comprender?_

_- Prometiste estar conmigo – rugió sentándose a su lado – No puedes fallarme, no ahora… - extendió una mano para tocar la cremosa piel porcelánica de su rostro ante él, aunque se detuvo a mitad de camino – Esto es todo lo que soy, tómalo… O déjalo… Pero no permitiré que tomes la última opción._

_- Entonces no hay opción – rodó los ojos mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia el centro de la habitación – No lo sé… - soltó para luego acariciarse sus brazos en busca de consuelo – Si soy sincera conmigo, - realizó una pausa para clavar su mirada en aquel hombre que la volvía loca – no quiero perderte…_

_Apenas terminó esas palabras, los labios del saiyajin atacaron los de la científica con fervor y una pasión completamente desbordada. Sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo de la muchacha como poseso, haciendo arder la piel de Bulma bajo sus caricias; él sabía exactamente lo que su mujer quería y él se lo daría._

_- Nunca vuelvas… - beso- Si quiera – deslizó sus besos por su mandíbula – A pensar en dejarme – besó y succionó su cuello deleitándose con su piel y gemidos._

_- Vegeta – jadeó - ¡Oh, Dios! – exclamó mientras bajaba las tiritas de su vestido para tomar sus senos entre sus manos - ¡Dios! – gimió al sentir su lengua en ellos._

_- Soy Vegeta – explicó mientras volvía a atacar sus labios – Mi nombre es Vegeta._

_No recordaban exactamente cuántas veces lo habían hecho esa noche, pero estaban tan extasiados y a gusto el uno con el otro que no les importaba. Una adormilaba Bulma acariciaba los picos de cabello de Vegeta, quien miraba por la ventana estando aún sobre ella descansando sobre sus senos._

_- Debo pesar una tonelada – murmuró recargándose sobre sus codos para visualizarla mejor – Estás cansada, deberías dormir…_

_- Aún no – bostezó ligeramente - ¿Acaso no piensas dormir?_

_- Todavía no. Es temprano para mí, muy tarde para ti – concluyó clavando su mirada en aquellos ojos celestes que miraría por toda una eternidad – En noches de luna llena, no suelo dormir… Mientras dominaba mi forma animal, nos hacían entrenar…_

_Bulma lo calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios._

_- Basta de recordar el pasado – llevó su palma hacia su mejilla – No es necesario que me cuentes nada más – él corrió sus labios hacia su mano depositando un largo y tierno beso que la hizo morderse su labio inferior para no dejar escapar un gemido; era como si le hiciese el amor a su mano. Retiró su mano lentamente, él retomó su posición anterior._

_- ¿Qué haces en estas noches?_

_- Entreno, como… Follo – finalizó dando un ligero mordisco a su seno._

_- ¿Follar? – él la miró escéptico – Yo sentí algo más que eso ahora…_

_- No intentes quemar tu cabeza con ideas absurdas._

_Bulma estuvo a punto de replicar cuando escuchó el insistente golpeteo de su puerta. Vegeta aprovechó esta distracción para meterse en el baño. La científica se levantó de la cama tratando de buscar algo decente que ponerse._

_- ¡Ya va! ¡Ya va! – gritó al obstinado visitante, como los golpeteos no cesaban, se puso una bata rápidamente – Voy… - abrió la puerta encontrándose con Leo._

_- Señorita Briefs – empezó molesta – Como usted suele tardarse en demasía, he decidido despertarla a las cinco de la mañana para encontrarse en la reunión de las seis… ¡Dios mío! – paró su labia de repente, como si le hubiesen robado el aire; Bulma se dio media vuelta para observar la causa del mutismo de su asistente y vio a Vegeta con aquella sonrisa arrogante, estaba sólo con unos bóxer negros._

_- Él es Vegeta – presentó Bulma mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosáceas – Ella es Leo, mi asistente._

_- ¡Con razón tienes esa pinta! – Leo pareció salir de su encantamiento – Pensé que habías estado enferma anoche… No quiero ni imaginar tu noche con semejante hombre._

_Vegeta no dejó de sonreír mientras se acercaba a Bulma, una vez cerca la tomó de la cintura y depositó un prolongado beso sobre su frente._

_- Iré a bañarme – dijo el príncipe soltándose de ella, caminó de regreso hacia donde estaba el baño y antes de entrar dio media vuelta – Te espero allí dentro – guiñó un ojo mientras se perdía tras la puerta._

_La gota que rebalsó el vaso._

_- Lo tenía bien guardado, señorita… - Leo parecía fuera de sí – No se preocupe, yo la cubriré. Diré que está enferma y tuvo una mala noche… ¡Sí, mala noche fue la mía! – continuaba su monólogo desapareciendo por el pasillo._

_Bulma cerró la puerta y escuchó a Vegeta soltar una maldición desde el baño. Rió entrando a la ducha con él._

_- El agua está condenadamente fría – se quejó el príncipe mientras la científica lo abrazaba por la cintura y abría el grifo del agua caliente empapándolos a los dos._

_Habían vivido unos días de ensueño hasta que la realidad cayó en ellos como un balde de agua fría; Bulma había terminado exitosamente sus trabajos y era hora de volver a la corporación. Vegeta había decidido quedarse con ella durante el período laboral. Lamentablemente, esa burbuja que los mantenía lejos de todo y todos, había desaparecido en mil pedacitos; volvían a ser el orgulloso príncipe saiyajin y la terrícola amiga de Kakaroto._

_Así fue que, cuando llegaron, volvieron a la misma rutina de siempre… Sin embargo, la científica se había sentido extraña últimamente, tenía unos síntomas extraños que levantaron sus sospechas, sospechas que compartió con Yamcha._

_- Es la única solución – dijo el moreno extendiéndole una cajita – Al menos sabremos si estás embarazada o no…_

_- De acuerdo – Bulma aceptó la caja y se encerró en el baño. Luego de orinar sobre la muestra, el resultado se había mostrado pero la muchacha aún caminaba nerviosa de un lado al otro del baño, evitando ver la verdad. El sonido de unos golpes la hizo respingar._

_- Bulma, ¿te encuentras bien? – la voz de Yamcha sonaba preocupada desde el otro lado, su amiga se había tardado mucho._

_- Yamcha… Pasa, no quiero hacerlo sola – contestó abriendo la puerta y cerrándola de inmediato una vez que él estuvo adentro._

_- ¿Y bien?_

_- Aún no me animo… Fíjate tú._

_- Ay, Bulma, esas son cochinadas… ¿Cómo pretendes que toque tu orina?_

_- Ay, Yamcha… No aguantas nada – refunfuñó – Aquí vamos – sentenció luego de un largo suspiro y tomó el test – Es azul – susurró abriendo sus ojos a más no poder._

_- ¿Quiere decir que será niño? – preguntó Yamcha con inocencia._

_- No… Eso quiere decir que estoy embarazada. ¡Estoy embarazada! – reafirmó Bulma mirando a Yamcha - ¡Tendré un bebé! – gritó efusiva mientras abrazaba a su ex amante._

_- ¡Eso es fantástico! – gritó mientras correspondía con la misma efusividad el abrazo de la científica – Serás una excelente madre… Te felicito – se sinceró mientras acariciaba su cabellera._

_- Yo… - lágrimas brotaron de sus hermosos ojos - ¡Estoy tan feliz! Saber que estoy albergando una vida en mi interior – terminó el abrazo y secó sus lágrimas – Sólo temo por la reacción de Vegeta._

_La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Yamcha._

_- Ese idiota – murmuró – No importa su reacción, pase lo que pase estaré allí para lo que necesites – sonrió sinceramente._

_- Muchas gracias, Yamcha – lo abrazó feliz._

_- Ya se me hacía que había olor a sabandija por aquí – Vegeta irrumpió silenciosamente con una furia indescriptible en sus ojos._

_- Debo irme. Hasta luego, Bulma – se despidió Yamcha de mala gana._

_Vegeta interrumpió el paso del guerrero extendiendo un brazo obstruyendo la salida._

_- Vegeta, déjalo en paz – susurró Bulma y al cabo de unos minutos, el príncipe cedió el paso a Yamcha sin dejar de mirar a la mujer. La científica suspiró mientras se volteaba a lavarse las manos._

_- ¿Volviste con la sabandija? – inquirió abruptamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

_- Ya te lo expliqué… Somos amigos – dio la media vuelta descartando las toallas de papel con las que se secó las manos – Siempre me alegro de verlo, - envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello – pero yo te elegí a ti – finalizó depositando un dulce beso en sus labios._

_- Mujer… - simplemente contestó con voz ronca, tomó su cintura e inició un apasionante beso que terminaba siempre en lo mismo._

_Ya iba a tener Bulma tiempo de pensar cuando se lo diría…_

_Ya llevaban un buen tiempo besándose en aquel sofá. Ella había insistido en que hagan actividades juntos; le pareció algo totalmente absurdo pero de cierta forma terminó aceptando, había llegado a la conclusión de que ella sería una buena compañera… Tal vez… Aún no estaba del todo seguro._

_La tomó de la cintura y, sin romper el beso, la sentó a horcajadas sobre él._

_Primero, habían hecho algo que ella llamaba ejercicio. Una actividad no del todo placentera pero era como el inicio de un entrenamiento simple. En ese momento había aprendido a utilizar un cachivache de los terrícolas llamado cámara fotográfica, obteniendo una foto de ella después de hacer ejercicios._

_La recostó sobre el sofá mientras se deshacía de su propia remera._

_- Vegeta… - lo llamó ella entre besos._

_Él la ignoró completamente mientras besaba su cuello. Quizás podría marcarla como suya para que nadie más se le acercase._

_- Vegeta… - volvió a llamarlo con tono serio pero con cierta dificultad por tratar de contener un jadeo._

_Había aguantado una de sus películas hace un rato, lo menos que podía hacer era ser condescendiente con él. Ya estaba succionando aquella zona entre su cuello y su hombro para marcarla, lamió un poco para tener un poco más de facilidad y sacó sus dientes antes de dar el golpe final._

_- Vegeta… Estoy embarazada – soltó la muchacha de repente._

_Él se detuvo abruptamente. Se incorporó sobre ella y la miró con cierto resentimiento. Se alejó rápidamente como si ella fuese la peste, la miró inquisitivamente mientras se colocaba su remera. Si las miradas matasen, Bulma habría muerto dolorosamente._

_- Por favor, di algo – habló temblorosa mientras se sentaba abrazando sus rodillas - ¡Di algo, maldita sea! – exigió colocándose unos mechones de cabello celeste detrás de sus orejas._

_- ¡¿Qué quieres que diga?! ¿Te felicito? ¡Esto no debió haber pasado! ¿Cómo pudiste?_

_- Déjame decirte, principito, ¡qué yo no hice esto sola! – contestó molesta mientras se levantaba de un salto del sofá y se plantaba frente a él con una mirada más que furiosa._

_- Dijiste que te estabas cuidando… Que conocías métodos para evitar errores._

_- ¡¿Llamas a nuestro hijo un error?! – gritó destilando odio en cada palabra - ¡Y sí me cuidé, maldito idiota! Quizás al ser tú un extraterrestre, tu esperma es más fuerte… ¡Qué sé yo! – sentenció colocando sus brazos en jarra._

_- Quítatelo – musitó como única respuesta._

_- ¡¿Qué?! – soltó incrédula hacia lo que acaba de escuchar, no quería creer que Vegeta haya dicho que…_

_- ¡Que te lo quites, mujer! Aparte de estúpida, ¿también eres sorda? No quiero saber nada con ese mocoso._

_- ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tu propio hijo? – le reclamó con voz dolida, mas su expresión se mantenía llena de odio y aversión. ¿Ése era el sujeto al que había prometido amar? – Eres un perfecto imbécil… No puedo creer que haya esperado otra cosa de ti – sin más salió de allí, si se quedaba un segundo más no sabría que podía ocurrir y no se encontraba lo suficientemente preparada para alguna discusión. La habitación la asfixiaba, sentía que las paredes se cerraban a su alrededor._

_Bulma caminó con pasos temerosos hacia el jardín, las lágrimas que había procurado no soltar frente a Vegeta caían a mares sobre su rostro perdiéndose en el césped. Soltó un grito desgarrador mientras caía de rodillas en el pasto y elevó su rostro al cielo. Ella no se merecía esto. ¡Ella no se lo merecía! Dejó caer sus palmas en el suelo, enterrando sus dedos en la tierra mientras sollozaba sin consuelo y más lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus preciosos ojos celestes._

_Una mano consoladora se apoyó sobre su hombro y ella se movió bruscamente para alejarla de su cuerpo, cayéndose al suelo en el proceso. A aquella persona no le importó, y la tomó entre sus brazos dándole un abrazo estimulante; sus defensas se debilitaron y se hundió en aquel pecho duro mientras lo abrazaba._

_- Yamcha… - sollozó._

_- Shhh… - la calló el aludido mientras acariciaba su melena celeste – Aquí estoy yo, no es necesario que digas nada – la calmó mientras miraba furtivamente al príncipe de puños cerrados que los observaba desde dentro de la casa con ansías asesinas – Te dije que siempre iba a estar._

_Después de un tiempo, finalmente Bulma decidió mudarse a un departamento, sola con su hijo. Ella ya no podía seguir en su casa junto con Vegeta, era mucho por soportar para ella y el pequeño Trunks no podía vivir en un ambiente tan hostil._

_Sus padres habían intentado echar a Vegeta, alegando que éste era el hogar de Bulma y ella no tenía ninguna razón de irse; pero la muchacha era demasiado buena a veces y defendió al príncipe expresando que él no tenía lugar a dónde quedarse, y que ya era momento de independizarse de sus progenitores._

_Había llegado a su nuevo departamento, era pequeño y acogedor, perfecto para comenzar su nueva vida junto a Trunks. Le dolía que su hijo creciese sin conocer a su padre y lejos de éste, pero era lo mejor. De todas formas, Vegeta no le habría cantado el aro ro… Río ante la idea de que Vegeta hiciese tal cosa._

_Había soñado otra vida para ella, el día que tuviese un hijo quería que este tuviera todo lo que ella tuvo: una hermosa familia feliz, pero sus planes se habían desbaratado como una casita hecha de naipes que sufrió los estragos de la brisa._

_Volvió del balcón para entrar en la habitación del pequeño Trunks, que estaba dormido, ajeno a todos los problemas de alrededor. Bulma extendió una frazada sobre él y acarició sus mejillas sonrojadas. Se parecía tanto a su padre, si no fuese por el color de ojos y cabello sería un perfecto clon de Vegeta._

_Salió del cuarto hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua. Luego de refrescarse, lavar el vaso y demás, se encaminó a su cuarto sintiendo su presencia allí. Ese aroma tan varonil mezclado con el del sudor del entrenamiento y todo ese cuerpo gritando por cada poro su virilidad; era inconfundible para ella._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – no se iba a dejar a conmover por nada._

_- Vine por lo que es mío._

_- Lárgate antes de que llame a Goku; estaría feliz de partirte el trasero._

_- No metas al imbécil en esto. No me amenaces – la apuntó con un dedo – Además, lo prometiste._

_- ¡Eso fue antes de que me humillaras! – gritó soltando lágrimas de rabia y dolor – Antes de que hablaras horrores de nuestro hijo…_

_- Es tu hijo, yo no tengo nada que ver con el mocoso._

_- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Aun así tienes el descaro de volver aquí? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¿Por qué no me dejas continuar con mi vida? Sólo déjame ir… - suspiró dejando de llorar._

_- Debería dejarte ir, mi dulce tesoro – el corazón de Bulma se paralizó, nunca antes había tenido palabras de afecto por parte de él, no tan directamente – Pero no puedes pedirle al diablo dejar ir a su ángel._

_Bulma trataba de contener su aliento._

_- Lo siento… Mi hijo es mi prioridad ahora, y lo amo infinitamente. Lo elijo a él._

_- Bulma, querida – se escuchó el saludo desde la entrada del departamento - ¿Estás ahí?_

_La cara de Vegeta se desfiguró completamente y sus ojos destilaban furia. ¿Quién se creía ese débil insecto para tratar así a su mujer?_

_- Yamcha, cariño – vociferó Bulma sin quitar sus ojos del príncipe – Estoy en la habitación, Trunks ya está dormido._

_Vegeta abrió sus ojos con desmesurado odio y confusión mientras caminaba hacia atrás hasta chocar con las puertas del balcón. Ella no podía estar dejándolo, ella no podía haberlo engañado con ese insecto._

_- Te odio – gruñó antes de salirse volando de allí. Una vez que estuvo a una distancia considerable, gritó todo lo que dieron sus pulmones convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin - ¡Maldita seas! ¡Tú y tu asqueroso hijo! ¡Me engañaste con una asquerosa sabandija! ¡Maldita puta! – gritaba mientras aumentaba su ki a poderosas cantidades, que rozaban la peligrosidad – No interesas más… - trató de convencerse. Ese día, aceptó unirse a la causa saiyajin._

El orgulloso saiyajin suspiró sonoramente por el recuerdo. Últimamente, todo le recordaba a ella. Movió su cabeza ahuyentando aquellos recuerdos y enfocándose en el presente.

Vegeta se encontraba en la sala de estudio, sentado frente al escritorio. Ya casi era tiempo; su tiempo. Sus planes se estaban acomodando de la forma justa; si todo salía como debía, habría llevado a cabo su venganza, recuperado a su madre, y con ello cumplido todo lo que realmente deseaba. El resto ya no importaba; que el jefe tomara lo que tanto quería tomar, que el pacto se finiquitara. Después de todo, le había dado su palabra.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose intempestivamente lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada y encontró, para su sorpresa, a Bulma frente a él. La muchacha cerró la puerta y avanzó hasta el escritorio y lanzó el cuaderno de Zolarius sobre éste. Su rostro estaba tenso y parecía contener algún sentimiento fuerte; sus ojos celestes, siempre cálidos, ardían en llamas peligrosas. Bulma lo miraba directamente y de forma firme; ya nada tenía que perder. Estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo si era necesario, mas no pudo evitar sentir un temblor interior al chocarse con la mirada gélida del príncipe, cruda, más dura y oscura que nunca. A pesar de ello, no dio un paso atrás.

- ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para entrar aquí? – le dijo Vegeta con una voz sólida. Estaba, claramente fastidiado – Lárgate ahora antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte ir.

- No – respondió ella.

Vegeta sintió un calor extenderse en su pecho y quemarlo; sí, recordaba aquella sensación detestable… La había experimentado tantas veces en la Tierra, cada vez que tenía un encuentro con ella y se atrevía a responderle de igual a igual. Esa prepotencia, esa seguridad absurda en sí misma cuando era tan frágil, un insecto minúsculo que él podía aplastar en cualquier instante si lo quisiera, lo desquiciaba.

- No voy a irme de aquí. No vas a botarme. ¡Quiero que me digas ya lo que sabes de mi pasado! – la joven tiró una foto de ella sobre la mesa. Estaba vestida con un buzo rojo con capucha deportivo, unos shorts negros deportivos y unas zapatillas, sentada sobre un césped frondoso con las rodillas levemente flexionadas, las palmas de sus manos apoyadas firmemente sobre el césped y una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro.

El príncipe se maldijo mentalmente; debió haber escondido aquella fotografía por error en el cuaderno.

Vegeta se levantó de la silla y golpeó la mesa con ambas manos mirándola fijamente. Bulma respiraba de forma agitada, los ojos de Vegeta parecían extraerle todo el aliento. Temía, sí; lo conocía bien, sabía que era capaz de todo… Ya la había lastimado antes, pero ahora no le importaba. Iba a llegar hasta el final.

- Voy a darte una segunda oportunidad – le dijo en un tono de voz tenebroso – Lárgate ahora mismo, o no respondo.

Pero Bulma no se movió.

- Si no me das lo que necesito puedes olvidarte de la traducción de este cuaderno. No te la daré jamás.

Vegeta no pudo creer lo que escuchaba de la boca de Bulma. ¿Acaso lo estaba desafiando? Algo oscuro en el negro de los ojos de Vegeta se volvió más que peligroso, macabro. Sintió su cuerpo paralizarse. ¿En qué se había metido?

- Nunca debiste haber pronunciado esas palabras, mujer.

Bulma dio un paso atrás de forma instintiva. Su respiración se volvió pesada, casi intolerable. Podía escuchar el ruido de su propio corazón latiendo de forma furiosa dentro de su pecho. Se había jugado absolutamente todas sus cartas; si perdía, lo perdía todo. Vegeta parecía tener un demonio por dentro, algo tan sórdido y tenebroso que se reflejaba en cada una de sus facciones perfectas, angelicales, de forma paradójica.

Vegeta la miraba de una manera cruel e implacable. Ahí estaba ella, como un animal asustado; lo podía sentir, le temía. Y con justa razón. Pero aun así no suplicaba ni se doblegaba. Vegeta sentía una furia desconocida, miles de sentimientos encontrados que dominaban sobre él como una bestia oscura, como otro Vegeta que estaba ahí, oculto, y que cuando salía era mortal. Todo lo que había querido era alejarse, pasar por lo menos la mañana solo, lejos de todos, lejos de Turles y de Bulma. Suficiente había tenido con levantarse y encontrarla a su lado. Y ahora ella ingresaba de esa forma intempestiva y lo desafiaba. Era mucho más de lo que su carácter y su humor podían tolerar.

Vegeta elevó su mano formando una bola de ki y la apuntó. Bulma paró de respirar.

- ¡Mátame! ¡Aplícame cuantos dolores quieras! ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Puedes hacer lo que sea pero no vas a doblegarme! No hay nada que puedas hacer que me sorprenda ya – exclamó ella con los ojos brillantes de algo indescriptible.

- ¿No lo entiendes, verdad? Tu vida, tu presente, tu pasado y tu futuro me pertenecen. Nada es tuyo. Tú no tienes nada – le dijo con desprecio.

- Te equivocas: mi presente y mi futuro son tuyos. Mi pasado es mío y lo voy a reclamar. Era nuestro trato.

- Trato que cumpliré cuando a mí me dé la gana.

- Entonces también sabrás lo que dice en ese cuaderno cuando a mí me dé la gana.

Bulma empalideció casi al instante de pronunciar aquello. Una media sonrisa oscura y tenebrosa se dibujó en el rostro de Vegeta. ¿Por qué se estaba demorando tanto en agredirla? ¿Qué era lo que planeaba? Ya no podía soportar más aquella tensión.

- ¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer de una buena vez! – le gritó – Empieza ya, porque mientras más rápido acabemos con esto, más pronto te haré entender que ni con todos los dolores que puedas aplicarme te daré la traducción de ese cuaderno.

Vegeta mantenía su mano arriba. Sus ojos brillaban amenazadores. Quemó la fotografía, reduciéndola a cenizas en sólo unos segundos.

- Pensaré en tu tatuaje…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akala y Mehiel habían pasado toda la noche hablando. La mujer ahora conocía bien que ella había sido capturada y llevada con la familia real. Akala había sido lanzada al bosque sin piedad alguna, a merced de todas las bestias y todos los peligros.

- Estuve días vagando en el bosque – continuó Akala con la mirada perdida en algo distante lejano – No había comido, ni bebido nada desde que fui expulsada del castillo. Entonces llegué a una cascada justo detrás de unos robles. El agua caía de lo alto y formaba una nube de agua que se levantaba en gotas pequeñas. Me lancé sobre el agua con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, pero me apresuré demasiado. Estaba tan débil que no podía mover bien mis piernas en el agua… No podía nadar. Empecé a ahogarme y supe que era el fin, pero entonces apareció ella…

Akala hizo una pausa. Mehiel la miraba impaciente.

- ¿Quién?

Akala fijó sus ojos oscuros en ella.

- Una mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos negros. Me sacó del agua y me arrastró hacia la orilla. Yo no tenía fuerzas para hablar, ni siquiera para mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo. Me desvanecí. Cuando desperté, estaba justo detrás de la cascada, en un túnel pedregoso. La mujer ya no estaba. En lugar de salir, de atravesar la barrera de agua y exponerme al bosque, decidí caminar por el túnel cavernoso. Mientras me iba adentrando, la luz iba disminuyendo hasta que me quedé en las sombras. Podía escuchar el eco de mis pasos, eran duros contra las piedras. Tras unos minutos de vagar en la oscuridad una luz tenue comenzó a iluminar mi camino; al principio pensé que eran mis ojos que se estaban acostumbrando a aquella negrura, pero la luz se fue haciendo cada vez más intensa, hasta que llegué al exterior… Estaba agotada. La luz directa me cegó por unos instantes, pero luego pude ver que estaba en un lugar sin árboles, cubierto por muros de piedra negros. Más allá, sobre una especie de piedra llana y pulida, descansaba la mujer que me había salvado. Llevaba un vestido negro rasgado, viejo, pero su cuerpo era de un esplendor magnífico; toda ella era hermosa. Entonces… Lo sentí. La angustia me hizo comenzar a sollozar sin saber exactamente por qué. Buscaba alrededor algún sitio en dónde esconderme, pero no hallé ninguno. No había nada a mi alrededor, sólo aquella mujer dormida; pero yo sabía que algo terrible estaba a punto de sucederme, que tenía que salir de allí de forma inmediata. Me di la vuelta y corrí hacia la entrada del túnel por el que había ingresado, pero no pude llegar. Un hombre, de mediana edad, cayó desde el cielo a mis pies. Lo tenía frente a mí, sus brazos estaban rotos, torcidos hasta su espalda; sus piernas dobladas de formas imposibles… Sus ojos permanecían abiertos, como cubiertos por una ligera tela blanquecina. Fue como si la muerte me viera directamente a los ojos – la voz de Akala se quebraba a veces; estaba tan introducida en la narración de su historia, que era como si la estuviera reviviendo nuevamente – Me di la vuelta con un grito ahogado que nunca pude soltar. Sentía una presión en el centro del pecho; el aire no ingresaba a mis pulmones. Estaba aterrada. Ni siquiera podía pedir ayuda. Me protegí con ambos brazos, sintiendo la fuerza de aquel viento cada vez más fuerte. Estaban frente a mí: dos con forma masculina y tres con forma femenina. Tenían aspecto humano, y a la vez de bestia; su piel era traslúcida y acuosa, las venas brotaban de sus pieles, sus cabellos eran blancos en su totalidad, y sus ojos negros, como dos agujeros, dos pozos oscuros. Había algo violento en ellos, no sé cómo explicarlo. Cuando me vieron, no me observaron como un ser viviente; sino como un pedazo de basura, algo descartable que invadía su territorio. Fue entonces cuando la mujer sobre la piedra despertó.

- Tú la trajiste… Zolarius – dijo peligrosamente.

La mujer permanecía inmóvil con sus cabellos oscuros cayendo a lo largo de su espalda. No parecía asustada.

- Estaba en peligro, tuve que resguardarla. La dejé en la gruta, no la traje hasta aquí – dijo con una voz débil. Mehiel vio la palidez de su rostro; sus labios estaban morados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta sentía una opresión en su pecho y no podía explicar de dónde provenía. No, no podía seguir viéndola sufrir de aquel modo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había cambiado tanto en él si antes bien había sido capaz de torturarla y golpearla? Escuchar sus gritos, verla experimentar un dolor grandioso antes lo complacía, ahora sólo le provocaba una angustia intolerable. La tomó por las muñecas y se las pegó en el suelo, sentándose encima de ella para impedir que siguiera golpeándose contra el suelo. Los gritos no cedían. Dejó de lado el pensamiento del tatuaje.

Los gritos pararon de forma brusca, pero Bulma seguía en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y todo su cuerpo temblaba de forma espasmódica. Vegeta la observaba sin poder comprenderlo. Estaba consciente de que de haber continuado, seguramente ella hubiese cedido; pero se le había hecho imposible de tolerar sus gritos y el dolor que experimentaba. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Vegeta la tomó entre sus brazos y la levantó del suelo para llevarla hasta el mueble de cuero negro en donde la colocó delicadamente. Bulma continuaba temblando, y sus ojos no se abrían. Parecía no distinguir todavía la realidad física, no haberse recuperado del todo. El príncipe la observaba con preocupación. _Despierta, vamos, despierta_, repetía mentalmente mientras clavaba sus ojos negros en ella. Permanecía sentado junto a la muchacha, pero Bulma sólo temblaba y su semblante estaba pálido, como el de un cadáver. Él rozó su mano; estaba helada. La tomó nuevamente entre sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho, abrazándola con fuerza, intentando transmitirle calor a aquel frágil y pequeño cuerpo. _Despierta, por favor despierta_. Sentía algo terrible, una desesperación que no conseguía explicarse. Toda su ira, su rabia, su rencor, su odio… Todo lo que había sentido hacía apenas unos minutos atrás hacia ella, se había desvanecido. Todo lo que quería era que abriera los ojos; ver esos ojos grandes y celestes y que éstos le devolvieran la mirada.

Bulma salió de una oscuridad profunda y dejó de temblar. Con cierta dificultad abrió los ojos. Podía sentir los brazos de Vegeta alrededor de ella, abrazándola contra sí. ¿Qué había sucedido? Bulma respiró el embriagador aroma del cuerpo de Vegeta; era un olor masculino que la embelesaba. Desde allí escuchaba los latidos del corazón del saiyajin y el calor de su pecho. ¿Cómo podía un cuerpo tan cálido y armonioso ser también tan peligroso? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la abrazaba? Bulma salió de su trance al sentir las manos de Vegeta agarrarla por los hombros y alejarla de él unos centímetros. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en los de ella, y ésta vez tenían una expresión distinta a la de antes, casi no podía reconocerlos. Parecía confundido, pero había algo más; algo que no conseguía descifrar.

- ¿Vas a volver a lastimarme? – le preguntó ella casi en un susurro; no con miedo, sino más bien como si se tratara de una pregunta cualquiera, una banal.

Vegeta no respondió; tenía sus ojos clavados en los de ella, y sólo bajó la mirada para fijarse en los labios que tantas veces había ya besado. Nunca se había sentido tan atraído hacia ellos como ahora. El príncipe dejó que su mano corriera por la espalda de Bulma, y ella sintió un escalofrío que la obligó a temblar. Para sorpresa de la muchacha, de repente él la atrajo hacia sí y la besó con una profundidad hasta entonces desconocida. Bulma sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se rindió ante aquel beso; la lengua de Vegeta penetraba en su boca despertando cada uno de sus sentidos. Su cuerpo instantáneamente se pegó al de él sin ofrecer ningún tipo de resistencia. Un ardor en el pecho de Vegeta se extendió dentro de sí, quemándolo, sofocándolo; era un deseo que lo hacía arder, era una explosión. Bulma colocó su mano en el pecho del príncipe mientras ambos se besaban con una pasión irrefrenable; sintió el corazón de Vegeta latir fuertemente. ¿Era acaso posible que ella fuera la causa de aquella reacción física en él?

Bulma pegó su cuerpo aún más al de él, y lo sintió estremecerse; sí, él luchaba para no dejarse llevar. Bulma elevó su pierna y rodeó la cintura del príncipe con ésta. Vegeta soltó un gemido y se dejó caer encima de Bulma mientras le subía el vestido con desesperación. Sus manos corrieron por el cuerpo de la muchacha y masajearon sus senos para luego besarlos mientras que con la otra mano apretaba la pierna que lo rodeaba. La muchacha sentía su propio corazón latir a mil y su sangre bombear de forma estrepitosa. Sus manos corrían por la espalda del príncipe, sintiéndolo, y fue quitándole la armadura para poder así acariciar su piel.

Sintió al príncipe estremecerse entre sus piernas cuando ella dejó correr sus manos por su espalda. La muchacha colocó sus labios en la oreja de Vegeta y la besó pasando su lengua por ella. El príncipe pareció enloquecer ante aquello y, sin que ella supiera cuándo había sucedido, se desabrochó el pantalón y la penetró.

Bulma dejó salir un gemido sonoro y para callarlo, mordió el hombro desnudo de Vegeta. El príncipe no podía contenerse; sentía una ola de deseo golpeándolo, una marea en la que le era imposible tomar el control. Aquel fuego, aquel ardor que sentía cada vez que ella lo tocaba era tanto doloroso como inmensamente placentero. Había luchado contra sus propios deseos pero ahora se rendía ante ellos. Nunca había disfrutado tanto estar dentro de ella como en aquellos momentos en los que sentía sus besos y sus caricias, después de tantos años. Es como si el cuerpo de ella nunca lo hubiese olvidado. Ella era suya, su mujer, era una mujer que encendía cada uno de sus sentidos a pesar de los años y el dolor. No quería pensar; sólo quería seguir penetrándola, seguir estando dentro de ella cuanto le fuera posible.

Bulma gemía debajo de él mientras Vegeta besaba y mordía su cuello, controlándose de marcarla. ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento? Era la primera vez que la muchacha sentía aquella conexión mientras tenían relaciones; era una atracción indescriptible y por primera vez ambos cedían a ésta totalmente. Vegeta parecía envuelto en la misma pasión que la envolvía a ella. ¿Cómo era posible aquello? ¿Una terrícola y un saiyajin sintiéndose mortalmente atraídos el uno hacia el otro? ¿Qué era aquello que él encontraba en ella, y qué era lo que ella encontraba en él? ¿Qué era eso que ambos parecían necesitar el uno del otro de forma desesperada? Bulma sentía que el placer embriagaba cada espacio de su cuerpo y para entonces era incapaz de articular pensamiento coherente. Sólo sentía el placer y el corazón de Vegeta y el suyo, los dos latiendo como tambores en sus pechos. Bulma abrió los ojos y se chocó con los negros del príncipe, que la miraban mientras seguía moviéndose dentro de ella; la miraban tan profundamente como si le hiciera el amor con sólo observarla.

El orgasmo llegó como una ola chocándose contra ellos y desorientándolos.

Bulma tardó unos minutos en volver en sí totalmente, y se sorprendió al percatarse de que habían pasado ya algunos minutos y Vegeta no se había movido. Seguía sobre ella en aquel mueble. Estaba acostumbrada a que apenas terminaba, él se levantaba y desaparecía bruscamente, como si tuviera la necesidad imperiosa de alejarse. Sin embargo, ahora podía sentir la respiración cálida del príncipe sobre su pecho, y la sensación era agradable, aún a pesar de que no sabía qué o cuál podría ser su reacción siguiente. Con Vegeta no había certezas.

Vegeta estaba obnubilado. No podía entenderse, ¿por qué había sentido todo aquello al acostarse con ella? Antes había sido sólo sexo. ¿O también se había engañado al respecto? Había querido frenarla, impedir que lo tocara, pero no pudo hacerlo porque lo deseaba. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ni siquiera había podido ser capaz de torturarla; no había soportado sus gritos, gritos que antes lo complacían o en todo caso, le resultaban indiferentes.

Bulma vio cómo Vegeta se levantó y se colocaba la ropa.

- Puedes irte. Necesito resolver unos asuntos y ya me has quitado demasiado tiempo.

La muchacha se incorporó y mientras se volvía a acomodar su vestido, fijó sus ojos celestes en el cuaderno de Zolarius que descansaba sobre el escritorio. Vegeta notó de inmediato lo que le preocupaba.

- Voy a decirte todo lo que sé de tu pasado esta tarde – le dijo – Y tú me darás lo que te pida.

Bulma sintió como si aquellas palabras fueran irreales, inventadas por su propia imaginación. ¿En verdad iba a decirle lo que ella necesitaba escuchar?

- Ahora, vete – dijo Vegeta dándole la espalda y volviendo al escritorio.

Bulma tomó el cuaderno entre sus manos y salió sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Broly entró por la puerta principal a la casa de Raditz seguido por dos mucamas bastante atractivas que lo escoltaron hasta el salón central. Allí encontró a Raditz sentado en uno de los muebles, tan sólo con un salto de cama negro que contrastaba con su piel. Su cabello negro caía ligeramente por su frente. Con una mano sostenía una copa de vino, y con la otra acariciaba a una chica de cabello largo y castaño. A sus pies, estaba otra chica, rubia. Raditz le sonrió a su amigo cuando lo vio aparecer.

- Broly, no sueles venir acá tan temprano – dijo Raditz.

La chica rubia que estaba a los pies de Raditz miró a Broly de forma seductora. Él la ignoró y se pasó la mano por su cabello. Se sentó en uno de los muebles de forma arbitraria y colocó los pies sobre la mesa de centro.

- Vine porque tenemos que concretar lo que acordamos – dijo Broly – Hay que ayudar a Lysan.

- Lysan es más astuta de lo que crees.

Broly dio un respingo. Raditz sonrió.

- Está bien, está bien. La ayudaremos – dijo sin borrar la sonrisa burlona de sus labios – Parece que viejos fuegos nunca se apagan del todo… Como Vegeta con Bulma.

Broly le dirigió una mirada ácida, temible, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra porque Lysan llegó. Aún cojeaba levemente por la mordida que había recibido. La morena pasó sus ojos de Broly a Raditz, y luego a las chicas que estaban a su alrededor. Arqueó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Tan temprano y ya haciendo porquerías, Raditz – dijo de forma venenosa.

- Y claro, princesa – dijo Raditz y luego les ordenó a las chicas que se fueran – Ya vengo, iré a cambiarme. No puedo recibirte así, tan inapropiadamente.

- Te he visto en peores situaciones – dijo Lysan mientras él se alejaba – Qué hedonista.

Lysan se dejó caer en uno de los muebles y su cabello negro se esparció por la superficie de éste. Broly la observó durante algunos minutos sin decir nada. Luego habló:

- Raditz y yo vamos a acompañarte.

- Me parece bien – acotó ella – Lo convenciste para que lo hiciera, ¿cierto?

- No sé a qué te refieres. Te conocemos desde siempre, nos importa.

- Te importa.

Broly miró al techo. Lysan se incorporó y clavó sus ojos negros en él.

- Ni siquiera a Vegeta le interesa. Pero eso es normal. Estoy más que acostumbrada.

- Vegeta tiene su carácter.

- Si estoy con él es por tu culpa.

Broly clavó sus ojos en los de la morena. Parecía irritado.

- No volvamos sobre ese tema, Lysan. Estás con él y punto.

- Claro, no vale la pena volver sobre el pasado – dijo la morena volviendo a su posición inicial – Ni a cómo me pusiste en los brazos de Vegeta.

Broly esbozó una sonrisa forzada, rencorosa.

- No te quejaste cuando lo hice.

Lysan volvió a fijar sus ojos en los él. Ambos estaban en silencio. Raditz apareció vestido y se detuvo paseando la mirada por sus dos amigos.

- ¿Me perdí de algo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chichi estaba en la sala de Ensisnes, revisando libros de historia del bosque, empapándose de las experiencias de otros que decidieron escribir sobre el mismo. No se sentía bien, ni física, ni emocionalmente. Su cuerpo le pesaba, y sentía los músculos adoloridos, un ardor incesante en los ojos y falta de apetito. Cada vez que se veía al espejo, observaba a una joven pálida que nada se parecía a la que era antes. Era Ione, lo sabía. La estaba debilitando y tomando cada vez más fuerza sobre ella. Pero, ¿cómo detenerla? Y si algo le causaba preocupación al máximo era que si Ione quería volver para tomar control sobre los poderes del bosque, ¿eso significaría que se uniría a la causa saiyajin? ¿Conocerían los saiyajins la historia de Ione y el bosque? Claro, tenía que conocerla. A ellos no podía escapársele nada; por algo habían seleccionado ese bosque para llevar a cabo sus planes.

Un repentino ruido la desconcentró. Miró alrededor: no había nadie, pero ya no pudo estar tranquila. Sentía una presencia innegable. Caminó rodeando la mesa central y observando todo lo que estaba al alcance.

- ¿Hola? – dijo con la voz oscura que tampoco se parecía a la de ella, pero que ahora se había anidado en su garganta.

No hubo respuesta, pero entonces Chichi sintió más que sólo una presencia, sino una amenaza; una sensación tenebrosa, el aura de algún tipo de bestia. ¿Era eso posible? Estaban en una ciudad fortificada. ¿Podría haber penetrado alguna bestia a Arsen? Chichi dio dos pasos hacia atrás de forma instintiva, y sintió su espalda topar contra el pecho de alguien. Su piel se erizó y se volteó de inmediato para chocarse frente a frente con un hombre desconocido.

- Más te vale que te alejes, o te irá muy mal – dijo la morena.

- No voy a alejarme hasta que hable con Son Kakaroto y sus amigos – dijo él con una voz fuerte, de temple – Mi nombre es Cacao. Estoy en contra de los planes saiyajins y vengo a unirme a su causa.

Chichi no bajó la guardia. A pesar de que las palabras de Cacao parecían sinceras, directas y bastante firmes, sus ojos seguían siendo amenazadores; la observaban como una presa, y aunque sabía muy bien que existían saiyajins que decidían refrenar su instinto asesino, también conocía que el deseo por la sangre nunca se evaporaba de ellos.

La morena escuchó ruidos de pies bajando las escaleras. Sintió algo de alivio al saber que pronto no sería ella sola frente a ese sujeto.

Kakaroto, Piccolo, Chaoz, Gohan, Yamcha y Krilin aparecieron y se quedaron paralizados al ver a Cacao en el centro de la sala. No tardaron en comprender de quién se trataba. Kakaroto corrió y se colocó frente a la morena.

- Lárgate – le dijo el moreno.

Cacao esbozó una media sonrisa que parecía más una mueca.

- Vine porque pienso unirme a su causa. No quiero que el plan de los saiya se lleve a cabo. Es preciso que nos pongamos de acuerdo sobre lo que podemos, y no podemos hacer al respecto.

Todos se miraron unos a otros. Parecieron comprender que necesitaban de toda la ayuda posible. Kakaroto bajó la guardia, y lo mismo hizo Chichi. Gohan fue el primero en hablar:

- ¿Dónde está Trunks?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Trunks caminaba rápidamente por las calles de Arsen. Estaba próximo a llegar, pero quería apresurarse porque la noche ya lo había alcanzado, y aquellas calles estaban alejadas del centro de la ciudad; en ellas no transitaba ni un alma y todo lo que había a su alrededor eran ruinas de lo que parecían haber sido castillos de reyes. En un minuto llegó a la avenida, y pudo darse cuenta de que un hombre encapuchado permanecía en la entrada de las ruinas de un castillo de piedra gris. El hombre se internó en las ruinas.

Trunks lo siguió.

Adentro la luz de la luna penetraba por los grandes agujeros o espacios rotos de la construcción, y era suficiente como para iluminar el lugar. El encapuchado reveló su rostro, y Trunks fijó sus ojos nuevamente en Daiz.

- Me alegra verlo – dijo Trunks – Pero no comprendo…

- Soy yo el que debe hablar – dijo Daiz con un tono de voz duro.

Daiz caminó hacia el niño pero mantuvo su distancia. Tenía que comentarle asuntos importantes, pero no por ello estaba dispuesto a tolerar escucharlo. No estaba de ánimos, ni de humor como para lidiar con charlas casuales, mucho menos con Trunks.

- Sé que es lo que le sucede, niño. Tuvo sueños extraños con revelaciones sobre los sucesos que se están llevando a cabo y debe haber experimentado grandes cambios desde su última pesadilla…

Trunks asintió.

- Los cambios van a seguir apareciendo, y son duros de tolerar, lo sé. Pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablarle – Daiz hizo una pausa corta – Ya va por el tercer mes desde lo sucedido en sus sueños, y la evolución de su transformación, está llegando a un nivel elevado. De ahora en adelante debe tener cuidado. Los que lo sepan, son los primeros que intentarán herirlo.

La mirada de Trunks se ensombreció por el temor, pero mantuvo su temple sereno.

- Me refiero a que incluso lo buscarán y andarán tras sus pasos. Creo que entiende que representa para ellos un gran peligro. Van a intentar, por sobre todas las cosas, quitarlo del camino.

Trunks bajó la mirada por unos instantes y jugó con los dedos de sus manos.

- Eso tenía que suceder, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo sabe lo que me pasa?

Daiz se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. Quisiera o no reconocerlo, encontraba en aquel niño tan pequeño, un hombre valiente dispuesto a enfrentar lo que fuera necesario, y aquello lo sorprendía. Así como se horrorizaba del mal que poblaba el universo, también se asombraba de encontrar de vez en cuando personas que fueran capaces de dar sus vidas por una causa justa. No podía evitar sentir respeto hacia Trunks.

- Eso es un misterio… - respondió al aire – Quizás no puedan lastimarte. No sabemos exactamente cómo ha evolucionado el poder en ti. Aun así debes cuidarte.

- Lo haré. No se preocupe – contestó el niño.

Con esto Daiz dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida. Justo antes de desaparecer se detuvo, y sin voltear, le habló:

- Tenga mucho cuidado.

Y se fundió con la oscuridad de la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta caminaba por el pasillo hacia su habitación cuando vio la puerta del cuarto de Turles entre abierta, y los guardias a los lados inmutados, como si nada sucediera. Avanzó hacia ellos y antes de preguntar lo que le intrigaba, obtuvo respuesta al escuchar la voz del Rey en el interior de la habitación. Empujó aún más la puerta y se colocó en el umbral; su padre enfrentaba a Turles y los dos parecían desafiantes, molestos, iracundos.

- Quieras o no, mañana te llevaré con tus amigotes y les dirás lo que te diga. Si ellos tienen tu aprobación para unirse a la causa, pues lo harán. Ellos harán todo lo que les digas, y tú harás lo que yo te ordene.

- ¡Sobre mi cadáver! - dijo Turles gritando.

Turles lo miró con desprecio y levantó su mano para golpearlo, pero el Rey esquivó rápidamente el golpe. Empezaron una pelea, pero evidentemente, el Rey era más fuerte, tomó a Turles del cuello y lo lanzó al suelo. Turles atinó a escupirle en el rostro. El silencio fue mortal. El Rey se limpió la saliva de Turles; su mano temblaba y en sus ojos estaba anidada una ira poderosa e irrefrenable.

- Necesito hablar de algo importante contigo, padre – dijo Vegeta en un tono de voz duro y oscuro.

El Rey fijó sus ojos en los de su hijo, y comprendió que éste le hablaba en serio. Sintió una especie de escalofrío momentáneo que no supo definir, como si la mirada de Vegeta fuera la de un enemigo, pero pronto comprendió que aquello no podía ser. Respiró profundo y caminó hacia la puerta. Vegeta lo siguió.

- ¿De qué me quieres hablar? – preguntó el Rey una vez en el pasillo y caminando por éste.

- Kakaroto y sus amigos están en el bosque.

El Rey se detuvo justo al nivel de la puerta de la habitación de Vegeta.

- ¿Y crees que no lo sabía?

El príncipe arqueó una ceja. Aquello, sin duda, lo había sorprendido.

- Querido hijo, yo sé que "Goku" y sus compinches están en el bosque. De hecho, es necesario que estén. Todo está planeado ya. Vamos a ganar, no hay forma alguna de que nos venzan. Están perdidos.

Tras pronunciar éstas palabras, el Rey Vegeta desapareció a lo largo del pasillo. Vegeta permaneció estático. Había deseado otra respuesta: una que le asegurara de que los saiyajins se encargarían de alejarlos del bosque, y por lo tanto, de Bulma. Aquello no lo tranquilizaba. Su cercanía, así fuera variable, le molestaba profundamente.

Caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación y la abrió. Se topó de frente con Bulma, quien evidentemente había estado escuchando la conversación entre él y su padre. Lo observaba de una forma distinta. Había algo extraño en sus ojos, algo parecido a la confusión y a la marea fue aparece justo antes del desastre.

- ¿Quién es Kakaroto? ¿Goku? – preguntó ella con la voz casi en un hilo – Dime, ¿quién es Kakaroto o Goku? – insistió Bulma al no recibir respuesta del príncipe. Sus ojos celestes parecían incendiarse y su labio inferior temblaba de forma ligera, casi imperceptible. Vegeta no conseguía articular palabra, y por ello reaccionó de forma violenta; ingresó a la habitación y cerró la puerta bruscamente. Bulma hizo caso omiso al portazo y lo siguió mientras él caminaba hacia la ventana, huyendo de ella - ¡Dime quién es él!

- ¿Por qué tanto interés por ese nombre? – gritó Vegeta sumamente irritado - ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

Bulma se sostuvo la frente como si estuviera mareada y cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo temblaba.

- No lo sé, no lo sé… Ese nombre… Ese nombre… - dijo mientras se apretaba aún más la mano sobre la frente – Ese nombre me quema por dentro… Lo conozco… Lo conocí en mi pasado… Estoy segura…

Vegeta golpeó el muro con su puño cerrado y apoyó la frente contra la pared. Cerró los ojos. Si no le daba una respuesta convincente, Bulma continuaría registrando en su memoria una y otra vez y eso podría obligarla a recordar. Él no podía permitir que ella recordara; aquello era impensable. Debía hallar la forma de salir del problema. La sola idea de que Bulma pudiera recuperar la memoria le aterraba de una forma incomprensible.

Vegeta se volteó y la miró de frente. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en los de ella. _No voy a permitir que te alejes de mí, no lo voy a permitir,_ pensó. _Eres mía, Bulma Briefs; ahora me perteneces._

- De cualquier forma iba a tener que decírtelo – dijo él mientras se sentaba en el borde de la ventana – Es una verdad que debes saber.

Bulma parecía confundida pero permanecía atenta.

- Sí, conociste a Kakaroto pero tú le decías Goku; fue tu amigo, en el pasado… Pero te traicionó – la oscuridad en los ojos de Vegeta se intensificó al pronunciar aquellas últimas palabras – Le informó a los comerciantes de tu paradero, y de no ser por mí, habrías muerto en manos de otros saiyajins. Lo hizo porque te convertiste en una carga para él: los saiyajins que ayudan o se relacionan con ustedes, suelen ser castigados por nosotros, así que tu amistad ya no era conveniente.

Los ojos de Bulma se llenaron de lágrimas. No podía creer que hubiera sido traicionada, vendida, por alguien que supuestamente había sido su amigo. No recordaba aquella amistad, pero ese nombre lo tenía marcado adentro, y ahora comprendía por qué. La muchacha no se movía y tenía la mirada perdida en algún espacio vacío. Vegeta se había levantado y caminaba alrededor de ella, hablándole desde muy cerca, erizándole la piel:

- Kakaroto es una basura… Es el enemigo… - le decía mientras la iba rodeando – Kakaroto es un nombre que tú y yo odiamos, y odiaremos por siempre.

Bulma fijó sus ojos celestes en los negros de Vegeta; estaban infectados por una indignación elevada y poderosa. El príncipe pasó su mano por la mejilla de la muchacha y la acarició, luego se acercó hasta su oreja y le susurró:

- No te preocupes, mujer; yo me encargaré de hacerle pagar por todo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Vegeta… ¿Muere?**

Cacao permanecía sentado en el centro de la mesa, mientras que Chichi, Kakaroto, Gohan, Krilin, Yamcha, Chaoz y Piccolo continuaban parados a cierta distancia. El ki de Cacao era extremadamente oscuro pero había algo en él que inspiraba confianza; probablemente la franqueza de sus palabras. Él no les había mentido. Llevaban más de dos horas discutiendo. A pesar de la disposición espacial, Kakaroto y los demás habían bajado la guardia.

- Entonces dices que la gente de Turles están de nuestra parte – dijo Piccolo confirmando el relato de Cacao – En ese caso, seguimos siendo pocos.

- Cualquier ayuda nos viene bien de todas formas – reflexionó Kakaroto – Seamos sinceros, no tenemos nada que ofrecer al maldito bosque, pero aun así vamos a luchar… Hasta el final.

Cacao fijó sus ojos de Kakaroto. Podía notar que hablaba muy en serio. Era una tarea suicida, y sin embargo, todos allí estaban dispuestos a actuar aunque les costara la vida.

La puerta de la sala se abrió dejando entrar a Trunks. Los ojos oceánicos del niño se chocaron con los de sus amigos, y luego se posaron en el saiyajin que permanecía sentado sobre el centro de la mesa.

- Oh, un saiyajin – dijo notándolo de inmediato – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Trunks.

- ¿En dónde estabas? – preguntó Yamcha.

El niño no respondió.

- Trunks, ya te explicaremos después todo esto. Se llama Cacao y quiere ayudarnos – dijo Chaoz, resumiendo.

- En fin – continuó Cacao mientras se paraba – Turles y su grupo fingirán unirse a los siayajins, quizás desde adentro hallemos alguna debilidad que podamos usar en su contra.

- ¿Cómo nos contactaremos contigo? – dijo Piccolo.

- Yo los buscaré, no se preocupen – dijo Cacao mientras saltaba hacia la ventana – Tengo su olor claramente identificado.

Y con esto desapareció.

Chichi tomó a Trunks por el brazo sin ejercer presión.

- ¿En dónde estabas?

- Tenemos que abandonar Arsen mañana por la mañana – intervino Gohan – Hay que buscar la forma de evitar el pacto que se realizará con el bosque, así fracasemos en el intento.

- Definitivamente – dijo Chaoz.

- ¿En dónde estabas? – insistió Chichi atrayendo a Trunks hacia ella, sin soltarlo del brazo.

- Entonces deberíamos ir a descansar – dijo Piccolo.

Evitando el cuestionamiento, Trunks salió corriendo escaleras arriba junto a los demás para ir a descansar. Él sabía guardar su secreto y esperaría el momento adecuado antes de contárselo a todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma permanecía parada junto a la ventana. Sus ojos celestes reflejaban tristeza, pero a la vez estaban firmes y no denotaban debilidad.

- Entonces mi hermano está a salvo… - dijo ella.

- Sí, y me encargaré de que continúe de ese modo – dijo Vegeta mientras se sentaba en la cama – Es todo lo que sé de tu pasado. Tus padres están muertos. No hay nada más qué decir.

- No puedo recordar nada – dijo ella con un tono de voz frío, lejano.

- Quizás algún día lo hagas – dijo Vegeta hipócritamente – Ahora, el cuaderno…

Bulma pareció salir de su ensueño y caminó hacia la mesa de noche, abrió el cajón, y sacó unas hojas que entregó en las manos de Vegeta.

- Lo traduje de forma manual – dijo la muchacha – Léelo. Cuando termines, hay algo que debo decirte.

Vegeta la miró de forma inquisitiva y luego clavó sus ojos negros en las hojas que sostenían sus manos. Bulma lo vio leer de forma atenta cada una de las palabras de Zolarius. Sí, tendría que decirle que ella también había escuchado esa voz del bosque, esa voz infantil. Ella también sentía, a veces, una extraña atracción hacia el bosque. Como si el peligro la embriagara, como si hubiera algo preciado dentro de la boca del lobo. Sí, tenía que decirle. Las cosas con Vegeta ahora estaban mejores que en el pasado. Ella no sabía explicar cómo, ni por qué, y estaba segura de que él tampoco podría, pero todo era diferente. Antes, Vegeta la había torturado sin sentir piedad, y aquel mismo día no había sido capaz de insistir con el dolor. Ya una vez le salvó la vida, se tomó la molestia de internarse en el bosque para salvar a una esclava. Antes a ella se le habría hecho imposible negociar con él, imposible desafiarlo en lo más mínimo; ahora, las cosas eran distintas. Vegeta seguía siendo ese ser peligroso, pero ya no era mortal en lo absoluto, al menos cuando se trataba de ella. Bulma se preguntaba si él estaba empezando a sentir algo hacia ella. Aquella mañana en el estudio, cuando hicieron el amor, lo sintió más entregado que nunca. ¿Era sólo placer físico, o algo más? ¿Sería posible que Vegeta se estuviera encariñando con una terrícola?

Entonces recordó las palabras de Arieres. A pesar de que lo había chantajeado, y de que él le había soltado algunas verdades de su historia pasada, ella estaba segura de que había más, mucho más, que él le ocultaba. Aun no entendía de donde había sacado una foto suya. Debía hallar la forma de entrar en aquel estudio y revisar entre sus cosas, quizás así encontraría algo, una pista de quién fue en el pasado. ¿Pero cómo? Aquella casa estaba poblada de sirvientes, y el estudio usualmente estaba ocupado.

De repente fijó sus ojos en Vegeta. El príncipe había dejado las hojas sobre el escritorio y permanecía con la mirada perdida, ensimismada. Sus ojos negros parecían tristes, melancólicos. Otra vez ese dolor, marcado como una cicatriz indeleble, surgía de cada una de sus facciones. Bulma avanzó hacia él y se detuvo a unos centímetros, lo observaba con piedad, como si sintiera ese dolor que lo marcaba.

- Hay esperanzas de que esté viva – dijo ella en voz baja – Todavía puedes encontrarla.

- Sí – dijo Vegeta – Voy a encontrarla.

El príncipe se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Bulma no supo qué hacer. Supuso que aquello era lo único que Vegeta quería, la traducción, y como ya era tarde dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, pero la voz del príncipe la detuvo en seco.

- No he dicho que te puedes ir.

Bulma volteó y lo observó.

- Aún tienes algo qué decirme, ¿recuerdas?

La muchacha lo había olvidado por un instante. El sufrimiento de Vegeta la había obnubilado y le había hecho dejar a un lado la situación del bosque.

- Además, ya no usarás tu habitación – dijo el príncipe poniéndose de pie – De ahora en adelante dormirás aquí. Haré mover tus cosas mañana por la mañana.

Bulma sintió aquellas palabras como agua helada sobre su pecho. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Vegeta quería que ella compartiera la habitación con él?

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó sin pensarlo.

- Porque me da la gana de que sea así – le respondió él de mal humor, como si aquella pregunta hubiera sido inútil y absurda.

Vegeta se quitó la parte de arriba de su ropa, dejando visibles sus pectorales bien formados. Bulma decidió que era tiempo de hablar:

- Yo también he escuchado esas voces.

El príncipe dejó de moverse. Por un momento el silencio se expandió a lo largo de la habitación y Bulma se sintió intimidada. Vegeta fue volteándose lentamente, hasta clavar sus ojos negros en los de ella. Había una expresión oscura en su rostro.

- ¿Qué?

- Las puedo escuchar. También he sentido esa atracción hacia el bosque que describe tu madre en el cuaderno – completó Bulma – Se me ocurre que si sigo esos instintos, quizás el bosque me lleve hacia donde llevó a tu madre; quizás podamos hallarla de ese modo.

- ¡Cállate! No tienes idea de lo que dices – dijo Vegeta furioso mientras caminaba hacia ella y la tomaba fuertemente del brazo - ¿Desde cuándo te sucede esto? ¿Por qué no me avisaste de inmediato?

- No sabía que tenía relevancia hasta que leí el cuaderno – dijo Bulma confundida por la reacción del príncipe – Esta es la forma de hallar a tu madre. Si tenemos cuidado, nada malo pasará.

- El bosque es el lugar más peligroso del universo – dijo Vegeta, bastante molesto – Eres una idiota. No tienes idea de lo que estás proponiendo. A veces tu ingenuidad es ridícula. Permitir que el bosque te atraiga igual que lo hizo con mi madre sería entregarte en bandeja de plata. No pienso hacerlo.

Bulma lo miró fijamente y sintió su propio corazón latir con fuerza. ¿Estaba protegiéndola?

- Escúchame claramente, mujer; cada vez que sientas al bosque llamarte, o escuches esas voces, quiero que me lo informes – dijo Vegeta mientras la soltaba y se alejaba de ella nuevamente. Se deshizo de sus pantalones y se colocó otros para dormir - ¿Entendiste?

- Sí – dijo ella.

Vegeta la observó, podía notar que estaba sumamente confundida. Él también lo estaba. No comprendía por qué, pero necesitaba tenerla cerca. Había querido resistirse a ese deseo que lo hacía arder por dentro, pero ya no; él la tenía, la poseía, era suya. Tenía todo el derecho a disfrutar de Bulma Briefs como le diera la gana. Habría preferido despreciarla, detestarla tanto como al principio, cuando la vio en aquella jaula y la compró a los comerciantes, pero aquello ya era pasado. Todo había cambiado, y él debía adaptarse a esos cambios. La realidad era que la deseaba, y que encontraba en ella una paz que no hallaba en ninguna otra parte. Era como volver a aquellos tiempos en la Tierra… Pero ahora… La usaría para satisfacer sus deseos. Era de él, sólo de él. Pero prefería no pensar; no analizar nada de aquello porque eso sólo conseguía irritarlo. Se irritaba consigo mismo por no odiarla, por no despreciarla como debiera; por necesitarla.

Vegeta caminó hacia la cama y se acostó. Miró a Bulma que permanecía como una estatua a unos metros.

- Si no quieres dormir, ese no es mi problema – dijo secamente mientras apagaba las luces y se cubría.

Tras unos minutos sintió el cálido cuerpo de Bulma introducirse bajo las sábanas y acomodarse junto a él. Pocas veces en su vida había dormido tan tranquilo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Trunks despertó de forma violenta. Sintió con ardor en el pecho, una sensación de peligro que lo hizo levantarse de la cama y correr hacia la ventana. Afuera no había nada, sólo la oscuridad de la noche, tan espesa y tan oscura como los tiempos que se avecinaban. Se tranquilizó un poco, pero la sensación era perenne.

- Vamos Trunks, no hay nada – se dijo a sí mismo mientras cerraba la ventana.

Pero entonces, al voltearse, vio una sombra reflejada en la pared. No había forma física, pero era una presencia, lo sabía. Su corazón se detuvo. Trunks vio a la sombra volar alrededor de él, y luego tomarlo de las muñecas, elevándolo en el aire.

- ¡¿Quién eres?! – le gritó mientras intentaba soltarse, pero no lo conseguía. La presión invisible en las muñecas era fuerte, y lo lastimaba.

Pronto la sombra cobró forma, y vio unas alas grandes y patas de ave, más un rostro femenino, lleno de plumas, de ojos saltones.

- Tú…- dijo la bestia mientras Trunks caía al suelo. Avanzó hacia él y extendió sus garras, pero justo cuando intentó dejarlas caer sobre el gordito, algo la detuvo.

El regordete niño no lo comprendía. Aquella criatura pudo haberlo partido en dos con sus garras, pero se había detenido de forma inexplicable. Entonces, por el espejo que se encontraba a unos metros, pudo verse a sí mismo. Su cabello brillaba más que nunca con unos rayos que iluminaban la habitación, y sus ojos, sus ojos nunca habían sido tan azules como en ese mismo instante. Su piel irradiaba luz propia. Trunks mismo se asombró de aquello. _Tiene que ser el poder, tiene que ser lo que hay en mi interior_, pensó.

Con esfuerzo se levantó del suelo y la bestia retrocedió. Su expresión seguía siendo amenazadora, pero no conseguía volver a atacarlo. De sus ojos de ave rapiña surgieron gruesas lágrimas, y pronto su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de forma espasmódica. Trunks miró con indiferencia cómo la piel del ave comenzaba a cuartearse, como su fuera piedra, y sangre comenzaba a correr de las grietas que quedaban.

- Dile a cualquiera que esté tras de mí que aquí estoy, esperándolos – dijo Trunks – Y cuéntales lo que te sucedió por intentar dañarme. Diles que ya no se trata sólo de un niño más, cuéntales del poder.

El ave corrió hacia la ventana y se arrojó por ella dejando un rastro de sangre por el suelo y el marco. Trunks sintió una fuerza en su interior que lo agitaba, pero una vez que la bestia huyó, la fuerza fue disminuyendo dejándolo agotado y bañado en sudor. Miró sus manos: temblaban. Sí, ya estaba sucediendo: el poder era mucho más grande que su propio cuerpo.

- Oh, por Dios… ¿Trunks, estás bien? – Chichi se acercó al niño – Salgo por un vaso de agua y todo se convierte en una calamidad… ¿Trunks?

- ¿Saliste por un vaso de agua y no me trajiste?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma abrió los ojos y vio a Vegeta vestido, sentado junto a ella, observándola en silencio. Se restregó los ojos y se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado mirándola. Sus mejillas se encendieron. El rostro de Vegeta era tan frío como siempre. Sin dejar de mirarla se colocó unos guantes blancos.

- Hoy vamos a salir, mujer.

Antes de que Bulma pudiera pronunciar palabra, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y un sirviente ingresó con una charola llena de alimentos varios, un desayuno individual suculento a simple vista. La dejó sobre la cama y se retiró. La muchacha observó la charola en silencio.

- Y bien, come – dijo Vegeta señalándole el desayuno.

Bulma abrió la boca y nada salió, ni una sola palabra, durante algunos segundos.

- ¿Es para mí?

- Sí – dijo él secamente – Yo ya desayuné.

La muchacha no podía creerlo, ni entenderlo. A las esclavas nunca solían darles tanto alimento, mucho menos en la mañana. Bulma seguía sin probar bocado, y observaba a Vegeta, quien se colocaba su capa roja a unos metros.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella sumamente aturdida.

Vegeta dio un respingo, evidentemente fastidiado.

- Si no quieres comer, no lo hagas – le dijo en un tono bastante rudo – No es mi problema.

Bulma se mantuvo en silencio, y tras unos breves segundos estiró la mano hacia la charola y comenzó a comer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana era soleada y vivaz. Kakaroto, Chichi, Yamcha, Krilin, Trunks, Chaoz y Piccolo se levantaron con el alba, desayunaron y se despidieron de Ensisnes, quien entregó unas drogas para Goku. Mientras caminaban de nuevo a las profundidades del bosque, alejándose cada vez más de la entrada de Arsen, fueron discutiendo asuntos importantes:

- El bosque siempre intenta separarnos, hay que hacer algo al respecto – dijo Yamcha.

- Supongo que lanzar chispas al cielo no funcionaría – dijo Piccolo.

- La mejor opción que tenemos es que si nos volvemos a separar, nos dirijamos hacia el punto en donde acordamos, en este caso, Hikari – dijo Kakaroto – Es la única alternativa.

De repente Goku se detuvo. Todos hicieron lo mismo, algo confundidos. El moreno se volteó, y vio que a unos metros de ellos, estaba Chichi, apoyándose en sus propias rodillas. Su cuerpo temblaba y respiraba de forma sonora, más bien ruidosa. Su piel estaba más pálida que nunca y su cabello resaltaba.

- Chichi… - dijo Piccolo caminando hacia ella, angustiado, pero la morena extendió su mano en el aire.

- ¡Detente! ¡No den un paso más! – le gritó con una voz que ya no era la de ella; era oscura, penetrante, mortal.

- Chichi… Yo sé qué tú puedes contra esto – dijo Trunks dando un paso hacia adelante – Esa tipa no va a poder al menos que tú te rindas.

Chichi seguía temblando y respirando de forma ruidosa. Cayó de rodillas al suelo. Se clavaba las uñas en las piernas, como si sintiera un dolor insoportable.

- Es el bosque. Cada vez es peor para ella – dijo Trunks a los demás – Pero sé que Chichi va a poder, yo sé que ella puede.

Kakaroto observaba la escena como una piedra. Su corazón latía violentamente y sus manos estaban hechas puños. No podía soportar ver a Chichi en ese estado; se sentía impotente, incapaz de protegerla.

- ¡Mamá lucha! – gritó Gohan desesperado.

La morena pegó un grito ensordecedor que invadió todo el bosque y duró algunos segundos. Luego su voz se apagó, y cayó casi desfallecida al suelo. Su respiración era agitada, pero ya no ruidosa, y ya no temblaba. Un sudor frío la envolvía. Todos corrieron hacia ella.

- Estoy bien, ya estoy bien – dijo Chichi, pero su voz sonaba más débil que nunca, y su aspecto era peor que el de un cadáver. Kakaroto se espantó al verla en aquel estado. El moreno la cargó entre sus brazos y ella intentó resistirse, pero carecía de fuerzas para hacerlo.

- Sigamos, yo la llevaré – dijo Kakaroto.

- Gracias, papá.

Nadie se atrevió a comentar más sobre el suceso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Te alimentaremos, bosque! – gritaba Raditz mientras saltaba eufórico, esquivando ramas y elevaciones de tierra - ¡A ti y a todas tus bestias!

- Raditz deja de hacerte el payaso – dijo Lysan, fastidiada, siguiéndolo unos metros atrás.

- Déjame divertirme, princesa. Después de todo, ser tu guarda espaldas no es entretenido – dijo Raditz esta vez parando de saltar y haciendo pucheros.

- Nadie te pidió tu ayuda – agregó Lysan venenosamente.

- Broly la pidió – dijo Raditz señalando a Broly, que caminaba no muy atrás de la morena.

Los tres saiyajins se habían internado en el bosque desde temprano por la mañana y seguían la ruta que daba a la cascada. Los árboles eran negros, casi negros por aquel sector, y sus troncos torcidos, así que ninguno se atrevía a acercarse más de un metro a ellos. Lysan parecía fastidiada de tanto caminar, pero tampoco tenía ganas de volar.

De vez en cuando la morena volteaba para ver a Broly, quien avanzaba no muy lejos de ella. Su relación con él era bastante compleja; se preguntaba si él continuaría molesto por sus comentarios de ayer. Trató de no pensar en ello, pero miles de ideas rondaban por su mente y el pasado parecía volver a golpearla con fuerza. Desde que su relación con Vegeta había iniciado formalmente, ella había dejado atrás el asunto con Broly; incluso su rencor, que tan sólo afloraba de vez en cuando y en raras ocasiones. Sin embargo, en el fondo siempre estaba allí, ese resentimiento que a pesar de todo guardaba hacia Broly. Eso casi los había dividido, pero más pudo todos los años que llevaban juntos, esa amistad tan fuerte y que los unió muy por encima de su propia voluntad. _Una amistad… Sólo una amistad,_ pensó esbozando una sonrisa triste y sarcástica a la vez.

Pronto los tres saiyajins escucharon el sonido del río, lo que les indicó que estaban cerca. Raditz fue el primero en correr de forma veloz para adelantarse y Lysan y Broly lo siguieron. En cuestión de segundos estuvieron al inicio de la gran cascada. La morena tomó aire.

- Y bien, aquí vamos – dijo mientras saltaba hacia el camino de rocas que se dirigían a la cascada.

Broly y Raditz la siguieron; no iban a adentrarse a un parque de juegos.

Una vez que los tres atravesaron la cascada se vieron frente a un túnel de piedra negruzco. Lysan avanzó sin miedo. Los saiyajins seguían el camino irregular, alejándose cada vez más del agua y de la luz del sol.

- Lysan, no te alejes – dijo Broly.

- Claro que no, papá – le respondió ella sarcástica.

- Por fin hay luz – dijo Raditz.

Los tres avanzaron hacia la salida del túnel, pero entonces Lysan extendió los brazos deteniendo a Broly y a Raditz para que no prosiguieran. Sus ojos morenos estaban fijos en el exterior; sentada sobre una gran piedra gris, una mujer alta, de piel blanca y cabellos negros. Estaba pálida y notablemente desmejorada.

- Ésa es… - dijo Raditz pero Broly completó la frase:

- Zolarius…

Lysan tragó saliva.

- La mamá de Vegeta…

Lysan se tapó la boca con ambas manos mientras sentía un ligero temblor que la cubría por completo. El cielo se había tornado gris, y parecía que una tormenta se avecinaba. Ninguno de los tres saiyajins pronunció palabra durante varios minutos. El cabello oscuro de Zolarius caía por la roca y se expandía; su piel era pálida, al igual que sus labios. Estaba débil y excesivamente delgada. Fue Broly el primero en romper el silencio:

- Hay que seguir con el plan, tal y como lo acordamos.

- ¡Pero es la mamá de Vegeta! – dijo Lysan en un tono excesivamente alto, por lo que Raditz se lanzó sobre ella y le tapó la boca con una de sus manos.

- Broly tiene razón – dijo Raditz.

- No podemos dejarla aquí – agregó Lysan, quitándose de encima a Raditz – Es la mamá de…

- Eso está más que claro – dijo Broly – Y nosotros somos sus amigos. Por supuesto que le avisaremos a Vegeta de inmediato dónde está su madre; pero lo que no vamos a hacer es entrar en este territorio de ángeles oscuros y desafiarlos, porque tenemos todas las de perder.

Lysan comprendió que Broly tenía razón. No había punto en intentar arrebatarles a Zolarius. Tenían que ser inteligentes; si ella estaba viva, era por alguna razón. Por lo pronto no debían preocuparse de aquello.

La morena respiró profundo y caminó hacia el exterior de la gruta. Un rayo cayó del cielo de forma estruendosa y todos los ángeles oscuros que permanecían en el centro parecieron sentir la presencia de los saiyajins. Sus pieles, pálidas y translúcidas, dejaban ver las venas oscuras brotadas, palpitantes. Sus ojos grandes y negros se fijaron en la morena y en los dos chicos que la acompañaban, y que permanecían cada uno a los lados de la chica. Un ángel femenino extendió sus enormes alas y las venas de su rostro brotaron de forma grotesca. Otro ángel, masculino, a su derecha, le contuvo con una mano.

- ¿Quiénes son y por qué osan a penetrar tierras oscuras? – dijo el ángel masculino - ¿Es que acaso no saben que acaban de firmar su sentencia de muerte? Nadie abandona estas tierras, una vez que se ha atrevido a pisarlas.

- Pues nosotros seremos los primeros – dijo Lysan elevando su ki. Los ángeles no dieron un sólo paso atrás, pero parecieron controlar más su sed de sangre y violencia al ver la fuerza.

- Los saiyajins y sus aliados nos tienen sin cuidado. El bosque no tiene reyes ni reinas, ni reglas, ni líderes, ni seguidores; aquí la única norma es matar o ser asesinado. Así que si creen que esa marca les salvará la vida, se equivocan.

- Venimos a discutir un tema importante – dijo la morena, intentando ignorar a Zolarius, unos metros atrás – Venimos a pedirles que se unan a nosotros.

Varios ángeles oscuros respingaron y parecieron disgustados, ofendidos.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tenemos interés? – dijo el ángel mientras varias de sus venas empezaban a brotar, signo de su creciente irritación.

Un rayo cayó nuevamente, y esta vez lo siguió miles de gotas de agua que empezaron a caer del cielo sobre ellos. Lysan dio un paso hacia adelante.

- Ustedes nos apoyarán – dijo la morena – Y lo harán porque a cambio, les entregaremos un festín de sangre; al bosque.

Los ángeles oscuros se mantuvieron un silencio y un cambio drástico se reflejó en sus expresiones. Parecían, más que nunca, piedras talladas en mármol blanco; gárgolas góticas y silentes.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que jugar con aseveraciones de ese tipo puede llevarte a una muerte peculiarmente dolorosa?

- No estoy jugando – dijo Lysan con mucha más fortaleza, sin ceder. Sus ojos eran perlas de un negro casi tan profundo como el de los ángeles. Estaba empapada, y varios mechones de cabello permanecían pegados a su rostro.

Los ángeles permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos, su respiración era sonora; parecían atrapar grandes bocanadas de aire cada vez que respiraban, como si succionaran todo el oxígeno a su alrededor. Broly notó de inmediato que aquello debía ser cierto, pues sentía el aire pesado y se le estaba dificultando respirar en aquel lugar.

- Explícanos la propuesta de tu líder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de desayunar Bulma tomó una ducha en el baño de Vegeta, se vistió, se recogió el cabello en una rosca, y tras colocarse el antifaz blanco que cubría gran parte de su rostro, bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con su amo. Vegeta la esperaba en las afueras de la mansión. Los negros de Vegeta se clavaron en los de ella, y Bulma sintió un escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Era increíble cómo con tan solo mirarla podía causar tal efecto en ella.

- Sígueme – dijo el príncipe y caminó con rapidez cruzando la puerta hacia las afueras del castillo, y al interior del bosque.

Bulma caminaba velozmente tras él, esquivando ramas y raíces grandes que brotaban de la tierra. Creyó escuchar risas infantiles acompañadas con el viento, pero las ignoró. Podía ver a unos metros la capa roja de Vegeta volar como un manto que la obligaba a permanecer junto a él.

Pronto la luz del sol comenzó a disminuir. Bulma notó que estaban bajando una especie de cuesta, y que los árboles cada vez estaban más unidos, como formando un pasaje tenebroso y zigzagueante. La muchacha agitó su paso, no quería perder a Vegeta, y él avanzaba a gran velocidad. El príncipe parecía conocer aquel camino extraño. Continuaron a lo largo de aquel pasaje interminable de troncos torcidos. Según los cálculos de la muchacha, debían haber estado caminando más de media hora, cuando por fin, llegaron a un pequeño claro y Vegeta se detuvo. Bulma estaba agitada, apenas podía regularizar su respiración. Cerró los ojos y descansó un poco. Cuando los abrió, por primera vez analizó el lugar. Se trataba de un claro como cualquier otro, pero había una gran jaula colgando de la rama de un árbol gigantesco. En esa jaula, yacía el cuerpo pálido de un hombre. Por un momento, Bulma pensó que estaba muerto como todos los cadáveres a su alrededor, pero pronto, al ver aquella cabeza moverse ligeramente y abrir los orificios de sus fosas nasales en dirección hacia ella, supo que se equivocaba.

- Buenos días, insecto – dijo Vegeta, y Bulma notó la oscuridad en su expresión. Sus ojos negros se cubrieron por una neblina aún más oscura, amenazadora, y sus facciones parecían más que nunca, las de un ángel caído. Había algo casi perverso en Vegeta, algo que no conseguía explicar, pero que le heló la sangre.

El hombre en la jaula se apoyó con dificultad en sus manos. Su cabello negro era largo, y alcanzaba sus hombros. Estaba tan pálido, que había partes de su piel que tomaban una tonalidad casi púrpura. Sus labios estaban partidos, y sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras que todo su cuerpo temblaba. Pronto escuchó la respiración sonora de aquel hombre, y se asustó. Sintió un aviso de peligro terrible, y sin querer, dio un paso hacia atrás sosteniendo el mango de su espada. El sujeto continuaba abriendo las fosas nasales, y los vellos de los brazos de Bulma se levantaron. Sí, estaba percibiendo su aroma. El hombre abrió los ojos, unos ojos grandes de un turquesa con manchas negras que se fijaron en ella, y de repente, se lanzó sobre las rejas de la jaula como si quisiera romperlas con un grito bestial, monstruoso, que aterró a Bulma de pies a cabeza. Sin embargo, las rejas quemaron el pecho del individuo, y él tuvo que rendirse y caer al centro de la jaula nuevamente. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, débil, en sufrimiento. De sus labios partidos, asomaban dos grandes colmillos.

Vegeta se alejó de Bulma, y sin quitar los ojos del sujeto al que parecía haber capturado hace ya algún tiempo, caminó hacia la jaula.

- Debes estar realmente hambriento. ¿No es así? – dijo el príncipe con cierto placer sádico que no pudo esconder – Supongo que nunca te imaginaste que la sangre de mi hermano sería la última en correr por tus labios, ¿verdad?

- Pero estuvo exquisita – dijo el extraño ser con una voz profunda y grave, mientras intentaba esbozar una sonrisa cínica en sus labios, pero no pudo, porque se desmoronó sobre el suelo de la jaula, víctima de temblores incontrolables.

Los ojos de Vegeta se oscurecieron más que nunca.

- Vas a morir, de eso que no te quepa duda; pero antes… Antes te haré sufrir todo lo que pueda. Vas a permanecer aquí, solo, muriéndote de hambre hasta que a mí me dé la gana. Y luego, cuando tu dolor me aburra, te quitaré la vida como lo hiciste con mi hermano.

Bulma lo comprendió todo: aquel ser que agonizaba en tan terribles condiciones, era el que se había atrevido a convertir a Tarble. Por supuesto que Vegeta jamás se lo perdonaría. La muchacha sintió un aborrecimiento enorme ante aquella criatura. Lo detestó. Y entendió la reacción vengativa de Vegeta. Entendió que si ella tuviera familia, o amigos, y si alguien se atreviera a dañar a uno de ellos, ella habría hecho lo mismo. Sentía que cada día comprendía más a Vegeta. Las situaciones en las que su vida se había desarrollado lo hacían ser como era y tomar las decisiones que tomaba. No quería juzgarlo porque bajo aquellas circunstancias era imposible juzgar las acciones de nadie. _El bien y el mal, a veces, son tan relativos_, pensó y caminó hacia él. Una vez cerca, con la cabeza a unos centímetros de su hombro, le dijo:

- Si quieres, yo puedo deshacerme de él por ti.

Vegeta movió ligeramente la cabeza, mostrándole su perfil a la muchacha. ¿Era Bulma Briefs quien le proponía aquello? Sin duda alguna, aquella chica ya no era la que veía las cosas en blanco y negro, la que creía conocer todo y saberlo todo. Sí, seguía siendo prepotente, y enigmática; pero ahora parecía insondable, como si fuera capaz de hacer cosas que en el pasado habrían ido en contra de todos sus principios. Por alguna extraña razón, sintió que ella podía comprender su dolor, aquel que él jamás había compartido con nadie.

- No – le respondió secamente – Ésta es mí guerra, no la tuya.

Bulma dio un paso atrás. No sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento al eliminar a un ser tan despreciable como aquel. Ya lo había hecho antes, y con inocentes, por la situación en la que estaba colocada. Aquello no podía ser más difícil.

Vegeta dio la vuelta, pero de repente se detuvo. Bulma no comprendió al principio qué era lo que había alertado al príncipe, pero entonces escuchó el silencio profundo del bosque, y la adrenalina corrió por su sangre avisándole peligros cercanos. Pronto una brisa intensa barrió las hojas que descansaban sobre el suelo, y Vegeta miró hacia arriba. Aún no había nada, pero ya tenía una leve sospecha.

Su sospecha no tardó en convertirse en certeza.

Una púa larga y verde cayó sobre el cuello de Vegeta. El príncipe lanzó un quejido y se arrancó la púa con las manos, pero ya era tarde; cayó de rodillas sintiéndose mareado, y apenas conseguía mantener los ojos abiertos. Bulma corrió hacia él y desenvainó su espada, dispuesta a contraatacar a cualquier enemigo. Vegeta la haló hacia el suelo, y frente a frente, le habló con una voz débil pero decidida:

- Este ataque que he recibido hará que me duerma durante tres horas aproximadamente… Lo hacen para poder alimentarse sin tener que luchar con su presa. Si te quedas; harán lo mismo contigo. Cuando vienen en manada… Son más de cincuenta – Vegeta se dejó caer totalmente al suelo, su respiración era agitada – Vete.

- ¿Pretendes que te deje aquí?

- ¡Mujer! ¿Qué no me escuchaste? – le dijo haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas - ¡Huye! Vete…

Y su voz se apagó.

**Espero les haya gustado... Ahora si me estoy atrasando porque primero y principal es el estudio :S Tengo dos finales y un ingreso a una carrera nueva, y bueno... No quiero que me vaya mal u.u En cuanto al malo malos de la historia, deberán esperar aún ;) aunque ya les tiré una pista :D Ok, ok... También mientras escribo me da ganas de darle de madrazos al Veggis ¬¬' ¿Será eso razón suficiente para el odio o falta aún más? :O Próximamente sabremos ;) Y déjenme saber su opinión (buena o mala) ya que tengo como 1000 visitas a la historia :O pero muy pocos comentarios, me gustaría saber su opinión :) y un poco de ayuda no me vendría para nada mal :) Saludos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lo eres todo.**

Kakaroto, Chaoz, Piccolo, Yamcha, Krilin, Trunks, Gohan y Chichi se detuvieron a comer algo junto a un gran roble que conservaba sus hojas verdes y su tronco recto. La morena había viajado gran parte del trayecto en los brazos de Kakaroto, pero unos minutos antes de que se detuvieran, logró ponerse de pie e insistió en caminar. Nadie se atrevió a contradecirla.

Chichi se acomodó bajo la sombra de un pequeño árbol que evidentemente era inofensivo. Sus manos temblaban; a duras penas conseguía introducirse la cuchara a la boca. Comer, incluso masticar, la agotaban. Sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo. Cerró los ojos y se repitió lo de siempre: S_oy Chichi, no Ione… Soy Chichi, no Ione… Puedo con esto, yo sé que puedo_.

- Claro que puedes – dijo Trunks sentándose junto a ella.

Chichi abrió los ojos un tanto asustada. Era como si el niño hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos. Le habría preguntado sobre aquello de no ser que no tenía ganas de hablar. Se sentía enferma.

Trunks la miró fijamente, con ternura, como si pudiera entrar en ella.

- Chichi, ¿cómo te sientes?

- Agotada – respondió la morena – Me está ganando… No sé cuánto más pueda resistir.

- No digas eso – dijo Trunks.

- Mírame: soy un desperdicio.

Chichi pasó su mano derecha por su rostro; sentía su piel reseca y dura.

- Escúchame; Ione no puede ganarte. Ella está muerta, tú estás viva. Ella es la que necesita de ti, y no podrá contigo, al menos que tú se lo permitas – dijo el pequeñín, y se acercó más a Chichi – Te voy a demostrar que Ione no está ganando sobre ti. Creo que es hora de que sepas mi secreto…

Yamcha se estiró lanzando un bostezo al aire y luego fijó sus ojos en Chichi y Trunks, que metros más adelante, parecían conversar. De hecho, el único que hablaba era Trunks, y Chichi lo escuchaba atentamente con una expresión extraña.

- ¿Por qué se fueron allá? – preguntó Yamcha de repente.

- Chichi no la está pasando bien, supongo que quería estar sola un segundo – dijo Piccolo.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi mamá? – dijo Gohan poniéndose de pie; había visto desde allí, a su mamá abrir los ojos como platos y taparse la boca con ambas manos. Si la distancia no le hacía equivocarse, creía estar seguro de que lloraba - ¡Mamá! ¿Todo bien?

La morena fijó sus ojos en los de su hijo y asintió con la cabeza de forma mecánica para volver a su charla con Trunks.

- Bah, no les importamos ahora – dijo Yamcha.

Kakaroto permanecía quieto, observando a lo lejos a las dos. Ya ninguno de los dos hablaba. Chichi había tomado la mano de Trunks y la apretaba entre las suyas. El niño se levantó tras unos segundos y clavó sus ojos azules oceánicos en los chicos.

- Es hora de continuar. ¿No creen?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Daiz hizo la respectiva reverencia frente al gran jefe en una pequeña estancia rocosa y oscura. A excepción por el fuego de la gran chimenea al fondo de la habitación, la luz era nula. Tres saiyajins de aspecto rudo y robusto resguardaban al líder oscuro; estaban casi en su totalidad cubiertos por sobretodos negros, mas su rostro estaba al descubierto, mostrando así cicatrices largas y grotescas.

- Daiz, ¿cómo están los asuntos en la ciudad? – dijo el jefe desde una silla alta y con tallados arabescos.

- Gran parte de la oposición ha cedido y se nos ha entregado. Sin embargo, todavía algunos se encuentran resistiéndose.

- Es tu deber quitarlos del camino. No me decepciones, Daiz.

- Claro que no; no lo hice antes, y no lo haré ahora.

La puerta de la estancia se abrió de repente, y al lugar penetró una figura masculina. Su cabeza calva, su enorme estura y musculatura, un aspecto torpe. El jefe clavó su mirada en la calva.

- Nappa… Al fin.

- Discúlpeme, mi Señor – dijo él haciendo la respectiva reverencia – He ido con la rapidez que mis capacidades me han permitido. Kakaroto y sus amigos son escurridizos.

La sangre de Daiz se congeló al escuchar aquella última frase, pero hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas por disimular la impresión que le causó tal aseveración.

- Asumo entonces que los encontraste – dijo el jefe con su voz profunda y grave.

- Sí, mi Señor – dijo Nappa sonriendo y mostrando sus dientes – Siempre tuvo toda la razón; se internaron en el bosque.

La expresión del jefe no cambió en lo absoluto, mas Daiz notó que sus manos se habían contraído formando puños.

- ¿Y? – dijo el jefe, conservando su temple.

- Y… La mujer de Kakaroto también – dijo Nappa esbozando una sonrisa demencial.

Daiz no podía entender de qué se trataba todo aquello. ¿Qué podían querer de Chichi? Curiosamente, parecía mucho más interesado en la morena, que en Kakaroto.

- Excelente trabajo, Nappa. Ahora; quiero que me la traigas.

Daiz tembló ligeramente, y el jefe volteó hacia él, notando aquella pequeña reacción involuntaria que no pudo contener.

- ¿Sucede algo, Daiz? – le dijo peligrosamente.

Daiz desconfió.

- No, mi Señor – dijo de inmediato – Es sólo que… Estas resoluciones me toman por sorpresa. No tenía idea de que íbamos a ir tras la mujer de Kakaroto.

El jefe cortó el contacto visual. Daiz respiró.

- No me importa esa insulsa humana; es Ione, la que me interesa.

Y entonces Daiz lo comprendió todo. Por supuesto que conocía la historia del bosque, y cualquiera que la conociera sabía perfectamente acerca de Ione. En uno de sus tantos viajes pudo ver el retrato y reconocer a la escandalosa mujer de Goku en él. Desde entonces supo que ella era la reencarnación de aquella mujer. Todo encajaba: el jefe quería dominar el bosque y a los saijayins para formar un ejército invencible, y qué mejor forma para hacerlo que teniendo de su lado a Ione, una vez que hubiese despertado del todo.

- Se la traeré de inmediato, mi Señor – dijo Nappa – Me acompañarán Broly y Raditz.

- La quiero en perfecto estado, sin un solo rasguño.

- Sí, mi Lord.

Daiz sintió una piedra en el centro de su garganta. Entendía perfectamente que si conseguían raptar a Chichi, Kakaroto se volvería loco y probablemente perdería la noción de las cosas. No le quedaba más remedio: tenía que alcanzar a Kakaroto y a los demás antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta respiró profundo e intentó abrir los ojos, pero no pudo. Sentía los párpados pesados, y el cuerpo adolorido. Por un momento creyó que el dolor punzante en el cuello lo mataría, pero de repente desapareció. Volvió a respirar. Intentó por segunda vez abrir los ojos; ésta vez lo consiguió. Todo era borroso, no conseguía identificar ninguna forma. Pronto, las figuras a su alrededor se pusieron claras, y pudo ver el techo alto de su habitación, y unos ojos celestes, grandes, que lo miraban desde cerca. Vegeta se puso la mano sobre la cabeza. Recordó el ataque, recordó haberse desvanecido, haberle pedido a Bulma que huyera. Entonces, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí?

- Tranquilo, todo está bien – dijo la muchacha acariciándolo – Me he encargado de todo; todo está bien.

Vegeta se incorporó, quedando sentado sobre la cama. Estaba sin camisa y Bulma permanecía a su lado, sentada. Estaba confundido, y ella pareció notarlo.

- No pude dejarte – dijo Bulma.

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó él de forma fría.

- No lo sé…

El príncipe sintió una presión en el pecho que lo llenó de una especie de rabia antes desconocida. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? Él había estado a punto de dejarla libre con tal de que sobreviviera, con tal de protegerla; y ella, ella había rechazado la libertad propuesta para salvarlo. Un vínculo evidente se estaba reformando entre ellos, y eso lo enojaba. No quería pensar, no quería racionalizar lo que se estaba dando entre ella y él.

- Vete – le dijo de forma tajante.

Bulma clavó su mirada en él. Sintió aquella palabra como una bofetada, y no pudo disimularlo.

- ¿Es todo lo que piensas decirme?

Vegeta fijó sus ojos negros como la noche sobre ella. ¿Qué era lo que estaba esperando? ¿Qué quería de él? Ahora, lo único que podía sentir era esa rabia, esa especie de frustración incomprensible, ese mareo que la sola presencia de la muchacha le hacía sentir.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar? ¿Ah? – le dijo él en un tono grosero.

- No sé, un gracias estaría bien – dijo Bulma levantándose de la cama – Pero supongo que no lo obtendré.

- Supones excelentemente bien.

- ¿Qué soy para ti?

La pregunta lo golpeó como un puño sobre el rostro. La miró directamente a los ojos. Bulma estaba alterada, parecía a punto de explotar en cualquier instante, mas había algo en sus ojos, una especie de debilidad que dejaba al descubierto frente a su enemigo. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué se mostraba vulnerable frente a él? ¿Es que acaso no sabía lo peligroso que aquello podía ser?

Vegeta se levantó bruscamente y caminó hacia la ventana, también poseído por la intensidad del momento. Estaba confundido, aturdido, y no se sentía bien; sentía la rabia correr por su venas… Necesitaba descansar, y necesitaba estar lejos de ella.

- Voy a olvidar que hiciste esa pregunta. Lárgate.

- ¿Una esclava, una terrícola, una amante, una chica, una mujer, un objeto? ¡¿Qué soy para ti?!

- ¡Cállate! Bien sabes lo que eres.

- No. No lo sé – dijo Bulma caminando hacia él, alterada – No lo sé. No entiendo nada de ti. Me tienes encerrada en ésta mansión, y demuestras ser un déspota que odia a personas inocentes por un estúpido problema de razas, como si no hubiera algo más importante en el mundo que eso. Pero luego descubro que hay más, que tienes un hermano, una madre, y toda una vida violentada por seres oscuros. Soy espectadora de cómo te vengas de aquellos que te hirieron o que hirieron a los que te importan; me consta que posees esa armadura firme, dura, fría; y entonces me salvas en más de una ocasión… A mí, a una terrícola. Me das la libertad en bandeja de plata con tal de que salga ilesa; me das comodidades que ninguna otra esclava posee. Me besas, me conviertes en tu concubina. Tienes guardad con celo una foto mía. Se supone que me desprecias, pero no actúas como tal, no todo el tiempo. Entonces, ¿qué diablos soy para ti? ¿Qué soy? ¡Dime!

- ¡Nada! ¡No eres nada! – le gritó Vegeta mientras avanzaba amenazadoramente hacia ella. Bulma fue retrocediendo hasta golpearse contra la pared - ¡Puedo prescindir de ti cuando quiera, cuando me plazca! Entiéndelo: no eres nada. Si mueres, si vives, si respiras, me es indiferente. Eres algo descartable, algo sin relevancia alguna. No despiertes al monstruo en mí, mujer. No te va a gustar. Ahora, desaparece de mi vista.

Vegeta abrió la puerta y esperó a que Bulma saliera. La muchacha hizo esfuerzos por contener las lágrimas. Insistir no habría tenido sentido. Conocía a Vegeta; estaba poseído por la ira, y provocarlo no le convenía. La muchacha caminó hacia la puerta, pero justo antes de salir se acercó a él mirándolo directamente a los ojos y tomándolo por sorpresa.

- Sigue engañándote a ti mismo si eso quieres, pero no pretendas que crea tus mentiras.

Y con esto se fue.

Vegeta lanzó la puerta, cerrándola con fuerza. _Sigue engañándote a ti mismo si eso quieres_, ¿qué era lo que quería escuchar? Ella se había atrevido a responderle, a desafiarlo; antes no lo habría hecho. ¿Qué había cambiado, entonces? ¿Es que acaso cada día surgía con más fuerza la Bulma Briefs que dormía en el interior? No, no era sólo eso. Ella se estaba dando cuenta del poder que poseía sobre él. ¿Poder? La sola idea de que aquello fuera cierto lo enojó aún más. Vegeta lanzó un golpe sobre la pared. Sí, eso era: Bulma se estaba dando cuenta de que sus amenazas ya no eran llevadas hasta las últimas consecuencias, como antes. Antes él le habría propiciado torturas, y acabado con esa prepotencia que tanto lo irritaba; ahora, era casi incapaz de hacerlo, y ella se había dado cuenta. Por eso se atrevía a responderle, por eso se atrevía a desafiarlo. _Esto no puede seguir así,_ pensó, _no puede_. Eran sus sentimientos… ¿Sus sentimientos? ¿Es que acaso ella le estaba haciendo sentir todo aquello? ¿Estaba volviendo a caer bajo su hechizo? Vegeta asestó otro golpe contra la pared, hiriéndose los nudillos. No. Jamás lo admitiría. Jamás.

- No eres nada… Nada – repitió en voz baja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Broly, Lysan y Raditz avanzaban atravesando el bosque, todos en silencio. Estaban abstraídos en sus propios pensamientos. El diálogo compartido con los ángeles oscuros había sido todo un éxito, mas no podían olvidar lo que habían visto. Zolarius, la madre de Vegeta descansaba en manos de esas criaturas. Tenían que informarle a Vegeta, aunque las consecuencias fueran nefastas.

- Son conscientes de que si le decimos, a él no le importará de ningún modo poner en peligro la alianza que hemos conseguido por parte de los ángeles oscuros con tal de recuperarla – dijo Raditz – Conocen a Vegeta, saben bien que lo que digo es cierto.

- Sí, pero no hay otra opción posible – dijo Broly – No podemos ocultarle algo tan vital. Y lo sabes.

- Lo sé – dijo Raditz – Mi relación con Vegeta no está en su mejor momento. Pero no olvido que es uno de los nuestros.

Lysan continuaba caminando en silencio. La lluvia caía sobre ellos sin piedad.

- En todo caso creo que la más adecuada para decirle todo esto eres tú, princesa – dijo Raditz mirando a Lysan – Intenta hacerle entender que debe proceder de forma adecuada.

- Claro Raditz, como si fuera tan fácil convencer a Vegeta – dijo Lysan evidentemente molesta – Como si él me hiciera caso o le importaran mis ideas, o pensamientos, o sentimientos, o…

Pero no pudo continuar porque una mancha veloz la empujó contra la tierra. Lysan gritó y trató de ver lo que sucedía, pero el agua nublaba su visión. Pronto sintió que la bestia ya no estaba sobre ella. Se incorporó. Miró al frente, Broly luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con una bestia del bosque que ella no alcanzaba a identificar. Pronto reconoció aquellas formas gruesas, aquellas garras, y aquel hocico de grandes dientes; era un Ōzaru.

- ¡Raditz! ¡Raditz! ¡Ayuda a Broly! ¡Ayúdalo! – gritó Lysan desesperada.

Raditz surgió con una bola de ki en mano y la lanzó hacia la cola del animal, pero tan sólo le rozó el pelaje, quemándole el sector por el que había pasado. El Ōzaru fijó sus ojos violentos en Raditz y de un solo salto dejó a Broly para lanzarse sobre Raditz. Broly se incorporó y logró cortarle la cola a la bestia.

El Ōzaru rodó rígido sobre la tierra, librando de su peso a Raditz. Lysan y Broly corrieron hacia él. La morena fijó sus ojos en Broly.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

- Sí, no consiguió dañarme. ¿Y tú?

- Todo bien… - dijo ella.

Raditz respiraba agitadamente sobre la tierra mojada y no se levantaba. Su cabello negro caía por su frente, mientras que sus labios se habían tornado pálidos por el frío.

- Raditz, vamos, hay que seguir – dijo Broly extendiéndole una mano.

Entonces lo vieron. Justo en el centro del pecho de Raditz se abrían tres grandes líneas de sangre. Las garras del Ōzaru.

-Oh, no… - dijo Lysan llevándose ambas manos a la boca.

Broly no dijo nada, parecía aún no poder creer lo que había acabado de suceder. Raditz, desde la tierra, continuaba temblando, más al abrir los ojos y ver los rostros petrificados de sus amigos, esbozó una sonrisa cínica y fingida.

- Creo que necesitaré que me carguen esta vez, amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chichi caminaba no muy lejos de sus amigos; su cambio había sido notable. A pesar de que su aspecto seguía siendo el de una enferma, su actitud parecía mucho más firme, y su semblante sereno, segura de sí misma. A Kakaroto le sorprendió este cambio, y estaba seguro de que tenía que ver con la conversación que había sostenido con Trunks.

El grupo avanzaba sin tomar descansos y a un ritmo acelerado. Querían llegar a Hikari lo más pronto posible, y ya empezaba a caer el sol de la tarde sobre ellos. Yamcha se detuvo unos segundos, jadeando. Krilin lo observó boquiabierto.

- No me digas que estás cansado. Tú nunca te cansas.

- Bueno, ya era hora, ¿no te parece? – dijo Yamcha – Me duelen las piernas, pero vamos, sigamos. Tenemos que llegar pronto.

Trunks sintió un ruido de pisadas cercanas y los alertó a todos.

Todos estaban dispuestos a atacar en cualquier instante, mientras que Trunks permanecía inmóvil, observando a su alrededor, confundido, hasta que su mirada se clavó en un roble alto y grueso, como si pudiera ver a través de la madera.

Kakaroto vio con sorpresa cómo del roble aparecía la figura de un hombre cubierto por un sobretodo negro. Al principio, no pudo identificar de quién se trataba, pero luego, tras la capucha, reconoció un rostro inconfundible. Un fuego interno lo quemó por dentro.

- ¡Daiz! ¡Maldito bastardo! – gritó Krilin.

- Daiz es de los nuestros – dijo Trunks, y ante aquellas palabras todos, menos Chichi, se petrificaron.

- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? – dijo Yamcha, indignado.

- Quítate de en medio, Trunks, o no respondo – dijo Gohan amenazadoramente – Voy a acabar con este infeliz.

- Escuchen a Trunks – dijo Chichi interviniendo – Escuchen lo que tiene por decir.

- ¡No interfieras! – gritó Kakaroto – Ni siquiera me consta que eres Chichi en este momento.

- Está de nuestro lado – les dijo en un tono firme y a la vez suave, tan característico del niño.

- ¡Tú sí lo sabías! ¿Verdad, Trunks? ¡Lo supiste todo este tiempo! – dijo Kakaroto, fuera de sí - ¡Incluso Chichi lo sabía! ¿Hay algo más de lo que deba enterarme? ¡Vamos, Trunks! ¡Ilumíname! ¡Dime de una vez todo lo que sabes y que por lo visto ocultas tan bien de nosotros!

- Hay cosas que no puedo decir – dijo Trunks, haciendo esfuerzos por mantenerse firme – Chichi se enteró hace unas pocas horas, no te enojes con ella. Si a alguien debes culpar, cúlpame a mí.

Kakaroto le dio la espalda a Trunks y caminó hacia un árbol en donde se apoyó, intentando controlar sus sentimientos encontrados. Yamcha observaba al niño como si quisiera introducirse en sus pensamientos, entenderlo, comprender por qué él parecía saber tantas cosas que ellos desconocían.

- Discutan lo que tengan que discutir después – dijo Daiz con indiferencia a la situación – Si he venido aquí, es porque las cosas están a punto de salirse de control, y no me queda otra alternativa.

Kakaroto clavó sus ojos en él, pero no dijo nada. Daiz continuó:

- El jefe quiere a Ione. Ha enviado ya a saiyajins hacia ustedes y pretenden llevarse a la mujer de Kakaroto.

Chichi retrocedió. Todos parecieron alarmarse. Kakaroto continuaba apoyado en el árbol, y su mirada había soltado la de Daiz para fijarse en la morena.

- ¿Saben de nuestro paradero? – dijo Chaoz.

- ¡Esto es imposible! ¡No tenemos oportunidad alguna! – gimoteó Gohan.

- Sí la hay – intervino Daiz – Debo irme. Por obvias razones, ya no podré regresar con los saiyajins. No puedo arriesgarme a que el jefe sepa, incluso ahora, que me he encontrado con ustedes. Las cosas se han complicado. Los reencontraré en Hikari.

Daiz corrió hacia el roble y se hundió en él. Las hojas del árbol temblaron, se encogieron, y luego se volvieron a abrir soltando un polvo blanco y escarchado. No quedó rastro de Daiz.

Los amigos permanecieron en un silencio incómodo durante varios segundos. Fue Piccolo quien se atrevió a romper el hielo:

- Continuemos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Broly y Lysan ingresaron a la mansión Raditz dejando charcos de agua tras de sí. Lo llevaron hasta el segundo piso, en donde se encontraba su habitación. Una vez que lo acomodaron sobre la cama, notaron que las heridas habían desaparecido ya, y que Raditz dormía como un niño. No había nada más qué hacer.

Broly se dejó caer sobre un sillón de cuero y Lysan se sentó en la cama, junto a Raditz. No había nada qué hacer.

- Al menos nos deshicimos de esa maldita bestia – dijo Broly pasándose una mano por el cabello mojado, y descubriéndose la frente. Recostó la cabeza en el sillón, y cerró los ojos, descansando. Lysan lo observó en silencio.

El Ōzaru había caído sobre ella, y Broly se había lanzado encima de él para alejarlo. No era la primera vez que la salvaba. Lysan cerró los ojos. Todavía recordaba cómo eran de niños, inocentes, creyendo que la vida les sería siempre simple; acabar con las otras razas, tomar por la fuerza el universo, y disfrutar del poder. Nunca imaginaron que todo aquello era un camino lleno de espinas. Y ahora estaban allí, en esas circunstancias; y ella, comprometida con Vegeta. Hacía algunos pocos años creyó que se casaría con Broly, según sus planes de siempre. Nunca pensó que las cosas acabarían de aquel modo.

_Desde niños Broly y ella habían sido inseparables, junto a Raditz y Vegeta. Pero la relación con Broly siempre fue más estrecha, ambos eran mejores amigos; incluso habían compartido su primer beso, a los diez años, en un juego infantil. Conforme pasaban los años, siguieron con esa amistad entrañable. Lysan recordaba muy bien que conforme fueron creciendo, sus sentimientos hacia él se fueron transformando. Odiaba verlo rodeado de chicas; Broly salía con una diferente cada semana, incluso las metía en su habitación por las noches. Aquello la llenaba de ira, y la mayor parte de las veces se encargaba de hacerles la vida imposible a sus novias; Broly lo sabía, y se lo permitía. No había nada que Broly le negara. Sin embargo, conforme fue pasando el tiempo, hubo un nuevo cambio. De repente, los chicos se empezaban a fijar en ella. Lysan recordaba que aquello la había tomado por sorpresa, pues, a pesar de que siempre se consideró atractiva, la adolescencia la desarrolló convirtiéndola en una mujer seductora. Su fama de princesa se afianzó. Ahora era Broly quien espantaba a todos los chicos que se le acercaban. Fue entonces cuando Vegeta se fijó en ella._

_Vegeta había vuelto de la Tierra luego de todo lo sucedido: el exterminio, la aparición del gran jefe que gracias a su sorprendente tecnología e investigaciones los trajo de vuelta a todos para poder liderar el universo junto a la raza guerrera más fuerte… Al príncipe le tenían pisando los talones por sus errores cometidos en la Tierra, todo por una insulsa humana. Entonces él vio en ella una mujer fuerte e inteligente para dejar de lado toda su antigua vida. Cuando el príncipe le propuso, no sólo ser novios, sino ser prometidos y en el futuro casarse, ella estaba consciente de que él lo hacía no porque la amara, sino porque sabía que ella era la compañera perfecta para el futuro que habían planeado para él. Esa tarde, tras pedirle a Vegeta que le diera tiempo para pensarlo, salió con busca de Broly. Lo buscó por todos lados y unos saiyas le indicaron que lo habían visto internarse en el bosque. Una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer mientras ella se adentraba en el lugar. Tras unos minutos, lo encontró sentado al pie de un árbol. _

_Lysan se detuvo a unos metros de él. Broly bajó la mirada y la clavó en la morena. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro._

_- Cúbrete, parece que va a llover fuerte – dijo él mientras se levantaba y le extendía su túnica, más la morena no la tomó. A pesar de que temblaba por el frío, sus ojos negros estaban fijos en los de él, y permanecían firmes._

_- Vegeta quiere que sea su prometida – soltó bruscamente._

_La expresión de Broly cambió al instante; su sonrisa de desvaneció, y su ceño se frunció levemente. Parecía estar experimentando algún tipo de dolor oculto._

_- Ah. ¿Y qué le dijiste? – le preguntó, intentando sonar indiferente, mas su voz tenía un matiz angustioso._

_- Le dije que me dejara pensarlo – le respondió Lysan - ¿Tú qué piensas que debo hacer?_

_Broly retrocedió hasta apoyarse en el tronco nuevamente. Su rostro se había tornado inexpresivo, serio._

_- Debes aceptar, por supuesto – le dijo sin cortar el contacto visual – Vegeta es perfecto para ti. Es un príncipe. No es un perdedor como los otros que te persiguen._

_Lysan pareció indignada. Soltó una risa que hizo eco en el bosque y luego volvió a Broly, mirándolo con ironía._

_- Así que eso es lo que piensas – dijo mientras daba un paso hacia adelante - ¿De verdad no te importa que me comprometa con uno de tus mejores amigos?_

_Broly permaneció inmóvil._

_- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto, Lysan?_

_Un trueno cayó, estruendoso, del cielo._

_- Vine a que me des una razón para no aceptar a Vegeta. Sólo una – dijo la morena, su ropa ya estaba húmeda y se había pegado a su cuerpo esbelto._

_Broly cortó el contacto visual porque pareció no poder soportarlo._

_- No tengo ninguna razón qué darte._

_Un nuevo trueno rugió sobre ellos._

_- ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! – exclamó Lysan. Y la llovizna se intensificó._

_- ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! – gritó Broly de repente, perdiendo el control._

_- ¡Quiero que me digas la verdad! – dijo Lysan caminando hacia él y quedando a unos centímetros de distancia de su cuerpo - ¡Quiero que admitas que hace mucho que no me ves como una amiga, que sientes lo mismo que yo, que estás enamorado de mí!_

_- Eso sólo está en tu imaginación – dijo Broly de forma hiriente, pero justo cuando pretendía irse, la morena pegó su cuerpo al de él y lo besó._

_Los dos sintieron una corriente de electricidad que los hizo temblar. El contacto duró unos pocos segundos, pues Broly se separó de ella bruscamente; pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlos a los dos aturdidos, embriagados por la química que había entre sus cuerpos. Broly tenía sus ojos clavados en los de ella, y parecían haberse encendido con un fuego destructor. Antes de que la morena pudiera decir nada más, Broly la empujó contra el árbol y la besó con lujuria. Su lengua penetró la boca de Lysan, mientras que sus brazos la tomaron por la cintura y la pegaron contra sí. La morena dejó salir un gemido dentro de la boca del joven, y se dejó llevar. La llovizna se convirtió en una tormenta que los empapó por completo, pero el frío no los tomaba por víctimas; juntos, ardían bajo el agua. Las manos de Broly se pasearon por las piernas de la morena y levantó una a la altura de su cintura mientras que con la otra, desabrochaba su pantalón, sin dejar de besarla ni un instante. Lysan gemía entre sus brazos, y con cada caricia se alejaba mucho más de la realidad que los rodeaba. Pronto lo sintió entrar, y ella apretó los muslos alrededor de su cintura. Dejó salir un grito de dolor; era la primera vez que tenía sexo. Broly se empujaba dentro de ella con una pasión que nunca antes había experimentado, mientras sus manos seguían recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica; sus senos, su abdomen, sus piernas… No quedó un sólo espacio que Broly no hubiera explorado. Juntos alcanzaron el clímax entre gemidos, y la tormenta decreció. Era como si la naturaleza armonizara con sus cuerpos. Broly se soltó de ella lentamente, y Lysan tuvo que aferrarse al árbol para no caer. Sus piernas temblaban. El chico clavó sus ojos en los de ella._

_- ¿Era esto lo que querías? – le dijo secamente._

_Lysan lo miró confundida._

_- ¿Qué?_

_Broly se subió el cierre del pantalón sin cortar el contacto visual._

_- Listo. Lo obtuviste. Ahora puedes dejar a un lado este capricho que sientes por mí, y seguir adelante hacia tu verdadero futuro; convertirte en una princesa. Quizás hasta en una reina._

_Lysan no podía creer que escuchaba aquellas palabras._

_- ¿Un capricho? ¡Eres un estúpido sin remedio! – gritó ella lanzándose sobre él y asestando golpes sobre su pecho. Broly no hizo nada para detenerla._

_Lysan le empujó fuertemente y salió corriendo hacia el castillo._

_Esa noche, le dijo a Vegeta que sí._

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a un príncipe. Sus ojos negros se fijaron en Raditz sobre la cama, y luego pasaron sobre Broly y Lysan.

- ¿De qué me perdí? – les preguntó Vegeta.

Vegeta caminó hacia la cama y observó a Raditz. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas, pero su cuerpo estaba intacto y descansaba como un niño sumergido en un profundo sueño. El príncipe se sintió un tanto molesto. Había venido precisamente para mantener una charla importante con Raditz, pero era evidente que aquello tendría que postergarse. Fijó su mirada en Broly y en Lysan.

- Creo que me perdí de mucho, al parecer – les dijo - ¿Qué le pasa a Raditz?

- Es una historia que te contaré camino a tu casa – dijo Lysan caminando hacia él y dándole un beso en los labios – Adelántate: ya bajo.

Vegeta clavó sus ojos en Broly y le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos antes de dar la vuelta y avanzar hacia el pasillo.

Una vez que hubo desaparecido, Lysan se acercó a Broly y lo tomó por el brazo.

- Escucha, no estoy segura de que lo mejor que podamos hacer sea decirle a Vegeta lo que sabemos de Zolarius.

Broly se soltó de la morena y la miró como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia. Sus ojos adquirieron una expresión de incredulidad.

- ¿Estás siquiera considerando ocultarle a Vegeta algo tan vital?

- Sí, honestamente sí – dijo Lysan. Su rostro denotaba temor – Broly, conoces a Vegeta. Él es imposible de detener, y cuando está poseído por la rabia, es como el mismo demonio. No quiero ni pensar lo que es capaz de hacer si sabe la verdad. Puede arruinar todos los planes. ¿Crees que el jefe le perdonaría a Vegeta haber arruinado su alianza con los ángeles oscuros? ¡Lo matará!

Broly comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sus propios pasos. Se pasó una mano por el cabello húmedo, echándolo hacia atrás, pero los mechones volvieron a caer por su frente.

- Tienes razón, pero no podemos ocultarle algo tan importante. Además, Zolarius sigue viva, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?

- Sí, por eso debemos encargarnos de rescatarla – dijo Lysan acercándose a Broly y bajando la voz – Raditz, tú y yo nos encargaremos de rescatar a Zolarius. Sólo nosotros.

Broly guardó silencio. Lysan tenía razón: la mejor opción era mantener a Vegeta alejado de aquel asunto. Ellos podían encargarse del rescate de Zolarius de forma cautelosa, sin romper las alianzas formadas, ni arriesgarse.

- Está bien. Hagámoslo así – sentenció Broly, y con un tono ácido agregó: - Ahora vete. Tu novio te espera.

Lysan ignoró aquel último comentario y salió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma vio el sol de la tarde ocultarse desde la ventana de la que ahora era su habitación; la que estaba destinada a compartir con Vegeta. La luz comenzó a escasear, ya sólo pudo percibir las siluetas de los objetos y sin embargo no hizo nada por encender los candelabros. Ya era de noche, y ni rastro de él. Vegeta la había echado en la mañana, furioso, pero después de entrenar ella había regresado, como siempre, a la habitación. Sin embargo, él no estaba. Y él siempre estaba. Al principio no se inquietó. _Quizás está realizando alguna diligencia_, pensó. Pero tras el tictac del reloj y en el transcurso de las horas, una después de otra, y la espesura nocturna, comenzó a preguntarse si el saiyajin pasaría la noche en la mansión o en otro sitio. Desde que tenía memoria, Vegeta nunca había pasado la noche afuera. Tampoco se había ausentado durante tantas horas. Bulma de repente, comenzó a desesperarse sin conocer el motivo. Era como si necesitara verlo, aunque fuera un instante. La ausencia del príncipe le empezaba a incomodar. Se sentó en el borde de la cama; ni siquiera intentó dormir, porque no sentía el más leve rastro de somnolencia.

De repente, escuchó unas voces que se acercaban desde el pasillo.

- …así que Raditz volvió a ser un perdedor…

- ¡Vegeta! ¡Es tu amigo!

- ¿Lo es?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

Las luces se fueron encendiendo de forma veloz, iluminando toda la estancia. Bulma permaneció junto a la ventana, sintiéndose estúpida al no saber cómo reaccionar. Vegeta le dirigió una mirada insignificante y penetró la alcoba. Lysan, por el contrario, se quedó unos segundos en el marco de la puerta, con sus ojos de serpiente clavados en Bulma. Pronto dio unos pasos hacia adelante y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Sácala – dijo la morena a Vegeta con un tono de voz seco y duro. Pedregoso.

El príncipe miró a Bulma como percatándose de su existencia por primera vez en la noche, y con la cabeza, de la forma más indiferente, le hizo una señal de que saliera.

Bulma sintió aquello como un balde de agua fría pero no bajó la cabeza ni un centímetro. Hizo lo posible por ocultar la indignación, y la incomprensible furia que parecía recorrerla por completo. Caminó hacia la puerta, pero al pasar al lado de Lysan, la morena la detuvo y lanzó su túnica al suelo.

- Antes de irte, recógela y colócala sobre la cama – dijo la morena de forma venenosa.

Bulma la miró directamente a los ojos y Lysan sintió aquello como una bofetada. Los ojos celestes de la muchacha eran grandes y poderosos; muy expresivos. Vegeta se sentó en el marco de la ventana, observando la situación sin intervenir. Pero los segundos pasaron, y Bulma no se movía; por el contrario, continuaba sosteniéndole la mirada a Lysan como desafiándola. La morena tomó todo aquello como un insulto.

- ¡Que la recojas maldita terrícola! – dijo Lysan, y descargó una bofetada sobre el rostro de Bulma.

El sonido del golpe inundó toda la habitación. Ni bien las dos chicas reaccionaron de aquel enfrentamiento y la voz de Vegeta se levantó por encima la situación:

- ¡Recoge la capa y vete! – le dijo a la muchacha alzando la voz, notablemente enojado.

Bulma temblaba de la ira. Su mejilla derecha se había tornado de un rojo encendido, pero lo que más llamaba la atención no era la marca del golpe, sino la expresión que su rostro había adquirido tras la agresión de Lysan. Sus ojos celestes se habían oscurecido. La morena se sintió amenazada durante unos breves segundos, más de inmediato recordó que esa chica no podría hacerle nada; que era simplemente Bulma Briefs, y nada más.

La muchacha, temblando por la furia contenida, se inclinó sin bajar la cabeza ni la mirada, y tomó la túnica del suelo con la mano derecha. Caminó con parsimonia hacia la cama de Vegeta, y la tendió sobre el fino edredón de seda azul. Dio media vuelta, y salió.

Lysan vio a la muchacha desaparecer y luego se dirigió a Vegeta, pero al intentar avanzar se detuvo. Sus ojos negros encontraron los del príncipe al otro lado de la habitación, junto a la ventana, y tenían una expresión tétrica que ella conocía muy bien. Cuando Vegeta adoptaba esa expresión en su mirada, todo el que estuviera alrededor debía temer.

- Si vuelves a tocarla, golpearla, o a agredirla de cualquier modo… - dijo Vegeta y se detuvo como reprimiendo su propia ira. Lysan notó que el príncipe tenía su mano derecha recogida en un puño que fue soltando, como recuperándose de alguna ofensa - …haré que te arrepientas por el resto de tus días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chichi avanzaba al lado de Trunks intentando confortarlo con su cercanía, pero niño permanecía desconsolado por el repentino rechazo de sus amigos. Kakaroto no le había dirigido la palabra desde lo sucedido, probablemente no estaba molesto, sino confundido, y era comprensible; tenían todas las de perder frente a Gran jefe y los saiyajins, Daiz estaba del lado de la oposición y Trunks no pensaba revelar el porqué de todos sus conocimientos. A eso, había que sumarle que habían saiyajins tras de ellos para secuestrar a Chichi.

El resto caminaba más adelante, y habían dejado muy en claro que estaban resentidos; no entendían las razones de Trunks para ocultar cosas tan vitales. Consideraban que los misterios del niño habían llegado ya al límite de lo tolerable. Estaban juntos peleando por defender al universo, juntos en una misma lucha; pero sentían que Trunks rompía esa unidad al mantener secretos importantes. Gohan estaba seguro de que Trunks sabía muy bien el porqué de sus facultades especiales dentro del bosque; antes creyeron que era uno de los tantos efectos secundarios que tenía el bosque sobre ellos, y que afectaba a Trunks de forma especial, pero tras percatarse de que lo que podían ver de él era tan sólo la punta del iceberg, se convencieron de que Trunks tenía pleno conocimiento de cómo, dónde y por qué de sus dones.

Goku, quien iba a la cabeza del grupo, se detuvo repentinamente. Todos hicieron lo mismo de forma violenta.

- ¿Qué pasa, papá? – preguntó Gohan.

Kakaroto dio media vuelta y miró al grupo.

- No podemos seguir avanzando sin tener un plan – dijo el moreno desbordando preocupación.

- ¿Plan? – preguntó Chichi, confundida. Su aspecto continuaba demacrado.

Kakaroto clavó sus ojos en ella y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no la miraron con rabia, sino más bien con desesperación.

Él de verdad quería a Chichi aunque fuese un despistado y poco considerado con ella, pero Chichi es una mujer muy especial para él y habían tenido un gran hijo.

_Cuando empezó todo aquello, Goku le dejó en claro que lo de ellos debía acabar. __Tenía que terminar con todo aquello que estaban realizando los saiyajins, y no podía involucrarla__, se lo había confesado. En vano la morena había intentado hacerle ver que ya estaba involucrada, que no podía sacarla del asunto; que lo amaba, y que estaría a su lado hasta el fin. Goku había sido claro: __¡no podría soportar que algo le pasara!__, le gritó aquella tarde en las afueras de su hogar para que Gohan no escuchase su pleito. Chichi jamás había visto a Kakaroto tan decidido. Se habían "separado" durante meses. Luego, finalmente, los saiyajins lograron tomar el universo. Lo poco que sabían el uno del otro era por lo que contaba Gohan o Trunks cuando se reunían juntos, pero quién sabía a dónde._

_Una noche, Chichi bajó por un vaso con agua. La noche estaba más oscura que nunca, la luna estaba cubierta por nubes espesas y un viento fuerte corría alrededor del refugio. Al subir las escaleras sintió algo extraño, como una presencia, pero la ignoró y una vez que entró a su habitación cerró la puerta. Entonces sintió una mano sobre su boca, tapándosela firmemente. Se petrificó. Un cuerpo tibio estaba atrás de ella, pero pronto un olor familiar la relajó; no podía ver de quién se trataba, pero estaba segura de saber quién era. Sintió a Goku, desde atrás, hundirse en su cuello, aspirando su aroma y produciéndole un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentían… Se habían extrañado tanto. Lentamente el moreno fue retirando su mano de la boca de Chichi y sin dejar de olerla, caminó hasta quedar frente a frente; sus ojos fundiéndose en los de ella, sus alientos mezclándose._

_Ella intentó decir algo, pero Kakaroto colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Goku recordaba, más que cualquier otra cosa, cómo brillaban los ojos de la morena en aquella oscuridad._

_- Shh… No digas nada – le dijo susurrándole cada palabra de forma pausada, como si le pesaran sobre la lengua –Las cosas están mal. Puede ser que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos. Puede ser que muera intentando matar a la mente maestra tras todo esto._

_Los ojos de Chichi se inundaron de lágrimas, pero no soltó ninguna._

_- No debería estar aquí – continuó Goku – Debo aprender a dejarte – su brazo rodeó la cintura de Chichi, pegándola contra él, y volvió a su cuello, a hundirse en aquel aroma que tanto adoraba. Luego subió hasta su oreja, y allí, tan cerca, siguió hablándole – Junto con Gohan… Eres lo único…_

_- Entonces no me obligues a estar lejos – dijo Chichi, esta vez sin poder contener las lágrimas – Déjame estar contigo, y si es necesario, morir contigo también._

_- No – dijo Goku. Y se alejó._

_Por un momento estuvieron así, a una distancia prudente, mirándose. Entonces Kakaroto caminó hacia la puerta. Se iba. Chichi corrió hacia él y lo detuvo. Lo empujó contra ésta, y lo besó con una intensidad irrefrenable. Goku no pudo detenerse; sus brazos rodearon a la morena y la pegó contra sí como si quisiera fusionarse con ella. Su lengua penetraba en la boca de Chichi mientras sus manos corrían por su vestido de dormir y lo levantaba para acariciar sus piernas. Chichi se dejó guiar sin ninguna resistencia hasta la cama, y los dos cayeron en ella sin dejar de besarse, como si nada fuera suficiente, como si nada de lo que pudieran hacer alcanzara para saciarlos. Chichi le ayudó a desvestirse, dejando ver su espalda ancha y sus pectorales perfectos, como esculpidos. Goku besaba el cuello de Chichi y ella intentaba reprimir los gemidos; lo que menos quería era que Gohan y Trunks la escucharan. Pronto el vestido de dormir cayó al suelo, y Kakaroto se detuvo por un instante sólo para observar y retener en su memoria aquel cuerpo. Chichi podía ver el fuego en las pupilas del moreno mientras grababa en su mente cada curva, cada espacio. __Y__ volvió a besarla. Sin separar sus labios de los de ella, la penetró, y Chichi gimió dentro de su boca, silenciando así cualquier sonido._

_Aquella noche hicieron el amor varias veces, hasta el amanecer, y ella se quedó dormida entre sus brazos; mas al despertar él ya no estaba, se había marchado sin siquiera despedirse. Un mes después, sin tener ningún tipo de noticias de Goku, comenzó la cacería de las demás razas: empezaron a tomarlos por la fuerza para venderlos a saiyajins. Los guerreros Z, Turles, Gohan, Trunks, Goku y Chichi reunieron por primera vez en mucho tiempo para discutir qué hacer con Bulma; debían esconderla. Fue allí cuando se vieron después de tanto tiempo, pero él l ignoraba y eso a ella le dolió más que nada._

Kakaroto salió de sus recuerdos.

- Sí. Un plan para cuando los saiyajins den con nosotros e intenten llevarte – dijo el moreno. Su voz pareció debilitarse al pronunciar aquella oración. Volvió a fijar su atención en el resto del grupo –Tenemos que estar preparados; saber cómo actuar, qué hacer para evitar que se la lleven.

Piccolo asintió.

- Tienes razón. Estamos permitiendo que los sucesos nos agobien. No podemos permitir que eso suceda; estamos aquí con un propósito importante. Debemos ser más inteligentes que ellos.

- De acuerdo – dijo Yamcha - ¿Pero cómo nos preparamos? Ni siquiera sabemos cuántos saiyajins nos atacarán.

Fue entonces cuando escucharon varios gruñidos desde no muy lejos. Todos se voltearon, y vieron a un Ōzaru.

- Nadie se mueva… - dijo Piccolo – Antes de que consigamos algún movimiento, ya estará sobre nosotros. Sólo sigan mis instrucciones…

Pero entonces el Ōzaru, mostrando sus grandes colmillos escurriendo saliva al suelo, dejó de mirar al grupo de forma amenazadora para concentrarse en el niño, que permanecía a unos pocos metros sin compañía alguna. Krilin se percató de inmediato del peligro al que Trunks estaba expuesto y corrió a un árbol aledaño, separándose del grupo también, levantando las manos en el aire para llamar la atención del Ōzaru.

- ¡Aquí! ¡También estoy solo! – gritó Krilin, y automáticamente Chichi hizo lo mismo, y Kakaroto, Piccolo, Yamcha, Gohan y Chaoz los imitaron.

El grupo se había dispersado para así alejar al Ōzaru de su presa inicial: Trunks. Pero el Ōzaru, a pesar de haber observado el muy beneficioso cambio, parecía no tener interés alguno en los demás. Sus ojos furiosos, amenazadores, estaban clavados en Trunks, quien retrocedía lentamente mientras él avanzaba hacia el niño.

- ¡¿Qué diablos le sucede a ese Ōzaru?! – gritó Chaoz, frustrado.

- No lo sé – confesó Piccolo – No es una actitud normal. Nunca he visto algo como esto.

El Ōzaru se acercaba a Trunks lentamente, amenazador, sediento de sangre y de carne. El niño iba retrocediendo, arrastrado los pies por la tierra del bosque. Su cuerpo entero temblaba, y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón golpear con fuerza desde el interior de su pecho. Un aliento efímero se escapaba de sus labios.

- ¡Todos conténganse! ¡Cualquier movimiento puede hacer que lo ataque! – dijo Yamcha alterado. Todos permanecían pendientes.

Hasta que sucedió: Trunks tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y cayó al suelo. El Ōzaru se abalanzó sobre él cortando toda distancia. El primero en reaccionar fue Kakaroto, quien comenzó a lanzar bolas de ki por doquier, pero el Ōzaru era demasiado rápido. Se concentraba en alcanzar al niño con el claro propósito de destruirlo.

- ¡Trunks corre! – gritó Gohan.

El niño intentó volver a pararse, pero el Ōzaru lo alcanzó y lo volvió a tumbar contra el suelo. Yamcha logró asestar un golpe que cayó en el lomo de la bestia, y Trunks pudo liberarse y correr. El Ōzaru, al recuperarse, furioso salió veloz tras el pequeño. El resto corrió tras su rastro lanzando golpes y técnicas que este lograba esquivar.

Trunks sentía cómo la bestia se le acercaba cada vez más. Era demasiado rápido. El niño volvió a tropezar con una rama y cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza. El Ōzaru disminuyó la marcha cuando lo vieron tendido, y avanzaron hacia él. Algo lo detuvo.

Los amigos llegaron justo cuando el temblor inició. La tierra pareció palpitar bajo sus pies de forma amenazadora. Trunks se sentó, sosteniéndose la cabeza. Su respiración era agitada y sonora, su cuerpo tremolaba. Sus ojos oceánicos se fijaron en el Ōzaru a una distancia ínfima, y sus manos se clavaron en la tierra que continuaba temblando. Una gota de sangre corrió por la piel de su frente y cayó al suelo, y justo en donde cayó la gota la tierra comenzó a agrietarse lentamente, creando un camino hacia el Ōzaru. Las ramas de los árboles temblaron y una bandada de aves huyó lejos del lugar, cubriendo el cielo de plumas. La grieta se detuvo al llegar a la pata del Ōzaru. Todo ese camino se había convertido en piedra.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Kakaroto confundido.

El Ōzaru no avanzó, pero continuó con la atención clavada sobre Trunks y parecía haberse enfurecido aún más. Por alguna extraña razón no atacaba a pesar de que su presa estaba a menos de un metro. Parecía sentirse amenazado, como si alguien lo estuviera retando a un duelo. Kakaroto y los demás estaban confundidos pero alertas a lo que pudiera suceder. Piccolo fue el primero en notar que algo extraño sucedía con Trunks. Sus ojos celestes parecían resplandecer, al igual que su piel y su cabello. Era una especie de aura clara, luminosa, que lo envolvía de forma sutil.

- ¡Trunks! – gritó Chichi cuando vio al Ōzaru saltar hacia el pequeño.

Pero su grito fue sofocado por el grito del Ōzaru, que tras caer con ambas patas sobre el niño se hizo a un lado poseído por convulsiones, y pronto sus patas se fueron convirtiendo en una piedra marmolea y blanca, que al igual que la tierra iba agrietándose hasta que todo su cuerpo quedó hecho piedra rota, quebradiza, nada, polvo. Trunks continuaba en el suelo, aferrado a la tierra. Todo él temblaba, y gotas de sudor bañaban su rostro. Parecía estar ardiendo en fiebre.

Trunks levantó su mano derecha y la dejó caer a la tierra nuevamente en un puño: un viento fuerte y un nuevo temblor levantaron el polvo de la tierra como en una amenaza.

Tan pronto como el peligro pasó, el aura luminosa que cubría a Trunks se desvaneció, y el temblor en él fue cediendo. Las ramas recogidas de los árboles volvieron a extenderse. Chichi acudió a Trunks y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- ¿Qué diablos eres, Trunks? – exclamó Yamcha, entre aturdido, aliviado y molesto.

- Lo importante es que está bien – dijo Chaoz – Lo demás, no nos incumbe.

- Lo mejor es que acampemos aquí – dijo Piccolo interviniendo de forma repentina, cambiando el tema abruptamente y quitándole al pequeñín regordete un peso de encima. Trunks supo que lo hizo apropósito, y le agradeció de forma silenciosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Bulma despertó, lo primero que acudió a su mente fue el incidente de la noche pasada. La bofetada de Lysan le ardía en lo más profundo de su orgullo. Aquel golpe le había recordado lo que era: una esclava. Un ser privado de su absoluta libertad en casa de saiyajins. Era increíble cómo a veces lo olvidaba; a veces, al lado de Vegeta, olvidaba que era una terrícola porque él, desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, había dejado de tratarla como tal. Se levantó de un salto y caminó hacia el baño. Dejó correr el agua de la ducha y se introdujo en ella, tratando de despejar su mente. En un principio, Vegeta había sido un déspota. Le había herido, le había tratado como un animal rastrero, y tanto peor que eso; le había hecho conocer el dolor en sus más oscuras facetas y la había transformado en una criatura asustada; porque eso era lo que había sido en un principio, se había dejado someter por miedo, terror a aquel monstruo con aspecto de ángel que era Vegeta. Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado de forma evidente. El miedo que antes la embargaba ya no existía. Ella había visto a través de las grietas de la máscara de aquel monstruo, y había visto al verdadero Vegeta. Y él lo sabía, y ya no podía lastimarla. Incluso intentó salvarla en innumerables ocasiones. Cuando le preguntó lo que ella significaba para él, Vegeta evadió furioso la respuesta. Era algo en lo que no quería pensar.

Bulma salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla. Fue saliendo del cuarto de baño mientras se escurría el cabello húmedo, pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta al ver unos ojos negros mirándola desde el sillón junto a la ventana. Vegeta permanecía sentado, y cuando habló, su voz fue clara y tranquila.

- Buenos días – le dijo como si nada.

Bulma cortó el contacto visual y avanzó hacia el velador, en donde descansaba un cepillo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y empezó la laboriosa tarea de desenredarse el cabello sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Vegeta sintió aquel silencio como una provocación abierta.

- ¿Se te olvidaron los buenos modales, mujer? ¿O es que tampoco conservas recuerdos de ellos?

- Es muy temprano y me toca ir a entrenar. ¿Se puede saber qué haces a esta hora visitándome? ¿Ya se fue tu novia? ¿Necesitas algo en especial? – dijo la muchacha de forma seca y con un tono cordial falso. Sólo lo miró un instante, luego volvió a concentrarse en su cabello.

Vegeta sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando vio que, por mantener el mentón alto -costumbre de su carácter- el cuello de Bulma se mantenía erguido en un aire casi aristócrata, formando una línea seductora que caía por sus hombros finos, delicados, tan deseablemente femeninos. El príncipe intentó concentrarse.

- Lysan ya se fue – le respondió ácidamente – Vine a informarte que mandaré a pasar todas tus cosas a mi habitación. Y tu desayuno está sobre mi cama; tómalo antes de ir a entrenar.

- No veo por qué tenga que hacerlo; las otras esclavas parecen manejarse muy bien sin él. Y como soy igual que ellas, no veo el punto.

Si Vegeta había tenido dudas, ahora estaba seguro: ella lo estaba provocando. Bulma se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el armario, sacando de él un kimono.

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – dijo ella volteándose hacia Vegeta y manteniendo su tono burlón – Dile a tus sirvientes que dejen al menos dos prendas de ropa en esta habitación. Tú sabes, para esas noches en las que tu novia venga y yo tenga que dormir aquí.

Vegeta la miró con una expresión dura y a la vez curiosa.

- Sé directa. Quítate de una vez esa máscara de sarcasmo. No te queda – le dijo sin levantarse del sillón.

Bulma sonrió de forma irónica.

- Mira quién habla, el rey de las máscaras – le respondió mientras dejaba el kimono sobre la cama - ¿Quieres que sea directa? Lo seré: la próxima vez que tu novia se atreva a agredirme, no me importará lo mortal que puedas ser; le devolveré la agresión con mis propias manos.

Vegeta esbozó una media sonrisa que se obligó a reprimir de inmediato. Sí, Bulma Briefs afloraba día a día con más fuerza, la Bulma indestructible, imperecedera, la que siempre estuvo adentro. Hizo un esfuerzo por ocultar el cierto encanto que aquello le producía, y tomó un tono autoritario, en su mayoría fingido.

- Antes de que pudieras tocarla, yo ya te habría detenido – le dijo de forma seca – Entiende que no hay forma alguna en la que yo podría permitirte acercarte a Lysan.

- Si la amas y la respetas tanto, ¿entonces por qué la engañas con una terrícola? – atacó ella. Sus ojos celestes brillaban por la indignación que parecía quemarla por dentro.

Esta vez, el tono autoritario de Vegeta no fue fingido.

- No es tu maldito problema lo que yo haga o deje de hacer – le respondió, fastidiado.

- No quiero dormir contigo – dijo la muchacha con ruda firmeza – No quiero dormir en tu habitación.

Vegeta se levantó lentamente del sillón, sin cortar el contacto visual que se había establecido entre ambos. Bulma se mantuvo sólida en su posición, y lo miró desafiante.

- Y no quiero ser más tu concubina.

Vegeta esbozó una media sonrisa bastante fría, y que contrastaba con el enojo creciente que estaba experimentando en el interior de su ser. Sus ojos se habían transformado en un hielo implacable. Pero Bulma ya no le temía a ese frío.

- ¿De verdad crees que a mí me importa lo que tú quieras o no quieras? – le respondió él. Su tono era oscuro – Vas a mudarte a mi habitación porque así lo deseo. Porque necesito estar pendiente de tus reacciones respecto al bosque. Y sobre lo de ser mi amante, eso también está sujeto a mis deseos.

- ¿Así que me deseas? – dijo ella dando dos pasos hacia adelante - ¿Vegeta, el gran príncipe de los saiyajins, desea a una terrícola, a una insulsa humana, a una esclava? Dijiste que yo no era nada. ¿Pretendes que crea que me has protegido incluso sobre tu propia vida por pura caridad y benevolencia? Entonces no creo que se te haga difícil tomar a otra esclava de las muchas que tienes en esta mansión para que satisfaga los deseos que obviamente, tu novia no puede satisfacer.

Vegeta enfureció.

- Tú también lo deseaste – dijo el príncipe mientras observaba cómo las mejillas de la muchacha se sonrojaban – Cada vez que te toco, cada vez que te tengo en mis manos, tiemblas, gimes, pides más. Te derrites debajo de mí, te encanta todo lo que te hago… _Como siempre_, finalizó para sí sólo.

- Y tú también – respondió ella, a la defensiva.

- Para mí eres sólo un cuerpo.

- ¡Entonces toma a otro!

Vegeta estuvo a punto de avanzar hacia ella, pero Bulma se deshizo de la toalla que cubría su cuerpo y quedó completamente desnuda. La muchacha tomó el kimono y empezó a abrirlo para colocárselo, mientras que el príncipe no pudo evitar recorrer con su mirada las largas y esbeltas piernas de Bulma, subió por su pubis, su abdomen plano, y se detuvo en sus perfectos senos, simplemente perfectos. Una ola de deseo lo embriagó y no se atrevió a dar un paso hacia adelante. Sentía una pasión que lo consumía desde el interior, incontenible, voraz. Bulma no se dio cuenta de lo que su sola desnudez había causado en él, y se vistió casi de inmediato en total ignorancia del fuego que había encendido.

Antes de que pudiera preverlo, Vegeta se había avanzado hacia ella y la había tomado entre sus brazos, aferrándose a su cintura, pegándola contra su cuerpo, e introduciendo su lengua en el interior de la cálida boca de Bulma. La muchacha dejó salir con gemido; todo su cuerpo tembló al sentir la presión en el pantalón de Vegeta contra su pelvis. Siempre era así: una vez que él la tocaba, algo incontenible, como un maremoto, estallaba en su interior. Era una química chispeante en la que los dos se perdían por completo. Pero esta vez no: ella no pensaba ceder. Aún con el beso de Vegeta y sus manos intentando abrirle el kimono de forma desesperada, ella recordó a Lysan y la humillación, y las innumerables victorias de Vegeta sobre ella. Esta vez no se lo permitiría. Esta vez no.

Bulma hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para empujarlo lejos, pero el príncipe invadía su boca con un beso intenso del cual no pensaba soltarse. Entonces ella levantó la pierna y casi consiguió golpearlo en sus partes más íntimas. El príncipe se alejó rápidamente, esquivando el golpe.

- ¡Tendrás que violarme si eso es lo que quieres, pero no voy a ceder a ti, no voy a volver a entregarme hasta que admitas lo que quiero que admitas!

- ¡¿Y qué es eso que pretendes que admita?! ¡Vamos! Ya que me conoces tanto, ¡¿qué es lo que no estoy confesándote?!

Bulma permaneció altiva, pero su voz se sensibilizó al hablar:

- Quiero que admitas que no soy igual para ti que cualquier otra esclava. Que tengo un significado. Quiero que me digas lo que soy para ti. Lo que en verdad soy. Lo que de verdad sientes. Eso es lo que quiero de ti Vegeta. Y no hay nada con lo que puedas amenazarme: si quieres, inflígeme todos los castigos sádicos que se te ocurran. Lo único que quiero es que seas valiente por primera vez en tu vida y te deshagas de esa armadura. Eso es lo que quiero.

Vegeta la miró con resentimiento.

- ¡Yo soy esto, mujer! ¡Soy esto! No hay armadura; soy este monstruo. Lo que quieres ver en mí no existe.

- ¡Sí existe! – gritó Bulma, y sus ojos se humedecieron - ¡Lo he visto! ¡Y Zolarius también lo vio!

Vegeta golpeó la pared cercana con su puño cerrado. Se sentía descompuesto. ¿Bulma Briefs quería convertirlo? ¿Era eso? ¿Quería transformarlo? ¿Convertirlo en su proyecto personal? Qué inocente y estúpida era. Qué inocente y estúpidamente ingenua.

Vegeta la enfrentó, cara a cara, y su rostro se había cubierto con la misma máscara de odio de siempre.

- ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? ¡Pues quédate! ¿Quieres que no vuelva a tocarte? ¡Por mí está bien! ¿Quieres ser como las otras esclavas? ¡Perfecto! ¡Serás peor que ellas! ¿No quieres desayunar? ¡Pues no comerás en todo el día! Y cada día que te resistas a que las cosas vuelvan a ser como lo eran antes, cuando te restringías de hacer estúpidas preguntas y de desafiarme, será un día en el que no probarás bocado alguno. ¿Entendiste?

- Vaya – dijo Bulma conteniendo su indignación - ¿Piensas matarme de hambre? Antes tenías técnicas más sádicas para torturarme. Te has ablandado.

- Si lo que quieres es morirte, hazlo – le respondió lleno de ira mientras caminaba como un toro rabioso hacia la puerta.

- ¡Bien! – exclamó Bulma.

- ¡Bien! – dijo él, y desapareció con un portazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Vegeta bajó las escaleras de mármol vio en la sala una reunión bastante singular: Broly, su padre y Nappa, permanecían inmersos en una discusión importante.

- No puedo aventurarme a capturar a la loca mujer de Kakaroto, y ciertamente no puede Raditz – dijo Broly a Nappa, levantando su tono de voz – Él aún no se recupera del todo, y tengo que estar pendiente de su estado. No puede superarlo solo.

- Ya se acostumbrará – dijo Nappa - ¡El gran jefe te encargó a ti y a Raditz ayudarnos a capturar a la humana de Kakaroto! – exclamó Nappa poseído por furia desmedida - ¡No te atrevas a contrariarlo!

- ¿Es que acaso se necesita de tres saiyajins para atrapar a una humana loca como Chichi? – contestó Broly de forma petulante y agresiva. Parecía no estar dispuesto a perder la discusión con Nappa - ¿O es que le temes a Kakaroto y su escuadra de inservibles e inútiles excusas de guerreros?

Vegeta vio a su mentor mostrar los dientes como un perro rabioso. El Rey intervino para calmar la situación.

- Basta. He tenido suficiente de ésta discusión absurda. Estoy seguro de que no necesitas más ayuda que la tuya para secuestrar a la humana, Nappa. Broly tiene razón; en las condiciones en las que se encuentra Raditz, es imposible que se una.

- Supongo que me las arreglaré – dijo Nappa dedicándole una mirada despectiva a Broly.

- ¿Chichi? – dijo Vegeta haciéndoles notar su presencia - ¿Para qué quieren a esa arpía?

- ¡Vegeta, ten más respeto! – gritó Nappa en histeria.

- Eso es algo que te explicaré en el estudio. Pero antes creo que debes saber que no me equivoqué con Daiz: todos los saiyajins han sido informados por el jefe en persona que Daiz no es más que un traidor.

Vegeta recibió aquellas palabras como un balde de agua fría.

- ¿Un traidor?

- Nos engañó, Vegeta. Daiz se les ha unido.

Vegeta sintió como si la sangre en su cuerpo hubiera dejado de circular. Los asuntos saiyajins poco le importaban, era otra cosa la que lo había paralizado de temor; Daiz sabía que Bulma estaba allí, en el castillo real, en sus manos. Si lo que su padre le decía era cierto, si Daiz en verdad se había unido a Kakaroto y a los otros, su secreto corría peligro. Otra vez aquel inmenso agujero en la boca de su estómago, aquella presión, aquella ola de angustia. La sola posibilidad de que Kakaroto intentara arrebatarle a Bulma lo hizo empalidecer.

- Mira cómo te has puesto. Estás pálido – dijo el Rey dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Vegeta – Sé que es difícil de creer. En fin. Las cosas son así. Daiz eligió un mal bando; el de los que están y siempre estarán destinados a perecer.

El Rey avanzó al estudio acompañado de Vegeta, pero antes de entrar se dio la vuelta y miró a Nappa.

- No pierdas más el tiempo. Consigue a la loca mujer de Kakaroto de una buena vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Primero escuchó los pájaros; cientos de cantos de aves extendiéndose por el bosque. Luego una suave brisa sobre su rostro, y el rodar de las hojas secas sobre la tierra. Cuando Trunks abrió los ojos, lentamente, sintiendo ya el calor de los rayos del sol de la mañana, vio unos ojos negros muy cerca de él, observándolo, y un cabello negro. Restregándose los ojos miró a Gohan con extrañeza. Todos los demás aún dormían.

- Necesito que me digas la verdad, Trunks. He estado como un loco dando vueltas sobre un asunto que siento es imaginario, casi fantástico; y necesito que me digas lo que está pasando. Necesito entenderte.

Trunks se llevó el dedo a la boca, indicándole que hiciera silencio. Por suerte, no consiguió despertar a ninguno del grupo. El pequeño se levantó y le indicó que lo siguiera; tenía que alejarlo de los demás. Gohan estaba claramente alterado, y no quería que la discusión que se avecinaba irrumpiera en los pocos minutos de sueño que les quedaban a sus amigos.

Se detuvieron a unos metros entre dos robles de corteza negra. Trunks miró desde la distancia a sus amigos, y luego volcó su atención a Gohan.

- Ni siquiera puedo articular todas las ideas que están irrumpiendo en mi cabeza en este mismo instante. Ese Ōzaru casi te mata. Yo lo vi, lo vi y apareció con el único propósito de atacarte. Y pasó lo que pasó: esa aura extraña, y un Ōzaru murió. Y pareces saber cosas que nadie más sabe. Y no se trata de los secretos, ni siquiera de eso. ¿Sabes cuál es mi único secreto? Que me gustaría tener a mi mamá y a mi papá juntos – gimoteó Gohan – Quisiera que todo fuese normal por una vez. ¡Listo! Sabes todo de mí. No es lo secreto, Trunks. Es que siento una presión, una angustia en mi pecho y no entiendo por qué. Hay una barrera, como una pared que no me deja ser feliz con ellos. No puedo acercarme. Y siento esta presión, esta sensación de que hay algo que yo debería saber y no sé.

- Gohan…

- Quiero volver a ser un niño que ríe con inocencia…

Trunks quería que su amigo sepa la verdad, él también quería que sus padres estuvieran juntos y vivir como cualquier niño de su edad, ser feliz, jugar, reír, hacer travesuras… Sin embargo, recordó que había más en el mundo, y que las cosas, lamentablemente, no eran tan simples.

- Lo siento… No puedo decírtelo.

- ¡Niños! – gritó Chichi - Es hora de continuar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- No puedo creer que Vegeta haya prefiero salvarte por encima de su propia vida – dijo Arieres mientras esquivaba con ayuda de sus cadenas un ataque de Bulma - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? Has llegado al corazón de un saiyajin.

La espada de Bulma quedó aprisionada entre las cadenas de Arieres. Más allá, las otras esclavas entrenaban, también en parejas.

- Sin embargo… - dijo Arieres esquivando un nuevo ataque –Aun así nos estamos olvidando de algo…

- ¿De qué cosa?

- Recuerda que quedamos en entrar a su estudio. Bra, que Vegeta tiene una debilidad por ti es un hecho. No sabemos qué es exactamente lo que siente, pero de que siente algo nadie lo duda. Sin embargo, eso no explica por qué desde un inicio tuvo tantas preferencias contigo. ¿No te das cuenta? Hay algo que está ocultando. Y aunque haya dado la vida por ti, etc., no puedo olvidar que es un saiyajin y no me fío. No me fío.

Bulma retrocedió rápidamente esquivando las largas cadenas de Arieres, pero se detuvo al escuchar un grito a sus espaldas. Era un grito de dolor mezclado con odio y furia. Cuando se volteó, vio a un enorme hombre, calvo y aspecto torpe. Su mano sangraba; seguramente al retroceder lo había herido accidentalmente.

- ¡Maldita humana! – gritó histérico mientras se adelantaba a atacarla, pero un hombre velludo, alto y fornido, con aspecto de bestia lo detuvo.

- Nappa, contrólate.

Pero Nappa se soltó sin intentar atacar a Bulma nuevamente. Sus ojos negros la escrutaban de pies a cabeza y una sonrisa psicótica se fue formando en sus labios.

- Tú eres la amiga de Kakaroto… - dijo Nappa soltando una carcajada estruendosa - ¡Eres esclava de la familia real!

Rió estruendosamente durante varios minutos en los que ni Bulma ni Arieres se atrevieron a mover un solo músculo. Sin duda, era de temer.

Un sirviente se acercó a Nappa y haciendo una reverencia se ofreció a escoltarlo a la salida.

- Un momento… - dijo Nappa mientras clavaba los ojos en Bulma – Antes de que me vaya, se le debe aplicar un castigo ejemplar a esta rata inmunda. Llévala por órdenes mías a que conozca al sótano.

Arieres tembló y retrocedió tapándose la boca. Nappa lanzó una última carcajada antes de sentenciar la condena final:

- Llévala a la sala de torturas.

Los pasos de Arieres hacían eco a lo largo del pasillo mientras corría hacia la habitación de Vegeta; los sirvientes estaban regados por toda la mansión, y si la veían la llevarían de vuelta al campo de entrenamiento. Con astucia había conseguido escabullirse, pero cada segundo era una amenaza inminente de ser descubierta.

- Por favor que esté, por favor que esté… - dijo mientras abría la puerta sin tocar. Poco o nada le importaba el castigo que pudiera recibir por tal intromisión. En aquellos momentos el único capaz de ayudarla, el único en el que podía depositar todas sus esperanzas era el mismo príncipe saiyajin de ojos negros que la había convertido en su esclava.

Arieres dejó salir un grito de desesperación al ver el cuarto vacío. Cerró la puerta tras de sí para evitar ser vista por algún sirviente y se tapó la boca mientras lloraba, víctima de una angustia indescriptible. Su cabello se resbalaba por sus hombros mientras ella se dejaba caer al suelo. Había escuchado historias terribles acerca de la cámara de torturas. Varios esclavos encargados de las labores domésticas y que dormían en la planta baja en habitaciones con más de 10 literas, le habían dicho que todas las noches escuchaban los gritos que traspasaban las piedras negras, gritos que helaban la sangre y les producían las más terribles y espantosas pesadillas. Eran pocos los que retornaban de aquel infierno, y de esos sólo uno había regresado cuerdo. Éste, cuando lo sacaron del sótano, apareció ante los demás esclavos sin dientes, tuerto y con cicatrices por doquier. El cual había dicho alguna vez (desde su experiencia en la cámara de torturas prácticamente dejó de hablar), que abajo nadie usaba el ki ni nada de eso; que había tres hombres o mujeres -le fue imposible precisar sus sexos- encapuchados que utilizaban artefactos de la inquisición porque disfrutaban de herirlos y hacerlos sufrir "a lo humano"; también dijo que el sótano era muy grande y estaba compuesto de pasadizos interminables, que las celdas eran frías, húmedas, llenas de porquería humana y de ratas gigantes que a veces servían para la creatividad sádica de los encapuchados. _Una vez vi cómo ataron a una mujer a una especie de mesa y colocaron una pequeña celda con una rata sobre su estómago; la celda estaba libre de barrotes en la parte de abajo, y lo único que le impedía al roedor salir era el estómago de esa chica. Los encapuchados asustaron a la rata con fuego por entre los barrotes de la pequeña celda, y la rata se asustó, y comenzó a morder la carne de esa pobre mujer hasta que cavó un túnel y la atravesó._ Esas habían sido las palabras del superviviente, palabras que habían quedado grabadas en Arieres como tinta indeleble. De sólo pensar que Bra podría ser víctima de alguna de esas monstruosidades la piel se le transformó en piedra y hubo en estallido en su cerebro. _Tengo que quedarme aquí, tengo que quedarme_, se repitió. Era lo único que podía hacer; si salía, los sirvientes la devolverían a entrenar y entonces quién sabía cuándo podría ver a Vegeta. Su mejor opción era esperar allí, en la habitación del saiyajin, y rogar que el príncipe apareciera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- No, no puede ser – dijo Vegeta mientras daba vueltas por la sala de estudios como un animal enjaulado. Se detuvo sólo para encarar al Rey con una mirada de acero - ¿Qué más?

- Un espía vio cómo Daiz se les presentó a Kakaroto y a sus amigos y los previno acerca de nuestros planes con su mujer – dijo el Rey mientras se sentaba en la silla de cuero negro.

- Todo se complica para el "Gran jefe" – dijo Vegeta con cierto tono de burla.

El Rey le dedicó una mirada severa y a la vez inquisidora.

- No… Al jefe le da igual.

- No lo creo – agregó Vegeta ácidamente. Sentía que todo aquello de Daiz era la peor noticia que había recibido en mucho tiempo. No podía dejar de pensar en que el paradero de Bulma podía ser revelado en cualquier instante. Estaba preso por la rabia y por la angustia. Poco le interesaba lo demás.

- Las cosas han cambiado desde entonces – dijo el Rey levantando la voz.

Los ojos de Vegeta brillaron peligrosamente.

- Asumo que esto te pone muy contento – le dijo al Rey – Que Daiz haya salido del camino te pone a la delantera en la carrera para ser la mano derecha de tu jefe. A pesar de ser el rey de la raza…

El Rey esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Me conoces bien, hijo.

Vegeta no dijo nada, pero le sostuvo la mirada a su padre durante varios minutos. El Rey se sorprendió, de repente, al percibir cierta pesadez y adrenalina que lo forzó a tensar los músculos faciales; reacción que sólo tenía cuando estaba frente a un enemigo.

La puerta del estudio se abrió bruscamente. Vegeta vio a Turles irrumpir en la estancia y tras de él, los sirvientes que le había asignado para su constante vigilancia. Ambos estaban bañados en sudor y parecían descompuestos.

- Señor… Discúlpenos… Se nos escapó… - dijo jadeando uno de ellos.

El Rey se levantó de la silla de cuero y miró de frente al sujeto.

- Vine porque no pienso poner más resistencia – dijo él. El tono de su voz era sólido – Mañana llévame con mi gente, y los convenceré a unírseles; a cambio, quiero mi libertad de vuelta, y con eso me refiero también a no ser vigilado por éstos… Crápulas.

Los dos sirvientes hicieron una mueca desagradable.

- Son saiyajins, son verdaderos guerreros.

Y con éstas últimas palabras salió dejando un aire de malestar suspendido por la estancia. Turles respiraba agitadamente y miró a los sirvientes que continuaban en la puerta de forma despectiva. Ni siquiera se percató de que Vegeta lo observaba hasta que escuchó su voz y él volcó toda su atención sobre él:

- Tenemos que hablar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gohan, Yamcha, Krilin, Trunks, Kakaroto, Chichi, Piccolo y Chaoz avanzaban por el bosque camino a Hikari. Según los cálculos de Piccolo, les quedaba a lo mucho dos días de caminata para llegar. Habían alcanzado la zona más fría del bosque, el sector que siempre permanecía en invierno. La nieve les cubría los tobillos pero intentaban ignorarla. Todos caminaban en silencio; ya no había bromas ni conversaciones casuales. Los amigos estaban conscientes de que el panorama no era agradable. Chichi corría un inmenso peligro. Piccolo había propuesto también una nueva idea: que Kakaroto la teletransporte para escapar si los saiyajins aparecían. Lamentablemente, necesitaban de Goku en el campo de batalla.

Trunks detuvo la marcha y los otros lo imitaron, poniéndose en guardia. Sabían que él podía percibir eventos peligrosos incluso antes de que sucedieran; era como si tuviera un olfato agudo para el peligro. Todos observaron al niño en espera de alguna explicación a su estatismo, pero Trunks permanecía en silencio, observando directo hacia el frente, a un espacio oscurecido por enramadas de árboles negros.

- ¿Qué sucede, Trunks? – preguntó Chaoz.

El niño no dijo nada, pero caminó hacia ese túnel y todos lo siguieron atentos y listos para defenderse en caso de que fuera necesario.

Cuando estuvieron del otro lado, lo que vieron los desconcertó: ante sus ojos se acumulaban por lo menos cincuenta lápidas cubiertas por la nieve. Trunks avanzó por entre ellas, mirándolas con una expresión profunda.

Kakaroto se inclinó y retiró la nieve de una de las lápidas. Sus ojos se paralizaron sobre la única palabra tallada en aquella piedra: Envidia.

- No tiene sentido – dijo Yamcha mirando la lápida - ¿Dónde está el nombre de ésta persona?

Piccolo le sacó la nieve de encima a otra lápida. En la piedra estaba tallada la palabra "Lujuria".

- No puede ser… - dijo Chaoz mientras descubría una nueva en la que decía "Ira".

Kakaroto, Yamcha, Krilin, Chichi, Piccolo y Chaoz comenzaron a descubrir las lápidas encontrando repetidamente Envidia, Lujuria, Ira, Gula, Avaricia, Soberbia y Pereza en cada una de ellas, siendo predominante la envidia. Estaban confundidos. Kakaroto miró a Trunks, quien permanecía quieto y con la mirada perdida sobre las lápidas.

- ¿Entiendes todo esto? – le preguntó sin obtener respuesta – Trunks, por favor responde.

El pequeñín fijó sus ojos oceánicos en los de sus amigos.

- Son cadáveres, Goku. Son personas muertas. Eso creo que es evidente – dijo él.

- No te estamos preguntando eso, sino el por qué el nombre de estos saiyas – dijo Yamcha.

El sonido de un cascabel los hizo voltear y encontrarse de frente con lo que parecía ser un pequeño enano con gorro rojo. De su cuello colgaba un cascabel y tenía un monóculo en su ojo izquierdo.

- Han penetrado al cementerio – les dijo el Gorro Rojo – Sus almas están malditas.

- No me agrada ese bicho – dijo Krilin mientras avanzaba hacia él, pero Piccolo lo detuvo - ¡Déjame! Voy a pisarlo.

- Las 7 almas malditas rondan por éstos lares y si se topan con alguna de ellas tendrán que superar las pruebas a las que serán sin duda sometidos. Si caen en la tentación, perecerán como todos… - dijo el Gorro rojo señalando las lápidas – Y sus almas nos pertenecerán para siempre… Es una batalla de siglos. Hasta ahora, Envidia lleva la delantera…

- ¿Ya puedo aplastarlo? – dijo Krilin intentando soltarse de Piccolo.

Un ligero tremolar de las ramas y el sonido de herraduras sobre la nieve los hizo estremecerse. El Gorro Rojo dio un salto.

- ¡Estampida de salvajes! ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

La pequeña criatura desapareció rápidamente dando saltos.

- ¡Corran! – gritó Kakaroto cuando a lo lejos pudo ver el brillo de cuernos marmóleos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Qué? – dijo Turles mientras subía las escaleras acompañado de Vegeta – No te entiendo en lo absoluto.

- Creo que he sido bastante claro – dijo el príncipe mientras se adelantaba. Turles apresuró el paso.

- Vegeta, tú eres un saiyajin. ¿Por qué quieres sabotear el plan del gran jefe? ¿Por qué quieres que haga que mi gente rechace la alianza?

Vegeta se detuvo y lo miró fríamente.

- Tengo mis motivos – le respondió de forma tajante – Y ninguno de ellos te incumbe.

- De cualquier manera lo que me pides era lo que pensaba hacer – dijo Turles avanzando por el pasillo al lado de Vegeta – Ya me comuniqué con ellos, y saben que voy a ir a pedirles que se unan. Saben que deben fingir que aceptan, pero que en realidad, no hay tal alianza.

- ¿Y cómo te comunicaste con ellos? – preguntó Vegeta.

Turles lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- Tengo mis contactos – le dijo con sarcasmo – Y ninguno de ellos te incumbe.

Vegeta no pudo evitar que una media sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro ante la audacia de Turles. Sin embargo, la ocultó pronto.

Vegeta abrió la puerta de su habitación mientras que Turles se dispuso a seguir de largo hacia la suya con los sirvientes pisándole los talones. Sin embargo, los gritos de Arieres lo hicieron detenerse en seco en el marco de la puerta y pudo ver cómo la esclava se lanzaba a los pies de Vegeta inmersa en un llanto que apenas le permitía coordinar su discurso. El príncipe parecía aturdido. Tomó a Arieres por los brazos y la levantó. Su cuerpo entero temblaba y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.

- ¡Está abajo! ¡Lleva horas abajo! ¡Fue un enorme calvo! ¡Pero fue un accidente! ¡Lo aseguro! ¡Sólo entrenábamos! ¡Sólo entrenábamos! ¡Tienes que sacarla! ¡Por favor sácala! – gritaba Arieres en un estado de crisis nerviosa incontrolable.

- No te estoy entendiendo, Arieres – dijo Vegeta en un tono frío, casi fastidiado por la escena tan tormentosa en la que se veía inmerso. Continuaba sosteniéndola por los hombros, zarandeándola de forma ligera, pero clavándole los dedos en los brazos para que se concentrara – Dime qué sucede, articula tus ideas. No puedo entenderte y estoy empezando a perder la paciencia.

Arieres intentó respirar profundamente pero no pudo. Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por su rostro y su cuerpo seguía temblando. Aun así, casi tartamudeando por los nervios, consiguió decir lo que debía:

- Bra… Se la han llevado… Se la llevaron…

Vegeta estuvo seguro de que su corazón se paró por unos instantes porque no lo sintió más; sólo una angustia que creció como un globo en el centro de su pecho llenándolo de una desesperación inigualable, de un temor a lo desconocido y a lo peor. No midió su fuerza y apretó más los brazos de Arieres, esta vez zarandeándola con violencia.

- ¡Habla! ¿Dónde está Bra?

- ¡Abajo! ¡Está abajo!

Turles no comprendía a qué era a lo que se refería Arieres con "abajo", pero Vegeta, tras una revisión lógica en su memoria, entendió y la vista se le nubló; por un momento creyó que estaba a punto de despertarse de un mal sueño, pero pronto se percató de que no era así. Soltó a Arieres bruscamente y salió veloz de la habitación, empujando a Turles y a los sirvientes que estorbaban su camino. Arieres corrió tras de él, y Turles hizo lo mismo.

Vegeta bajó las escaleras como poseído por algún demonio. Turles no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero podía sentir que se trataba de algo horrible. El saiyajin cruzó el salón en segundos e irrumpió en la cocina. Los esclavos que se encontraban allí trabajando dejaron salir uno que otro grito de sorpresa y de temor y automáticamente bajaron la cabeza, pero Vegeta no los vio ni se percató de su presencia. Avanzó por la cocina seguido por Arieres, Turles y los sirvientes que lo custodiaban con algo extraño latiéndole en la sien.

- ¡¿Hace cuánto?! – preguntó de repente con un tono feroz que Turles no pudo reconocer como el de Vegeta.

- Hace más de tres horas – dijo Arieres corriendo tras de él.

Atravesaron pasillos interminables de piedra. Turles no podía creer que hasta entonces no hubiera conocido el sector doméstico, en donde tenían a muchos esclavos realizando labores supervisados por sirvientes. Vegeta llegó al filo de unas escaleras y comenzó a bajar a una velocidad sorprendente. Arieres y Turles descendieron tras de él, sintiendo el calor a medida que iban bajando, enterrándose bajo tierra. Vegeta llegó a una puerta grande forjada en hierro. Turles escuchó el sonido estridente de la puerta abriéndose de forma violenta. Cuando Arieres penetró al sótano, Turles se detuvo por los quejidos y gritos humanos que provenían de aquel túnel oscuro.

- ¿Pero qué carajos es esto?

Vegeta jamás había estado en la cámara de torturas. El sótano había sido adecuado para esa función por el Rey, y sólo él conocía el lugar. Cuando el príncipe estuvo adentro, lo tenebroso de aquel sitio le heló la sangre. Se escuchaban quejidos y gritos que nunca cedían, el suelo estaba húmedo de quién sabe qué (en el lugar había tan poca luz que a duras penas se podían ver los colores de los objetos) y el calor era asfixiante. El pasillo principal estaba alumbrado apenas por dos focos con luces débiles. Vegeta avanzó por él viendo a sus lados celdas en donde descansaban cuerpos desnudos y lacerados tanto de adultos como de ancianos e incluso niños.

Arieres sintió un escalofrío que jamás había experimentado antes. ¿Esto se daba en esa casa? ¿Ese nivel de crueldad para gente que no habían cometido otro error que el de nacer con otra raza? Le produjo horror ver a una niña con llagas en el rostro que se aferraba a los tubos de la celda. ¿También niños? ¡Niños! ¡Ni siquiera sabían cómo defenderse! Entonces la realidad golpeó a Arieres; ninguno de los esclavos que habitaban en ese lugar tenían cómo defenderse. Lo que les hacían era bajo y ruin, simplemente porque los creían inferiores a los saiyajins. Ni siquiera les daban la oportunidad de defenderse. Y por supuesto que no lo hacían.

Vegeta iluminando las celdas con su ki, buscaba entre los cuerpos sufrientes el de Bulma, pero no lo hallaba. Celda tras celda continuaba sin ver a la muchacha.

Turles avanzaba muy pegado a Vegeta, pero Arieres parecía espantada. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras observaba la crueldad que se había estado dando dentro de las mismas paredes en las que ella habitaba. Sentía un dolor profundo que le quemaba la garganta, como si no pudiera pronunciar palabra ante aquella maleficencia. Intentó abrir las celdas pero fue inútil; los barrotes estaban malditos con algo de nivel superior.

Una vez que el pasillo hubo llegado a su fin, una estancia igual de oscura que la anterior abrió paso a una serie de puertas de las que provenían gritos espeluznantes. Vegeta lanzó un bola de ki sobre una de las puertas abriéndola de golpe y se encontró con una escena desgarradora, volviéndose inmediatamente en súper saiyajin.

Una mujer era obligada a tomar aceite hirviendo con ayuda de un embudo. Un encapuchado se encargaba de la labor, pero cuando vio a Vegeta se detuvo.

- ¿Quién….? - dijo por entre la tela oscura, pero no pudo acabar.

- ¡Kihongata! – gritó Vegeta lanzándole el ataque que lo echó contra la pared retorciéndose del dolor. Arieres corrió a quitarle el embudo a la mujer y, cuando lo hizo, la mujer dio arcadas mientras vomitaba aceite mezclado con sangre.

Vegeta tomó al encapuchado por el cuello mientras éste continuaba retorciéndose de dolor.

- ¡Dime en dónde está la nueva esclava que ingresaron hoy!

-No… AHHHH….Yo… Aahhhh, por favor que pare… Ahhhhh, ingresan muchas… Ahhhh todos los días ahhhh…

- ¡Ella no es como las otras, imbécil!

Vegeta descargó un golpe sobre el rostro cubierto del encapuchado mientras éste continuaba en sufrimiento.

- ¡Es de cabello celeste y largo! ¡Ojos celestes y grandes! ¡Habla de una vez maldito!

- Nunca veo bien los rostros… Acá abajo es oscuro… Ahhhh, son sólo asquerosos puercos… Ahh, todos tienen el mismo repugnante rostro…

Vegeta pateó varias veces al encapuchado que permanecía echado en el suelo siendo víctima de terribles dolores.

En aquel momento no le importaba en lo absoluto las personas que sufrían en aquel sótano; lo único que le importaba tenía nombre y apellido: Bulma Briefs.

El príncipe salió como un demonio de aquella sala de tortura y penetró a la de enfrente con el mismo procedimiento. Adentro un hombre había sido atado de pies y manos y era estirado lenta y dolorosamente. Vegeta se abalanzó sobre el encapuchado esta vez sin hacer uso de ninguna técnica; quería que pensara bien, que lo entendiera bien cuando le describiera a Bulma.

- ¡Es una esclava con cabello celeste! ¡¿En dónde la tienen?! – le gritó el príncipe - ¡Habla! – le gritó mientras le propinaba un golpe en el centro del estómago.

- Está en la 3… En la sala número 3… - le respondió casi sin voz.

Vegeta lo soltó y salió del lugar como un bólido, pero al llegar al pasillo vio al tercer encapuchado salir de la sala 3 con el cuerpo desnudo de Bulma sobre sus hombros. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y su cabello celeste dejaba caer gotas de agua que iban formando charcos sobre el suelo. Bulma estaba, evidentemente, inconsciente.

- ¡Kienzan!

El encapuchado soltó el cuerpo de la muchacha y lo dejó caer al suelo mientras se retorcía de dolor por el ataque del que había sido víctima. Vegeta corrió hacia Bulma y la levantó entre sus brazos como si se tratara de una pluma. La observó comprobando que no tuviera alguna herida grave y al verla completa la angustia desapareció. Sin embargo, todavía tenía una opresión en el pecho, una pesadez. ¿Había sido torturada? ¿Había sufrido? Aquellas preguntas no dejaban de rondar la mente del saiyajin. Entonces, algo oscuro apareció en el interior de sus ojos mientras dirigía su mirada a Arieres.

- ¿Quién ordenó que la trajeran? – preguntó con un tono de voz que le produjo escalofríos incluso a Turles.

Arieres aún estaba alterada. Le tomó varios segundos organizar sus ideas.

- No lo sé… Fue un hombre calvo, bastante alto y enorme… Era bastante grande…

Vegeta sintió cómo el veneno se esparcía por su interior, lentamente, contaminándolo de ira, y desde el fondo de su garganta surgió el nombre del culpable como en un rugido:

- Nappa…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La estampida había sido más que sorprendente. Ninguno de los amigos había sospechado siquiera que en sectores tan fríos del bosque pudieran habitar bestias como aquellas. Corrieron buscando un sitio seguro en donde esconderse antes de que fueran alcanzados y se dispersaron por el bosque, separándose una vez más. Kakaroto procuró no alejarse de Chichi, pero ella no pudo sostener la marcha; se agotó de inmediato y empezó a respirar agitadamente, así que treparon un árbol y se sostuvieron fuertemente para no caer. Desde arriba, los cuernos de las bestias cruzando a gran velocidad parecían miles de cuchillas. Cuando hubo terminado, Kakaroto y Chichi bajaron pero no encontraron rastro de los demás.

- Genial – dijo la morena con sarcasmo. Su rostro estaba bañado en sudor frío. Temblaba. La presencia de Ione en el interior de Chichi la había vuelto más débil.

Los dos hicieron lo anteriormente acordado por el grupo: si se separaban po motivo, tenían que seguir hacia el destino final y allí se reunirían. Ambos caminaron en silencio durante algunas horas, sin embargo, el frío se volvió insoportable; parecía avecinarse una tormenta. Un viento gélido comenzó a soplar y Kakaroto se preocupó. Si no hallaban un refugio en donde poder encender fuego no sobrevivirían. Fue entonces cuando encontraron, entre una barrera de árboles congelados, una cabaña cubierta por sólida nieve.

- ¡Goku no! – exclamó Chichi corriendo tras de él.

No sabían si había alguien adentro, si era un lugar seguro, si estaba abandonado o no; pero tenían que averiguarlo. Kakaroto estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse porque no tenían otra alternativa. El moreno dio patadas sobre el hielo que recubría la puerta hasta hacerlo añicos, y pudieron entrar. Adentro, la cabaña estaba llena de telarañas y suciedad. El lugar era pequeño y pronto lo registraron en su totalidad. Parecía estar abandonada.

- Cierra la puerta, nos quedaremos – dijo Kakaroto .

Chichi le hizo caso, y cuando se volteó se dispuso a ordenar y limpiar un poco el lugar. Goku había encendido la chimenea con un poco de ki. Kakaroto caminó hacia chichi y le colocó sobre los hombros una manta.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Eres tú quien corre más peligro de ser reconocida. Úsalo – dijo el moreno mientras aseguraba puertas y ventanas.

- Estamos aquí adentro, no tengo que usarlo.

- ¿Quieres dejar de replicar como una niña y hacer lo que te pido por una vez?

- Bien – dijo Chichi acomodándose la manta – Como quieras, "papá".

Kakaroto ignoró ese último comentario. Chichi no podía siquiera imaginar el nivel de preocupación que embargó al moreno desde que supo que los saiyajins la buscaban. En el bosque, ni siquiera había podido dormir correctamente por estar vigilando y verificando constantemente los alrededores. Había visto a Gohan levantarse y despertar a Trunks, y los había sentido alejarse unos metros para sostener una conversación. Estaba agotado y no veía la hora para llegar a Hikari.

El moreno se dejó caer sobre un sillón y cerró los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente. Chichi lo observó en silencio durante algunos segundos. Su cabello negro contrastaba con su piel, y así, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás, dejaba a la vista su manzana y su mentón varonil. Pensó en lo desesperado que debió estar Goku por buscar un refugio, ya que se aventuró a irrumpir en aquella cabaña de la que no sabían absolutamente nada. Al principio a ella le pareció extraño encontrar una construcción en pleno bosque, pero tras pensarlo dos veces entendió que ellos no eran ni serían los primeros en penetrar en el bosque en busca de algo. Era evidente que alguien había dado a parar a ese sector y construido aquella cabaña para protegerse. ¿Quién era? Eso no lo podrían saber; lo cierto es que aquel sitio llevaba muchos meses deshabitado.

- Goku, voy a estar bien – dijo ella con la intención de tranquilizarlo.

El moreno levantó la cabeza del respaldar del sillón y la miró profundamente. Chichi contuvo la respiración. _"Qué ojos tan hermosos, puros e inocentes tiene…"_ pensó.

- Claro que vas a estar bien – le dijo – Vas a estarlo porque yo no voy a permitir que nada te suceda.

Y volvió a descansar la cabeza. Pero Chichi insistió:

- Tienes que dormir. Te ves fatal.

- Tú tampoco te ves muy bien precisamente – agregó Kakaroto, con toda la intención de fastidiarla.

Chichi dejó salir un respingo.

- No puedo verme bien cuando estoy siendo poseída. Pero ese no es el punto: ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de que estás todo el tiempo pendiente de mí? Cuando me despierto, te ves más cansado que nunca. Esto no puede continuar. ¿Cómo esperas enfrentarte a los otros en éstas condiciones?

- No lo sé. Dímelo tú – dijo el moreno venenosamente – Tú me pusiste en éstas condiciones.

- Basta, Goku. No empecemos.

- Te dije que no vinieras.

- Goku…

- ¿Ahora quieres que la conversación se termine? Sacas el tema, pero cuando se vuelve en tu contra quieres que termine. Es tan característico de ti.

- No podía quedarme en casa esperando. Tengo el mismo derecho que todos ustedes en luchar por lo que creo y por la gente que me importa.

- A veces, te odio – dijo Kakaroto mirándola directamente a los ojos – Eres una distracción. No puedo pensar contigo al lado. No puedo moverme si estoy aterrado todo el tiempo ante la posibilidad de que te lleven o algo te suceda.

- ¿Y crees que yo no tengo miedo? – dijo Chichi, alterada – Estoy asustada todo el tiempo. Tú no sabes lo que es esto, Goku. Tú no sabes lo que es sentir lo que Ione siente. A veces, siento ganas de herirlos. Sobre todo a Trunks y a Gohan por su condición de híbridos – Chichi hizo un silencio. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no soltó ni una sola - ¿Sabes lo que es que una parte que sabes no es tuya pero está dentro de ti quiera herir a tus amigos? ¿Sabes lo que es para mí todos los días temer que mi mano ya no sea mi mano y lance un ataque sobre ti, o sobre mi preciado hijo o Trunks? No tienes la más remota idea de lo que es éste infierno.

Kakaroto se levantó del sillón bruscamente. Sus ojos lanzaban llamas de fuego. Parecía fuera de sí. Chichi retrocedió inconscientemente.

- ¿Qué no lo sé? Es mi propia raza a la que me enfrento, la que me busca para hacerme desaparecer… ¿Y tú me dices que no sé lo que es este infierno?

- Goku no quise… - dijo Chichi, arrepentida.

- No sé si te has dado cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. De que estamos perdiendo, que no tenemos nada a nuestro favor, ni siquiera un espía porque Daiz tuvo que dejar su puesto por ti.

Chichi sintió todo aquello como un golpe.

- No pretendo ser una carga. Vine aquí a ayudar a todos… A ayudarte.

Kakaroto se tranquilizó y se pasó una mano por la cabeza, tomando aire.

- Lo sé. Todo va a estar bien – dijo el moreno.

La morena se mantuvo en silencio, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en los de Kakaroto, húmedos, transparentes. Dos luces que titilaban. Al moreno le pareció, repentinamente, ver algo oculto; como si ella supiera algo que él no y sin embargo callaba. Y por alguna extraña razón, sintió un vacío.

- Cuando todo esto termine… - dijo ella en un tono suave, casi tímido, que le recordó a Kakaroto las épocas de cuando Chichi tan sólo era una niña – Cuando derrotemos a los saiyas y encontremos a Bulma… Me gustaría… - la voz de Chichi tembló, pero intentó proseguir - ¿Aún me amas?

Los ojos de Kakaroto eran dos llamas poderosas que la quemaban.

- No veo el punto de tu pregunta – dijo él, receloso. Tenía la impresión de que ella se estaba despidiendo, y aquello no le gustaba.

- El punto es que estamos jugándonos la vida por lo que creemos, y que nada nos garantiza que en dos o tres minutos simplemente la perdamos. Y que esto del orgullo no tiene sentido, no es relevante. Quiero saber si aún me amas, y lo quiero saber ahora, no mañana, ni pasado; no sé si tendremos ese tiempo.

Kakaroto volteó la cabeza a un lado, dándole el perfil a la morena, evitándola, y se mantuvo en silencio. Chichi contuvo la inmensa tristeza que creció dentro de su pecho. Caminó hacia la chimenea para alejarse de él, pero entonces el moreno la sostuvo del brazo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo mientras que sus labios se acercaron a su oreja.

- Más que a nada – le respondió.

Aquellas palabras hicieron temblar a Chichi. Por unos breves segundos, sólo existieron esas palabras. Kakaroto la miraba directamente a los ojos, y podía escuchar cada latido acelerado en el interior de su pecho. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Chichi enlazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó, tomándolo desprevenido, exactamente igual que la noche en la que habían estado juntos por primera vez. Kakaroto cedió a la tentación e introdujo su lengua en la boca de la morena. El sabor era dulce, y el placer que comenzaba a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo lo embriagó. Dejó salir un gemido mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo; había olvidado cómo se sentía tenerla entre sus brazos.

Chichi lo empujó repentinamente haciéndolo caer sentado sobre el sillón. Kakaroto estaba aturdido, aún embriagado por la intensidad del beso. La morena se deshizo de la manta, y de un sólo movimiento se sacó la blusa y el brasier. Los ojos de Kakaroto se clavaron en los pechos de Chichi, unos senos de tamaño mediano, perfecto, y con pezones rosados. Sintió el corazón en la garganta, y un fuego que ardía bajo su piel de forma incandescente. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, y su cabello parecía demasiado oscuro. En su rostro se notaba el agotamiento por el cual había estado pasando; tenía profundas ojeras y labios partidos. Chichi seguía afectada por la presencia de Ione, él lo sabía, pero parecía menos cansada, y con más esperanzas. La morena se desabrochó la falda con facilidad, y una vez que lo hubo tirado lejos, también se sacó su ropa interior, quedando completamente desnuda.

- Chichi yo… - pero la morena lo calló poniendo el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

- Shh… No digas nada – le dijo mientras se sentaba sobre él y se soltaba la cinta que sostenía su cabello; éste cayó como un manto sobre sus hombros – Por unos momentos olvidémonos de esta guerra. Olvidémoslo.

La morena lo besó con intensidad y él le correspondió, pero pronto cortó el beso sin separarse más que unos centímetros de su rostro.

- No. Déjame a mí – dijo Kakaroto tomando la batuta.

El moreno se levantó del sillón cargándola entre sus brazos y caminó hacia el pie de la chimenea. Recostó el cuerpo desnudo de Chichi sobre la alfombra, y se deshizo de su túnica y de su camisa. Kakaroto observaba ese cuerpo grabando cada rincón, cada espacio en su memoria. Tiernamente hizo un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su ombligo, acariciando su piel, disfrutándola. Chichi temblaba ante cada caricia, se estremecía, lanzaba gemidos. No hubo sitio que Kakaroto no acariciara con sus manos y con su boca, alcanzando el éxtasis junto a ella. Cuando la penetró, ninguno de los dos pudo contenerse; una corriente de placer los forzó a gemir ante cada movimiento.

Y de éste modo llegó la noche al bosque.

**Hola! Ok, ok, ok… Para los que pedían más de Goku/Milk, espero que esto les haya gustado :3 Y aclare sus dudas ;) hablando de dudas… En un rwr me preguntaron porque Bulma habla de un hermano, en fin, supuestamente Vegeta le habló de su pasado y es obvio que le mintió porque no quiere que ella sepa la verdad :P Entonces, en esa red de mentiras le pudo haber inventado un hermano, ese Veggis cruel que me salió jeje cualquier duda me hacen saber… Y por favor, comenten ja para decirme como va todo y si algo no entienden :3 Besos! Las amo! Las amo!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hasta que deje de respirar.**

El día transcurrió de forma veloz en el castillo real. Tras rescatar a Bulma, Vegeta la había llevado a su habitación y colocado en un tanque de recuperación. Al despertar Bulma, ésta volvió a caer en un estado de aturdimiento. Dejó encargada a Arieres de sus cuidados mientras continuaba inconsciente, y bajó al sótano con Turles para despedir a los encapuchados y sacar a los esclavos. El príncipe, por alguna extraña razón que le pareció ajena a él mismo puesto que era un mercenario, no pudo tolerar el hecho de que se actuara tan cobardemente en su propia casa; agredir a niños, a adultos y a ancianos incapaces de defenderse por sí solos, no sólo le pareció ruin, sino repugnante. En el pasado había estado de acuerdo, quizás hasta él mismo lo hubiese llevado a cabo, y ni siquiera le había molestado saber que existía dentro del castillo una cámara de tortura. Pero ahora era diferente; ahora habían llevado a Bulma allí. Ella había sido víctima de aquel lugar, que como el hocico de una bestia lanzaba un aliento podrido sobre todos. A través del sufrimiento de Bulma había visto el de los otros. A través de ella todo era distinto. Poco le importaban los hombres y mujeres, los esclavos que habitaban en su hogar; sus vidas no le eran relevantes. Pero por alguna razón no podía concebir que acciones tan violentas se dieran en el mismo techo que cobijaba a Bulma. No quería someterla a eso, y no se perdonaba que la hubiera expuesto a tal peligro.

- Encárgate del resto – le dijo Vegeta a Turles mientras reubicaban a las víctimas en el ala doméstica – Tengo un asunto por resolver.

Vegeta caminó por el pasillo hacia el salón, pero Turles lo detuvo, corriendo tras él.

- ¡Vegeta! – le gritó obligándolo a voltearse – Sé lo que vas a hacer. Vas a visitar a Nappa y de eso no saldrá nada bueno.

Vegeta le dedicó una mirada gélida y dio la vuelta para seguir su camino. Turles corrió y se colocó frente a él, interponiéndose en su camino.

- Sabes bien que ese sujeto está loco, completamente desquiciado. Es un demente. ¿Qué piensas decirle?

- No quiero hablarle, sino algo muy distinto – le respondió – Quítate.

- ¿Y después de atacarlo qué piensas decirle? ¿Qué lo hiciste porque estás enamorado de una esclava? ¿Qué volviste a caer en las redes de la misma mujer?

Vegeta recibió aquellas palabras como una bofetada. Durante varios segundos no pudo articular palabra alguna y sólo lo miró desconcertado, insultado en lo más profundo.

- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Mide tus palabras si no quieres sacarme de mis casillas.

Turles dejó salir una risa de incredulidad. No se movió ni un centímetro.

- No puedo creer que ni siquiera te lo hayas planteado. Pero por tu reacción me doy cuenta de que no lo sabes, o mejor dicho, no lo quieres saber. Vegeta, saliste como alma que lleva el demonio cuando supiste que Bulma estaba allá abajo, estabas descontrolado, creo no exagerar cuando digo que sólo te he visto así cuando sucedió lo de Zolarius y lo de Tarble; tú no actúas de ese modo por casi nadie, y mucho menos por una esclava cualquiera a la que supuestamente desprecias. Incluso te transformaste…

- Lo que dices es absurdo – dijo él comenzando a enojarse.

- No, no lo es. Y puedes negarlo cuanto quieras, pero no a mí; vi cómo la miras. Pero después de esto… Me queda claro todo. Todavía no la olvidas.

- No tienes claro nada – Vegeta lo hizo a un lado, empujándolo, y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

- ¡Estás enamorado de ella! – gritó Turles mientras él se alejaba - ¡Vegeta detente! ¡No te enfrentes a Nappa!

Pero la puerta se cerró y lo hizo desaparecer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kakaroto abrió los ojos sintiendo el fuego de la chimenea abrazándolo, pero no a Chichi. Se incorporó y la llamó por su nombre; no hubo respuesta. Caminó hacia el baño y lo encontró vacío. Entonces, con un temor que lo llenó de pies a cabeza, vio que la ropa de Chichi había desaparecido y que la puerta de la cabaña estaba entreabierta.

- ¡Maldita sea!

Rápida y torpemente se colocó la ropa y salió. No debió haberse quedado dormido; cedió ante el cansancio sobre la piel de Chichi y olvidó todo el peligro. _¿Cómo pude quedarme dormido?,_ pensó. Lo último que recordaba eran los ojos de la morena, ardiendo. Afuera, una ventisca helada lo cubrió de copos de nieve y pronto sintió el frío calando en sus huesos. ¿Cómo no percibió sonido alguno? _No pudieron forzarla a salir, el ruido me habría despertado_, pensó mientras corría adentrándose en el bosque y alejándose de la cabaña. _Debió salir por su propia voluntad_… _ ¿Por qué? _Kakaroto encontró algunas huellas pero se iban borrando con la ventisca, así que corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Chichi! – gritaba.

Hasta que se detuvo.

Frente a él, a tan sólo unos metros, vio a un hombre alto y corpulento, un titán con bigote y de aspecto agresivo que portaba una mirada amenazadora. Curiosamente, sonreía. Kakaroto lo recordaba, era Paragus, lo había visto en el pasado. Entre él y Paragus estaba Chichi, cabizbaja, con el cabello cubriéndole el rostro inclinado hacia el suelo. Parecía en una especie de trance.

- ¡Aléjate de ella! – gritó Kakaroto poniéndose en guardia. El saiyajin rió sonoramente, y su risa se mezcló con una nueva, una risa que el moreno reconoció al instante.

La figura de Nappa apareció de entre los árboles, uniéndosele a Paragus. Kakaroto reconoció bien esos ojos oscuros y esa calva. Sintió una corriente de furia y ansias de venganza. Nappa estaba calmado y sin mucha predisposición a pelear. ¿Lo sobreestimaba tanto?

- Kakaroto… O mejor dicho "Goku" – le dijo. Su voz era como el jadeo de una hiena – El destino se empeña en que nos encontremos y que en esos encuentros siempre tenga que arrebatarte a alguien que te importa…

- ¡No te la llevarás! – gritó Kakaroto fuera de sí - ¡Chichi, retrocede, regresa a mí!

Pero Chichi no se movió. Seguía en el centro, con el cabello cubriéndole el rostro por la ventisca. Nappa estalló en una carcajada gutural.

- Tu extraña y loca mujer ya no existe – dijo Nappa sin dejar de reír – Acércate a nosotros, Ione; te llevaremos con el nuestro jefe. Tiene intenciones de unir fuerzas contigo, y de darte lo que necesites – Nappa miró a Chichi con ojos dementes, fervorosos - ¡Únetenos, Ione! ¡Únete al Lord del universo!

Kakaroto miraba a Chichi sin bajar la guardia, dispuesto a atacar cuando fuese necesario. Sintió un dolor en el pecho. Trató de concentrarse.

- ¡Chichi ven a mí! – gritó desesperado - ¡Por favor, ven!

Y de repente la ventisca se detuvo y los árboles crujieron; el bosque entero se sumergió en un silencio espantoso. Chichi levantó su cabeza lentamente, descubriendo su rostro a la noche. Kakaroto se petrificó. La morena tenía los ojos cerrados, pero comenzó a abrir y cerrar sus manos como si por vez primera descubriera la movilidad de sus propias articulaciones. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Chichi. Luego abrió los ojos.

Nappa comenzó a saltar mientras reía como una hiena.

- ¡Bienvenida Ione! ¡Bienvenida!

Kakaroto trataba de buscar alguna diferencia, pero lo que tenía en frente era lo mismo que había abrazado y besado horas antes. Era Chichi, era su Chichi. Y sin embargo, la morena lo miraba como a un extraño, como si no supiera quién era él. Siempre creyó que si Ione llegaba a poseer a Chichi, la transformación sería absolutamente reconocible; sin embargo, era el mismo cabello, la misma piel, los mismos ojos. Todo era igual y a la vez distinto. Clavó sus ojos en los que conocía de memoria y sintió miedo, porque lo que vio fue una barrera inconmensurable, indestructible. Un rostro inexpresivo. La nieve.

La morena dio media vuelta y fijó sus ojos en Nappa y en Paragus.

- Su Lord no tiene nada qué ofrecerme. El bosque es mi bosque – la voz salió de entre los labios de Chichi, pero no era su voz.

- ¡Chichi reacciona! – gritó Goku dando un paso hacia adelante.

Y entonces sucedió.

La morena se inclinó bruscamente y clavó sus dedos como garras sobre la nieve. Un temblor resquebrajó la tierra y obligó al moreno a retroceder. Nappa y Paragus se pusieron en guardia.

- Mi nombre es Ione – dijo la morena mirando a Kakaroto con indiferencia. De forma violenta giró para enfrentarse a los saiyajins – Díganle lo que les dije a su Lord y lárguense.

- Ione, nuestro jefe tiene a las víctimas para el sacrificio que necesitas para renovar el pacto de sangre con el bosque. Y te las piensa ofrecer.

Ione sacó su mano de la nieve y se fue incorporando elegantemente, con un aire casi aristocrático. Sus ojos eran agudos, dos armas blancas que se posaban sobre Nappa.

- ¿Quién es tu Lord? – le preguntó, mostrando interés por primera vez.

Paragus sonrió en una mueca.

- El amo del universo.

Ione pateó un poco de nieve y unas piedras que estaban en el suelo y se dirigió hacia los saiyajins.

- Prúebalo.

- ¡NOOOOOO! – gritó Kakaroto mientras lanzaba una bola de ki hacia Paragus que lo hizo caer contra un árbol. Nappa reaccionó de inmediato y lanzó otra que golpeó a Kakaroto en el pecho.

- Has mejorado, Kakaroto – dijo Paragus echándose un mechón de cabello hacia atrás – Pero no es suficiente.

Rápidamente, Nappa tomó por la muñeca a Ione y a Paragus, y los tres se convirtieron en un manto negro que voló hacia arriba, hacia la densidad de la noche. Kakaroto corrió con la desesperación abriéndole el pecho. Y trató de volar hacia ella para evitar su partida. No podía sentir ningún ki y no podía llevar a cabo su teletransportación. Nada. Se la habían llevado. Sintió una agonía que lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Se dejó caer sobre la nieve. Su rostro estaba contorsionado por el llanto a punto de estallar. Apretó las manos en un puño y gritó; gritó tan fuerte, tan desesperada y angustiosamente, que a lo lejos, en caminos distintos del bosque, Trunks sintió escalofríos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Joven Vegeta, espere! – dijo uno de los sirvientes mientras intentaba impedir la entrada de Vegeta, pero el príncipe no lo escuchó; con un movimiento de mano la puerta se abrió de par en par en un sonido seco, y los pasos del saiyajin se extendieron por el salón, avanzando peligrosamente hacia las escaleras.

- ¡Joven Vegeta! ¡El señor no está! – gritó un segundo sirviente.

Vegeta se detuvo bruscamente.

- ¿Hace cuánto se fue?

- Desde la tarde. Salió con el señor Paragus.

- Interesante.

Los sirvientes estaban asustados. Había algo en la mirada de ese joven príncipe, algo oscuro y pétreo que los mantenía temerosos. Vegeta elevó su ki.

Los cristales del gran ventanal central del salón de hicieron añicos, y luego los contiguos; Vegeta siguió elevando su ki y los jarrones explotaron, los cuadros se quebraron, los muebles se partieron, las lámparas, los candelabros, las alfombras, todo se iba destruyendo ante los aterrados ojos de los sirvientes que se escondían mientras pedazos de mesas y sillas volaban por el aire para chocar contra las paredes. En menos de diez minutos el salón de Nappa quedó reducido a piezas. Pero el príncipe no se conformó. Subió las escaleras, esta vez sin que ningún sirviente tratara de detenerlo, y penetró en cada una de las habitaciones destruyéndolo todo, quebrándolo todo. Aquello hizo que su ira cediera un poco. Entonces una idea acudió a su mente.

Bajó las escaleras y con el dedo señaló a uno de los sirvientes.

- Tú, llévame con los esclavos.

El sirviente además de asustado, parecía confundido.

- No… No… No hay esclavos, Su Alteza – dijo tartamudeando - Cuando llegan, de vez en cuando, el señor los elimina. No hay esclavos.

A Vegeta no le sorprendió escuchar aquella declaración. Había sido estúpido de su parte siquiera pensar que la locura de su mentor le permitiría mantener con vida a otras razas en su propia casa. De haber habido esclavos los habría liberado sólo para enfadar al extremo a Nappa, pero ya no importaba; al observar el desastre en el que había quedado la casa de Nappa, supo que había hecho bastante. Caminó hacia el patio exterior para regresar a su castillo, pero en el centro del patio vio a Lysan, que observaba horrorizada las ventanas rotas. Vegeta la ignoró y bajó los escalones de la entrada. Ella avanzó hacia él.

- ¿Qué has hecho Vegeta? ¡Respóndeme! – le gritó con furia - ¡¿Qué demonios has hecho?!

Lysan lo tomó por el brazo pero el príncipe se deshizo de ella con rudeza.

- Lárgate – le dijo con desdén.

- Acabo de venir de tu maldita casa, y me he encontrado con lo peor; ¿curando terrícolas? ¿Disolviendo la cámara de tortura? ¡¿En qué estás pensando?!

- Jamás lo vas a entender.

- ¡No, jamás voy a entender cómo hiciste para enamorarte de Bulma Briefs! ¡Otra vez!

Vegeta levantó su mano y estuvo a punto de descargar un golpe sobre la morena, pero se contuvo.

- Tus sirvientes me lo contaron todo: "Su Alteza enfureció porque enviaron a una de sus esclavas personales a la cámara de torturas, a Bra". Eres patético – le dijo Lysan temblando por la indignación - ¿Qué le vas a decir al Rey? ¡¿Ah?!

- Lo que le diga a mi padre o no, no es tu problema – dijo Vegeta mientras la hacía a un lado, pero Lysan persistió.

- ¡No me empujes! ¡Soy tu prometida! ¡Nos vamos a casar! ¡Y tú estás enamorado de una asquerosa débil humana!

- No finjas que me amas Lysan, porque ambos sabemos que no es cierto.

- Yo te amo a mi modo, Vegeta – dijo la morena – Y me das lástima.

- Entonces lárgate.

- ¡No puedo porque tengo que cubrir tu espalda de las idioteces que haces! ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando Nappa llegue y se entere de que hiciste esto con su casa? ¿Y el Rey Vegeta? ¿Qué le vas a decir cuando se entere de que cerraste la cámara de torturas?

- Lo solucionaré solo. No te necesito.

- Todo por esa insípida de Briefs. ¿De verdad vale la pena que te metas en todos estos problemas por alguien como ella?

Vegeta miró a Lysan directamente a los ojos.

- Sí – le respondió.

Y se dio la vuelta caminando para emprender vuelo. A sus espaldas, sin detenerse, escuchó la voz de Lysan como un cuchillo:

- Ella nunca podrá amarte, Vegeta. Nunca volverá a hacerlo. Bra sí, pero Bulma Briefs nunca lo hará. Te lo dije una vez, y lo volveré a repetir: estamos dañados y vacíos, y nadie puede amar lo que está roto. ¿Me escuchas? – Lysan vio cómo el príncipe se detenía una milésima, y siguió hablando: - Briefs es demasiado completa, Vegeta, ¿por qué habría de quererte a ti, que estás hecho pedazos? ¡Somos asesinos! ¡Tenemos veneno adentro! Sólo podemos querernos entre nosotros, Vegeta. No aspires demasiado alto. ¿Me escuchas? ¡Regresa!

Pero Vegeta emprendió finalmente su vuelo y salió, directo al bosque.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Trunks, Yamcha, Krilin, Gohan, Chaoz y Piccolo se detuvieron ante la entrada de Hikari. Las puertas eran diferentes a las que hasta entonces habían visto: eran largas y de madera tallada. No se trataba de nada suntuoso, ni siquiera imponente. Los niños se dejaron caer a la vez al pie de un roble y respiraron. La nieve había quedado atrás y ahora el calor los sometía. Sus rostros estaban perlados por gotas de sudor.

- ¡Qué infierno! – dijo Krilin sacudiendo su propia ropa para despegarla de su cuerpo. Miró a Trunks – Trunks, tranquilo. Goku y Chichi están bien, lo sé. Llegarán en cualquier minuto.

- Sí, no es Chichi quien me preocupa. Sino Goku – dijo Trunks con voz inocente – Sé que Chichi está bien.

Yamcha observaba al pequeñín en silencio. Había notado que la piel de Trunks estaba brillante y libre de sudor. Su cabello era de un color intenso que antes de entrar al bosque no poseía. Sí, también existían cambios físicos en él. Cuando estuvieron en la zona invernal del bosque, tampoco el frío pareció perturbarlo. Era como si su cuerpo fuera capaz de resistir cualquier cambio climático sin la más mínima reacción, demasiado increíble hasta para un mitad saiyajin.

- ¿Creen que Daiz ya nos esté esperando adentro? – preguntó Chaoz.

- Ojalá – confesó Gohan – Es la primera vez en la vida que daría cualquier cosa por ver a Daiz.

Pero pronto todos se callaron cuando a lo lejos distinguieron la figura de Kakaroto. Caminaba cabizbajo. Avanzaba en un andar confuso y débil. Todos contuvieron la respiración y no pudieron articular palabra alguna. Ni siquiera se movieron. Kakaroto caminó hasta que llegó a la entrada de Hikari junto a ellos. Su rostro estaba húmedo por el sudor, sus mejillas encendidas, y sus ojos eran lagunas oscuras. Trunks sintió una opresión en pecho al verlo en aquellas condiciones; le daba la impresión de ser un hombre casi muerto.

- Papá… - dijo Gohan, pero la voz del moreno la detuvo.

- Ione se unió a los saiyajins – dijo él con una voz que no parecía la suya, y luego se desplomó sobre la tierra, inconsciente.

- ¡Papá!

- ¡Rápido! ¡Su medicina! ¡Está deshidratado! ¡Necesitamos agua! – gritó Piccolo.

- ¡Se llevaron a mi mamá! – sollozó Gohan incapaz de reaccionar.

- ¡Iré por ayuda! – exclamó Trunks.

Y el pequeño penetró las grandes puertas de Hikari.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Vegeta entró al castillo, lo primero que hizo fue subir las escaleras y avanzar por el pasillo hacia su habitación para ver a Bulma, pero en el camino se topó frente a frente con Arieres, y se detuvo.

- Te dije que te quedaras con ella – le dijo en un tono severo. Sus ojos negros centelleaban.

Arieres respiró profundo.

- Salí justo ahora; acaba de despertar. No quiere hablar, está como ida. Iba a buscar algo de agua…

Vegeta se pasó una mano por el cabello.

- Está bien. Puedes irte. Yo me encargaré de ella – dijo él, esta vez sereno.

Arieres asintió dubitativa y se alejó por el pasillo.

Vegeta cortó la distancia que quedaba entre él y la puerta de su habitación y entró. Las luces eran tenues pero suficientemente fuertes como para iluminar el lugar. Sobre la cama descansaba Bulma, sentada, apoyada contra un conjunto de almohadas. Su cabello celeste caía en ondas sobre sus hombros, su piel había recuperado el color, al igual que sus labios; pero sus ojos miraban hacia un lado y ni siquiera se fijaron en él cuando entró. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía vulnerable ante ella. Otra vez.

Vegeta cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó hacia la cama. Se detuvo justo al pie, pero ella seguía sin inmutarse. Su respiración era pausada y tranquila, su pecho se elevaba y descendía en una armonía inocua.

- Me dijeron que estabas bien – le dijo, pero automáticamente se arrepintió. Había sido una frase estúpida, y no era lo que realmente quería decir. En realidad, no sabía qué quería decirle – No debiste haberte cruzado en el camino de Nappa. Él no tolera lo que yo – también se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello, pero continuó: - Sé que fue un accidente, por eso en cuanto lo supe fui a sacarte. Si hubiera estado allí, ni siquiera habrías pisado ese lugar.

El silencio inundó la habitación. Bulma continuaba sin pronunciar palabra y sin mirarlo.

- Mujer, mírame – dijo Vegeta, pero ella no lo hizo – Deja de comportarte como una niña.

Bulma no movió ni un músculo, pero parecía a punto de estallar; su respiración ya no era pausada, sino rápida y agitada.

- Mírame – dijo Vegeta y se inclinó para tomar la barbilla de la muchacha entre sus manos y forzarla a enfrentarlo, pero lo que obtuvo lo paralizó. Bulma golpeó la mano extendida de Vegeta en el aire antes de que pudiera tocarla con un violento movimiento de brazo. Vegeta retrocedió dos pasos. Ella clavó sus ojos en él, y en ellos ardía el mundo.

- ¡Antes de que me vuelvas a tocar prefiero volver al sótano! – gritó Bulma, llena de cólera. Lágrimas de rabia habían comenzado a brotar y a caer por su rostro mientras se aferraba a la sábana con ambas manos recogidas en puños. Parecía otra persona.

- Podría matarte por lo que acabas de hacer – dijo el príncipe - ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!

- ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Tú y tu maldita familia son unos monstruos! ¡Tu raza! – gritó Bulma. Su rostro estaba completamente húmedo y tenso, su respiración era sonora.

Vegeta apenas podía respirar.

- ¡Eres un ser despreciable! ¡Me das asco! ¡Por Dios, en ese lugar había niños! ¡Hay que ser un monstruo para tener un sitio así funcionando en su propia casa! ¡Mátame, no me importa! ¡Eres igual que tu padre! ¡Igual que todos! ¡No quiero tu protección! ¡No quiero ser la protegida de un monstruo! ¡Estás vacío! ¡Dañado! ¡Podrido desde adentro!

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en el pecho de Vegeta como espadas. Nunca antes había experimentado un dolor tan agudo y profundo, ni siquiera cuando habían terminado la primera vez.

- ¡Soy un príncipe saiyajin y tú eres mi esclava! ¡Te tocaré cuando quiera! ¡Haré contigo lo que me plazca!

Bulma saltó de la cama y avanzó decidida hacia él. Antes de que Vegeta pudiera reaccionar, ella había tomado su mano derecha para apuntar directamente hacia el pecho de ella misma.

Allí estaban, ella frente a él, y él apuntándola al pecho con su mano. Bulma extendió las manos como rindiéndose. Él la observaba confundido.

- Vamos, hazlo. Te doy toda la libertad de arrebatarme la vida en este mismo instante. Mátame. Hazlo. Te conviene. Me he vuelto demasiado problemática, demasiado altanera. ¡Mátame o mándame al sótano con las ratas y los demás como yo! ¡Todo eso lo prefiero a las náuseas que siento al estar a tu lado! ¡Vamos, mátame! ¡Mátame!

La mano de Vegeta se clavaba en la piel de la muchacha produciéndole dolor, pero ella no lo sentía, estaba demasiado alterada como para hacerlo. Vegeta tenía el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, y una sensación de asfixia que lo mareaba. Sus ojos negros estaban siendo derretidos por el fuego destructor de los de Bulma, y la violencia en su alma de saiyajin, en su orgullo, en su masculinidad, cedió resquebrajándolo y haciéndolo retroceder. Se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos, y cuando levantó la mirada enfrentó la de la muchacha con la misma barrera de hierro de siempre.

- Sí, soy un monstruo – le dijo mientras continuaba retrocediendo, hasta alcanzar la puerta – Y me perteneces.

Con esto Vegeta salió sellando la puerta, sintiéndose débil, vulnerable, acabado, destruido, por Bulma Briefs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Kakaroto abrió los ojos todo a su alrededor se movía, pero podía vislumbrar algunas luces que parecían volar sobre su cabeza como luciérnagas; sí, debía seguir siendo de noche, quizás de madrugada. Había llegado a las puertas de Hikari. Recordaba haber perdido la noción de las cosas, aún ahora se sentía agotado y mareado, y era incapaz de ver las formas correctas de lo que lo rodeaba. Escuchó a lo lejos unas voces, como a kilómetros de distancia, como procedentes de algún túnel subterráneo, y ecos que triplicaban esas voces que no podía entender.

- Está delirando – dijo Trunks poniendo su mano sobre la frente del moreno – Tiene fiebre.

- ¿Crees que nos escuche? – dijo una voz masculina. Era un obrero que se dispuso a ayudarlos. A penas ingresaron a la ciudad fortificada, encontraron a una señora calva y de dientes roídos que los llevó a casa de este hombre. Se trataba de un lugar bastante grande pero comedido; una humilde morada construida en piedra. El sujeto los recibió con amabilidad y ayudó a recostar a Kakaroto y a darle cuidados.

- No creo que nos escuche – dijo Trunks.

Sus ojos celestes se posaron sobre los amigos. Estaban sentados y permanecían idos, sobre todo Gohan. Estaba seguro de que sufría la pérdida de Chichi en silencio, y aquello lo lastimaba. Ninguna palabra podría confortarlo. Con ellos así, su mamá desaparecida, Chichi en manos de los saiyajins y Goku delirando, se sintió más solo que nunca. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a asumir la responsabilidad de todos, a cargarlos si era necesario. No se iba a rendir. Nadie dijo que ingresar al bosque para luchar contra la oscuridad sería camino fácil. Y él, incluso desde sus extraños sueños, aceptó transitar por encima de las espinas.

Trunks caminó hacia la ventana. Hikari era una ciudad ocre, apagada, y en la noche no había actividad alguna. La gente pasaba el día entero trabajando, creando artefactos que eran enviados a las otras ciudades del bosque. Pudo ver la acera solitaria y limpia; ni rastro de Daiz. Deseaba que llegara y cerró los ojos como suplicándole a alguna fuerza que lo trajera. Estaban en un momento crítico.

- Bueno Trunks, es ahora cuando tú sacas tus poderes mágicos y le avisas a Daiz que ya estamos aquí y no hay tiempo que perder – dijo Gohan en un tono agresivo.

- No tengo cómo comunicarme con él – respondió Trunks.

- Claro, olvidé que estás empezando a fallar – dijo Gohan mientras se levantaba de la silla – Como cuando nos dijiste que mi mamá estaría bien.

- Gohan, para – dijo Piccolo.

- Esta lucha es inútil – dijo Krilin alterado, mientras se pasaba ambas manos por la calva – Desde que entramos al bosque lo único que hemos hecho es perder, una y otra vez. Estamos peleando contra fuerzas que nos aventajan por mil.

- Eso lo supimos antes de entrar – dijo Yamcha mirando a su amigo con firmeza – Y no nos detuvo.

- Somos unos mártires, no unos héroes – dijo Chaoz, iracundo – No estamos salvando a nadie, sólo nos estamos condenando. Somos inútiles. Nunca quise creerlo, pero cada día desde que estoy en el bosque me convenzo más de ello: el mal es más fuerte que el bien.

- Puede ser, pero el bien nunca se rinde – dijo el obrero, interviniendo. Era alto y fornido, poseía toda la contextura de un obrero; manos grandes, callosas, espalda ancha, hombros grandes y brazos gruesos.

- Sin importar el dolor – dijo Trunks. Sus ojos estaban perdidos a través del cristal de la ventana; húmedos, reales. Parecía como si supiera muy bien de lo que estaba hablando – Aunque sea fuerte, insoportable… El dolor no detiene al bien, por el contrario; lo obliga a perseverar.

- Estamos aquí por el bien – dijo Piccolo, también levantándose de la silla – Ganar, perder; da igual. Si nosotros no defendemos el bien, ¿quién lo hará?

- El mal – dijo una voz que provenía del marco de la puerta.

Todos voltearon y encontraron la figura larga y oscura de Daiz. Sus ojos se posaron en Trunks y luego cayeron sobre el cuerpo sudoroso y febril de Kakaroto. Hizo una entrada segura y sólida; se detuvo al pie de la cama en donde descansaba Kakaroto. Lo observó inexpresivo. Trunks dio un paso hacia adelante.

- No es nada físico – le dijo a Daiz – Ione despertó, y se unió a los saiyajins. Es la pérdida lo que…

- Ya – dijo Daiz cortando a Trunks. No necesitaba oír más. Sabía muy bien por lo que Kakaroto estaba pasando.

Daiz se volteó quedando frente a frente con los demás.

- Déjennos solos – dijo Daiz al grupo.

- ¿Ah? – dijo Piccolo, desconfiado.

- Necesito hablar con Kakaroto – completó, fastidiado.

- ¿Cómo piensa hablarle si se encuentra en ese estado? – dijo Gohan súbitamente.

Daiz le dedicó una mirada dura.

- Largo.

Trunks avanzó hacia la puerta y con la mano llamó a los demás.

- Trunks no voy a dejar a mi papá con…

- Gohan…

- No confió en él – dijo Gohan.

- ¿Y en mí? – dijo Trunks. Todos guardaron silencio – Si confían en mí, salgan.

El obrero fue el primero en salir, y luego lo siguió el resto a regañadientes. Daiz dio un respingo; todavía tenía los ojos clavados en el cuerpo tembloroso de Kakaroto. Supo de inmediato que le esperaba un arduo trabajo en Hikari.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta bajó las escaleras abatido. Las palabras de Bulma todavía golpeaban dentro de su memoria con fuerza. Los problemas le habían caído encima de repente, y ahora no sabía qué haría para controlar nada de lo que lo rodeaba. ¿Qué haría Nappa cuando supiera que fue él quien destruyó su casa? ¿Y el Rey? ¿Qué diría él cuando se enterara de lo que había pasado con la cámara de torturas? Él mismo se había encargado de destruir su máscara, y ahora se resquebrajaba de forma violenta frente a todos. Muchas cosas estaban en riesgo: su cuartada, su posición actual y la confianza de su padre que se había ganado con tanto esfuerzo. Lo peor de todo era que aquello era lo que menos le importaba ahora. Lo que le dolía eran las palabras de Bulma, las de Turles y las de Lysan lacerando su cabeza, especialmente las de Bulma. ¿Cuándo había sucedido? ¿En qué momento le había empezado a importar tanto lo que ella pensara o sintiese hacia él? ¿Será que siempre estuvo presente? Quizás nunca la olvidó… Tras el último escalón levantó la mirada y vio a Broly en el centro de la sala. Tenía sus ojos clavados en él, y las manos introducidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Vete – le dijo Vegeta mientras caminaba hacia el bar en donde descansaban varias botellas de colores y formas extravagantes.

- Creo que te estás olvidando de quiénes son tus amigos – dijo Broly con seriedad – Lysan me lo ha contado todo.

- No me sorprende que tu comunicación con Lysan sea tan veloz – dijo el príncipe incisivamente – No creas que me importa, por supuesto.

Broly dejó salir un respingo.

- No vine a hablar del pasado con Lysan. Sino de ti.

- Ah – dijo Vegeta mientras se servía una copa de un líquido rojo oscuro – No estoy interesado.

- Pues debería – dijo Broly caminando hacia él – No te voy a preguntar si estás enamorado de una terrícola, porque la sola idea me parece absurda. Lo que sí vengo a decirte es que no creas que a nosotros no nos canse tener que cubrir tus errores.

- No les he pedido su ayuda – dijo Vegeta en un tono agresivo.

- Claro que no – respondió Broly – Pero igual lo hacemos.

Vegeta desvió la mirada hacia su trago, ignorando por completo a Broly.

- Lysan amenazó a los sirvientes de Nappa. "No recuerdan nada" – dijo Broly mientras se servía el mismo trago que Vegeta – En cuando a lo de la cámara de torturas, por eso estoy aquí.

Vegeta clavó sus ojos negros en los de Broly de forma amenazadora.

- No te atrevas a contradecirme, Broly.

- Son animales, Vegeta. No lo olvides – dijo el saiyajin.

- Como esclavos están bien. Es suficiente – argumentó Vegeta rápidamente, defendiéndose.

- Como quieras. No vine a cambiar tu opinión. Vine porque el Rey no puede enterarse de esto. Tu padre no tiene por qué saberlo, al menos que alguien se lo cuente. Dudo mucho que baje al sótano muy a menudo.

Vegeta se mantuvo en silencio y volvió a llevarse a la boca un trago de aquel líquido rojo. Broly lo observó, y notó la aflicción que se marcaba en las facciones de su rostro. No podía comprenderlo en lo absoluto. Siempre sintió que había algo oculto, un secreto, algo que Vegeta guardaba y no compartía con nadie, y le pesaba. Ahora no sólo veía ese peso, sino una especie de dolor que jamás había visto marcado en los rasgos juveniles de Vegeta. Parecía como si algo le ardiera por dentro. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Broly dejó sobre la mesa una pequeña botella con un líquido plateado. Vegeta fijó sus ojos negros en ella.

- Es mejor que lo que estás tomando – dijo Broly – Es más fuerte. Me ayuda cuando quiero dejar de ser yo.

Con esas palabras se dio la vuelta y emprendió su camino hacia la cocina. Justo antes de desaparecer volvió a hablar:

- Ve a tu habitación después de tomarlo. Vas a necesitar tu cama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Turles intentó abrir la puerta del cuarto de Vegeta pero una barrera sólida y transparente chispeó ante él, corrientes azules que lo obligaron a alejarse. Usó fuerza derribando la puerta y entró. Adentro, vio a Bulma sentada junto a la ventana, mirando hacia afuera. La muchacha fijó sus ojos en él pero no dijo nada. Turles avanzó.

- ¿Estás bien? Sólo vine a ver cómo estabas… - dijo tratando ser amable.

Bulma notó que Turles estaba manchado de sangre en algunas partes. Parecía cansado.

- Estoy bien. Supongo – dijo ella en un tono oscuro.

Los ojos me Turles se ensombrecieron.

- ¿Qué te hicieron allá abajo?

Bulma cortó el contacto visual.

- No quiero hablar de eso – le respondió – De cualquier forma, lo que me hicieron no es lo importante, sino todo lo que vi allá y que ésta familia permite que suceda.

Turles asintió.

- Lo sé. Pero te puedo asegurar que yo no tenía idea de lo que se estaba dando allá abajo…

- Me refiero a ellos – dijo Bulma – Los otros…

- El Rey es una manzana podrida, pero Vegeta…

- Es un monstruo – completó la muchacha fijando sus ojos en Turles. Estaban llenos de rabia – Por él estoy aquí.

Turles caminó hacia ella de modo que la luz de la luna iluminó su rostro blanco y terso.

- Sé que el príncipe te ha hecho mucho daño. Pero no es un monstruo, y la forma en la que ha ido por ti lo demuestra.

Bulma se mantuvo en silencio. Su cuerpo temblaba de indignación. Turles continuó:

- No sé qué tienes, Bra; pero hay algo en ti que despierta lo mejor en Vegeta. Todo lo que creí que había muerto en él… Existe gracias a ti. No sé cómo lo haces – susurró.

Bulma seguía sin mirar a Turles. Sus ojos celestes atravesaban el cristal de la ventana en silencio.

- Creo que te interesa saber que me he encargado toda la tarde de cerrar el sótano y darle atención médica a quienes se encontraban en él.

La muchacha, aún sin mirarlo, bajó la cabeza como aliviada ante aquella información.

- Vegeta no es un monstruo. Es una persona a quien le han sucedido cosas terribles, eso es todo. Ha tenido la mala suerte de nacer con un padre despiadado, de perder a su madre y a su hermano, de ser criado para convertirse en un asesino. A veces veo en sus ojos una profunda tristeza, es una tristeza de doble filo; es entonces cuando creo que si tan sólo hubiera alguien capaz de creer en él y en lo que puede dar, las cosas serían distintas.

Turles escuchó nuevamente el silencio de Bulma y caminó hacia la puerta. Justo antes de salir se volteó.

- Por cierto, con respecto a lo de la liberación de los esclavos y la atención médica, dije que yo me encargué de ello. Pero fue Vegeta quien dio la orden.

La muchacha sintió una corriente de aire atravesándola mientras fijaba sus ojos en los de Turles. Parecía sorprendida e incrédula. En su pecho una sensación extraña la embargó y pareció sentirse a punto de desfallecer por la marea de sentimientos que la golpeaban. Incapaz de articular palabra alguna, vio al saiyajin cerrar la puerta y desaparecer.

- _Ese sujeto tiene un rostro familiar…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma se levantó bruscamente de la cama cuando vio la puerta abrirse. Había estado esperando, ansiosa, la aparición de Vegeta durante más de dos horas. Era la una de la madrugada, quizás más tarde. Con las tenues luces de las velas vio al príncipe cerrar la puerta tras de sí y apoyarse en ella. Tenía la cabeza caída, mirando al suelo. La muchacha notó de inmediato que algo extraño le sucedía. Nunca había visto a Vegeta con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Vegeta? – preguntó algo confundida.

El príncipe levantó la cabeza lentamente hasta que sus ojos negros se fijaron en los de ella. Bulma notó que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, y su expresión era fría y perdida. No se movía.

- ¿Estás drogado? – preguntó ella, estática, sin poder reaccionar.

Pudo ver cómo una ligera sonrisa se esbozó en la comisura del labio del saiyajin.

- ¿Quieres la verdad o una mentira? – dijo él mientras se alejaba de la puerta. Tambaleó – Porque soy experto en mentir.

Bulma respiró profundo y vio al príncipe caminar torpemente hacia la cama. Una vez que la alcanzó se sentó lanzando su peso sobre el colchón mientras que se arrancaba la armadura. Cerró los ojos.

- Estás exonerada de acompañarme a dormir. Ya que te doy tanto asco, puedes irte. Es una concesión que te daré por tus anteriores servicios sexuales…

Tras decir esto volvió a sonreír, pero de forma vacua. Bulma se dio cuenta de que nunca lo había visto reír honestamente, siempre había sido con sarcasmo y algo de maledicencia.

- Estás drogado – aseveró, esta vez convencida de ello.

- Qué te importa, perra.

Bulma sintió aquello como una bofetada, y se percató de que Vegeta, ni en sus peores discusiones, se había referido con ese término hacia ella. Quizás al principio lo había hecho, pero ya no podía recordarlo. Hacía tanto tiempo que él no la ofendía.

- A veces puedes ser tan detestable… - dijo Bulma en voz baja, pero clara.

Vegeta abrió los ojos y los fijó en ella. Su rictus era serio.

- Y tú insoportable.

Bulma lo ignoró y caminó hacia él resuelta a acabar con aquella situación. Vegeta se encontraba en un estado lamentable; lo mejor era acostarlo a dormir. Una vez que estuvo cerca quiso tomarlo por los hombros y obligarlo a recostarse, pero el príncipe la agarró firmemente de la muñeca halándola hacia sí mismo. La muchacha perdió el equilibrio por la brusquedad del gesto y cayó sentada sobre las piernas del saiyajin. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió la respiración de Vegeta en su cuello, justo en donde había hundido su rostro, aspirando profundamente. Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo. Quiso alejarse, pero él la tenía asida con fuerza. Escapar era imposible.

- Eres la cosa más insoportable que existe – le dijo sin despegarse de su cuello. Se movía levemente mientras seguía respirando su aroma, acariciando su piel con la punta de su nariz – Tu voz, tus ojos, tu cuerpo, tu olor… Tu maldito olor; todo en ti me resulta intolerable.

Bulma guardó silencio.

-Tu presencia es perenne – dijo Vegeta. Una especie de fuego quemaba su voz mientras hablaba; sus manos habían comenzado a transitar por las piernas de la muchacha, subiendo por la abertura del kimono – Estás impregnada en mí y no puedo deshacerme de tu presencia. Nunca pude olvidarte… Tus ojos, travesuras y picardía... Tu risa descarada, tu cabello que ondeaba con la brisa; nunca te olvidaré hasta que deje de respirar… Tu mano que abandono la mía, tu sombra que se alejó de mi mirada, tu mirada que nunca miró hacia atrás… Nunca te perdonaré hasta que deje de respirar. Tu manera loca de bailar en la lluvia, tu tonto enfado en cosas pequeñas, tus inocentes travesuras infantiles, siempre te amaré hasta que deje de respirar… Mis falsos votos y promesas, mis sueños ardientes y quemantes, mis despiadadas y crueles oraciones… Siempre me odiarás, hasta que dejes de respirar – murmuró completamente ido.

Bulma contuvo la respiración. Aunque hubiera seguido intentando soltarse, habría resultado inútil; Vegeta era más alto, más atlético, más fuerte que ella. Con una sola mano aferrada en su cintura la tenía total y absolutamente dominada, imposibilitada de alejarse. El calor de la respiración y del cuerpo del saiyajin la paralizó y a la vez le produjo un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza. Desde allí, el olor a masculinidad que despedía Vegeta le nubló el raciocinio. Su mano acariciándole el muslo era como una llama que ardía directamente sobre su piel. Y esas palabras… ¿Qué era lo que significaban aquellas palabras? No se atrevió a decir nada, quería seguir escuchándolo. Pero de repente Vegeta se alejó de su cuello y fijó sus ojos negros en los de ella. Su expresión era fría como el más duro de los metales. Apretó su muñeca con fuerza; Bulma soltó un gemido. El príncipe la empujó lejos de sí y la forzó a caer al suelo.

- Tú presencia no estaba en mis planes actuales – le dijo despectivamente y se aferró a la cama, mareado – Me distraes de mis objetivos, de todo lo que me importa ahora.

- ¿Por qué te has drogado? – le preguntó Bulma desde el suelo, como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que le dijo. Se sentó, y la abertura de su kimono dejó al descubierto sus piernas.

Vegeta desvió su mirada hacia la piel de Bulma y esbozó una sonrisa débil.

- Porque eres demasiado buena para alguien como yo – dijo en un tono sólido, y la muchacha notó cómo el príncipe empezaba a alterarse. Su rostro ya no estaba serio, sino ofuscado; como si una rabia desconocida lo estuviera destruyendo por dentro – Porque no te merezco. Porque no puedo alcanzarte. Porque nunca, ni siquiera cuando estábamos en la Tierra, merecía estar a tu lado ni respirar el mismo aire que dejabas al pasar.

¿Estábamos en la Tierra? Bulma no entendió esa frase, pero la sintió familiar. Trató de buscarle durante algunos segundos un significado; sólo halló la nada.

- Pero yo te he demostrado que no eres intocable ni inalcanzable – le dijo, y una sonrisa vengativa se dibujó en su rostro – Te he tocado hasta el cansancio, he entrado en ti de todas las formas posibles. Hasta un monstruo puede desear la belleza; y también obtenerla.

Bulma se levantó del suelo, pero Vegeta la agarró antes de que pudiera ponerse del todo de pie y la atrajo hacia sí nuevamente, pegándola contra su cuerpo.

- Te tengo; eres mía.

Bulma hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para soltarse y lo consiguió, tomándolo por sorpresa.

- ¡No soy un objeto de tu pertenencia! No puedo hablar contigo si estás en este estado.

Vegeta intentó levantarse de la cama, pero cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón. El príncipe tenía los ojos cerrados, sin embargo, continuaba consciente.

- No tiene nada de malo que quiera tenerte – dijo en un tono débil, muy poco característico en él – Mi mundo es esto: asesinato y muerte. Y tú eres siempre vida… Siempre.

- Vegeta… - dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la cama.

- Lysan, Broly, Raditz, Nappa y mi padre pueden irse al infierno. Si quiero tenerte, puedo aspirar a hacerlo.

- Vegeta escúchame…

- Quisiera nunca haberte encontrado de nuevo – le dijo él, casi delirando.

- …voy a cuidar de ti – dijo Bulma mientras se acostaba al lado del saiyajin, consciente de que cuando amaneciera él no recordaría absolutamente nada; pero no era necesario.

- Quédate – le pidió casi en una súplica.

- Sí – le respondió mientras acariciaba su rostro.

- Eres mía.

- Podría llegar a serlo… - le dijo, y lo vio poco a poco sumergirse en un profundo sueño - …si me dejaras entrar aquí – colocó su mano en el centro del pecho de Vegeta – Si me dejaras conocerte.

Bulma continuó acariciándolo aun sabiendo que se había quedado dormido. Luego de unos minutos se incorporó sin despegar sus ojos celestes del cuerpo del príncipe.

- ¿Quién eres en verdad, Vegeta?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kakaroto sintió bruscamente el despertar. El túnel desapareció y por fin respiraba como si hubiera salido del agua. Tosió fuertemente y con dificultad se sentó sobre la cama. Su cuerpo entero estaba perlado por gotas de sudor. Miró hacia la ventana: era de noche. Cada uno de sus músculos le dolía y aún estaba con fiebre. Cuando se incorporó en la cama se percató de que no estaba solo; Daiz lo observaba justo al lado de la ventana. Su expresión era la de siempre.

- ¿Hace cuánto llegaste? – le preguntó Goku, confuso; pero en realidad parecía poco interesado. Su respiración era sonora y jadeante.

- Hace tres horas – respondió Daiz, arrastrando las palabras – Te he dado una especie de poción y cóctel de medicamentos para tu corazón. Sabía que eras débil, pero nunca pensé encontrarte en condiciones tan patéticas.

Kakaroto clavó sus ojos en los de Daiz. Si estaban allí, juntos, era porque buscaban un fin en común. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos lo que menos le importaba era Daiz. La imagen de Chichi alejándose junto a Nappa y Paragus le produjo un dolor incalculable. Se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos. Daiz pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

- Basta de niñerías, Kakaroto. Ya eres un hombre. Es hora de que actúes como tal y te hagas cargo de tus responsabilidades en esta guerra.

- Tú sabías que se la llevarían – dijo Goku como si no lo hubiese escuchado – Has estado con ellos, con los saiyajins. Dime qué le harán.

- No le harán nada. Según me contó Trunks, Ione ya regresó. Eso quiere decir que no le harán nada. Tu mujer ya no está – dijo Daiz con indiferencia.

- Necesito encontrar a Chichi – dijo el moreno, como delirando.

- ¡Basta ya, Kakaroto! – exclamó Daiz, enfrentándolo - ¡En tus manos está el destino de todo! ¡Asume tu responsabilidad!

Kakaroto se levantó de un salto de la cama, furioso.

- ¡No puedo permitir que Chichi…!

- ¡No puedes salvarla si no te salvas primero! – concluyó Daiz, y esas palabras redujeron a cenizas todo el ímpetu de Kakaroto. Daiz se serenó – Si quieres recuperarla, debes actuar con cautela e inteligencia.

- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué me ayuda? – preguntó Kakaroto, todavía molesto y aturdido.

Daiz tragó saliva.

- No lo hago por ti – le respondió. Y en esas palabras hubo honestidad pura – Debes luchar…

- ¡¿Luchar para qué?!

- Eres tan débil – le dijo Daiz con desprecio, y luego dio un paso hacia atrás – Todavía tienes a un niño, Gohan… Lo arrastraste hasta aquí, ¿cómo crees que se siente el pequeño? ¿Ah? ¿Y sí ahora pierde a su padre? No puedes ser tan egoísta. El niño te necesita. ¿Qué de la señorita Briefs? Ella siempre estuvo allí para cuando la necesitabas, no puedes ignorarla. Además… Hace años que yo no tengo nada, y sin embargo sigo aquí.

Kakaroto tambaleó y se dejó caer en una silla. Guardó silencio durante algunos segundos. Se sentía pesado, y la imagen de Chichi lo atormentaba como un fantasma. Se sentía débil y agotado por la fiebre. Sus ojos ardían. Estaba en un hoyo negro y profundo; tenía que salir.

- Entonces, empecemos con esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta abrió los ojos y sintió un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que lo obligó a gemir. La luz del sol penetraba por los cristales de la ventana y laceraban sus ojos. Se sostuvo la cabeza. Sentía una guerra en el interior de su cráneo. Debía ser el efecto de la droga que Broly le proporcionó la noche anterior. Lo último que recordaba era beber todo el frasco de un solo trago, y nada más. No recordaba cómo había llegado a su habitación, ni cómo había acabado sin camisa y sin zapatos sobre la cama. Observó a su alrededor. Bulma no estaba. Se alteró de inmediato; ¿acaso le había permitido salir a lo que entró? Se serenó al recordar que donde quiera que ella estuviese, sería dentro de los perímetros del castillo. Aquel lugar era una fortaleza y escapar era imposible. Fue entonces cuando, al levantar la mirada, vio a Bulma parada en el marco de la puerta que conducía al baño. Desde allí penetraba una luz tenue, que no lo lastimaba.

- Tengo el baño listo – dijo ella mientras daba media vuelta y volvía a ingresar al baño.

Vegeta permaneció estático durante algunos segundos. Se planteó la posibilidad de estar en una especie de ensueño, pero pronto se percató de que en verdad había despertado y aquello era real. Se levantó y tambaleó. Una vez que recuperó el control de su cuerpo, caminó hacia el baño y entró.

Bulma estaba sentada en el filo del jacuzzi y acariciaba el agua con su mano derecha mientras colocaba más espuma. La muchacha levantó la mirada y se chocó con los ojos de negros de Vegeta. Lo único que lo cubría era su pantalón negro. Sus pectorales, sus brazos, su abdomen, todo era definido, como tallado en mármol. Bulma se dejó admirar unos segundos por esa belleza peligrosa, pero pronto recobró el sentido.

- Necesitas bañarte. Te ayudará con los rezagos de la droga – dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie.

Sin embargo, Vegeta no se movió. Estaba demasiado aturdido para hacerlo. No conseguía entender por qué ella le estaba dirigiendo la palabra cuando lo último que recordaba eran sus insultos y su desprecio. Sí, lo recordaba. Ahora que estaba consciente lo recordaba. Un dolor agudo se extendió desde su pecho hacia todo su cuerpo.

Bulma, al verlo paralizado, caminó hacia él hasta que sólo hubo unos milímetros de por medio entre ellos. Vegeta contuvo la respiración. Los ojos de Bulma estaban fijos en los de él, pero sus manos fueron directo hacia los pantalones del príncipe, desabrochándolos y bajando el cierre. El saiyajin estaba anonadado. No consiguió articular palabra ni gesto alguno. Bulma se inclinó para dejar caer los pantalones al suelo.

- Levanta los pies – le dijo arrodillada en el suelo y Vegeta obedeció.

La muchacha dobló el pantalón y lo colgó en el perchero. Luego volvió a mirar a Vegeta.

- Supongo que puedes quitarte el resto, ¿no?

Vegeta bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que lo único que faltaba era su ropa interior. Algo ofendido por haber sido agarrado fuera de guardia, se deshizo sin problemas de ésta y avanzó hacia el jacuzzi. Bulma lo había visto muchas veces desnudo, pero como siempre, se sonrojó. Cuando Vegeta se sumergió en el agua, una ola de placer se extendió a lo largo de su cuerpo. El agua caliente relajó sus músculos, y el aroma suave de las burbujas lo serenó. Se hundió completamente y contuvo la respiración cuanto pudo. Luego salió y se recostó. Dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. Entonces lo sintió. Un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo y dio un pequeño salto sentado sobre el jacuzzi cuando sintió el contacto de las manos de Bulma sobre su pecho. Clavó sus ojos en los de ella, y cuando se dio cuenta, la tenía agarrada de las muñecas con firmeza. La muchacha le sostuvo la mirada; gotas de agua corrían por el rostro del saiyajin y caían por los mechones de su cabello.

- Te estoy enjabonando – le dijo ella – Tranquilo.

Vegeta la soltó y miró hacia el frente. Sus ojos negros habían adoptado una expresión extraña, taciturna. Parecía como si algo lo estuviera atravesando desde adentro y le produjera un dolor profundo e insondable.

- Nunca quise que te lastimaran – soltó de repente, pero de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo dicho – Perdóname.

Bulma sintió una presión en el pecho, una conmoción. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Vegeta decir algo como aquello; era la primera vez que lo veía así, vulnerable ante ella casi por accidente, y no por efecto de alguna droga.

Vegeta deseó arrancarse la lengua en cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de su boca. Se sentía débil y vulnerable, adolorido por las palabras de Bulma del día anterior. Odiaba aquella sensación de debilidad; jamás la había sentido. Entonces sintió los brazos de Bulma por detrás amarrándose a su cuello, abrazándolo, y su corazón se detuvo. Sintió el calor de los senos de la muchacha a través del kimono contra su espalda, y su mentón descansar en su hombro. Tenía la respiración de Bulma en su oído, su boca rozándole la oreja. Una fuerza se concentró en su zona baja.

- Sé lo que hiciste; los liberaste… Les enviaste un doctor – le susurró al oído, y lo abrazó con más intensidad – Gracias…

Aquellas palabras taladraron a Vegeta y dejaron en él un agujero de lado y lado. Una ternura desconocida, extraña, lo invadió de pies a cabeza. El abrazo de Bulma continuaba dándole calor y desarmándolo. Era la primera vez que ella lo abrazaba, que ella le dedicaba un gesto así desde que era su esclava. Sentía placer, y a la vez, un dolor profundo. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué era esa debilidad, ese placer, esa sensación, ese dolor, ese ritmo acelerado en su pecho? ¿Otra vez se estaba ablandando? Se sentía enfermo. Quería que la agonía terminase, que esos brazos cálidos lo soltaran y ella se alejara de él para que esa marea de sentimientos desapareciera. Pero aunque eso era lo que quería, otra parte de él deseaba intensamente que el tiempo se detuviera para siempre así, con ella sobre él, cubriendo su espalda con su cuerpo. Su pequeño y delicado cuerpo.

Bulma hundió su rostro en el cuello del saiyajin y lo acarició con la punta de su nariz, justo como él lo había hecho la noche pasada con ella. Vegeta sintió cómo su piel se erizaba por el contacto. Ella seguía prendida de él, y él permanecía como una estatua con una bomba en el centro del pecho. Vegeta podía escuchar sus propios latidos reventándole el corazón. Los labios de Bulma rozaron su oreja, y luego avanzaron por su mejilla, en donde depositó un beso.

Ese beso quemó a Vegeta.

- Te dejo para que descanses – le dijo, y lo soltó.

Cuando los brazos de Bulma y su calor se alejaron de Vegeta, él se sintió increíblemente vacío, como si una parte de él hubiera sido arrancada de su cuerpo sin su permiso. Sin decir nada la vio salir y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

El vacío persistía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los rayos del sol llegaron a la mansión de los Raditz penetrando por los cristales y pegando sobre la piel del saiyajin. Broly, desde el sillón vio a Raditz moverse y abrir los ojos. El moreno se sentó bruscamente y se llevó las manos al pecho, en donde había sido herido por el Ōzaru. La herida había desaparecido. Se llevó una mano a la frente; su cabello negro contrastaba con su piel. Raditz giró su cuello y varios huesos tronaron. Por primera vez inspeccionó la habitación y vio a Broly.

- Ya era hora de que despertaras – dijo Broly levantándose del sillón – Estaba harto de hacer el papel de niñera.

Raditz esbozó una sonrisa.

- Te encanta, y lo sabes.

Broly fijó sus ojos en los de Raditz. No podía entenderlo; actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo conocía desde que eran unos niños y ese había sido un aspecto de Raditz que nunca había sido capaz de comprender; siempre que algo importante sucedía, él evitaba el tema y fingía que no existía, que carecía de relevancia.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Lysan ingresó furiosa, sin embargo, sus ojos se clavaron en Raditz y pareció desconcertada entre el alivio de verlo despierto y la rabia que la poseía.

- Despertaste – dijo poniéndose el cabello negro tras la oreja – Qué bien.

- Sí, ya sé que me extrañaste, princesa – dijo Raditz sonriendo.

Lysan se volteó y quedó frente a Broly.

- ¿Hablaste con Vegeta? ¿Comprobaste lo que te dije?

- Hablé con él pero no perdí mi tiempo indagando sobre algo que carece de sentido – dijo Broly, fastidiado.

- ¡No estoy loca, Broly! ¡Sé muy bien lo que te digo!

- ¿Y si me ponen al día de lo que está pasando? – preguntó Raditz, estirando los brazos hacia arriba, desperezándose.

- Pasa que Lysan tiene la impresión de que Vegeta está involucrado, nuevamente, con Bulma Briefs.

- ¿La impresión? – dijo la morena, interviniendo - ¡Estoy segura, Broly!

- Bueno, está segura – corrigió el saiya.

- Lysan tiene razón – dijo Raditz riendo – Vegeta se está tirando otra vez a la Briefs.

- No me refiero al sexo, Raditz – dijo Lysan, molesta por el comentario de su amigo - ¡Les digo que está enamorado de ella!

En la habitación se extendió un silencio durante varios segundos hasta que la carcajada de Raditz estalló, irritando más a Lysan.

- ¿Que Vegeta qué? – dijo Raditz entre risas estruendosas. Pronto empezó a dar vueltas sobre la cama, sosteniéndose el estómago - ¿Vegeta…? ¿Vegeta qué?

- ¡Estúpido! – gritó Lysan lanzándose a la cama sobre él y propinándole golpes sobre el pecho. Raditz continuaba riéndose sin hacer el menor intento de defenderse; los golpes de Lysan eran cosquillas para él.

- ¡Escúchate, princesa! ¿Vegeta, nuestro príncipe, enamorado de una terrícola y no sólo eso, sino de la Briefs? Es tan absurdo que no puedo parar de reír – dijo Raditz – Él juró odiarla.

- Miren, yo conozco a Vegeta mejor que ustedes y sé lo que estoy diciendo. ¿Por qué creen que liberó a los esclavos del sótano y les envió un doctor? ¿Por qué otra razón se habría enojado tanto con Nappa al punto de destruir su casa sólo porque mandó a Briefs a la cámara de torturas? Vegeta se está convirtiendo en otra persona. Es otro.

Raditz dejó de reír de repente y empujó a Lysan a un lado de la cama mientras se sentaba.

- ¿Qué Vegeta hizo qué?

- Larga historia – dijo Broly – Te la contaré después.

- Broly, lo estamos perdiendo – dijo Lysan.

- Vegeta se enojó y tomó las medidas que tomó porque sabe bien que Briefs es un as bajo la manga que no nos podemos dar el lujo de perder o maltratar. Por eso, y nada más – dijo Broly.

- Claro – comentó Raditz, encontrando sentido en las palabras de su amigo.

- No voy a volver al castillo. No voy a seguir humillándome – dijo Lysan poniéndose de pie – Si Vegeta se ha enamorado de una débil terrícola, pues que la disfrute. Nuestro noviazgo ha acabado.

Broly esbozó ligeramente una sonrisa, pero la ocultó rápidamente y ni Lysan ni Raditz se percataron del gesto.

- Tu noviazgo no ha acabado, Princesa – dijo Raditz – Tú eres la mujer de Vegeta. Vas a casarte con él. Es el destino.

- ¿Por qué no mejor hablamos sobre lo que haremos con tu condición actual, Raditz? – preguntó la morena de forma incisiva.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Raditz se desvaneció.

- Mi condición no es tu problema – le respondió de forma ruda – Concéntrate mejor en tu condición de cornuda. Maldita zorra; ni siquiera abriéndote de piernas conseguiste que ni Vegeta ni Broly te amaran. Apuesto a que Briefs es mejor que tú en la cama.

Lysan estaba dispuesta a lastimar a Raditz, pero Broly la tomó por la muñeca y mientras ella se retorcía, la haló fuera de la habitación hasta el pasillo. Una vez allí la soltó y Lysan, agitada, lo abofeteó. Broly se quedó estupefacto durante algunos segundos y luego la empujó contra la pared, aprisionándola con su cuerpo. Lysan se retorció durante algún tiempo pero finalmente cedió, tranquilizándose.

- ¿Tranquila? – le preguntó Broly.

- Sí, estoy mejor – contestó Lysan – Es sólo que Raditz…

- Tocaste un tema que bien sabes no quiere abordar. No es de sorprender que haya optado por ofenderte.

- Es un imbécil.

- Está en ese estado por defenderte, no lo olvides.

Lysan guardó silencio. Tras una pausa prudente se pasó una mano por la nuca. Broly dirigió su mirada hacia el cuello largo de la morena. Algo en su interior se estremeció ligeramente. Recordó de inmediato la tarde de tormenta, justo después de haber hecho suya a Lysan se adentró al castillo con la sangre corriéndole a mil en las venas.

_Entró e ignoró a Raditz y a otras chicas que lo llamaron. Una vez que estuvo en su habitación cerró la puerta y se arrancó la ropa empapada. Su cuerpo entero estaba marcado por el olor de la morena. Todavía le ardían las manos tras haber recorrido ese cuerpo que desde hacía años había deseado. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y en el pecho. Lysan era la única chica por la que tenía sentimientos; todas las demás eran empaques vacíos, sólo cuerpos. La morena era caso aparte; era su mejor amiga. Era elegante, seductora, atractiva, inteligente, sofisticada. Desearla no había sido difícil. Quererla, mucho menos. Entonces, ¿por qué actuó de esa manera? ¿Por qué le hizo eso? No se lo podía explicar. Lanzó un golpe en la pared, lastimándose los nudillos. La lluvia seguía taladrando el cristal de la ventana. Nunca se planteó la posibilidad de que Lysan fuera pretendida por otro que no fuera él, al menos no seriamente. Desde siempre creyó que sería suya, y que no era necesario aclararlo. Por eso él disfrutaba de otras chicas, porque sabía que al final Lysan sería la última, la única, para siempre. Quería experimentar antes de semejante compromiso, lo que no mermaba sus sentimientos hacia ella. Sin embargo, cuando ese mismo día por la mañana escuchó a unos saiyajins hablar de cómo Vegeta le había hablado de compromiso a Lysan, algo adentro como un monstruo despertó. Se internó en el bosque, golpeó y pateó árboles, furioso por el simple hecho de que jamás esperó tal jugada. Allí, entre las ramas, comprendió que la suposición de que Lysan era suya sólo estaba en su cabeza, pero no era algo real. Tal relación no existía. Era polvo, nada. Entonces llegó ella; se le plantó enfrente y le contó lo que él ya sabía, pidiéndole que dijera algo, exigiéndole que la detuviera; pero él estaba demasiado furioso, con una ira que lo carcomía por dentro y la culpó internamente de esa sensación. Si los demás no lo sabían, ella debió haberlo supuesto: debió haberse percatado de que era suya, de que tácitamente estaban unidos. A pesar de ello permitió que Vegeta le planteara un compromiso, y no sólo eso, sino que estaba pensando la respuesta. ¿Había qué pensarlo? Broly asestó otro golpe contra la pared. De todas las chicas que morían por Vegeta, ¿tuvo que escogerla a ella? De repente un sentimiento de culpa surgió en su pecho. Tal vez no era tarde para disculparse, para arreglar toda esa cuestión de orgullo y dignidad saiyajin. Se colocó ropa seca y avanzó hacia la puerta; cuando la abrió, vio el pasillo lleno de saiyas. Al fondo, Lysan y Vegeta se besaban, y casi todos bebían en copas de cristal. Raditz se le acercó y le extendió una copa._

_- ¡Vamos Broly! ¡Felicita al rey y a la reina!_

_Él contuvo la respiración y desde allí su mirada chocó con la de la morena, que seguía empapada por la lluvia. Sus ojos oscuros lo miraron con rencor, pero sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa mientras tomaba a Vegeta de la mano y lo llevaba hacia una habitación vacía._

La voz de Lysan lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

- Hay que ponernos de acuerdo para lo de Zolarius – dijo ella cambiando el tema de conversación.

Broly asintió, aturdido, y volvió a abrir la puerta de la habitación de Raditz.

- ¿Vienes? – le preguntó.

Lysan dio un respingo dudosa de si entrar o quedarse afuera, pero entonces Raditz apareció en el marco de la puerta y se apoyó con su brazo derecho. Jugaba con un mazo de cartas que siempre acostumbraba a llevar consigo. Tras un breve silencio pronunció unas palabras que hicieron que Lysan olvidara por completo de la discusión reciente:

- Si quieres, puedo ayudar a que tus dudas sobre Vegeta y Bulma se disipen – dijo el moreno, esbozando una sonrisa oscura – Deja a Briefs en mis manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Vegeta salió de su habitación se chocó con Turles, que regresaba a la suya seguido por los sirvientes que siempre lo acompañaban. El príncipe recordó que aquella era la mañana en que había quedado con el Rey en ir a hablar con su gente. Seguramente venía de esa reunión.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Vegeta, pero Turles lo cruzó.

- Todo bien, según el plan – le respondió mientras seguía de largo.

El príncipe notó que algo en especial le sucedía a Turles, pero no tenía tiempo para indagar en esos problemas. Avanzó por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras directo al salón; tras atravesarlo, siguió hasta la puerta del estudio y entró. Él, por su parte, tenía asuntos que resolver con la comunidad saiyajin, pero en lo único que podía pensar era en Bulma.

La sensación del abrazo de la muchacha lo hizo temblar y el recuerdo de sus labios sobre su mejilla ardió en su pecho. Trató de alejarla de sus pensamientos, pero no pudo. La imagen del cuerpo desnudo de la muchacha golpeó sus sentidos y una irrefrenable lujuria tomó posesión en él. Asestó un golpe sobre la mesa a puño cerrado. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Cuándo había empezado a gustarle de nuevo? ¿Cuándo había empezado a volverse loco de nuevo? Y la pregunta más importante de todas: ¿podría seguir con sus planes con semejante distracción? La palabra amor golpeó su mente por unos breves segundos pero la desechó al instante. Jamás había creído en eso. Jamás lo había sentido. Quizás creyó haberlo sentido con ella en el pasado, pero sólo fue un espejismo. Sin embargo, dos cosas eran seguras: un sentimiento de protección hacia Bulma había crecido en él hasta el punto de apoderarse de su mente, bastaba con recordar las numerosas ocasiones en las que incluso expuso su vida y sus objetivos con tal de rescatarla; y también había crecido una pasión hacia ella que le resultaba incontrolable, una adicción, algo que se le escapaba de las manos. La palabra amor volvió a golpearlo y esta vez se sostuvo en sus pensamientos por más tiempo. ¿Era amor esa enfermedad?

Miró hacia la ventana que daba al jardín. Allí debía estar ella, entrenando junto a los demás. Tenía que sacarla de su mente al menos cuando estaba trabajando. No podía permitir que sus deseos interfirieran con todo lo que se había propuesto hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Es una locura! – gritó Yamcha sacudiéndose el cabello - ¡Son las dos de la tarde y Goku no ha probado bocado alguno por estar encerrado en ese cuarto con Daiz!

Justo cuando acabó de decir aquello los cristales de la única ventana en aquella morada de piedra explotaron en mil pedazos, acompañados por un grito agudo y ensordecedor. Chaoz, Krilin, Yamcha, Gohan y el obrero sólo alcanzaron a ver una mancha veloz dirigiéndose directo hacia Trunks, pero Piccolo no; Piccolo la vio a través del cristal, vio su cabeza perruna y sus alas de vampiro, y cuando estuvo adentro fue lo suficientemente veloz como para tirársele encima centímetros antes de que pudiera alcanzar al niño.

- ¡Piccolo! – gritó Trunks al ver cómo la bestia y el verde rodaban por el suelo.

Cuando dejaron de rodar, Piccolo quedó sobre la criatura con una mano aferrada al cuello de la bestia y una rodilla sobre su espalda, dejándola boca abajo e imposibilitada.

- Genial – dijo Krilin, asombrado.

Los demás se acercaron pero mantuvieron una distancia prudente. La criatura intentaba soltarse y lanzaba gritos agudos y débiles, pero le era imposible soltarse de Piccolo. El verde la tenía dominada.

- ¡En mi casa! ¡Esta criatura es del bosque! – exclamó confuso el obrero.

- Vino por Trunks. Igual que el Ōzaru – dijo Chaoz mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre el niño, que parecía más que desconcertado, incómodo.

- ¡Responde! ¿Por qué quieres matar a Trunks? ¡Qué significa él para el bosque! – preguntó Piccolo desesperado - ¡Responde!

Pero entonces Trunks se lanzó al suelo junto a él y con una mano tocó la cabeza de la criatura, convirtiéndola en piedra. Cada una de sus extremidades se endurecieron bajo el cuerpo de Piccolo, y tras la entrada de una ventisca el cuerpo de la bestia se transformó en cenizas que fueron barridas por el viento. Piccolo permaneció estático durante algunos segundos, pero luego se levantó bruscamente, tumbando a Trunks, e hizo un camino hacia las escaleras.

- Piccolo… - dijo el pequeñín con la voz en un hilo.

Piccolo se volteó histérico.

- Tú – dijo apuntándolo con el dedo - …no vas a ocultármelo por mucho más tiempo. Voy a descubrir lo que escondes, Trunks. Voy a descubrirlo así sea lo último que haga, recuérdalo.

Y subió las escaleras dejando a todos atrás.

**Hola! Será que al fin sabremos porque Trunks es tan Trunks? O.o Qué fue de Chichi? Podrá Goku salvar a todos de esta? Los sentimientos de Vegeta habrán cambiado y retomado su antiguo rumbo? O volverá a odiar a nuestra científica favorita? Bulma recuperará la memoria? Ah, dudas :S En cuanto a lo que me preguntaron por ahí :) Puse como si todos conocieran a Chichi porque es la mujer de la "mayor amenaza" de los saiyas y porque si quieren llevar a cabo su plan de Ione, deben saber quién es :O Espero haber aclarado dudas :3 No sean tímidas y comenten! Pregunten! Insulten! Jajaja, un beso a todas!**


	15. Chapter 15

**La venganza de Vegeta.**

- Te digo que se volvió loco – dijo Arieres mientras guardaba sus cadenas en la caseta de armas – Cuando le dije en dónde estabas, enloqueció. No paró hasta encontrarte. Jamás lo había visto así. Antes tenía mis dudas, pensaba que existía una razón en especial por la que Vegeta te daba tantas preferencias pero ahora sé que es mucho más simple de lo que imaginaba…

Bulma subió las escaleras hacia el tercer piso con las palabras de Arieres resonando en su memoria. Cuando entró a la habitación que ahora compartía con Vegeta se dirigió directo hacia la ventana. Miles de ideas confluían en su mente. No podía entender a Vegeta ni mucho menos conocer su verdadera esencia, sus verdaderas intenciones. Todo sobre la máscara indicaba que era un déspota, un racista, igual que todos los saiyajins; pero debajo de ésta parecía haber algo distinto. El diario de Zolarius lo decía, y ella misma lo había comprobado con algunas de sus acciones que contradecían los principios de todo saiyajin. Bulma no sabía qué era lo que sentía exactamente hacia el príncipe, de lo que sí estaba segura era que era imposible no querer a alguien a quien le debía la vida. Sí, lo quería; pero no era sólo eso. Ella también había estado dispuesta a dar su vida por la de él. En dos ocasiones tuvo la oportunidad de escapar, de huir de esa esclavitud, y sin embargo no lo hizo. Se quedó a su lado. Siempre terminaba quedándose a su lado. Era algo inexplicable y no conseguía comprenderlo. Sentía como si algo la atara al príncipe, algo fuerte e indestructible.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sacó de sus meditaciones.

Bulma se volteó y vio a Vegeta cerrar la puerta tras de sí. El príncipe avanzó hacia ella sin decir nada y la muchacha, como reacción involuntaria, dio un paso hacia atrás. Una vez que Vegeta la alcanzó, la tuvo aprisionada contra la pared. Sus alientos se mezclaban mientras se miraban fijamente. De la boca del saiyajin no salía una sola sílaba, así que ella se atrevió a hablar.

- Es temprano – pronunció en voz baja, embriagada por la cercanía del príncipe – No sueles llegar a esta hora.

- Sí, es inusual – dijo sin prestarle mucha atención a sus palabras. Tenía sus ojos negros clavados en los de ella, perforándola, taladrándola.

Bulma tembló cuando sintió la mano del saiyajin sobre su mejilla. Fue un choque de electricidad. El príncipe había empezado a acariciar su rostro con la yema de sus dedos, quemándola.

Ella tragó saliva.

- Siempre estás ocupado a esta hora – dijo con debilidad. Sus piernas temblaban.

El príncipe estaba atrapado en la suavidad de la piel de Bulma. Toda la mañana había transcurrido mientras la pensaba una y otra vez, como si después de ese abrazo no hubiera podido quedarse tranquilo en lo absoluto. Necesitaba la cercanía; necesitaba tenerla. Y allí estaba ella, con sus ojos grandes y celestes, temblando ante el más leve contacto y no por miedo. Sí, se sentía enfermo.

Pero era la mejor enfermedad que jamás le hubiera tocado tener.

Bulma estuvo a punto de desfallecer cuando sintió el calor de la respiración de Vegeta en su cuello. Sus labios le rozaban la piel y hacían que su corazón estallara en millones de latidos por segundo. El príncipe bajó hasta su clavícula, y no pudo evitar depositar un beso sobre ésta. Bulma se estremeció. Lentamente deshizo el camino para volver al rostro de la muchacha, que respiraba agitadamente. Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Ese simple gesto produjo tal efecto en Vegeta que se pegó mucho más a ella, pegándola aún más contra la pared.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – preguntó Bulma sin ningún real interés por conocer la respuesta. Tan sólo hablaba porque la situación la estaba desarmando y necesitaba cubrirla con frases estúpidas de las que se arrepentía al segundo de haberlas pronunciado.

- Por ti – le respondió, pero no le dio tiempo de sorprenderse; unió sus labios a los de ella besándola con pasión ahogada. Al sentir los labios de la muchacha, la humedad de su boca, el dolor de la enfermedad se aplacó dando paso a un enorme placer.

Bulma supo que su cuerpo entero ya no le pertenecía cuando sintió la lengua de Vegeta penetrar su boca, profundizando el beso. Sus piernas ya no le servían, y las sensaciones que experimentaba parecían ser controladas por el saiyajin y no por ella. Vegeta soltó un gemido de placer cuando la sintió pegarse más a él, respondiendo al beso con la misma intensidad. El príncipe le abrió de un tirón el kimono y una de sus manos fue directo hacia el brasier del que se deshizo en cuestión de segundos, mientras que la otra cayó sobre uno de los senos de la muchacha. El contacto la hizo gemir. Vegeta estuvo a punto de acabar ahí mismo tan sólo por escuchar el gemido de Bulma. Cuando el kimono cayó al suelo, el príncipe la levantó como si se tratara de una pluma y sin dejar de besarla la llevó a la cama. La depositó con delicadeza y la intensidad del beso fue cortada sólo para succionar el cuello de Bulma. Ella volvió a gemir, y sus manos se desasieron de la armadura de Vegeta que terminó en el suelo. El príncipe bajó hasta uno de sus senos y lo besó, succionándolo y haciendo movimientos circulares con su lengua. Todo el cuerpo de la muchacha reaccionó ante el incentivo. Mientras él hacía eso con su boca, con sus manos iba deshaciéndose de la última ropa interior que cubría el cuerpo de Bulma, y una vez que no estuvo más, bajó hacia su entrepierna y pasó su lengua lentamente. Bulma tembló tan fuerte que tuvo que llevarse ambas manos a la boca para no gritar. Vegeta continuó y comenzó a besar el clítoris de la muchacha. Se sentía poseído por una fiebre que lo hacía arder de adentro hacia afuera. La muchacha temblaba, arqueaba la espalda, mordía las sábanas, las almohadas, su propia mano, haciendo hasta lo imposible por contener los fuertes gemidos que brotaban de entre sus labios. Después de hacerla llegar al orgasmo, subió y ella lo ayudó a deshacerse de sus prendas. Volvió a besar sus senos mientras que sus genitales tan sólo se rozaban, enviando ondas eléctricas por sus cuerpos. Bulma sentía que moriría si él no entraba en ella de inmediato, así que lo envolvió con sus piernas y lo apretó entre ellas. Vegeta soltó un gemido y entró.

Bulma arqueó la espalda y mordió el hombro desnudo del príncipe para no gritar. El príncipe comenzó a moverse sobre ella y los dos sintieron que el placer que los embargaba era insuperable. Ella se aferró a la espalda del saiyajin, clavando los dedos y las uñas, gimiendo, hasta que los dos alcanzaron el clímax entre jadeos y palabras inentendibles.

Vegeta se dejó caer sobre ella aún con la mente turbada por el placer y la fuerza con la que había acabado. La fiebre disminuyó, pero no desapareció. Seguía allí; él seguía enfermo. Acarició con su mano la pierna de Bulma que aún lo rodeaba. Se sintió pleno, lleno de vida, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Sus ojos negros se dirigieron a la ventana. Entonces recordó la fecha: era Navidad. No era algo que le interesara, ni siquiera festejaban dicha festividad absurda en su planeta. Sin embargo, sabía bien que a los otros, los que más sufrían en aquella guerra, sí les importaba. A Bulma misma la había visto contenta en la Tierra por la cercanía de Navidad. Levantó la cabeza del pecho de la muchacha y fijó sus ojos en los de ella. Un pequeño dolor por no poder entregarle esa felicidad le hincó el estómago.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó ella inocentemente mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- No, nada – respondió él y esbozó una ligera sonrisa, muy tenue, que no tardó en desaparecer, pero sus ojos tenían una luz diferente que mantuvo cálida a Bulma.

La noche se alzó sobre el bosque y el castillo de la familia real. Bulma continuaba abrazada al cuerpo de Vegeta, y él le acariciaba la espalda en silencio. Ninguno de los dos había hecho el más leve intento de moverse fuera de la cama desde que estuvieron juntos. La muchacha temía que una vez que se levantaran todo volvería a ser como antes y Vegeta se tornaría el mismo de siempre. Estaba confundida; todavía no conseguía entender lo que había pasado. Las palabras de Arieres acudieron a su memoria con fuerza: "Has llegado al corazón de las tinieblas". Aquel no había sido un simple acto sexual, casi animal, como habían sido sus anteriores encuentros. Vegeta la había acariciado, y casi podía estar segura de que habían sentimientos de por medio. ¿Sería posible? Sin embargo, las cosas con el saiyajin siempre eran inciertas. Vegeta podía ser amable y cariñoso con ella un segundo, y al otro convertirse en un déspota y en una estatua de mármol. A pesar de esto, tenía que admitir que nunca antes él la había tratado como ahora. Nunca antes, después del sexo, él se había quedado abrazándola.

De sólo recordarlo Bulma sintió la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas. Se apretó instintivamente a él; su piel era suave, su olor masculino la embriagaba, y desde allí, los latidos de su corazón le llegaban como en un ritmo acompasado. Lo único que realmente deseaba era conocerlo, entrar en ese enorme misterio que era su mente. ¿Qué sentía por Vegeta? ¿Acaso estaba desarrollando sentimientos hacia su captor? ¿Podía ser eso posible?

El príncipe continuaba deslizando sus dedos por la espalda de la muchacha, disfrutando de la tibieza de su piel y del olor salvaje de sus cabellos desordenados. ¿Qué era esa ternura que sentía hacia ella? Era algo inmenso que lo conmovía de una manera casi irritante; era una necesidad de protegerla, de convertirla en su todo. Ya era su todo. Negó esa realidad internamente. No, no podía ser su todo. Tenía muchos asuntos por resolver, planes que le impedían ponerla por encima. ¿Cómo había Bulma Briefs, una terrícola fastidiosa e insignificante, llegado a él de una forma tan poderosa, como nadie jamás lo había hecho? Bueno, sólo ella en el pasado. ¿Pero ahora? Quizás porque era la única representación de lo bueno, lo incorruptible, lo salvable, en su mundo oscuro de muerte y crueldades sin fin. Ella era una luz titilante que lo había atraído como a un insecto, y a pesar de haber intentado apagar esa luz, nunca lo consiguió. Sólo pudo quedar prendido a ella, alimentándose de su calidez, de todo eso que siempre le había sido ajeno.

- Vegeta… - dijo Bulma casi susurrándole y sacándolo de sus cavilaciones - ¿Quién eres?

- Soy lo que soy – dijo el príncipe.

- No, no entiendes – dijo ella incorporándose y mirándolo de frente - ¿Quién eres en verdad?

- La verdad no existe, mujer – respondió él.

- Quisiera poder verte.

- Lo haces.

- No — dijo Bulma, y se acercó lo suficientemente como para que sus narices se rozaran. Vegeta sintió la calidez de los senos de la muchacha sobre su pecho, y el deseo volvió a poseerlo – En verdad no entiendes nada. Quiero verte. Déjame verte.

Vegeta se sintió incómodo. Los ojos de Bulma taladraban a través de los suyos y quebraban el hielo, ese hielo que no podía desaparecer. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta para hablar con alguien. Luego volvió con un gran banquete.

- Debes tener hambre.

Bulma se inclinó y tomó una frutilla bañada en chocolate, pero no se la llevó a la boca. Otra vez clavó su mirada en el príncipe. Vegeta tomó algo que se encontraba en uno de los cajones de su velador. No pudo ver de qué se trataba; sólo lo sintió ponerse atrás de ella y deslizar algo helado alrededor de su cuello con mucha delicadeza. Bulma levantó la mirada y en el espejo de la pared pudo ver cómo un collar de diamantes resplandecientes colgaba de su cuello. Las manos de Vegeta acariciaban sus hombros desnudos, y él también la observaba en el espejo, admirando el collar sobre su piel. La muchacha estaba boquiabierta, y a penas conseguía entender lo que sucedía. Entonces él habló:

- De ahora en adelante las cosas cambiarán para ti en esta casa, mujer – dijo el príncipe. Sus ojos negros continuaban fijos en el cuello de Bulma y en los diamantes; estaba perdido en la imagen, hipnotizado por el contraste entre el natural aspecto de Bulma y el aristocrático de aquella joya – Pronto entenderás hasta qué punto.

- Este collar… - dijo ella anonadada, deslizando sus dedos por los diamantes, y atrapada en el reflejo del espejo.

- Es tuyo.

Bulma se volteó bruscamente y quedó frente a frente con Vegeta. Las últimas dos palabras del príncipe la habían dejado aturdida e incapacitada de articular palabra o pensamiento alguno. Estaba nerviosa y había comenzado a temblar ligeramente sin percatarse de ello.

- ¿Mío? ¿Esto?

- Ya tendrás tu momento de usarlo – dijo Vegeta – Sólo te pido que no me hagas más preguntas. Confía en mí.

Bulma guardó silencio. ¿Confiaba en Vegeta? Sí, lo hacía totalmente. Confiaba en el saiyajin, en el príncipe de ojos oscuros, en el asesino, en el mercenario. Confiaba porque ese saiyajin, ese asesino, ese captor, también era el que le había salvado la vida en varias ocasiones, el que la protegía, el que había liberado a los esclavos de la cámara de torturas; porque si era un monstruo, un demonio, una bestia, también era guardián, amante, ángel. Y porque ella era la menos indicada para juzgarlo, ella que también había matado, y que estaba dispuesta a matar otra vez, si así era necesario.

- Sí, confiaba; eternamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Daiz salió de la habitación bañado en sudor y bajó las escaleras. En la sala se encontró con Trunks, Chaoz, Yamcha, Piccolo, Krilin y Gohan. Todos se levantaron, impacientes y algo confundidos por la hinchazón que presentaba en el pómulo izquierdo, pero él los ignoró y avanzó hacia la mesa, tomando un gran vaso con agua del que empezó a beber.

- ¿Qué pasó con Goku? – preguntó Piccolo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que su pregunta no sonara agresiva, pero no lo consiguió.

Daiz apenas le dedicó una mirada indiferente y se dirigió a Trunks.

- Hemos conseguido avanzar. El resto dependerá de Kakaroto. Por mi parte, me desentiendo de los resultados finales.

- Esperábamos que lo hiciera – dijo Yamcha, y dio la vuelta para subir al segundo piso.

- Le llevaré algo de comer a mi papá al instante – dijo Gohan cargando una enorme bandeja - Debe estar agotado.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Trunks.

Daiz respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

- Como información extra, el festín sangriento ya no es un secreto; varios de la oposición se han internado al bosque para intentar hacer algo, por supuesto, gente que no tiene idea en lo que se está metiendo.

- Gente que quiere luchar por el bien. Tienen derecho a hacerlo – dijo Krilin, molesto.

- Esto no es un parque de diversiones. Mucho menos un cuento o una ficción. Es el mundo real. La realidad es más violenta de lo que usted, por lo visto, imagina.

Krilin asestó un golpe sobre la mesa.

- ¡Sé muy bien cuán violentos son sus compañeros saiyajins! – gritó, fuera de sí.

- Por favor, basta – pidió Trunks – Goku nos necesita.

Con esto, el niño dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras. Chaoz, Krilin, Gohan y Piccolo hicieron lo mismo, llevando consigo comida y agua.

En la habitación encontraron a un Kakaroto irreconocible; estaba pálido, con grandes ojeras y los labios partidos, bañado en sudor. Sus ojos estaban apagados, y sólo un pequeño destello brillaba en el centro de su pupila. Los visitantes dejaron la comida sobre una pequeña mesa y guardaron silencio. El único que se atrevió a decir algo, fue Gohan.

- Debes comer, mientras tanto te prepararé el baño y dormirás lo que resta de la noche. Mañana por la mañana saldremos.

- ¿Goku estás bien? – preguntó Krilin, preocupado por el aspecto de su amigo.

- Estoy bien – dijo Kakaroto. Su voz era otra – Mañana saldremos.

Miró a sus amigos e intentó de sonreírles, pero no encontró fuerzas. Tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza y un plan casi imposible de llevar a cabo. Su entrenamiento con Daiz fue exhaustivo y había obtenido información valiosa.

_Recordó a Daiz, gritándole que se levantara del suelo, que defendiera, no sólo su cuerpo, sino su mente de sus ataques, y una vez más refiriéndose a su mujer despectivamente. Kakaroto se levantó del suelo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y asestó un golpe a puño cerrado sobre el rostro de Daiz. Daiz tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, corrió hacia Kakaroto y lo pegó contra la pared colocando su antebrazo sobre el cuello del moreno y apuntándolo con su ki. En sus ojos había una oscuridad pétrea que no le produjo nada a Kakaroto. Era un fantasma._

_- Yo no soy tu enemigo, Kakaroto, es el nuevo jefe de los saiyas. Guarda tus fuerzas para él._

_- ¡Si me dijeras en dónde encontrarlo lo liquidaría ahora mismo! – gritó Kakaroto, movido por la rabia._

_- ¿En verdad crees que en un duelo con el gran jefe, saldrías airoso? – le preguntó Daiz. Parecía sorprendido por la seguridad de Kakaroto, casi ofendido por ella - ¿En verdad eres tan estúpido como para creerlo?_

_Kakaroto se retorció intentando soltarse, pero no lo consiguió._

_- ¿Para qué me han enviado a eliminar al gran jefe si no tengo oportunidad alguna con él? ¡¿Para qué si es una lucha sin sentido ni gloria?!_

_Daiz apretó más su antebrazo en el cuello de Kakaroto._

_- Estúpido – dijo con rabia – Eres el único que puede derrotarlo, pero no por tus capacidades, ni porque hayas nacido un héroe. Se trata, simplemente, de una terrible casualidad. Llámalo azar o destino fatal; gracias a eso estamos en tus manos, Kakaroto. ¿Crees que es porque naciste bajo algún poder magnífico? Resultaste ser el único capaz de poseer la fuerza suficiente, eso es todo. Por esa fatal coincidencia, te hemos estado salvándote el pellejo…_

_Pero no continuó. Daiz soltó a Kakaroto bruscamente y caminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Ya no lo miraba, sino que le daba la espalda desde una esquina._

_- Es tiempo de que lo sepas, Kakaroto. La única forma que tienes de vencer al gran jefe es fusionándote con algún guerrero que te permita tener un poder de pelea casi nivelado o mayor al de él._

_Goku estaba aturdido, aún poseído por las fuertes emociones de la discusión y agotado. Se sostuvo de la pared y puso toda su atención en las palabras de Daiz._

_- Si es cierto lo que dices, entonces necesito saber quién es el guerrero en cuestión – dijo Kakaroto con impaciencia - ¿Es Gohan?_

_- La historia es larga, pero iré directo a lo que nos importa: Gohan es lo suficientemente fuerte, pero ha sido superado en demasía por otro; incluso, por extraño que suene, Trunks está desarrollando un increíble nivel de pelea que debe ser entrenado cuanto antes. De esto, evidentemente, el gran jefe no tiene idea alguna._

_Kakaroto tambaleó._

_- ¿Trunks? – preguntó incrédulo - ¿Debo fusionarme con Trunks?_

_- No, Kakaroto. No has entendido nada – dijo Daiz volteándose y enfrentándolo - Piensa: ¿quién ha jurado vencerte contra todo pronóstico? ¿Quién ha pasado años entrenando y perfeccionándose para poder hacerte pagar por mancillar su orgullo?_

_Kakaroto contuvo la respiración. Antes de hablar, los ojos de Goku se opacaron._

_- Vegeta…_

Los demás vieron a Kakaroto comer abstraído, como si estuviera en otra parte. El moreno podía recordar lo estupefacto que quedó frente a Daiz tras conocer el nombre del sujeto al que debía unirse: Vegeta. Hacía casi dos años que no lo veía, ni sabía nada de él fuera de que era un saiyajin aliado del gran jefe. Kakaroto tambaleó, se sentía débil y enredado por las jugadas del destino. Daiz tenía razón; todo era un juego del azar, un resultado fatal de puras coincidencias que confluían siempre en su contra.

_- Entonces debo buscar a Vegeta, y tratar de convencerlo – dijo Kakaroto respirando agitadamente, su cuerpo aún estaba sufriendo los estragos del agotamiento._

_- No es tan fácil, Kakaroto. No se trata de decir que vas a buscar a Vegeta y convencerlo. Tienes suerte de que ni él sabe de su destino._

_Kakaroto clavó sus ojos en los de Daiz._

_- Tú fuiste un infiltrado, debes saber el paradero de todos los saiyajins incluyendo el de Vegeta. Además, es un miembro de la realeza. Todos deben saber de él._

_- Sé en dónde está viviendo Vegeta, pero eso no te servirá de nada; su nuevo castillo está dentro del bosque y es una fortaleza, es imposible que logres entrar, y en el caso de que lo hicieras, jamás saldrías con vida – dijo Daiz fastidiado – Tu encuentro con Vegeta se dará a su tiempo, y debe ser cuando él salga de su mansión, lo cual hace periódicamente. Yo te mantendré al tanto. Por supuesto, sólo trata de convencerlo._

_- Tranquilo Daiz, no soy un asesino; yo no recluto, torturo, y arruino la vida de otros, como lo hace su gente – dijo Kakaroto venenosamente._

_- Kakaroto, hay algo más - dijo Daiz volviendo hacia él – Las cosas han cambiado. Vegeta, al igual que tú, ya no es un guerrero simple; es un súper saijayin. Y sus conocimientos sobre técnicas de combates son impresionantemente amplios, también lo son sus habilidades de duelo, y conocimientos estratégicos en general. Convencerlo no será fácil, por no decir que necesitarás ayuda para hacerlo._

_- Puedo encargarme de Vegeta solo, gracias – respondió Kakaroto con optimismo infantil – Sólo dime cuándo, cómo y dónde. Es todo lo que necesito._

Kakaroto hizo a un lado los platos vacíos. Gohan esbozó una sonrisa triste y apesadumbrada. Salió de la habitación; antes de prepararle el baño a su papá le preguntaría a Daiz si necesitaba algo, después de todo, él también había pasado el día entero sin comer.

Goku recordó a Vegeta. Pensó en él, en lo solitario y misterioso que era, y se preguntó si alguna vez tuvo alguien que se preocupó por todo lo que lo rodeaba. Quizás no, quizás siempre había sido un hombre solitario y había aprendido a defenderse y a cuidarse sin ayuda. Tal vez por eso tampoco esperaba nada de nadie. Tal vez por eso Bulma sentía una enorme compasión hacia él y hasta había llegado a enamorarse de él. El pequeño Trunks era una clara muestra de eso.

Bulma…

Aún rondaba por su cabeza su amiga de toda la vida. ¿Qué habría sido de ella? Lamentablemente, ella lo había dado todo por el príncipe y ella siempre le comentaba feliz cada pasito que lograba avanzar con él. Luego, de un momento a otro, el universo entero se sumió en aquella oscuridad. Rogaba por su bienestar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma y Vegeta comían en la cama y una ligera lluvia había comenzado a caer sobre los cristales de la ventana. No hablaban, pero el silencio era tan suave y acogedor como una caricia, y los dos lo disfrutaban. Era su compañía, la cercanía de ambos transformaba el ambiente en uno íntimo y cálido. Vegeta no recordaba la última vez que había pasado un momento tan agradable, tan pacífico y placentero.

_Recordó la navidad pasada, el universo ya estaba de cabeza para ese entonces. Recordó cómo esa tarde de navidad mientras caminaba por la ciudad en busca de su hermano Tarble, furioso porque acababa de tener una discusión con su padre acerca de su destino de saiyajin -había decidido que la causa le era indiferente, que no tenía interés de ser vasallo y lamebotas del gran jefe-, escuchó unos gritos provenientes de un callejón aledaño. Esa parte de la ciudad era un basurero; los saiyajins ya lo habían atacado y destruido todo a su paso. Casi nadie transitaba por esas calles desoladas, a excepción de saiyajins. Quiso ignorar esos gritos y proseguir con la búsqueda de Tarble, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser que mientras se alejaba escuchó una voz femenina inconfundible que desde el callejón gritó: "¡Maldito bastardo!"._

_Estaba seguro de reconocer ese timbre de voz, ese que durante años le había producido nada más que regocijo. Algo oculto, una fuerza misteriosa lo forzó a voltear y regresar sobre sus pasos hasta asomarse por el inicio del callejón. Desde allí confirmó sus sospechas: una belleza exótica se agitaba a la distancia, intentando soltarse de un saiyajin. Conocía al saiyajin; debía superarle con unos cinco años, a lo mucho._

_- Di: soy una asquerosa, fea, apestosa y repulsiva terrícola, y prometo que tu muerte será indolora._

_Vegeta sabía bien que este saiya no jugaba y hablaba muy en serio. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue un insulto interior para Bulma: "Estúpida, ¿cómo pudiste dejarte atrapar?". Luego se preguntó a sí mismo si en verdad Bulma estaba sola, pregunta bastante ingenua porque de no haberlo estado alguno de sus amigos ya la habría rescatado. La idea de salvarla no cruzó por su mente, sin embargo sintió un poco de lástima. Bulma Briefs, luego de todo lo sucedido en su estadía terrícola, no le agradaba en lo absoluto con o sin la cuestión de raza, aún sentía latente su traición. Sí, la consideraba inferior; no, no era como los demás: no odiaba a los de otras razas. Le eran simple y llanamente indiferentes._

_Vegeta estaba dispuesto a dar media vuelta y seguir su camino en busca de Tarble cuando vio que Bulma le escupió en la cara al saiya. El chico formó un puño con su mano derecha y asestó un golpe fuerte en la boca del estómago de la muchacha. Ella no pudo ni gritar. Aquello, por una razón desconocida, indignó a Vegeta. Instintivamente ocultó su rostro en las sombras mientras avanzaba por el callejón directo hacia el saiyajin, no quería que ella lo reconociese. Cuando lo alcanzó le lanzó un golpe en el rostro, obligándolo a caer al suelo quejándose de dolor. Bulma aún seguía sin poder moverse: estaba encogida en el suelo, con el rostro rojo y con las venas de la frente brotándole. __No haré más por ti, mujer, de aquí en adelante defiéndete sola__, pensó, y dio media vuelta para volver al camino._

_- Espero no se haya dañado mucho… - escuchó murmurar a sus espaldas y no pudo evitar voltear._

_Vegeta consideró en ese momento que debió haber permitido que el sujeto la eliminara. Después de todo aquello, de todo el maltrato, Bulma no había sido capaz ni siquiera de escupir en el cadáver del saiyajin que la había golpeado, simple y llanamente porque se trataba de una ofensa a sus principios. Sintió una rabia profunda, unas ganas de gritarle que era una debilucha, un insecto que pronto sería aplastado si no aprendía a defenderse. ¿De qué le servía el ingenio, toda esa inteligencia de la que se jactaba, si no era capaz de devolver los golpes que recibía? El mundo era un lugar hostil, y si algo él había aprendido bien y por su propia cuenta era que jamás había que poner la otra mejilla, jamás._

_Vio a Bulma levantarse, temblorosa, con un hilo de sangre corriéndole por la comisura de sus labios. Sus ojos celestes se clavaron en él, incapaces de distinguir su rostro por la capucha._

_- Gracias – le dijo, y corrió como pudo lejos del callejón._

Y ahora también era navidad, pero la tenía a ella, en su cama, desnuda, comiendo junto a él. Cuántas cosas habían cambiado, y sin embargo, seguían siendo a la vez tan iguales.

De repente, Bulma quebró el silencio.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Siempre y cuando no tenga que ver con el collar – respondió él, llevándose una cereza a la boca.

- Esto de la raza…

- No tiene importancia para mí – dijo él adelantándose a lo que sabía ella le preguntaría – Al menos, no ahora.

- ¿Qué es lo que ahora es importante para ti?

Vegeta guardó silencio durante unos segundos, y aunque la luz era tenue, Bulma notó una sombra que cubrió la faz del príncipe y ennegreció sus ojos.

- La venganza.

Bulma se sintió confusa y sorprendida. No conseguía entender aquella confesión de Vegeta. Iba a insistir pero el príncipe se levantó de la cama.

- No quiero seguir hablando de esto, mujer. Tendrás todo lo que quieras.

- Menos la verdad; tú verdad.

Vegeta permaneció en silencio. Bulma observó su cuerpo desnudo, casi como el de un semidiós, iluminado por la luz tenue de la alcoba. El saiyajin tenía una espalda ancha, nada exagerada, esbelta, y sus facciones eran perfectas, su porte elegante y enigmático; verlo, sólo contemplarlo, le quitaba el aliento. El príncipe fijó sus ojos negros en los de ella.

- Mañana va a ser un día importante – dijo Vegeta mientras miraba por la ventana, meditabundo – Un día que llevo planeando durante mucho tiempo. Y he decidido que vas a estar presente.

Bulma no comprendió y levantó una ceja en señal interrogativa.

- Mañana, cuando yo te mande a llamar vendrás a mí con el collar que te di, puesto – continuó el príncipe.

- Pero…

- No preguntes. Sólo di que lo harás.

Bulma suspiró.

- Lo haré.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día había llegado y Chichi había permanecido sentada en la silla de la habitación que le asignaron durante algunas horas. Nappa le dijo que pronto la llamarían para su encuentro con el gran jefe, pero había pasado más de un día y nadie había entrado a su habitación para decirle nada. Repasó el plan: fallar, acarrearía la muerte. Todavía recordaba de forma vívida su charla con Trunks al pie de un árbol, justo cuando más se sentía perdida, agotada, debilitada por la presencia de Ione. Trunks le había contado cosas importantes, deberes que le fueron encargados a él únicamente y que la conmovieron de forma profunda. Trunks, desde mucho antes que ella, pasaba también por transformaciones en su cuerpo y las soportaba día a día. _"Ione no puede poseerte si tú no se lo permites. Recuerda: ella está en ti, no tú en ella. Tú la contienes. Tú la manejas."_ Le había dicho Trunks bajo el árbol. _"La única forma en la que Ione puede tomar posesión de tu cuerpo es si se lo permites, si le das un solo segundo de debilidad. Mientras no lo hagas, eres tú la que tiene el control"._ Aquellas palabras habían sido esclarecedoras: Chichi comprendió que todo dependía de su control mental. Todo. Después vino Daiz, y las cosas cambiaron. La morena supo que sólo había una forma de ayudar a la causa, de ayudar a sus amigos: infiltrándose.

La coartada de Ione era perfecta. Supo, en cuanto Daiz les informó que el gran jefe quería a Ione y que enviaría a saiyajins en su búsqueda, que ella debía dejarse atrapar. Daiz, hasta entonces infiltrado, había pasado a ser traidor, y ya no tenían a nadie que pudiera averiguar debilidades del enemigo desde adentro. Chichi supo que aquella era la única salida, la única forma. Había entrado al bosque para ayudar a la causa, para hacer algo a favor de aquellos que amaba. Ésta era su oportunidad.

Días antes de que Nappa y Paragus la hallaran, ella llevaba esforzándose en secreto para sentir más a Ione en su interior; localizarla, tenerla domada pero a la vez asida de las riendas. Sabía que si quería engañar al Gran jefe, debía al menos manejar algunos de los poderes de Ione. Si conseguía hacerlo antes de que la atraparan, el plan seguiría su curso. Y así fue. Poco a poco fue sintiéndose más en conexión con el bosque, la fuente de sus poderes. Y entendió que en el bosque, era fácil nutrirse de fuerzas desconocidas. La noche en la que se quedó sola con Goku en la cabaña, quiso despedirse de él, estar con él como si fuera la última vez, porque probablemente lo sería; su plan era uno suicida, y la posibilidad de que el Gran jefe la desenmascarara estaba siempre presente.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Estaba temblando. Se golpeó a sí misma y se concentró: Ione no temblaría jamás, ni siquiera ante la presencia del Gran jefe. Si quería engañarlo, si quería tener alguna oportunidad debía convertirse en otra, en Ione. Hablar como lo haría ella, caminar como lo haría ella, pensar como lo haría ella, hasta mirar como lo haría ella. Su primera vez había sido frente a Goku; fingió ser Ione, y pudo ver en sus ojos que lo creyó. Esa era la prueba de oro; si podía engañar a Goku que la conocía mejor que nadie, había oportunidad con el gran jefe y los saiyajins.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Chichi mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo y altivo, como el de una estatua, pero por dentro el corazón le reventaba en el pecho y sentía cómo el miedo la estrangulaba. Paragus la miró desde el marco de la puerta. Chichi le dedicó una mirada despectiva. Ione lo habría hecho.

- El Lord quiere verte – dijo el saiyajin con una voz grotesca.

Chichi esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Te equivocas; soy yo quien quiere verlo a él.

A Paragus no le gustaron las palabras de Chichi, pero se contuvo. La morena se levantó y salió. El saiyajin le indicó avanzar en línea recta por un pasillo extenso. Chichi recordaba muy bien haber sido llevada por Nappa a una entrada subterránea y haber descendido metros bajo tierra hasta que la hicieron llegar a su habitación. No era difícil asumir que el gran jefe viajaba por el bosque de ese modo, en esos caminos subterráneos, y que vivía en ellos. _"Como el topo que eres, buscas la oscuridad y los túneles"_, pensó la morena.

Pronto llegaron a una puerta grande que Paragus abrió, luego se hizo a un lado y le dio paso a Chichi. La morena quiso gritar internamente, pero en el exterior, caminó a paso firme dentro de la boca del lobo. Allí estaba encendida una fogata y muebles elegantes decoraban las esquinas de la estancia; sin embargo, ni rastro de la presencia del Gran jefe. _"¿En dónde estás?"_, pensó Chichi, impaciente.

- De modo que tengo ante mí, a la reina del bosque – dijo una voz pétrea que la obligó a voltearse automáticamente.

Sintió que el aliento se le escapó.

Sí, lo tenía frente a ella, con su mano arrugada apoyada en un mueble, con una vestimenta extravagante, un gorro sobre su cabeza, con los labios partidos, con los ojos claros, grandes, como dos pozos llenos de cadáveres que gritaban y cuyos ecos ella podía escuchar. Estaba aterrada, pero a la vez, sorprendida; según los rumores sobre la apariencia del gran jefe era que estaba cada vez más deteriorado debido a todos los experimentos a los que se sometía para ser más fuerte, sin embargo, el cuerpo que veía ante ella, no parecía deteriorado, débil, o moribundo.Era una perfecta máquina de destrucción.

- Yo, por el contrario, no tengo idea de con quién estoy tratando – dijo Chichi, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por aparentar indiferencia, arrogancia y altivez – Tengo muchas cosas por hacer ahora que he regresado; espero no estar perdiendo mi tiempo.

Trató de pensar en Vegeta y actuar cómo él siempre solía hacerlo. Siempre actuaba como perfecto imbécil orgulloso que creía tener a todos a sus pies.

El gran jefe esbozó una ligera media sonrisa que tomó el aspecto de una mueca macabra.

- Discúlpeme, su alteza – dijo en un tono escalofriante de burla, y se inclinó, como haciendo una reverencia – Mi nombre es Doctor Maki Gero o Androide #20; soy el dueño del universo.

Chichi fue presa de un odio y un asco infinitos, pero lo disimuló con una sonrisa cínica.

- Es la primera vez que conozco a un dueño del universo que viva escondido bajo tierra como una rata – dijo la morena, apenas creyendo que hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo. Pero tenía que ser Ione; Ione habría dicho algo así.

La expresión de Gero cambió y se volvió árida y dura. Tras algunos segundos sonrió nuevamente de forma macabra, y Chichi notó que las venas le brotaban de las manos de forma grotesca.

- ¿Tienes, más de 100 años, no es así? – dijo Maki, y soltó una risa negra – Me conviene que estés con vida. Me convienes.

De repente, Gero levantó su mano derecha desde la distancia y Chichi fue expulsada hacia una silla en la que cayó bruscamente. La sorpresa la descolocó, pero intentó reaccionar de la forma adecuada. Plantó sus pies en la tierra e intentó hacer lo que había hecho frente a Goku, Nappa y Paragus. El suelo comenzó a temblar; Chichi tenía sus ojos fijos en el enemigo, quien la observaba en silencio, inmutable.

- ¿Es eso lo mejor que puedes hacer, Ione? – dijo él de forma fría. Chichi se paralizó.

- ¿Es sentarme en una silla lo mejor que puedes hacer, insecto? – dijo ella jugando una nueva carta.

El resultado fue magnífico.

Si no podía superar al sujeto en fuerza, y no podía descubrir frente a él que apenas podía manejar unos cuantos poderes de Ione, debía jugar con la mente del doctor, despertar en él el miedo en otro sentido, alejarlo de la verdad.

- Insolente – dijo Gero. - ¿Cómo…?

- No vuelvas a subestimarme – dijo Chichi sin levantarse de la silla – Soy Ione, y en ésta época o en cualquier otra sigo siendo la más poderosa que hayas conocido jamás – la morena, esta vez, se levantó – No olvides que estás en mi bosque, mi tierra, mi área. Sé muy bien de tus poderes, ¿crees que me dejé llevar por tus ineptos súbditos sólo por curiosidad? Estoy reencarnada en el cuerpo de Chichi, y poseo toda su memoria, todos sus recuerdos.

- Ya veo – dijo Maki como en el siseo de una serpiente – Puedes ser mi aliada, o mi enemiga. Juntos podemos tomar al universo y transformarlo en lo que debería ser, o puedes ponerte en mi contra y ser destruida. Es tú decisión, Ione. Supero tus poderes en medidas inimaginables.

- ¿Entonces por qué me quieres de aliada? – le preguntó Chichi. Le sostenía la mirada sin dificultad aparente, pero por dentro sentía el horror - ¿Por qué si puedes hacerme a un lado?

- Me convienes – dijo el doctor caminando hacia ella. Se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros. Chichi creyó que iba a desfallecer – Quiero al bosque unido al festín sangriento. Te quiero a ti en mi bando. Elige: la vida como mi aliada, o la muerte como mi enemiga. Es tú elección.

Chichi dio un paso hacia adelante, firme, decidido, que hizo que la cercanía entre ella y el gran jefe fuera insoportable, pero la sostuvo.

- Me voy a unir a tu causa por una sola razón, #20 – dijo Chichi – También me convienes.

Maki Gero no reaccionó ante lo dicho. Sus ojos eran catatumbas y recorrieron las facciones frescas y simétricas de Chichi. La observó durante unos segundos, escrutándola de una forma extraña que la morena no consiguió entender porque los ojos del enemigo eran como cuencas vacías, huecas, en donde sólo se podía ver el reflejo de la muerte.

El doctor hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia la izquierda, y dos saiyajins ingresaron a la estancia.

- Escolten a la mujer a su habitación – les dijo a sus súbditos, y luego se acercó a la oreja de la morena. Chichi hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no retroceder y salir corriendo – Nos veremos a la hora de la cena.

La morena vio al Gran jefe desaparecer por una puerta contraria a la que ella conocía. Durante el camino hacia su habitación, ella se mantuvo en su papel de Ione, sereno e imperturbable; pero al llegar y cerrar la puerta, todo su cuerpo fue presa de un temblor espasmódico que la venció. El horror de la experiencia la hizo vomitar sobre el suelo. Nunca antes había sostenido una conversación con el causante de todos sus males y de los males de muchos otros, nunca imaginó que fuera así; había algo negro, algo punzante, como si de su espalda saliera el aguijón de un escorpión, dispuesto a atacarla y matarla en cualquier momento. El Gran jefe había dejado en claro que la necesitaba, y ella estaba segura de que esa era la única razón por la cual ella seguía con vida. Él no tenía aliados: eran simplemente fichas que usaba de acuerdo a su propio interés. Una vez que la ficha se volvía inútil, la sacrificaba. Chichi no había tenido idea de la magnitud, grado y calibre de oscuridad que rodeaba al Gran jefe, y ahora que había visto directo en ella, se percataba de que era insondable e infinita. Tenía que hallar la debilidad en el plan del festín sangriento, el punto de quiebre, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para ella y para todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A penas el sol pegó en el cristal de la ventana, Vegeta se levantó. Casi no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Se había abrazado al cuerpo cálido de Bulma, había hundido su nariz en sus cabellos, respirando su aroma, serenándose, esperando con ansias que la mañana llegara. Ese era el día que estuvo anhelando durante meses. Ese sería el día en el que recogería los primeros frutos del plan que había estado cosechando todo ese tiempo.

Antes de salir de la cama se inclinó sobre Bulma. La muchacha dormía profundamente y su respiración era apacible. Vegeta la observó inexpresivamente durante varios segundos, y luego dejó que sus dedos recorrieran su mejilla, acariciándola; pero pronto cortó el contacto y se alejó de ella para ir directamente al baño.

No tardó mucho en bañarse y vestirse. Salió de la habitación de forma silenciosa para no despertar a Bulma, y bajó las escaleras, cruzó el salón, y entró directamente al estudio. Allí, se encontró a Turles. El sujeto se levantó del sillón en el que había estado sentado y miró a Vegeta fijamente. Sus mejillas estaban algo encendidas, y sus ojos negros parecían perturbados.

- ¿Sabes ya lo que está pasando? – dijo Turles, pero Vegeta lo ignoró y caminó hacia el escritorio - ¡Vegeta respóndeme!

- Ya lo sabrás, no falta mucho – dijo el príncipe con frialdad.

Turles seguía alterado.

- Vegeta, no he podido dormir porque afuera de los muros de la mansión se escuchan gritos y golpes por doquier. ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Qué buscan?

Turles se vio obligado a callar cuando se escuchó el sonido fuerte de la puerta principal abriéndose y la voz del Rey Vegeta, vociferando, llamando a los sirvientes. Vegeta clavó sus ojos en Turles, y con seriedad le respondió:

- A tu Rey.

Tras éstas palabras, Vegeta salió del estudio y Turles lo siguió, confundido. Al llegar al salón, Turles sólo encontró caos: todos los sirvientes de la mansión estaban aglomerados en la estancia, y el Rey Vegeta caminaba de un lado a otro soltando improperios. Nappa lo observaba de pie, sin decir nada; parecía perdido y a la vez, molesto.

- ¡Es tu culpa! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡Dejaste que el mocoso ese arruinara todo! ¡Que pusiera a su gente en contra de nuestro Lord! ¡Ahora todo está perdido! ¡Él no te lo perdonará jamás!

- ¡Cierra la boca! – gritó el Rey, desesperado. Gruesas gotas de sudor corrían por su frente – Yo estuve allí cuando él habló con los malditos de sus aliados. Lo vi convencerlos a unirse a nuestra causa – el Rey se detuvo bruscamente al notar la presencia de Vegeta y Turles. Su rostro empalideció mientras enterraba sus ojos negros en los de su huésped - ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – le dijo mientras avanzaba peligrosamente hacia él con un poco de ki cargado en mano – Maldito infeliz…

El Rey se vio obligado a detenerse cuando se chocó con la mano de Vegeta en el aire, apuntándolo. El silencio infectó el salón.

- No fue él, padre. Fui yo.

Un grito de indignación por parte de Nappa se extendió por el lugar.

- ¡Tú! ¡Vegeta! ¡Traidor! ¡Traidor! – gritó él apuntándolo con ki recargado en su mano y poniéndola en alto.

- Cuidado con lo que haces, Nappa – dijo Vegeta sin disminuir su fuerza – Al Gran jefe no le hará ninguna gracia saber que estás amenazándome – Vegeta llamó con su mano izquierda a uno de los sirvientes y le susurró que fuera en busca de Bra, luego volvió a concentrarse en su ex mentor – No soy un traidor a la raza. Sigo, más que nunca, siendo un saiyajin. El príncipe de los saiyajins.

Todos en el salón estaban confundidos y a penas conseguían articular palabra. Nappa se colocó detrás del Rey, aun desconfiando de su ex pupilo. Vegeta tenía dibujada una media sonrisa en los labios, pero en sus ojos había algo mortífero y oscuro.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Vegeta? – dijo el Rey aún sin disminuir su ki - ¿Cómo que fuiste tú? ¿Cómo que los convenciste a romper nuestra alianza?

- No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? – dijo Vegeta. El tono de su voz era ácido y frío – Estás ahí, parado, con saiyajins en las afueras de la mansión haciendo todo para capturarte y llevarte con vida ante tu Lord, y aún no lo entiendes – Vegeta sostenía su poder firmemente. Algo negro ensombreció su mirada - ¿En verdad tengo que explicártelo? – el Rey no respondió, sólo lo miraba con incredulidad – Ya veo… Tendré que explicártelo.

Turles caminó hacia Vegeta y se detuvo una vez que estuvo a su lado.

- Vegeta, por favor, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

El príncipe lo ignoró.

- Es simple, padre: llevo planeando desde hace mucho tiempo tu caída. Apoyé a Turles para poner en contra del festín a su gente, y no lo hice para traicionar al Gran jefe. Yo no lo he traicionado. Has sido tú.

Nappa bajó la guardia y dio un paso lejos del Rey. Había comenzado a entender.

- El Gran jefe te encargó a los amiguitos de Turles, era tú misión: fallaste. Nos fallaste a todos los saiyajins, y al Doctor. Has estado en contacto con Daiz, reconocido traidor, y con los enemigos de la causa que sobrevivieron a los diversos ataques realizados.

- ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! – gritó el Rey, temblando y sudando. Su rostro estaba deformado por las venas que habían comenzado a saltarle debido a la tensión - ¡Jamás he estado en contacto con…!

Pero se calló cuando Vegeta se sacó del bolsillo cinco cartas que lanzó al suelo, a los pies del Rey.

- Claro que lo has hecho, padre. Yo me encargué de crear las pruebas. Éstas son las cartas que tú mismo has firmado entre los papeles que yo te he estado entregando mensualmente. Las originales están, desde ayer por la noche, en manos del Gran jefe.

El labio inferior del Rey tembló espasmódicamente, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. Vegeta continuaba observándolo, taladrándolo con la mirada como si no hubiera nadie más que ellos en el salón.

- Eres un traidor a la causa. Todos lo saben. Por eso están esos saiyajins esperándote afuera del castillo, porque el Gran jefe los ha enviado en tu búsqueda. Estás junto a Daiz en la lista de los desertores, de los traidores a la raza – dijo Vegeta con serenidad, mas sus palabras eran frías y letales – Esta casa ya no te pertenece; ahora yo ocupo tu lugar. Yo soy el único miembro de la realeza, el único amo del castillo, la mano derecha del Gran jefe, el nuevo Rey. Y tú, eres el enemigo.

Nappa caminó lentamente lejos del ex Rey y se colocó atrás de Vegeta. Vegeta padre estaba descompuesto, su rostro, su postura, todo en él denotaba abatimiento.

- Te he destruido como lo hiciste con mi madre. ¿En verdad creíste que te lo perdonaría? – dijo Vegeta dando uno, dos, tres pasos hacia adelante – Se acabó, padre. Tendrías que haber sospechado que llegaría el día en que lo perderías todo.

Nappa se acercó al oído de Vegeta.

- Vamos, átalo. Entreguémoslo al Doctor, Vegeta.

Turles se puso al otro lado de su anfitrión.

- ¡No, Vegeta! ¡El Gran jefe lo matará, no puedes entregárselo! Es tu padre; ya te has vengado, ¡no lo hagas!

Vegeta tenía los ojos clavados en los de su padre. Los del Vegeta adulto estaban llenos de desesperanza y cobardía, los del Vegeta joven de odio y rencor. Durante esos instantes el ex Rey tuvo la plena seguridad de que su hijo no le perdonaría la vida y haría exactamente lo que Nappa le sugería.

Entonces sucedió.

Por las escaleras bajó Bulma, seguida por un sirviente. Nappa lanzó un gruñido espeluznante mientras que sus ojos se abrían como platos, fijos en el collar de diamantes que colgaba del cuello de la terrícola.

- ¡Blasfemia! ¡Voy a matarte maldita humana! ¡Voy a matarte! – gritó Nappa mientras la apuntaba con su ki - ¡Cómo osas a usar el collar de Zolarious! ¡Perra sucia!

Bulma se detuvo en seco y sus ojos celestes se fijaron en los de Vegeta. ¿Era acaso posible que el collar que le hubiera dado fuera nada más y nada menos que el de la Reina Zolarius? ¿Vegeta le había regalado el collar de su madre?

- Baja tu mano – ordenó Vegeta con tanta potencia en su voz que Nappa no dudó ni un segundo en obedecerlo – No vuelvas a amenazarla, insultarla, o intentar herirla. Si lo haces, correrás la misma suerte que mi padre.

Nappa se congeló y durante algunos segundos se mantuvo con la boca abierta.

- ¡Es una terrícola! ¡Es una insulsa humana! – gritó finalmente, con demencia.

Vegeta giró su cabeza y enterró sus ojos negros como balas sobre Nappa. Él tembló e instintivamente retrocedió.

- Sabes muy bien quién es ella. Sabes lo importante que es – le dijo en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que Bulma no pudiera escuchar desde la escalera. Una vez que lo dijo, volvió a alzar la voz y a clavar los ojos en su padre – Estoy seguro de que recuerdas ese collar.

Vegeta padre estaba pálido y parecía no poder soportar la situación durante mucho más tiempo. Sabía que estaba acabado, que ya no le quedaba nada. Se haló el cuello de la capa sintiendo que se sofocaba, y con los ojos cerrados respondió:

- Es el collar de la familia. El que le regalé a tu madre el día de nuestro vigésimo aniversario – dijo con voz cansada.

- Sigue – le ordenó Vegeta mientras continuaba apuntándolo con su ki. Turles retrocedió dos pasos al verlo convertirse en súper saiyajin. La ira y el odio que salían en forma de llamas de los ojos de Vegeta eran tan grandes y poderosas que sentía que ya no lo reconocía en lo absoluto. Que estaba frente a un ser implacable.

Vegeta padre tardó unos segundos.

- Es el collar que la familia real les damos a nuestras mujeres, generación por generación.

- Supongo entonces que entiendes por qué se lo he dado a ella – dijo Vegeta, y el Vegeta mayor empalideció aún más.

- Soy tu padre, Vegeta. Esa terrícola… No otra vez… - dijo Rey con la voz ronca, casi en un hilo.

El rostro de Vegeta adquirió un matiz peligroso.

- No eres mi padre. No eres nadie.

Bulma observaba la escena desde las escaleras mientras que en su interior algo palpitaba con intensidad. ¿Era ese Vegeta de ojos ensombrecidos y rostro implacable, brutal, el mismo que hace unas horas la abrazaba y la acariciaba? Todo cobró sentido en su mente: la venganza a la que se había referido Vegeta era esa, la venganza hacia su padre por todos los años de maltrato a Zolarius. El príncipe lo había planeado desde siempre; destronar a su padre, y ocupar su puesto. Exiliarlo. Convertirlo en un enemigo. Desde allí podía ver a Vegeta lleno de odio, rencor, y ansias de venganza; sintió un agujero en el pecho, un hueco grande y profundo que la atravesaba de lado a lado. _Por Dios, ¿quién eres?_ , se dijo a sí misma, conmovida, dándose cuenta de que Vegeta era insondable, y que ella seguía cayendo dentro de él sin vislumbrar el fondo.

_¿Quién eres? ¿Quién eres?, _se preguntó una vez más. ¿Era acaso posible ser tan implacable, estar tan profundamente marcado por las cicatrices del pasado, y a la vez ser tan delicado y protector? ¿Era Vegeta ese ángel y ese demonio?

La voz de Nappa la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Átalo, Vegeta! ¡Entreguémoslo al Lord! – gritó Nappa.

Vegeta esbozó una media sonrisa, tan oscura, que los sirvientes retrocedieron y el ex Rey perdió toda esperanza.

- ¡El Lord estará contento de que le entreguemos al traidor! – exclamó Nappa entre carcajadas demenciales - ¡Se acabó la era de Rey Vegeta padre! ¡Bienvenidos a la del Rey Vegeta hijo, amo y señor! ¡Saiyajin por excelencia! ¡Mano derecha del más grande de la historia!

Las carcajadas de Nappa se extendieron por el salón y provocaron ecos que como serpientes se deslizaron por los muros.

- ¡No!

Vegeta escuchó ese monosílabo proveniente de las escaleras, casi imperceptible, vago, débil, ahogado. Reconoció el tono de voz de Bulma y la miró sin dejar de apuntar a su padre. La muchacha se estremeció cuando los ojos esmeraldas del príncipe se clavaron en ella, y no pudo ver otra cosa que no fuera oscuridad e insensibilidad. Aquel "no" le había surgido de manera natural e involuntaria, y ahora tenía miedo; esos ojos le recordaban a los primeros días en la mansión, cuando Vegeta la maltrataba sin piedad alguna. Retrocedió inconscientemente, y se tropezó con el escalón superior. Para no caer, se sostuvo del pasamano. En ningún momento cortó el contacto visual con Vegeta. Pronto, la oscuridad y el odio en los ojos del joven saiyajin fueron disipándose, mostrando algo de claridad, algo de sensibilidad. Vegeta había estado obnubilado por la situación, poseído por la rabia, la ira, y el placer de su venganza cumplida. Hasta entonces la presencia de Bulma le había dado lo mismo, pero entonces, al voltear y verla, notó que los ojos celestes que quería, esos grandes y luminosos, estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas. Algo extraño despertó en su interior. Al principio fue un sentimiento débil, casi imperceptible, pero luego se convirtió en algo que lo envolvió por completo.

Turles notó cómo la expresión de Vegeta fue transformándose, como si su humanidad se hubiera despertado repentinamente y estuviera tomando posesión de él otra vez. Vegeta cortó el contacto visual con Bulma y volvió a clavar su mirada en los ojos de su padre. Antes de Bulma, él lo habría entregado al Gran jefe, según el plan. Ahora, por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía, era incapaz de hacerlo. No podía, porque Bulma estaba en esa escalera. Después de ella, no podía.

Vegeta soltó un gruñido de rabia que mantuvo alerta a todos en el salón.

- Lárgate – le dijo a su padre – Lárgate y no regreses nunca, porque si lo haces, te mataré.

Vegeta padre no pudo creer el giro que había tenido la situación. De repente sintió que tenía esperanzas, que podía escapar, esconderse, salvarse de la muerte inminente. Vegeta miró a dos sirvientes que temblaron por el contacto visual.

- Llévenlo a la salida trasera – les dijo – Saquen a esta basura de mi castillo.

Los sirvientes fueron empujando a Vegeta padre hacia afuera sin que él pusiera resistencia alguna, hasta que salió del salón. Vegeta tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente mientras que su mano libre estaba hecha un puño. Poco a poco dejaba su estado de súper saiyajin.

- No debiste dejarlo… - dijo Nappa, pero Vegeta abrió los ojos y lo miró de forma tan violenta, que él dio dos pasos hacia atrás y se calló.

- Sal, y saca a esos saiyajins de mi territorio – dijo el príncipe con sequedad – Diles que esta ya no es el castillo de Vegeta mayor, sino la mía. Y que si quieren buscarlo, lo hagan en otro sitio.

Nappa tragó saliva.

- Como ordenes, Su Majestad – dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo.

Los sirvientes se mantuvieron en silencio, impactados y temerosos. Cuando Vegeta se dirigió a ellos, ninguno se atrevió siquiera a moverse de su sitio.

- Las cosas en este castillo van a cambiar bajo mi mando, y quien desobedezca tendrá como castigo la muerte – dijo el nuevo rey mirándolos, uno por uno – Para empezar, Bra no será tratada como esclava. De ahora en adelante ella tendrá el mismo trato que ustedes me darían a mí o a Turles. ¿Entendido?

Todos los sirvientes asintieron.

- Ahora desaparezcan de mi vista – dijo Vegeta con la mirada perdida, y antes de que Bulma pudiera dar un paso hacia adelante para acercársele, él dio media vuelta y entró al estudio.

La muchacha bajó las escaleras corriendo, esquivó a Turles, y frenó frente a la puerta del estudio. Estaba cerrada. Tocó, y llamó, pero no hubo respuesta. Quería estar con Vegeta, darle su apoyo, pero él continuaba alejándola. Tenía un agujero en el pecho, un dolor que no comprendía, un dolor que no le pertenecía; era el dolor de Vegeta… Su dolor le llegaba a ella como si le perteneciera. Sabía muy bien que el joven estaba sufriendo; nadie aplastaba a su propio padre, lo convertía en un desertor, lo condenaba al exilio, y se sentía de maravilla después de ello. ¿Cuántos secretos más guardaba Vegeta? ¿Por qué escogía ser ese hombre solitario, cuando la tenía a ella? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que la tenía? _Pero tal vez no soy suficiente_, pensó. Vegeta tenía un pasado cuyas cicatrices lo habían hecho lo que era, y tenía muchas deudas por saldar. Deudas que ella iba descubriendo junto a los demás que lo rodeaban, siempre, demasiado tarde.

De repente sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Volteó y se encontró con Turles, quien la tomó de la mano.

- No insistas. No te va a abrir – le dijo mientras la alejaba de la puerta – Vegeta es… Es como un cofre cerrado. Es muy difícil saber lo que hay adentro cuando la llave no existe.

- Quiere estar solo – dijo Bulma con una voz apagada, subiendo las escaleras.

Turles suspiró.

- Vegeta siempre está solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Trunks, Kakaroto, Yamcha, Piccolo, Krilin, Gohan y Chaoz emprendieron su camino fuera de la ciudad obrera con los elementos necesarios.

- Bien, cuando estemos en tierras de aquellas bestias lo sabremos porque en los árboles encontraremos cuerdas con esqueletos de animales y de humanos pintados de colores. Es su forma de asustar a los intrusos. El obrero dice que debemos seguir. Cuando nos encontremos con ellos debemos inclinarnos y poner ambas manos en el suelo, para que las vean libres de armas – dijo Yamcha.

- O sea que debemos doblegarnos – dijo Piccolo, evidentemente reacio – No me gusta la idea.

- Hay que hacerlo – dijo Kakaroto – Con ellos no sirve el orgullo, la dignidad, o la valentía. Odian la arrogancia, y detestan a los intrusos.

- Sí, debemos seguir las instrucciones del obrero al pie de la letra si queremos salir con vida de allí – dijo Krilin - ¿Qué más dice?

- Según las indicaciones, debemos pedir hablar con el líder. Una vez que estemos con el líder, debilitaremos nuestros ki en muestra de confianza – dijo Yamcha. Chaoz dio un respingo.

- El obrero sabe lo que dice – dijo Trunks – Lo más importante es que esperemos la noticia de Daiz para el encuentro entre Goku y mi papá.

- ¿Se han preguntado lo que le pasaría a Vegeta, si el Gran jefe se enterara de que él es posible candidato a su destrucción? – preguntó Gohan.

Todos guardaron silencio. Kakaroto les había contado justo antes de salir el asunto de la fusión con el segundo guerrero más poderoso, y que ese actual guerrero era nada más y nada menos que Vegeta. Todo era un caos. Estaban, sin duda, comenzando el periodo más oscuro de su viaje. Con Chichi capturada por los saiyajins y poseída por Ione, y Bulma desaparecida durante ya casi un año, parecía ser que poco a poco el grupo se iba desmembrando.

Siguieron caminando sin percatarse de que alguien los seguía, muy de cerca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- A un lado, imbécil – dijo Raditz empujando a uno de los sirvientes y haciéndose camino hacia el salón real, seguido por Lysan y Broly - ¿En dónde está Vegeta?

- El señor se encuentra encerrado en el estudio y no quiere ser perturbado – dijo el sirviente calvo; parecía temeroso.

- Éstos sirvientes… De tanto tener contacto con los insectos se les va pegando la estupidez – dijo Raditz pasándose una mano por el cabello negro - ¿Qué estás esperando para decirle que estamos aquí?

El sirviente tragó saliva.

- El señor no quiere ver a nadie.

- ¡Imbécil! ¿Sabes quién soy? – dijo Lysan caminando hacia él – No importa, yo misma entraré a ese estudio.

La morena caminó decidida hacia la gran puerta del estudio, seguida por sus amigos. Giró la perilla varias veces; estaba cerrada. Pegó a la madera, llamando a Vegeta, pero no hubo respuesta.

- Supongo que tendremos que entrar por la fuerza – dijo Broly golpeando con una pequeña cantidad de ki, haciendo volar la perilla y soltando los pernos de la puerta. Los tres saiyajins entraron y encontraron a Vegeta sentado en la silla del escritorio, con los pies sobre la mesa y la mirada perdida, como si no se hubiera percatado de la intrusión de sus amigos.

- Vegeta, ¿qué diablos has hecho? – exclamó Lysan sentándose sobre el escritorio, intentando llamar su atención, pero el príncipe ni siquiera volteó a verla.

- Echaste a tu padre y tomaste su lugar sin darle oportunidad a explicarse – dijo Raditz – Conozco a tu padre, estoy seguro de su lealtad. Todo esto ha sido un complot, lo sé. Hay que interceder por él frente al Gran jefe.

Vegeta continuaba sin responder, con la mirada perdida. Sólo Broly permanecía, al igual que él, en silencio absoluto mientras lo miraba fijamente.

- Fuiste tú quien organizó su caída, ¿no es así? – dijo Broly repentinamente.

Lysan y Raditz clavaron sus ojos en él, y Vegeta hizo lo mismo, reaccionando por primera vez a su presencia. Broly continuó:

- Lo hiciste tú. Lo llevas planeando desde hace tiempo. Siempre supe qué harías algo así. En tus ojos, cuando lo mirabas, había odio.

- ¡Broly, cállate! – gritó Lysan.

- Déjalo – dijo Vegeta volviendo a cortar el contacto visual – Lo que dice es cierto.

Lysan se levantó del escritorio. Una traición como aquella no debía ser sorprendente para saiyajins como ellos; era común que los hijos hicieran a un lado a los padres para escalar posiciones. Lo que les sorprendía era saber que Vegeta no lo había hecho por eso, sino por venganza, por aplastar, derrotar, eliminar como a un insecto a un ser que desde hacía tiempo le estorbaba. Poco le había importado la sangre y su deber filial; no sólo había hecho a un lado al Rey, tomado su lugar, su poder, sus posesiones; también lo había condenado al exilio y a la persecución… A la lista negra del Gran jefe, es decir, a la muerte.

- Vegeta… - dijo Lysan sin poder articular ni una palabra más.

- Largo – dijo Vegeta en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente clara como para que lo entendieran los oídos agudos saiyas – Quiero estar solo.

Raditz esbozó una sonrisa opaca.

- Vegeta, lo que hiciste, sobrepasa mi humor negro – dijo Raditz – Pero, ahora eres uno de los saiyajins más fuertes. Eres el rey de nuestro pueblo. A veces hay que hacer cosas que…

- Váyanse – repitió Vegeta echando la cabeza hacia atrás y reclinándose en la silla negra con los ojos cerrados.

- Nos vamos – dijo Broly indicándoles a Lysan y a Raditz con un gesto facial que salieran – Pero creo que debes saber que siempre estaremos de tu lado. Incluso cuando no compartamos tus ideas; ni las entendamos.

Broly fue el último en salir, y cuando lo hizo, reparó la puerta y la colocó en su lugar; encerrando nuevamente a Vegeta en la soledad de sus propias cavilaciones.

**Hola! Qué tal les ha parecido este capítulo? Parece que Vegeta nos demostró una de sus facetas :O Destronó a su padre y ahora es el nuevo rey! Qué consecuencias acarreará todo esto? Y pues ya vieron quien es el malo maloso de nuestra historia: Dr. Maki Gero! Y Chichi decidió infiltrarse :S Le saldrá todo como ella planea? O.o Nuestro querido Goku estuvo entrenando (cosa que borré porque al leerlo me sangraban los ojos T.T) y descubrió que debe fusionarse a Vegeta para salvar a todos! Querrá Vegeta unirse a su archienemigo? **

**Contestando a un comentario :) yo sí había puesto en los primero capítulos que Goku estaba enfermito :( lamento las confusiones, y con lo que le dijo Nappa yo me refería a la pelea en Namek :P aunque capaz no tenga mucho sentido je… Y quizás el pequeño Goten esté fecundado :S No lo sé, aún no lo había pensado ;)**

**Ea, pues! No sean tímidos y escriban :3 Quiero agradecer a los 6 favs y 8 follows :') me alegran y a todos los que comentan y los que leen desde las sombras! Ustedes me animan! Besos! Los amo :')**


	16. Chapter 16

**Soy libre.**

Turles acompañó a Bulma hasta la habitación de Vegeta, y adentro, los dos permanecieron en silencio a lo largo de la tarde. Para Turles era difícil asimilar los eventos recientes. Aún quedaban demasiadas interrogantes; todas respecto a Vegeta. El sujeto en cuestión jamás había dado el más mínimo rasgo o evidencia de que estuviera fraguando un plan en contra del Rey, es más, siempre se demostró fiel a su padre. Resultaba sorprendente que todo ese odio y rencor hubiese estado alojado en el interior de su ex príncipe sin que nadie, ni siquiera él, pudiera haberlo percibido o sospechado. La sangre fría que había utilizado para destronar a su padre y castigarlo por el mal que le había hecho a Zolarius era un giro en su carácter que jamás esperó conocer. Ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de que no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba por la mente de Vegeta.

De repente, la voz de Bulma lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Ahora Vegeta es el líder saiyajin… - dijo la muchacha. Su mirada estaba perdida en un espacio recóndito.

Turles se colocó una mano en la frente y la contrajo, como si con ello intentara despejar sus ideas.

- Sí, lo es. Supongo.

Bulma respiró profundamente.

- A veces olvido lo que es, y su ideología.

- Te mentiría si te dijera que entiendo lo que Vegeta piensa – dijo Turles sentándose en el borde de la ventana – No lo comprendo, y dudo que lo haga jamás. No entiendo cuáles son sus planes, ni lo que en realidad quiere lograr. Lo que sí sé es que un verdadero saiyajin, un mercenario de otras especies, no se enamora de uno de ellos, ni mucho menos le regala lo que tienes en el cuello.

Bulma llevó sus manos al collar de diamantes que aún tenía puesto. Con todos los eventos de la mañana se había olvidado por completo de su existencia.

- Quizás soy la excepción – dijo Bulma clavando sus ojos celestes en los de Turles – Siempre he sido la excepción a la regla para él, pero la regla sigue siendo esa con la que me cuesta tanto lidiar.

- Puede ser que tengas razón. Puede ser que seas la debilidad de Vegeta, la debilidad del saiyajin; pero entonces me alegro de que lo seas. La única razón por la cual Vegeta le perdonó la vida al ex Rey fue porque tú estabas presente. No necesité ser exageradamente perceptivo para darme cuenta de ello – dijo Turles mientras caminaba hacia Bulma - ¿Te das cuenta del poder, de la influencia que tienes sobre Vegeta?

Bulma continuaba con la mirada perdida pero sus ojos estaban secos, libres de sentimiento alguno.

- Soy una traidora – dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente clara como para que Turles la escuchara.

- No te entiendo…

- He traicionado a todo lo que alguna vez debió importarme. He traicionado a los de mi raza porque estoy del lado de un saiyajin. Incluso a mí misma, porque Bra no existe y sin embargo, es la única que conozco.

- No tuviste opción.

Bulma dejó salir una risa triste y evanescente.

- Claro que tuve opción. Siempre la he tenido. Maté a más de veinte personas que defendían la oposición cuando pude haberme negado y haber sufrido las consecuencias de ello. Incluso si Vegeta me hubiese matado en ese entonces por no obedecerlo, hubiera sido una muerte digna. Sin embargo lo hice, y lo hice porque él me dijo que si lo hacía me ayudaría a recuperar mi pasado. Matar a más de veinte personas para recuperar un pasado es un precio demasiado elevado. Maté, y no siento remordimientos. Lo único que siento es vacío.

Turles se conmovió por las palabras de Bulma. En la guerra, y bajo las circunstancias en las que ella estaba, era difícil no perderse y convertirse en otra persona.

- Si tengo esperanzas en Vegeta es porque sé que tú eres la única que puede sacarlo de la oscuridad a la que ha sido arrastrado. Eres la única a la que él ve y escucha.

- Soy sólo su esclava.

- Tengo que preguntártelo, Bra – dijo Turles mientras la miraba de frente - ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Vegeta?

Bulma se hundió en los ojos del saiya, pero justo cuando iba a responder la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a un ex príncipe de ojos negros. Vegeta observó a los dos y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Turles contuvo la respiración.

- Ya me voy – dijo Turles mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y salía.

Vegeta avanzó hacia el armario y lo abrió. De él, extrajo su armadura y sus guantes. Bulma lo observó sin conseguir armar palabra alguna.

- ¿Vas a salir? – le preguntó de repente.

- Sí – respondió él de forma seca.

- ¿Voy a ir contigo?

- No – dijo Vegeta dándose la vuelta y clavando sus ojos negros en los de ella. La oscuridad, el odio y el rencor habían desaparecido. Nuevamente era el Vegeta protector, aquel en quien ella confiaba – Te dije que las cosas cambiarían. No quiero exponerte a nada.

- Soy tu esclava personal.

- Ya no.

- ¿Entonces qué soy?

Vegeta guardó silencio, y ella supo que no sabía qué responderle.

- Quiero ir contigo.

- Mujer, no insistas – dijo él mientras se colocaba los guantes – Hay asuntos que debo resolver. Volveré por la noche.

Bulma se levantó de la cama en donde había permanecido sentada.

- Vegeta, respecto a lo de tu padre…

- No hay nada qué decir – dijo Vegeta interrumpiéndola – Por lo que a mí respecta, no tengo padre.

Bulma se mordió el labio inferior. Al saiyajin, ese simple gesto le trajo reminiscencias que lo hicieron estremecer.

- Quiero que sepas que sea lo que sea, estoy de tu lado, y no voy a juzgarte – dijo la muchacha mientras avanzaba hacia él – Estoy a tu lado, como tú lo has estado del mío todo este tiempo.

Vegeta la miró de forma profunda, y se sintió vulnerable. Desvió la mirada rápidamente y continuó arreglándose.

- Volveré pronto – le dijo, cambiando de tema – El castillo es tuyo, puedes pasear por donde quieras, menos por la habitación de Tarble, y el estudio.

Una vez que estuvo listo, Vegeta caminó hacia la salida.

- Sobre la mesa del salón te dejé una pila de libros – dijo el moreno mientras se arreglaba el cuello de la capa, justo en el marco de la puerta – Quizás te guste leer sobre ingeniería.

Y salió.

No se dio cuenta de que a una esquina del pasillo, no muy lejos de la habitación, un saiyajin llamado Raditz esperaba, al acecho, su partida.

Tras quitarse el collar, Bulma entró al baño y comenzó a desnudarse. Quería tomar un baño caliente antes de bajar a buscar los libros. Vegeta tenía razón, quizás le gustaba leer, porque en cuanto supo que gruesos tomos la esperaban abajo sintió un gran interés de índole intelectual que hasta entonces no había tenido la oportunidad de sentir. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de quitarse sus prendas íntimas y quedar completamente desnuda, una voz la hizo abrochárselo con rapidez y voltear de forma súbita.

- Linda espalda – dijo Raditz en el marco de la puerta del baño, mientras recorría a Bulma con la mirada – No eres precisamente ningún monumento, pero por partes estás bien. Entiendo perfectamente por qué Vegeta te desea.

Bulma retrocedió. Conocía muy bien esos ojos y ese cabello negro, ese porte varonil y violento. Lo había visto en la mansión, -alguna vez le habló, y no de forma amable-, y en la reunión de saiyajins. Era un seguidor del Gran jefe, un asesino, un amigo de Vegeta. No confiaba en él. Había algo negro en esa sonrisa sádica, peligrosa, insensible. Pensó en sus posibilidades: si él quería atacarla, ella jamás podría defenderse. No tenía fuerza saiyajin, y además, tampoco su espada al alcance. La única salida que tenía era comportarse de la forma adecuada, y quizás saldría ilesa; si es que en verdad sus intenciones eran las de agredirla.

- Tranquila, Bra – dijo Raditz, manteniendo una sonrisa - ¿Ese es tu nombre ahora, verdad?

Bulma no respondió, pero tampoco mostraba debilidad. Permanecía quieta, alerta, con sus ojos celestes clavados en el depredador que tenía a unos metros.

- No tengo malas intenciones, en verdad te lo digo – dijo Raditz levantando las manos en el aire - ¿Herirte? Ni pensarlo. Vegeta me mataría.

El saiyajin dio unos pasos hacia adelante, pero la muchacha retrocedió también así que él se detuvo.

- Ya veo. No confías en mí – dijo Raditz esbozando una media sonrisa – Vegeta es el único saiyajin al que le permites acercarse.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Bulma bruscamente. Raditz levantó una ceja.

- ¿No te da miedo hablarle así a un saiyajin?

- Si quisieras hacerme daño, ya lo habrías hecho – dijo Bulma, audazmente – Es deducible que no lo haces por Vegeta, lo que me hace asumir que ya sabes que él ocupa ahora uno de los puestos más altos en los de su jerarquía y por lo tanto dudo que quieras irte en su contra.

- Qué inteligente de tu parte.

- Además, creo que ya sabes que estoy bajo su protección. Eso reduce las posibilidades a dos: o viniste a pasar el tiempo, o a decirme algo. De las dos, me inclino a la primera, porque no podría imaginar qué tendría un saiyajin que decirle a una terrícola.

Raditz le sostuvo la mirada sin dejar a un lado esa expresión burlona que lo caracterizaba.

- En otras circunstancias, habrías acertado – dijo él, nuevamente, caminando hacia adelante – Pero ahora, te equivocas.

Esta vez Bulma no retrocedió.

- Entonces di lo que tengas que decir y déjame en paz. O Vegeta lo sabrá – dijo ella usando la única carta que consideraba válida en ese momento.

Raditz se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella.

- Lo que quiero decirte está lejos de ser complejo: tu cercanía a Vegeta es peligrosa. Verás, no quiero ofenderte, pero eres insignificante; una asquerosa terrícola, un insecto. ¿Crees que puedo permitir que un insecto cautive a uno de mis mejores amigos? No sé si te das cuenta, pero arruinas su futuro. Si Gran jefe se llegara a enterar de que Vegeta, una de sus pocas manos derechas, está manteniendo relaciones con una sucia terrícola: ¿qué crees que sucedería con él? Vamos, dímelo; ya que eres tan inteligente dedúcelo.

Bulma respiró agitadamente. Sus manos se habían encerrado en puños.

- No tengo la menor intención de lastimarte, Bra – dijo Raditz, observándola de cerca – De hecho, creo que podemos hacer un trato en el que ambos salgamos beneficiados.

Bulma levantó el mentón y pareció cuestionarlo con la mirada. Raditz continuó:

- Yo quiero que tú dejes de ser un estorbo, y tú quieres, estoy seguro de ello, dos cosas: tu libertad, y tu pasado – dijo el saiyajin, casi susurrándoselo – Yo puedo proporcionarte ambas cosas.

- Y así me quitarías del medio – dijo Bulma fríamente.

- Exacto – dijo Raditz señalándola y luego aplaudiendo, con una sonrisa oscura dibujada en su rostro – Eres genial, Bra. Lo has entendido.

Bulma se mordió la lengua de la rabia. Sentía un desprecio infinito por Raditz, pero más aún por la confusión que estaba poseyéndola. Su pasado, todo su pasado de vuelta, a cambio de abandonar a Vegeta, de dejarlo. Antes eso habría sido un trato al que habría respondido con facilidad, pero ahora, algo extraño sucedía en su interior. Estaba atada, atada a Vegeta; y no podía soltarse. Sin embargo, había una voz que le gritaba desde lo más hondo, una voz que le sonaba familiar, la voz de sus recuerdos olvidados, de todo lo que había dejado atrás. ¿Era en verdad lo correcto quedarse con un saiyajin? ¿Era lo más conveniente sentir lo que sentía hacia él? ¿Qué era lo que sentía? Sea como fuera, estaba en deuda con él. Le debía muchas cosas; de haber caído en manos de otro saiyajin, probablemente ya habría estado muerta. ¿Qué clase de futuro le esperaba? Cuando el Gran jefe ganara la guerra, Vegeta tendría que deshacerse de ella. ¿Era eso lo que le esperaba?

Bulma volteó y cerró los ojos. No, no podía darle la espalda a Vegeta. Él la quería, ella estaba segura de eso. No se lo había dicho con palabras, pero sí con acciones. Además, le debía la vida, y absolutamente todo. Y por encima de eso, estaban sus propios sentimientos. Ese fuego que ardía y la consumía.

- Nada te impide hacerlo. ¿O me vas a decir que estás cometiendo la estupidez de enamorarte de Vegeta? – dijo Raditz esbozando una sonrisa cínica – Te lo dejaré claro: para Vegeta, sólo eres una pieza más en sus planes. Así como se deshizo de su padre, lo hará contigo algún día.

Ante esas últimas palabras, Bulma contuvo la respiración. Hubiera querido estar segura de que lo que Raditz decía era una mentira, pero no podía asegurarlo. Lo cierto era que no podía conocer a ciencia cierta la mente de Vegeta, y que sus planes, todavía eran un enigma para ella.

- No me respondas ahora, piénsalo. Volveré – dijo Raditz mientras retrocedía unos pasos, y finalmente daba la vuelta para desaparecer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chichi fue llamada a la cena por un saiyajin que tenía una máscara plateada. No tenía hambre, y ciertamente el hecho de compartir la mesa con Gero no le abría el apetito, pero respiró profundamente y se armó de agallas suficientes para continuar con el engaño. En su habitación le habían dejado ropa nueva: capas oscuras, vestidos, y zapatos. Se deshizo de la ropa de Son Chichi y se adaptó a la que sería la de Ione. Tenía que preocuparse de hasta el más mínimo detalle porque cualquier pequeñez podría delatarla y ser su perdición.

Cuando salió, el saiyajin la escoltó a lo largo de pasillos zigzagueantes. La ventilación era excelente, y casi no podía creer que estuvieran bajo tierra. Tras algunos minutos de caminata se vio frente a dos saiyajins que custodiaban una gran puerta. Al ver a Ione hicieron una reverencia y la abrieron. Chichi ingresó a paso firme.

El lugar estaba iluminado tenuemente por lámparas flotantes. Las paredes parecían de lava, y se movían de forma discreta. En el centro había una larga mesa con unos veinte saiyajins. Antes de que pudiera caminar hacia la mesa, una voz que le erizó la piel se levantó como un monstruo que se esconde justo antes de atacar:

- Lo he preparado para ti, Ione – dijo el Doctor. Pasó por el lado derecho de Chichi y avanzó hacia la mesa. La morena sintió náuseas – Acompáñanos; haznos el honor.

A pesar de que Maki era bastante educado con ella, había cierto tinte de burla en sus modales; una burla oscura que podía en cualquier momento, tornarse peligrosa. Chichi lo sabía. Estaba frente a un demente, un psicópata, un asesino en serie; y a la vez, uno de los más talentosos científicos de todos los tiempos, con conocimientos de ciencia y tecnología que superaban por mucho a los de su amiga Bulma.

Chichi avanzó hacia la cabecera libre de la mesa, y se sentó con propiedad. Estaba frente a Maki y podía ver sus ojos vidriosos a la distancia, pero no dejó que la repugnancia le hiciera bajar la mirada ni un solo instante.

- Todo esto me aburre – dijo Chichi, tomando más que nunca, en su defensa, el aire de Ione – No volví después de tantos años para tener una cena romántica. Quiero mi bosque. Quiero mi bosque, ¡he dicho!

El gran jefe continuó mirándola con frialdad, pero cuando habló, volvió a hacerlo con esa voz de modales sofisticados oscuros.

- Tendrás al bosque bajo tus pies muy pronto. Pero ahora disfrutemos de la cena.

Justo en ese momento un nuevo saiyajin entró al salón. Algo oscuro y tenebroso irradió en los ojos del Gran jefe, mas su rostro permaneció inexpresivo. A Chichi le pareció que durante su estadía, a lo mucho le había visto una vez cambiar de expresión facial, y siempre de forma forzada, como si pretendiera sentir algo que no sentía.

- Mi Lord – dijo el saiyajin que acababa de entrar – Hay alguien que desea hablarle de urgencia.

- ¿Has venido a interrumpirme por eso? – dijo Gran jefe. Había algo terrible en el tono de su voz. Por un momento, Chichi creyó que ese saiyajin iba a morir.

- Lo que sucede, mi Lord, es que se trata de Vegeta – dijo el saiyajin con nerviosismo evidente – Mi Lord me dijo que si se trataba de él, yo…

- Ciertamente – dijo Maki – Hazlo pasar.

Chichi no había visto a Vegeta desde que abandonó a Bulma y empezó toda esta locura. Sintió un poco de curiosidad, y a la vez asco al saber que era un aliado del Gran jefe. _Algunas personas nunca cambian_, pensó. Sin embargo, hubo algo que le llamó la atención. ¿Por qué el doctor tenía un trato especial con Vegeta? ¿Qué había detrás de todo aquello?

La puerta del comedor volvió a abrirse y por ella entró Vegeta. A diferencia de los otros saiyajins, no mostraba ni un atisbo de sumisión. Chichi lo observó detenidamente. Estaba más alto y algo en la dureza de su mirada había cambiado. El ex príncipe posó sus ojos negros en ella y le sostuvo la mirada.

- No, no es Son Chichi – le dijo Gero a Vegeta, adivinando sus pensamientos – Es Ione. Conoces esa historia.

- Sí – dijo el moreno sin despegar los ojos de Chichi. La morena hizo todo lo posible por aparentar desconocimiento total y que él no viera en su mirada algún indicador de que lo reconocía del pasado.

- Sé muy bien por lo que has venido – dijo el Gran jefe – Y me parece perfecto. Me debes una explicación satisfactoria. Quiero saber si lo que me dijo Nappa es cierto y has hecho de una terrícola tu concubina.

Vegeta fijó sus ojos negros en los de Maki. No lo miró con temor, sino con indiferencia. Su expresión era fría, y al hablar, su voz ni siquiera tembló.

- No es mi concubina – dijo Vegeta en un tono negro – Le he dado el poder que tenía mi madre. La he hecho, prácticamente, mi esposa.

Los saiyajins en la mesa parecieron desconcertados, casi alarmados por la naturaleza de la confesión de Vegeta. El doctor Gero lo observaba de forma macabra.

- Sigo esperando la explicación pertinente – dijo mientras continuaba mirándolo.

- Lo he hecho porque ha sido necesario – dijo Vegeta mientras caminaba por el salón, mirando los adornos como si fuera una visita casual. No parecía preocupado en lo absoluto – Ella estaba empezando a escuchar las voces del bosque, las mismas que mi madre escuchó antes de desaparecer. Tenerla en mi alcoba, vigilada todo el tiempo, me permite asegurarme que no le suceda lo mismo. Considero que vale el sacrificio, cuando se trata de la terrícola a la que podrás usar en su debido momento, cuando quieras deshacerte de Kakaroto.

- La usaré. De eso no tengas duda, Vegeta – dijo el Gran jefe en un tono oscuro.

Chichi estaba confundida.

- Supuse que habría una explicación – continuó – No creo que fueras tan… Insensato… Como para desafiarme, o juntarte con una terrícola.

Vegeta fijó sus ojos en los del Gran jefe.

- Mi prometida es Lysan. Siempre lo ha sido, y sólo dejará de serlo cuando nos casemos.

- En ese caso, todo está justificado – dijo el doctor – Vuelve pronto, tenemos que hablar acerca de nuestro trato.

- Aún no tengo lo que me prometiste, por tanto, no tendrás lo que te prometí – dijo Vegeta con firmeza. Chichi no podía dejar de preguntarse qué clase de relación existía entre Maki y el orgulloso de Vegeta, para que él se diera el lujo de tutearlo y tratarlo de forma distinta a como los otros súbditos lo hacían.

- Pronto lo tendrás – dijo el Gran jefe – Creo que la he encontrado. Está viva.

Chichi no entendió a lo que se refería Gero, pero pudo ver que la expresión de Vegeta pareció mudarse de fría a movida por un sentimiento fuerte. Se quedó como mareado durante unos segundos, con la mirada perdida en un vacío insondable, pero luego volvió en sí y caminó hacia la salida. Justo antes de desaparecer, un saiyajin que se encontraba sentado cerca de ella le dijo a otro algo que hizo que Chichi dejara de respirar:

- Puede que no necesitemos, finalmente, de Bulma Briefs; pero siempre es bueno tener un as bajo la manga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Vegeta ingresó por la noche a la fortaleza de su castillo. Los sirvientes sangre pura saiyajin hicieron una reverencia, temerosos ante el poder que el nuevo rey despedía. Una vez que entró, vio que Turles hablaba con uno de los criados, pero pronto se desentendió de esa charla y avanzó hacia él, preocupado.

- Vegeta, los esclavos que fueron sacados de la cámara de tortura aún necesitan recuperarse, pero los sirvientes quieren ponerlos ya en labores y… - pero no pudo continuar, porque Vegeta lo interrumpió, dirigiéndose al sirviente que estaba con ellos en el salón.

- De ahora en adelante, Turles se encargará de lo que se hace o no con los esclavos en la mansión. ¿Entendido? – dijo de forma severa. El sirviente asintió, nervioso. Luego fijó sus ojos negros en los de Turles - Encárgate de eso. Yo no quiero saber nada de ellos; te los dejo a ti.

Luego lo esquivó y caminó directo hacia las escaleras. Lo único que realmente quería era ver a Bulma; olerla, besarla, tenerla entre sus brazos, hacerla suya una vez más. Ya no quería negarse esos placeres. Subió rápidamente hasta el tercer piso con la capa acariciando los escalones. Al llegar al pasillo, fue deshaciéndose de los guantes blancos. Abrió la puerta de su alcoba.

Encontró la habitación iluminada y a Bulma dormida sobre la pila de libros abiertos que él le había dejado. Podía haber perdido la memoria, pero no su personalidad, y él sabía lo mucho que significaba para ella la ingeniería y adquirir conocimientos. Cerró la puerta despacio mientras la observaba con ojos brillantes, intentando no despertarla; pero Bulma abrió sus ojos celestes y se incorporó de inmediato, algo sorprendida de que hubiese cedido al cansancio cuando lo último que recordaba era haber estado sumergida en el maravilloso mundo de aquellas lecturas. Como una niña se restregó los ojos, y a Vegeta le pareció verla como en la Tierra; ingenua, lejana al mal que la rodeaba.

- Veo que te gustaron – dijo con una calidez extraña en él.

Bulma no dijo nada. En su cabeza rondaban las palabras de Raditz y la torturaban lentamente. De repente, fijó sus ojos en los de Vegeta, y él sintió la diferencia en esa mirada.

- ¿A dónde fuiste? – le preguntó.

- No es importante – dijo Vegeta, volviendo a su tono habitual, ese lejano – Te dije que debía resolver algunos asuntos.

Bulma respiró profundamente. Tenía algo atorado en la garganta, una piedra imposible de disolver.

- Nunca respondes ninguna de mis preguntas – le dijo mientras se levantaba – Siempre las evades. Ni siquiera pudiste responder qué es lo que soy ahora en tu vida.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? No entiendo de dónde surgen todas tus dudas absurdas – dijo Vegeta empezando a fastidiarse. Había regresado agotado, y el día había sido bastante duro emocionalmente. Lo único que quería era la serenidad y el placer que sólo Bulma le daba, pero ahora eso tampoco podía encontrarlo en ella.

- Ah. No lo entiendes – dijo Bulma mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no soltó ninguna – Te doy mi apoyo y todo lo que puedo darte. Y tú ni siquiera eres capaz de decirme quién soy para ti. ¿Qué es lo que esperas que deduzca de eso?

Vegeta avanzó hacia el armario y arrojó su capa dentro de él. Había empezado a irritarse.

- Nada – le dijo con brusquedad – No tienes que deducir nada.

- Quiero saber si soy una ficha más dentro de los planes que no compartes con nadie.

Vegeta sintió esas palabras como un golpe en la boca del estómago. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? Él le había dado todo, incluso su orgullo, en bandeja de plata. ¿Acaso necesitaba de palabras para darse cuenta de lo que ella significaba?

- Si necesitas de palabras para saber lo que significas para mí, eres mucho menos inteligente de lo que pensé – dijo Vegeta ácidamente mientras se retiraba su armadura con una rapidez que evidenciaba su mal genio.

Bulma hizo caso omiso.

- Creí que no las necesitaba – dijo ella mientras avanzaba hacia él – Pero ahora sé que las necesito.

- Pues no las tendrás – dijo Vegeta, lanzando la armadura sobre la cama y caminando hacia el baño, esquivándola.

Bulma lo dejó irse y mantuvo sus preocupaciones en silencio. Se inclinó para recoger los libros del suelo y ordenarlos, pero cuando lo hizo sintió que alguien la tomaba por la muñeca y la obligaba a levantarse. Una fuerza la obligó a darse la vuelta hasta quedar cara a cara frente a Vegeta. El nuevo rey la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo hasta que no quedó espacio alguno entre ellos. Bulma contuvo la respiración; desde allí, sus ojos negros la desnudaban y la violaban repetidamente.

- Nunca más vuelvas a decir esas estupideces. Me irritan – dijo el saiyajin en un tono bajo, mientras su aliento se mezclaba con el de ella – Todos son fichas, menos tú. Tú eres lo único que hay dentro de mí. Entiéndelo de una buena vez.

Bulma sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía por el calor de la piel del príncipe y contuvo la respiración ante sus palabras. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, como invitándolo a besarla. Se había convertido en una muñeca de trapo en sus brazos, suave, ligera, manipulable. Vegeta continuó manteniéndola asida, y se acercó a su oreja, rozándola con sus labios y enviándole vibraciones que le erizaron la piel.

- ¿O tengo que hacerte el amor otra vez para que lo entiendas? – dijo Vegeta, acabándola por completo. Aquellas palabras terminaron por destruir toda su fuerza de voluntad y sus dudas. Sintió los labios del moreno deslizarse hacia su cuello, y besarlo mientras que sus manos subían por su espalda hasta el inicio de su vestido y lo abría, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Los ojos negros del nuevo rey observaron el cuerpo desnudo de la muchacha una vez más como hipnotizado. Bulma pudo ver el deseo crecer en las pupilas de Vegeta, y eso la embriagó. La besó con tanta necesidad, que la excitación de ambos surgió en forma de fuego. Bulma se aferró a la espalda de Vegeta mientras que él introducía su lengua en la boca de la muchacha, -cuánto la deseaba-, y con su mano libre iba terminando de desnudarse con urgencia. Bulma gimió al sentir el choque de sus caderas ardiendo por la lujuria, y antes de que pudiera percatarse de ello, ya estaba contra la pared.

- Perdón por lo de antes – dijo Vegeta entre besos y caricias, recorriéndola por completo.

- Está… Bien… - le respondió ella entre gemidos y con mucha dificultad – Pero tienes que... Aprender a controlar… Tu mal genio…

Vegeta levantó la pierna derecha de Bulma a la altura de su cintura, y dejó que su mano recorriera el muslo de la muchacha mientras acercaba nuevamente sus labios a su oreja.

- Lo intentaré – le dijo, y antes de que Bulma pudiera percatarse de ello, entró dentro de ella, forzándola a lanzar un grito de placer que tuvo que contener cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos. No pudo mantenerlas sobre sus labios durante más de unos breves segundos, porque él se las apartó con su mano libre – Me gusta escucharte.

Bulma apretó los muslos alrededor de la cintura del moreno. Vegeta la sostenía como si fuera una muñeca y no pesara más que una pluma. Con facilidad pudo poner ambas manos en el trasero de la muchacha para sostenerla y empezó a moverse en su interior. Bulma sintió una oleada de placer que la encegueció por completo; no podía ver bien lo que estaba a su alrededor, ni siquiera podía pensar o articular idea alguna. Todo lo que escuchaba eran sus propios gemidos como en un túnel, transformándose en ecos distantes que le llegaban en forma de fiebre. Vegeta besaba su cuello, sus senos, sus hombros, sin dejar de entrar en ella una y otra vez. Bulma se aferraba a su espalda, clavándole las uñas. Tanto él como ella estaban poseídos por el frenesí de sus cuerpos; en ese momento, sólo existían los dos en el mundo, y la luna a través del cristal de la ventana. El acto duró varios minutos, y justo cuando Bulma creyó que ya no podría más, el clímax llegó, haciéndola temblar desde el interior hacia afuera mientras contenía la respiración y luego soltaba todo el aire dentro de su pecho. Se sintió como agua y estuvo a punto de resbalarse. Seguramente hubiera caído al suelo de no ser que Vegeta la sostuvo entre sus brazos, pegándola contra su cuerpo agitado, mientras se recuperaba él también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche había llegado sobre el bosque, y Kakaroto, Trunks, Gohan, Yamcha, Krilin, Piccolo y Chaoz se vieron forzados a detener la marcha. La frondosidad de los árboles ocultaba toda luz, lo que los sumergió en una oscuridad confusa. Encontraron un lugar que creyeron conveniente para descansar. Todos estaban exhaustos y no les costó hallar el sueño. Sin embargo, Kakaroto fue preso de pesadillas turbias; veía a Vegeta a la distancia, mirándolo de forma despectiva mientras preparaba un Big Bang Atack, luego a Ione cubierta por la sangre del sacrificio del bosque, y al Gran jefe.

Sin embargo, Goku no era el único que fue poseído por terribles pesadillas. Yamcha sudaba y se revolcaba en su bolsa de dormir mientras veía a Trunks irradiando luz y alrededor de él, las bestias del bosque queriendo eliminarlo y abalanzándose sobre él sin que él pudiera hacer nada. El moreno se despertó bruscamente. Le tomó algunos segundos darse cuenta de que todo había sido una pesadilla, y que estaba en el bosque. Agitado por los efectos del mal sueño, se sentó y se pasó una mano por el cabello negro, echándoselo hacia atrás. Entonces lo vio.

Era Trunks. Dormía profundamente, pero lo hacía flotando sobre la tierra, levitando. Yamcha se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacia él. El niño respiraba de forma serena y parecía descansar sin problema alguno, en desconocimiento total de lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo. Yamcha estiró la mano y la colocó sobre la frente de Trunks, acariciándolo.

- Trunks, despierta – dijo una primera vez, pero él no abrió los ojos – Despierta, Trunks.

El niño abrió los ojos lentamente, y cuando estuvo por completo despierto, su cuerpo dejó de levitar y se precipitó al suelo. Yamcha tuvo reflejos rápidos y logró agarrarlo justo antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo. Después de todo, era el hijo de su antiguo amor.

Trunks tenía sus ojos grandes y celestes clavados en los de Yamcha, que lo miraban como si quisieran abrirlo y descubrir todos los secretos que ocultaba. Ninguno dijo nada durante algunos segundos, pero pronto el mayor rompió el silencio:

- ¿En qué demonios te estás convirtiendo? – le preguntó casi en un susurro - ¿Qué eres?

Trunks no tuvo oportunidad de contestar, porque una sombra cayó desde un árbol al suelo, y el beisbolista instintivamente se colocó frente al hijo de Bulma y se colocó en posición de ataque. El ruido levantó a los otros, quienes con rapidez se pusieron en guardia. Estaban a punto de atacar cuando una voz conocida los tranquilizó.

- Soy yo, Cacao – dijo la sombra mientras avanzaba hacia ellos e iba tomando forma. Lo reconocieron al instante.

- ¿No te parece que es un poco tarde para aparecer saltando de los árboles? – dijo Piccolo, bastante irritado – Casi morimos de un infarto.

Cacao esbozó una media sonrisa. Trunks notó que se veía mucho más saludable que la primera vez que lo vio. También más fuerte.

- Lo siento, olvido frecuentemente que los humanos duermen y le temen a la oscuridad – dijo Cacao. Hasta su voz sonaba menos ronca que antes – Los vengo siguiendo desde temprano por la mañana, pero se me complicaba salir de entre las sombras.

- Está bien – dijo Kakaroto mientras volvía a su posición normal - ¿Viniste por…?

- El niño gordo.

Todos miraron a Trunks y el pequeño clavó sus ojos oceánicos en el saiya como si no entendiera en lo absoluto lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Oh, no – dijo Krilin levantando los brazos – Aquí vamos otra vez.

- Qué quieres con Trunks – dijo Gohan, quitándole el tono de pregunta a sus palabras, lo que hizo que sonaran más duras.

- Yo nada – dijo Cacao, manteniendo cierta distancia – Pero mi equipo al parecer sí.

El grupo guardó silencio.

- Explícanos – dijo Chaoz.

- Ojalá pudiera. No entiendo muy bien del asunto, ni siquiera mis aliados. Pero los he escuchado hablar, y el rumor se está extendiendo en el bosque.

- ¿Qué rumor? – preguntó Goku.

- Que un niño puro y muy poderoso está transitando por el bosque. A nadie le gusta. Dicen que la pureza enfurece al bosque y lo vuelve cada vez más impaciente por la nueva ofrenda de sangre que aún no está lista. Eso le causa problemas a las bestias, porque si el bosque se enfurece, se vuelve cada vez más hostil. Puedo hablar por los de mi tropa y puedo decir que se nos está complicando habitar en el bosque. Nuestras tierras se están volviendo áridas y constantemente estamos siendo atacados por los árboles.

- Así que sea lo que sea que está pasando contigo, tiene que ver con algo poderoso – dijo Yamcha mirando a Trunks.

- Vine a advertirles. Es muy probable que envíen a alguien o a algunos para que lo ataquen. No lo quieren en el bosque. Nadie lo quiere aquí.

Trunks miró al suelo y no dijo nada; parecía abstraído en sus propios pensamientos.

- Gracias por avisarnos – dijo Chaoz, esbozando una débil y más bien, cortés sonrisa.

- Esto no es todo. Tengo una noticia importante qué darles – dijo Cacao mientras adquiría una expresión seria – Vegeta es el nuevo Rey Saiyajin. Creí que era oportuno que lo supieran.

- Sí, lo es – dijo Goku – Quizás encontremos apoyo en Vegeta en cuanto sepa nuestro plan.

- No digas tonterías – refutó Piccolo – Ningún saiyajin se nos uniría jamás.

- Por muy curioso que suene, el apoyo de un saiyajin del calibre de Vegeta es posible. Tengo la impresión de que es ajeno a los ideales saiyajins. Incluso mantiene relaciones con una muchacha de otra raza. Se mueve a su propia conveniencia. No digo que sea de fiar, obviamente es un sujeto peligroso. Pero apoyó a Turles en su plan de poner a los suyos en contra del festín, sólo porque le convenía.

Todos se miraron unos a los otros con bocas abiertas pero incapaces de pronunciar palabra alguna. Estaban tan estupefactos, que olvidaron que Cacao continuaba allí, a unos metros de ellos, y que los observaba confundido.

- No puedo creer que hayamos estado tan cerca de Vegeta sin saberlo – dijo Chaoz finalmente, con la mirada perdida – Es como si estuviéramos ligados a él de una forma u otra.

- ¿Vegeta relacionado con una mujer de otra raza? – dijo Krilin, incrédulo - ¡Es lo más inverosímil y absurdo que he escuchado! Después de lo de Bulma, me parece increíble.

- También lo es que haya destronado a su padre. Parece ser que estamos llenos de inverosimilitudes – dijo Gohan – Bien, si él sabe dónde está Vegeta podemos ir y papá lo convencerá y así pondremos fin a todo esto…

- No – dijo Trunks interviniendo – Daiz dejó muy en claro que él nos avisaría. Que la proposición debe darse fuera del castillo. No podemos ir allí. Es una fortaleza y tenemos todas las de perder.

- Trunks tiene razón – dijo Kakaroto, y todos se sorprendieron – Nadie más que yo quisiera poder ponerle fin a esto de una buena vez; convencer a Vegeta, e ir directo hacia el Gran jefe. Pero las cosas me han salido mal últimamente porque me dejo llevar por mis impulsos. Esta vez, tomaré todas las precauciones. Esta vez fallar no es una opción.

Piccolo guardó silencio y el resto asintió, apoyando a Kakaroto en su decisión. Cacao no comprendía de qué convencimiento hablaban, pero no le interesó indagar en el asunto.

- En fin. Sólo sugerí a Vegeta en caso de que nuevamente use sus cartas a nuestro favor, aunque no sea su intención ayudarnos, precisamente – dijo Cacao mientras retrocedía – Buena suerte.

Pronto lo vieron saltar hacia una rama alta y volver a hacerlo hacia otra aún más lejana, hasta que desapareció en la negrura de la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arieres se despertó con el alba, al igual que el resto de las esclavas guerreras, y salió a entrenar. El día tuvo un sol radiante, y en su soledad sintió una especie de sosiego. Se distrajo practicando con sus cadenas y venciendo a una que otro contrincante. El entrenamiento duraba hasta la tarde, pero ella había aprendido que si aprovechaba la oportunidad, podía escabullirse cuando el vigilante se concentraba en otras guerreras y entrar a la mansión. Esa mañana, tras unas cuatro horas de entrenamiento, se desplazó hacia las puertas corredizas y entró porque quería hablar con Bra. No se imaginó encontrarse a nadie en el salón, mucho menos a quien vio.

Había caminado rápidamente, y cuando llegó a la sala y se dispuso a subir las escaleras se paró en seco al ver a Nappa dirigiéndose al estudio. Por un momento no estuvo segura de si él la había visto, pero luego notó que los ojos negros del saiya estaban clavados en ella como dagas, y la observaban con desprecio desmedido. Arieres sintió algo terrible, un miedo que caló en sus huesos y le impidió moverse. Nappa continuó mirándola a la distancia, sin pronunciar palabra, sin avanzar; la miraba como si quisiera aplastarla, matarla como un insecto. Arieres quería que aquello acabara, pero duró algún tiempo, hasta que el saiyajin cortó el contacto visual y entró al estudio en un paso quebrado. Arieres tardó algunos segundos en recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo, y cuando lo hizo, subió las escaleras como un bólido, deseando encontrarse con Bra y olvidarse de lo que había acabado de experimentar.

Cuando llegó al tercer piso una posibilidad se le cruzó por la mente: ¿Y si Vegeta seguía allí en la habitación, con Bra? Ella no podía tocar la puerta y entrar como si nada. Era la habitación de su amo, de un saiyajin, del nuevo rey. Vegeta era diferente y concesivo con Bra, pero no con ella ni con ninguna otra esclava. Arieres no creía que le haría mucha gracia verla tomar semejante confianza. Vegeta podía ser mejor que su padre, y ciertamente, mejor que Nappa. Pero eso no significaba que no fuera, después de todo, un saiyajin. Eso no significaba que ella no fuera, después de todo, su esclava y nada más.

Por suerte, encontró la puerta de la habitación de Vegeta entre abierta, y pudo ver de lejos que en ella sólo se encontraba Bra, leyendo un grueso libro sobre la cama. Era evidente que Vegeta había salido, pero de cualquier forma Arieres se asomó ligeramente por el marco de la puerta.

- Bra… ¿Estás sola? – le preguntó.

- Sí, Arieres, pasa – dijo Bulma sonriendo. Parecía muy contenta de verla.

Arieres entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Una vez que lo hizo, respiró profundamente.

- Acabo de tener el encuentro más aterrador de todos los tiempos – dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la cama – Nappa está demente. Te juro que me pone los pelos de punta.

- Dímelo a mí – dijo Bulma, recordando el incidente de la cámara de torturas.

- ¿Es cierto lo que dicen los sirvientes y las esclavas? – preguntó Arieres – Eso de que ya no eres una esclava y que eres algo así como la protegida de Vegeta.

Bulma guardó silencio durante algunos segundos, parecía estar pensando.

- Mmm… Sí. Creo que esa es una certera definición. Si hay que definir.

- No lo puedo creer – dijo Arieres con la mirada perdida – De cualquier manera me siento más segura ahora que sé que Vegeta es el amo. Con su padre sólo esperaba morir.

- ¿Y ahora?

Arieres suspiró.

- Ahora nada. Sólo nada. Es mejor que la muerte, si me preguntas – dijo mientras veía los libros que Bulma tenía sobre la cama – Al menos no habrá más cámara de torturas.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente, dejando entrar a una morena alta que Bulma y Arieres reconocieron al instante.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Dónde está Vegeta? – preguntó Lysan despectivamente.

Ni Arieres ni Bulma respondieron. La primera miraba hacia el suelo y se había parado de la cama, temiendo alguna agresión en contra de ella por su atrevimiento, mientras que la segunda miraba a Lysan de frente, y aunque se había parado, no parecía someterse a su presencia en lo absoluto.

- Deberían estar entrenando, ¿no es así? – dijo Lysan avanzando hacia ellas - ¡Largo!

Arieres se dispuso a salir pero Bulma la tomó del brazo y la detuvo.

- No. Ella se queda.

Lysan recibió las palabras de la muchacha como una bofetada. Soltó un respingo de incredulidad mientras miraba a Bulma con odio.

- ¿En verdad me estás desafiando, asquerosa terrícola? – le preguntó, poseída por la rabia – Desaparece de mi vista antes de que te haga desaparecer del universo.

Bulma no se inmutó, ni permitió que Arieres se fuera.

- Ésta es mi habitación. Si quieres que desaparezca, ahí está la puerta.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Lysan apuntó a Bulma directamente en la cara con una bola de ki. Su mano temblaba de ira.

- ¡Insolente! ¡Esta es la habitación de Vegeta, no la tuya! ¡Estás en horas de entrenamiento! ¡Cuando le diga a Vegeta cómo me has respondido entenderá lo que voy a hacerte ahora!

- Vegeta no entenderá si me haces algo – dijo Bulma con una firmeza que sorprendió a Arieres. La muchacha estaba harta de las humillaciones que había recibido por parte de Lysan, y no iba a soportar ni una más – Creo que no te has enterado de los cambios que se han dado con la nueva jerarquía de Vegeta.

Lysan miró a Bulma confundida y fastidiada, sin embargo, no bajó la mano ni un segundo.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, estúpida?

- De que ahora estoy durmiendo aquí. Es mi habitación. Y ya no tengo que entrenar porque ya no soy una esclava. Puedo estar en donde quiera dentro de la mansión, cuando yo quiera. Así que no me pienso ir. Es mi habitación. Mía.

Lysan retrocedió dos pasos sin bajar la mano. En su rostro podía leerse el impacto de lo que Bulma había acabado de decirle. Tenía los ojos perdidos, vagando por algunos sitios de la habitación hasta que se detuvieron en el collar de diamantes que yacía sobre uno de los veladores y fue como si recibiera un golpe en el centro del estómago. Sus ojos se clavaron furiosos en los celestes de Bulma.

- ¡¿Qué hace ese collar afuera?! – preguntó casi gritando. Toda ella temblaba.

Bulma no titubeó al responder.

- Me pertenece. Vegeta me lo dio.

Lysan no necesitó más. Bajó la mano y se abalanzó sobre Bulma. La muchacha no intentó esquivarla, y pronto Arieres vio espantada a las dos chicas pegándose con furia en el suelo, rodando por doquier, soltando gritos de ira reprimida mientras asestaban golpes la una contra la otra.

Pero la pelea no duró mucho; nadie lo vio entrar, ni siquiera Arieres, sólo se percataron de su presencia cuando tomó a Lysan y la separó con una facilidad impresionante de Bulma. La muchacha, desde el suelo, vio a Vegeta llevarse a Lysan de la habitación mientras la morena seguía dando patadas en el aire y retorciéndose.

Lysan gritaba y sus gritos se multiplicaban en ecos por el pasillo. Aun cuando Vegeta bajaba por las escaleras con ella en hombros, la morena seguía retorciéndose y gritando insultos hacia Bulma. Una vez que llegaron a la sala, el joven la soltó. Lysan tenía el rostro rojo de la ira y su voz se quebraba. Vegeta nunca la había visto así.

- Cállate – dijo Vegeta en un intento por silenciarla.

- ¡No! Sólo quiero que me respondas una sola cosa, Vegeta – dijo Lysan, temblando de la ira - ¿Es cierto que le has dado el collar de Zolarius? ¿Es cierto que le diste el collar de tu madre?

Vegeta la miró directamente a los ojos. Parecía, de cierta forma, sentirse culpable de lo que estaba a punto de responder.

- Sí – le dijo.

- Debo asumir entonces que ya no estamos comprometidos – dijo ella, y su voz se quebró nuevamente. Vegeta vio, algo incómodo, cómo los ojos oscuros de la morena de llenaban de lágrimas.

Tras un largo silencio, el moreno le acomodó el cabello enmarañado por la reciente pelea detrás de la oreja.

- Lo siento, Lysan.

La morena asestó una bofetada sobre Vegeta, tan fuerte, que lo hizo girar la cabeza. Luego se acercó a su oído y susurró con rabia:

- No más que yo.

Y corrió hacia la salida de la mansión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kakaroto y los demás habían estado caminando desde el amanecer. La tarde había llegado, y estaban ahora en un sector extraño del bosque, lo que les indicaba que estaban avanzando correctamente; los árboles ya no estaban por doquier en forma caótica, sino en columnas y formando un camino. Goku encabezaba al grupo, y cuando el sol de la tarde comenzó a enrojecer por la pronta caída, se vieron frente a una serie de árboles con esqueletos pintados de colores.

- Estamos en sus tierras – dijo Yamcha contento, como si los esqueletos no le causaran efecto alguno.

- Dijiste que serían unos días de caminata. A penas ha pasado un día – dijo Gohan, observando el escenario con un poco de perturbación.

- Debemos seguir avanzando – animó Goku.

- Un momento – dijo Krilin – Hay algo que me inquieta; Cacao dijo que las bestias del bosque no están precisamente felices de que Trunks esté en el bosque. ¿Y si al hablar con ellos se percatan de que él es el que tanto detestan? Podrían intentar…

- No – dijo Trunks – No intentarán nada. Hablaré con ellos, y ellos entenderán.

- Eso no nos tranquiliza mucho – dijo Piccolo, quien parecía haberse percatado recién de ese pequeño inconveniente, y ahora estaba angustiado - ¡Vaya que todo se nos pone jodidamente difícil!

Pero nadie dijo nada porque el sonido indiscutible del trote de cabras los alertó. Tan sólo tomó unos pocos segundos verse rodeado por una manada de seres con cuernos, piel roja, mirada maligna y patas de cabras que eran las criaturas más grandes y musculosas que hubieran visto en sus vidas. Debían medir dos metros y medio, aproximadamente. Sus pechos parecían rocas indestructibles, cubiertos por grandes músculos; y sus rostros estaban, en su mayoría, llenos de cicatrices. Eran por lo menos diez bestias rodeándolos. El grupo en su totalidad contenía la respiración.

Kakaroto fue el primero en extender las manos en el aire, mostrándolas vacías. Trunks lo siguió, y el resto, lentamente, hizo lo mismo. Poco a poco se fueron inclinando en el suelo, extendiendo las manos sobre la tierra, hasta que no les quedó más que esperar una respuesta favorable; pero la respuesta no llegaba. Las criaturas continuaban rodeándolos sin decir absolutamente nada.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscan aquí? – preguntó una bestia con voz tétrica.

Kakaroto habló en nombre del grupo:

- Vinimos a pedirles que nos lleven donde su líder. Necesitamos tener una audiencia con él. Hemos venido en son de paz. Lo único que queremos es conversar sobre temas importantes…

- Levanta la cabeza – ordenó la criatura, interrumpiendo a Kakaroto.

El moreno lo hizo, pero la mayor parte de su rostro estaba cubierto por la capucha negra de su sobretodo.

- ¡Quiero ver tu rostro! – exclamó la bestia.

Kakaroto se retiró la capucha, y su rostro quedó al descubierto. Las bestias parecieron sorprenderse. Hubo un momento de silencio.

- No tenemos nada en tu contra, pero el nuevo jefe de los saiyajins sí. Y ahora nos hemos alineado en su ejército. Lo necesitamos. Han pedido de forma correcta la audiencia, y los llevaremos con nuestro líder, más les advierto que si los temas importantes que quieren tratar tienen que ver con la próxima renovación, están perdiendo su tiempo. El Lord de los saiyajins nos ofrece algo que jamás podrían superar.

- Eso lo veremos – dijo Trunks, de repente, y todos lo miraron entre confundidos y sorprendidos.

Goku clavó sus ojos en los del hijo de su mejor amiga. Podía notar cierta seguridad en lo que había acabado de decir, como si realmente tuvieran algo qué ofrecer. El moreno se preguntó si tenía algo que ver con el secreto que Trunks guardaba tan celosamente. No pudo evitar sentirse, una vez más, desplazado de eventos relevantes que sin duda alguna le concernían como a nadie.

- Sígannos – dijo la bestia.

Y los guió a las profundidades de su territorio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de que Lysan se fue, Vegeta cayó sobre uno de los muebles de la gran sala y recostó la cabeza hacia atrás. Le hubiera gustado hablar con Lysan de una forma mucho más delicada, y no terminar como lo hicieron. A pesar de todo, ella había sido su novia durante años y su amiga desde la infancia. No la amaba, eso era cierto; pero acababa de percatarse de que tampoco le era indiferente su destino, en lo absoluto.

Tras unos minutos se levantó y se dirigió al estudio. Cuando entró, vio a Nappa sentado en uno de los muebles. El moreno vio cómo el calvo le sonreía de forma falsa y lo ignoró, mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio. Vegeta sacó unos papeles y comenzó a revisarlos.

- Supe que ya fuiste a aclarar el asunto de la terrícola con el Lord – dijo Nappa mientras pasaba un dedo sobre el escritorio – Qué bueno. Por supuesto, yo nunca dudé de que hubiera una explicación clave para que tuvieras que sacrificarte a ti mismo compartiendo la cama con una asquerosa terrícola, otra vez.

Vegeta seguía sin prestarle la menor atención. Estaba irritado por la presencia de su ex mentor, y podía notar el sarcasmo en sus palabras; estaba convencido de que Nappa no se tragaba el cuento, y de que seguía dudando de él. Por eso le había contado todo al Gran jefe, y por eso continuaba poniéndolo a prueba.

- Estoy ocupado – dijo el muchacho, evidentemente fastidiado – Si no tienes algo importante qué decirme, lárgate.

- Oh Vegeta, esa no es la forma de tratar a tu querido mentor – dijo Nappa, caminando por el estudio – De cualquier manera, no quiero estorbarte. Sólo vine porque quiero que me devuelvas lo que alguna vez tu madre me quitó. Quiero a mi esclava. ¿Cómo era? ¡Ah, sí! Arieres…

De repente, Vegeta dejó los papeles y pareció quedarse inmóvil. Lentamente levantó la mirada del escritorio hacia Nappa. Su rostro continuaba inexpresivo, pero había algo en sus ojos negros; algo amenazador. Por el contrario, Nappa lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. Una sonrisa rota.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué quieres a mi esclava personal?

- Por capricho – dijo Nappa – En mi casa no tengo muchos esclavos.

- Porque los matas – dijo Vegeta, interrumpiéndolo.

Nappa suspiró.

- Supongo que no tengo mucha paciencia con esas cucarachas. Tarde o temprano hay que exterminarlas.

Vegeta guardó silencio, pero seguía mirando al calvo de forma fría. Nappa había captado toda su atención.

- Además, Vegeta, sé que no te costará nada complacerme. Después de todo, se trata sólo de una raza inferior, y aquí tienes por millares. Y como sé que sigues siendo un saiyajin con los ideales firmes, estoy seguro de que no te importa si me la llevo. Estoy seguro de que no te importa nadie que no sea saiyajin.

Vegeta entendió la encrucijada en la que se encontraba y se sintió furioso. Nappa lo estaba poniendo a prueba una vez más. Aquello lo irritaba en demasía. Detestaba la intromisión de Nappa, y estaba tentado en batirse a duelo con él, sólo para darle una lección; la que no pudo darle esa vez que mandó a Bulma a la cámara de torturas sin su consentimiento.

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras con esa. Sólo quiero que me dejes en paz. Estás empezando a fastidiarme; de la misma forma en la que lo hizo mi padre.

Nappa pareció ponerse nervioso al recordar lo que Vegeta le había hecho a su padre. Pero se recuperó al instante.

- Me la llevaré mañana por la mañana entonces – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta – Hoy no iré a mi casa, así que mejor vengo por ella mañana. Hasta pronto, Vegeta.

Con estas últimas palabras, Nappa cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Raditz se encontraba en su habitación, frente al espejo y pudo ver por el espejo que uno de sus sirvientes abría la puerta de la habitación.

- Señor, la señorita Lysan lo busca. Está abajo.

- Dile que se vaya al diablo – dijo Raditz. Aunque no lo decía en serio, sino más bien porque estaba furioso. Sin embargo, el sirviente pareció tomarse sus palabras como un hecho, e insistió.

- Señor, parece que es algo grave. La señorita está muy alterada.

- Imbécil – dijo Raditz haciéndolo a un lado y caminando por el corredor hacia las escaleras.

Cuando llegó a la sala, vio a Lysan hundida en uno de los sillones. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se sostenía la cabeza con una de sus manos, mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Raditz dio un respingo haciendo notar su presencia. La morena abrió los ojos y lo miró. Se sintió aliviada de que no estuviera acompañado por mujeres, como usualmente estaba. No quería hablar en frente de desconocidas.

- Fui a casa de Broly, pero no estaba – dijo Lysan. Su voz era apagada y sus ojos estaban rojos – Así que vine aquí.

Raditz caminó con indiferencia hacia uno de los muebles, y se dejó caer en él.

- No me digas que pretendes que sea tu pañuelo de lágrimas, princesa – dijo Raditz con una leve sonrisa, más se notaba que no estaba de humor y que ésta era fingida – No sirvo para esas cosas, y a decir verdad, no estoy de humor.

- Deja de decirme princesa – dijo Lysan mientras se secaba las lágrimas, acción bastante inútil porque éstas seguían saliendo ininterrumpidamente – Vegeta ha terminado el compromiso.

Raditz pareció reaccionar ante la noticia, pero guardó silencio. Durante algunos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que Lysan soltó una risa triste.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que creo que es lo mejor. Vegeta no me amó nunca. Esa es la verdad.

- Vamos, ya deja de llorar – dijo Raditz, un tanto incómodo por la situación. Definitivamente no servía para ser paño de lágrimas de nadie. Él tenía sus propios problemas por resolver – Tú tampoco lo amaste precisamente. ¿O crees que no sé lo que hubo en el pasado con Broly? No seas cínica, no conmigo.

Lysan clavó sus ojos oscuros en los de su amigo.

- ¡Yo sí amé a Vegeta! – dijo ofendida – A mi modo, y de una forma diferente a como fueron mis sentimientos por Broly en su momento; pero lo amé.

Raditz se levantó del mueble y caminó hacia el bar. La morena lo siguió con la mirada.

- ¿Cómo así no estás acompañado? – preguntó Lysan – Me sorprendes, Raditz.

Raditz se volteó brevemente para dirigirle una mirada seca, y siguió revisando entre el licor que tenía a su disposición.

- Ya te dije que no estoy de humor.

- Tú siempre estás de humor.

- Eso era antes de que me atacara un maldito Ōzaru por salvarte el pellejo, Lysan - dijo Raditz, irritado. Tomó una botella grande de color azul y dos copas. Las dejó sobre la mesa, y luego caminó hacia Lysan, sacando un mazo de cartas de su bolsillo – Hagamos un trato: quien saque la carta más alta, gana. Si ganas tú, yo te escucho toda la noche y me convierto en un maldito paño de lágrimas. Si yo gano, cierras la boca de una buena vez, y sólo la abres para tomar esa botella conmigo. ¿Vale?

- Ustedes los hombres siempre quieren ahogar sus penas en el alcohol – dijo Lysan mientras extendía la mano hacia el mazo de cartas y sacaba una.

Raditz sacó otra, y cuando los dos mostraron sus cartas, fue él el vencedor. Lysan arrojó la carta al suelo con indiferencia.

- Como si no supiera que eres un genio con esas cartas. Esto ha sido una trampa – dijo la morena.

- Cállate. Si quieres puedes irte, pero si quieres quedarte, beberás – dijo Raditz, quien lo único que quería era embriagarse y así olvidarse un rato de su situación.

El saiyajin se sentó en uno de los muebles y se sirvió una copa que tomó en su totalidad de un solo trago. El alcohol le quemó la garganta. Pronto notó que Lysan se sentó junto a él, y que llenaba una copa para ella.

Y así permanecieron los dos, en silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Vegeta entró en la noche a la habitación, encontró a Bulma despierta, leyendo. Había pasado así todo el día. El moreno supo que tendrían que discutir lo del incidente de Lysan, pero le resultaba incómodo hacerlo. Así que dejó que ella empezara.

Bulma cerró el libro cuando lo vio entrar y pareció nerviosa. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que él pensaba sobre lo que había pasado con Lysan. Sentía cierto temor de que todo acabara en pelea. Vegeta tenía bastante mal genio, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Tragó saliva, armándose de valor para hablar, y se incorporó.

- No pienso disculparme por haberme defendido. Ella me atacó – dijo Bulma, sin siquiera saber qué era eso lo que quería decir.

Vegeta la miró fríamente.

- No te he pedido que te disculpes – le dijo de forma seca. No sabía por qué, pero sentía cierta rabia hacia Bulma. Después de todo, era por ella por quien había herido a Lysan.

La muchacha notó la frialdad con la que él le había respondido, y se sintió inmensamente dolida. Vio cómo el muchacho se sacaba la camisa y la colocaba sobre el perchero, sin siquiera mirarla.

- Ella quería echarme a mí y a Arieres, y yo no quise salir, entonces…

- No quiero que me expliques lo que pasó – dijo Vegeta interrumpiéndola bruscamente. Estaba notablemente irritado. No quería escuchar explicaciones sobre lo que ya sabía había pasado. Conocía a Bulma y conocía a Lysan. Lo más probable era que la morena hubiera provocado absolutamente todo. Lo sabía. Pero no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por cómo las cosas terminaron. Además, tenía el problema de Nappa, y la impaciencia por las palabras del Gran jefe comenzaba a crecer dentro de él. ¿Acaso había encontrado a su madre? Si era así, entonces pronto todo acabaría. Sus planes tendrían que llevarse a cabo mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba.

Bulma agachó la mirada para ocultar lo mal que se sentía.

- ¿Estás molesto conmigo? – le preguntó en un tono suave.

- No – le respondió Vegeta secamente – Tengo algunos problemas en mente, es todo. No tengo ganas de hablar.

La muchacha no dijo nada más. Ya era tarde y en silencio fue al armario que los sirvientes le habían creado con ropa para ella. Una vez que tuvo puesta la pijama se metió a la cama, aún con una presión en el pecho por el poco tacto que había tenido Vegeta con ella. Tenía que admitir que seguía estando muy lejos de él, a pesar de estar tan cerca. Él era incapaz de compartir sus problemas con ella, continuaba guardándolos para sí mismo. Le ocultaba demasiadas cosas, y allí, con la cabeza sobre la almohada, recordó cómo hacía algún tiempo atrás Vegeta se había dirigido a ella como si conociera mucho sobre su pasado. Además tenía una foto de ella. Se preguntó si no le estaría también ocultando cosas relevantes acerca de eso. ¿Sería posible? ¿Por eso no quería que ella entrara al estudio? ¿Qué era lo que guardaba tan celosamente allí adentro?

De repente sintió unos brazos cálidos que la rodearon, y la respiración inequívoca de Vegeta en su cuello, mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

- Buenas noches – le dijo en un susurro, y depositó un beso en su nuca.

Luego volvió a su lado de la cama.

La presión en el pecho de unos momentos antes desapareció con ese pequeño beso, pero no las preguntas; las preguntas permanecieron y la acompañaron hasta que el sueño no le dejó pensar más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Lysan, regresa… - dijo Raditz mientras se apoyaba en la pared. Estaba mareado, pero no había alcanzado a emborracharse porque la morena se había acabado la botella. Habían empezado a reírse y a pasarla bien, cuando de repente, Lysan salió corriendo hacia el segundo piso. Raditz sabía que ella se había excedido y que, sin duda alguna, estaba borracha. Tenía que vigilarla de cerca en caso de que pudiera tropezarse o querer hacer alguna hazaña estúpida como caminar por los tejados y olvidarse de cómo se volaba (cosa que él hizo la primera vez que se embriagó) – Maldita sea Lysan…

Subió las escaleras tambaleándose y por poco cae al suelo en el último escalón. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al pasillo todo se lo hizo más fácil.

- ¿En dónde estás, princesa?

- ¡No me digas, princesa! – gritó Lysan, y Raditz notó que la voz provenía de la puerta abierta de su alcoba.

Cuando entró, encontró a Lysan saltando sobre la cama como una niña. La visión le pareció un tanto ridícula y no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas. La morena dejó de saltar y tambaleó hasta caer sobre la cama. Raditz no paraba de reír, y estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que Lysan se embriagaba de aquella manera.

- ¡Bravo, Lysan! Bravo – dijo Raditz aplaudiendo.

- ¡Deja de reírte de mí! – gritó Lysan. Borracha era aún más ruidosa - ¿Por qué siento la lengua pesada? ¿Por qué hablo chistoso? ¡Parezco una retrasada!

- Debo admitir que me diviertes – dijo Raditz apoyándose en la puerta.

- Sí, esa soy yo. Soy un parque de diversiones – dijo Lysan con sarcasmo y elevando los brazos, pero los dejó caer rápidamente porque también los sintió pesados – A quién engaño. Soy todo lo lejano a un parque de diversiones. Soy aburrida.

- No eres aburrida, Lysan – dijo Raditz.

- No trates de hacerme sentir mejor – dijo Lysan, y soltó un hipo – Al parecer soy despreciable. Sí, soy tan despreciable que Broly me entregó a Vegeta como un juguete en mal estado, y luego Vegeta me botó a la basura por Bulma Briefs.- al decir esto último, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas - ¡Bulma Briefs! ¡Imagínate! Soy tan patética, que hasta esa insulsa, asquerosa y débil humana resulta ser mejor que yo.

Raditz soltó un respingo de incredulidad.

- Briefs no es mejor que tú. Mírate bien: eres preciosa. Eres alta, tu piel brilla y tienes los ojos y la cintura de una muñeca. Siempre fuiste la más bella en Vegetasei y sigue siendo difícil hallar a una chica que te supere en elegancia, sofisticación y clase. Por favor, que el alcohol te pone idiota. Bulma no te llega ni a los talones.

Aquellas palabras la silenciaron, pero Raditz se arrepintió de haberlas pronunciado casi de inmediato. Lysan se levantó de la cama y avanzó hacia mirándolo directamente a los ojos, y sólo se detuvo cuando estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de distancia que inquietaron enormemente al saiyajin.

- ¿Qué demonios ha…? – pero ella lo interrumpió.

- ¿En verdad crees que soy todo eso? – le preguntó mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de él.

Raditz intentó alejarla. Sin duda alguna Lysan había empezado a convertirse en otra: la que el alcohol hacía florecer en ella. Tenía que alejarla al instante, antes de que hiciera una mala jugada; pero justo cuando puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la morena ella aprovechó el gesto y poniéndose en puntillas lo besó.

Al principio, Raditz no respondió, sin embargo, el impacto le impidió moverse o empujarla lejos. Cuando se recuperó del impacto, algo extraño sucedió: sus labios comenzaron a moverse y a aceptar los de Lysan, y pronto se vio introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la morena mientras un cosquilleo se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Miles de pensamientos acudieron a su mente. Era obvio que Lysan no era dueña de sus actos, pero él sí: a pesar de estar mareado, aún estaba en control. Algo le estaba sucediendo. Sentía una llama ligera en la boca de su estómago, y pronto el calor avanzó hasta despertar cierta parte de su anatomía. Cuando eso sucedió, Raditz reaccionó y empujó a Lysan. La morena sólo se rió.

- Vamos, ¿quién es el aburrido ahora?

Raditz permaneció estático. No podía creer lo que había acabado de pasar: no el que Lysan lo besara, sino lo que ese beso había despertado en él. _Seguramente es por el alcohol, eso es lo que me tiene así,_ pensó. Supo que si se aprovechaba del momento, Lysan no se lo perdonaría al día siguiente. Debo sacarla de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde, se dijo a sí mismo. No confiaba en lo absoluto en su fuerza de voluntad.

Entonces sucedió lo fatal.

Antes de que Raditz pudiera avanzar hacia ella, Lysan se deshizo de su vestido corto, dejándolo caer al suelo y quedando tan solo en ropa interior. Los ojos de Raditz recorrieron extasiados las curvas de la morena y sus interiores de encajes negros. La lujuria lo poseyó por completo y se abalanzó sobre ella haciéndola caer sobre la cama.

- ¿Estás segura? – le preguntó, deteniéndose por unos segundos (algo que jamás hacía con ninguna chica) – Mañana…

- Al diablo con el mañana – le respondió ella mientras enlazaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del saiyajin – Soy libre.

**Capítulo de transición :P quizás les parezca aburrido… Hola a todos! Ja, pensaron que los olvidé? Jamás! Ya veo que los tenía mal acostumbrados al actualizar seguido ;) pero como había dicho una vez: los estudios primeros y al ver sus comentarios sobre si estaba abandonando decidí publicarles algo… Recién voy aprobando un final y todavía me queda otro -.- así que tengan paciencia queridos seguidores! Jeje, gracias a todos por sus comentarios :') Lamento si no contesto a alguna duda pero como dije, ando más preocupada por los exámenes :O en fin, saludos a todas :3 son de lo más tiernas con sus palabras de aliento :') sólo pido paciencia y así verán todo hasta el final. Saludos! Los amo :-***

**Agrego esto como de último momento :) Rebeca Garza, leí tu comentario por el correo electrónico pero no sé porque no puedo verlo desde la página (si conoces alguna solución, te agradecería que me la dijeras :D)... Tienes razón, saqué la idea de un fic de Harry Potter de la excelentísima autora Mónica Alejandra que escribe fics para el fandom de Harry Potter y la recomiendo totalmente; lamento si te he ofendido o algo. Saludos :D**


End file.
